Trust and Loyalty
by SeatheReign
Summary: Gohan entering the final year of high school will struggle with adapting to typical school life trying to find his place in the world after all these years post Cell. He will have to learn to let people in not be so distant scared to trust, learning how important the people in his life are determined to figure out what to do with his life in the future.
1. Changes

_Well, to start I got back into DBZ hard recently I got super into Dragon Ball Fighterz so I got the itch to re-watch the show which leads to reading fanfics. All in all, I wanted to add to the whole Gohan X Videl space, I want to make it high school without getting into Buu saga and focus on relationship Gohan has with everyone and the troubles and challenges post Cell. The goal is to avoid cliché and rehash so feel free to leave thoughts and opinions, but the overall arch will be dealing with fitting in and finding a space in the world which is the challenge of a 17-year-old's but one happens to be half Saiyan which can lead to an interesting twist on that setting. Thank you and on to the show._

* * *

 **Trust and Loyalty**

As the sun was rising in the morning of Mount Paozu, in the beautiful wilderness tucked away resided the Son family home. Up and cooking breakfast for her two sons was Chi-Chi. She had been in an exceptional mood recently as her eldest son Gohan, recently had gotten a perfect score on his entrance exam to get into Orange Star High School. Gohan was starting his last year of high school the next day, her son Gohan now age 17 is close to being able to apply to enroll to universities. Which lead to her setting Gohan up with meetings and visits to look around at what college he would go to. While Gohan and Chi-Chi were meeting with school officials the university advisors recommended to enroll into high school, it would look better on university application and help his chances of getting accepted. Gohan being homeschooled all his life, growing up studying non-stop to please his mother, she feared when he was young that'd he would be a fight obsessed warrior like his father Goku. All she wanted was for her son to be apart of society reaching his fullest potential and make an impact. And once she found out that her husband was an alien from a planet of powerful fighting conquerors, with all her husband's deaths, her son being kidnapped for a year to immediately go on a space voyage. The fear and desperation for a happy life for her son after hearing stories of the battles on Namek, she couldn't help feel hopeless with all he's been through the want for her son to be a successful and smart boy. Going to the extremes making him too busy to train and fight with studies still, you can only do so much and she knew that, but now she can't keep the smile off her face visioning Gohan finishing high school going to a top university to become a doctor or scientist! And not have to live in fear of him being hurt or mentally beaten by the horrors he had faced at such a young age.

While she was finishing setting the food out on the table a young seven-year-old kid with black spiky hair came in the kitchen hurry excited for the food.

"Oh boy, I'm starving!" yelled an excited Goten ready to devour everything in sight only to be stopped.

"Oh no you don't young man! At least wake up your brother before you stuff your face!"

Freezing in place as she scolded him Goten shyly laughs it off "heh heh heh I'll go grab him now then" racing up to his and Gohan's room he is racing down the halls running in the room seeing the sleeping figure in the room and without a moments waste starts shaking and yelling at the boy under the covers.

"Gohan! Wake up I want to eat now and Mom won't let me until you're up! GOHAN!"

"..mmm-okay okay I'm up…" replied a tired Gohan lazily pushing his younger brother away, sitting up slowly and stretching his shorter spiky black hair a bit disheveled.

"What time is it Goten?" Gohan asked standing up to his full height of 6'1.

"Hmmm I don't know I just smelt food and woke up and had to get you!" replied Goten in his cheery tone.

"Haha that seems about right for you," he said smiling at Goten, _He really is becoming a lot like dad._ Gohan thought. It's been seven years since the Cell incident and his Dad's death. That thought always comes to mind seeing Goten with how much he looked and acted like his late father. Gohan tried to not dwell too much on his father not wanting to be wished back to life at the time. He was so disappointed back then however once his brother was born he was just upset at his dad for not being there to meet his newest son and to help his mother. Over time he learned he was being too hard on his dad he understood the reasons to stay away in otherworld to keep the peace still that just leads to guilt and self-blaming for not doing more at The Cell Games.

"Since you start going to school tomorrow can we play all day today after breakfast?" Goten asks breaking Gohan out of his thoughts.

As they headed toward the kitchen walking in Gohan was ready to dig in "Sorry Goten but I got some things to do today I may not have much time."

"Awe okay then…" Goten said dejectedly

"And what do you have planned today that will take up all your time?" Chi-Chi cuts in while they get seated at the table grabbing food she walks over setting juice down on the table and seating herself. "You know you have school tomorrow! I don't want to have you being unprepared and not ready for tomorrow."

"Good morning to you to mother," he said sarcastically with a smile earning the stink eye from Chi-Chi. "I'm actually getting things ready for tomorrow, you wanted me to make sure I fit in and act as human as possible and I asked Bulma for some help so she wants me to come over give me some pointers about school. And a capsule copter to give me for a way to explain how I get to school from so far away. Basically, going over a story and to make things go as smooth as possible." _And some other things I asked Bulma to cook up, hopefully, mom doesn't press for any more info._

"And that takes all day?"

"No, but I wanted to go around to visit people before I get busy, hoping to see Krillin and Piccolo after."

"Alright that's fine and all nonetheless be back before night so you can wake up early and be on time for your first day."

"Will do! Thank you mother, you're the best!" Gohan began digging into his breakfast.

"Don't you forget that," replied Chi-Chi

Goten shoveling food in his mouth listing to his mom and brother decides to jump in "What am I going to do today then?" he looks at Gohan "You'll be gone today and be busy with school now, Can I at least go with you to Bluma's to play with Trunks?"

Gohan starts to sweat a bit worried about Goten potentially ruining his plan, He loves his brother to death but can't trust him to keep a secret from their mom "uhhh weeeell…"

"You can stay here with me help me clean up and I can start training you today," Chi-Chi said nonchalantly.

Both boys whip their heads toward her "Training?" both ask in unison.

"Yes training, what? we all can fight it wouldn't be right if Goten was left out. Besides, it could tire him out some" She explained.

"Yay!" Cheered Goten "Wait until I tell Trunks I'm training too, then we can start fighting each other!"

Gohan was shocked by his mother all his life she hated him doing anything training related yet turns around and offers his younger brother training by her. _Wow, can't believe that I wonder if this anything to do with dad, it'd be a way for Goten to get closer to him in a way. I can see mom doing it for that reason she's definitely changed after the whole Cell debacle that's for sure._

"Wow, Goten training with mom is something I never did, you better behave and listen to her today." _And now I'm free today without Goten and mom knowing what I'm up to, perfect!_ Gohan was feeling good about the day.

"Woah really!? Cool, maybe I learn something you don't know!" Goten was as excited as ever now wanting to train immediately.

"Only if you're good, now go clean yourself up while I clean up and we'll start," Chi-Chi says grabbing dirty plates heading toward the sink.

"OKAY!" Goten yells running off.

Gohan proceeds to get the rest of the dishes and head towards Chi-Chi "Not going to lie, shocked that you're going to train Goten."

"Well, he will just keep bugging you to train him, now that you have to got to school figured I'd train him and give you time to focus on school." Explains Chi-Chi.

"That's a good point heh heh but still." He could only laugh at the turn of events "Do you need any help cleaning up mom?"

"No No you can go about your day sooner you're back the better."

"Thanks again mom, I don't say it a lot but I appreciate everything you do for us."

"If you mean that bring back good grades that's all I ask for," she said with a smile scrubbing the dirty dishes truly in a great mood. Gohan can tell how much that entrance exam did for her.

"Deal! I'll be getting ready then and heading out." As he heads to his room to grab clothes for a shower. "Goten you want to shower first?" he yells walking towards the bedroom they shared.

"Nah you can first so you can leave to Bluma's," Goten said digging around looking for his gi for training.

"Thanks little guy I appreciate it I'll try to get back early enough to play with you." Gohan said looking at Goten on the bed. Goten smiled back widely clearly glad to hear that he loves any chance to hang out with his big brother.

"Yay! Thanks Gohan, maybe I can show you what mom teaches me today!" Goten says jumping to his feet fist clench excited to be more like his brother the strongest person he knows.

"Alright happy to hear good luck today Goten and remember to train hard and listen to mom, Alright?" He asked his brother hoping to keep him focused today and not give his mom a hard time.

"Uh huh! I want to get as strong as possible!" jumping up and down.

"Haha glad you're ready." Gohan walks off gets in the shower and started thinking about what tomorrow will bring, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He's hasn't dealt with people his age much and keeping his super abilities under wrap paired with that is has him worried. If he showed anything humanly impossible he'd just be a freak in the spotlight, the goal is to go undetected all year finish with would good grades and move on. Despite that the few times he's visited Satan city for the entrance tests he couldn't help get involved with the local criminals. Which is actually the biggest reason he is going to Bluma's today, going super Saiyan to conceal his identity didn't go perfectly to plan, he was getting media attention as The Golden Fighter. Which was getting traced back to the "other fighters" at The Cell Games, before long he felt people would tell he looked like this golden fighter, so he asked Bluma for a solution for this leading to a disguise that is ready to be picked up today. Also, he was hoping to talk to Vegeta when he was there today, his mom would flip if she figured out his plan…

After getting ready he was on his way out shouting a goodbye to mother and brother, before taking off to the sky making a line toward Capsule Corp in West City.

"The other fighters…" he says under his breath zoned out thinking still. The world was under the impression a man name Hercule Satan defeated Cell…after the fight when everyone left the scene the only person left was Mr. Satan, so when the news crew ran up to him he didn't hesitate to take credit for the victory over Cell, and the world bought it. _I mean the world champion saving the world itself makes sense but with how much power we showed how can you believe that guy could hang with let alone beat Cell? Are people that scared to imagine power that large…? Because if that's the case I can never show any fraction of my true power in the open._ Gohan thought of the Z warrior crew was upset that guy stole the show getting the praise, fortune, and fame however in all honestly living peaceful lives is all we want and the world was safe. I guess in the end it worked out, right? _I mean I know Krillin and mom would love the fortune that came with it_. Gohan chuckles to himself while flying high above in the sky a nice sunny morning is welcomed for sure, he found himself taking the flight slower than usual to work out his thoughts. Three weeks ago starting the process of testing and getting accepted to Orange Star, he's been researching the town of Satan city finding his small episodes as the golden warrior making rounds in the media. Even footage was leaked on the scene of a former employee holding up the office that fired him the day before with a rifle, he took everyone hostage making a scene and making demands to the police. Gohan that day on his way to do his first round of test to get into Orange Star, he saw the crowd and police perimeter set up as he looked on unnoticed high in the sky he decided to sneak down and work his way to see what was happening. All it took was a quick look at the situation go Super Saiyan and take care of the gunman. With his speed he got in before the gunman could notice and knock him out was simple and child's play to Gohan, just being happy to help the hostages and end the situation, of course, the crowd of onlookers managed a shaky footage enough to prove he was there.

Not to mention the incident two weeks ago on Saturday, on his way back from the school meeting the principle to finalize everything before his first day.

...

 _It was Saturday in mid-April and Gohan was flying towards school he had just got the results days ago in the mail and he had been accepted to Orange Star High School. He had a meeting set up with the principle to get the guided tour before being able to start going in a couple weeks. As he got towards city limits he decided to find a secluded spot to land and walk the rest of the way to school. As he made sure the coast was clear and touched down in a side alley across the street from school, it was 11:50 am and he had ten minutes to get to the office as he started to approach school grounds passing a fountain out front seeing in the distance a baseball field with kids running drills. Gohan noticing some kids also running laps around the campus he was a little surprised, seeing activity at school on a Saturday though just goes to show how little he knew about school life. Feeling a little awkward in a pair of black short and a grey Capsule Corp T-shirt like today he usually likes wearing free and comfortable sporty outfits never knowing when he'd want to train. The only concern now was when he planned on starting school he wanted to not have people knowing he was athletic, asking what sports he like finding out he likes fighting that's a huge no for him. If anything can be traced back to his family history or Cell he was dead set on covering it up._

" _Oh well not like anyone will notice me they all seem to busy. Plus, I'm just looking around not like people will remember me I need to relax a bit."_

 _As he entered the huge four-story building he looked around the first floor seeing lockers and bunch of messages pinned to a giant board he looked around and found signs toward faculty offices. His footsteps echoed through the big empty halls as he took in all the empty rooms the wing he was walking through seemed to be for faculties, announcement room, library and the nurse's office at the end of the hall. Outside the faculty office door, he took a deep breath before knocking and walking in seeing a room with desks scattered throughout empty as well except for one desk with an older woman with grey hair in a bun looking up at Gohan standing by the door._

" _Yes? Can I help you with something?" The older woman asks seated at her desk appearing to have been working on her computer._

" _Yeah, I have an appointment with the principle at noon for a meeting and a tour, since I'm new here," Gohan says walking up to her desk_

" _Ah yes! Come with me" the woman said getting up and leading Gohan to the back of the room that had a few chairs and table and double doors. "If you are ever sent to the principle you can sit outside his office until he's ready to meet you. Hopefully, over your time at this school you won't be here much" she finished with a smile_

 _Gohan gave her a polite laugh before thanking her as she returned to her desk Gohan sat down and looked around, seeing magazines on the table in front of the seats, enough seating for five people. As he got comfortable the doors open to reveal an older man with short black and grey hair and goatee in a dark blue plaid suit._

" _You must be Gohan! I'm Principle Reed" he said extending his hand to Gohan._

" _Yes, I am nice to meet you, sir." Getting up from his seat and shaking his hand. Now standing Gohan was a bit taller than principle Reed Gohan being taller than the average so not that shocking._

" _I'm so happy to have a student such as yourself being apart of this school I'm excited as you are to start I'm sure. Getting a perfect score is no small feat Gohan."_

" _Thank you, sir, I appreciate the praise happy to be able to attend this school."_

" _Is your Mother here as well?"_

" _Uhh no sir I flew here by copter myself, I told her I was fine on my own and wanted to see the school for myself. I guess you can say I like being independent." he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._

" _I admire and respect that some kids today need a lot of guiding and things handed to them, so I love seeing some maturity. Not like I can judge my wife as to make all my doctor appointments and make sure I go." chuckling at his own story. "Besides your mother doesn't need to be present since I'll just be showing you around and fielding any questions. How about we walk around the campus now?_

" _Yeah, that'd be great."_

" _Alright let's get to it," Principle Reed lead Gohan back to the hallway. "This end of the first-floor hallways has all the faculty rooms, nurse's office, and library as you can see." Leading back to entrance area with lockers and main stairs heading up and the other hall at the opposite end of the room._

" _Down that hall has all the club rooms other than the sports clubs who have practice building next to this main building along with the baseball field, and the soccer/track field and pool are located behind the school. And last bit of info of the first floor to the back of entrance area by the stairs is the cafeteria to buy food and find a space to eat, however, you can eat all around the campus lot of kids eat outside by fields and courtyard."_

" _Okay, I think I got all that."_

" _haha don't worry boy the other floors are simpler and honestly you won't need floors two and three."_

" _hmm why is that?" the pair started going up the stairs then principle Reed explained "Well each floor has classrooms based on years, since you're in your final year you'll be on the fourth floor. See simple right? We're heading to your class now and you'll know the essentials." Gohan taking in the information he knew it was a three grade system just glad it was made simple._

" _That's good to know, honestly it was a bit intimidating seeing the school for the first time for a test I was worried I'd be lost all the time." They finished climbing to the top floor walking in the halls filled with lockers and classrooms lined down the halls in neat slices._

" _Not at all you'll adjust I can understand the reason to worry son, being homeschooled in the countryside going to a city school nevertheless, with your knowledge you'll do fine and adjust over time. Plus your class is easy to remember it is this one at the very end. Yours and your classmate's lockers are right across your classroom." Handing Gohan a slip of paper with his locker info._

" _Oh wow everything is set up really conveniently that's a relief, I'll be happy to finally start after all the exams." Gohan went over to his locker getting finding the number given by the slip the principle handed him._

" _Indeed, you'll find your rhythm and fit in really well."_

" _I sure hope" closing his locker satisfied knowing where it is now walking across to meet the principle outside his new classroom._

" _And where you'll be spending most your time." Opening the sliding door and walking in seeing a huge whiteboard and a desk for the teacher in front, then Gohan looks towards the student seats to see each row rising higher giving a better view for everyone. And a huge window facing the field and pool behind the school._

" _Since students stay in the same class, each period your teacher comes in keeping it that much easier for a new student. Meaning you'll be sharing classes with the same group of students, so even though you're new and in your last year of school your chances of making great relationships with your peers are high, to say the least."_

" _Oh yeah? That's great!" Gohan giving fake enthusiasm honestly he was hoping to hide and blend in the background so staying in the same class with same kids doesn't give him the chance to sneak to the back, with a random group per period and be lost in the shuffle of faces._

" _I know it's unfortunate that you're starting the year a month later since your enrollment came late, on the positive side you will be introduced by your homeroom teacher your first day so you'll be sure to make an impression."_

" _Perfect…" not able to muster a fake response luckily principle Reed continued._

" _So any questions? Interested in any clubs? I know your mother wants the best application possible for college, so a club would pay dividends. And you look quite athletic yourself a lot of clubs would love new blood the baseball season is starting up as well. I could even introduce you today if you'd like they're practicing this afternoon."_

" _No!" he stated a little too hastily worried. "Umm I mean probably not it takes around three hours one way from or to my home by copter. So, I'm not sure if I'd even have the time and that's not very fair to club members if I don't show up much." He finished trying to cover for his outburst._

 _The duo exited the room heading back down again eventually reaching entrance "Well I'd recommend looking into some there are some weekend clubs some only meet once a week you may find one you like that fits."_

" _I'll keep it in mind, sir." Trying to avoid the topic Principle Reed proceeds to hand him his class's schedule and other info to take home._

" _I hope you enjoy your year here, again we are happy to have a student as intelligent as you apart of our school and hoping you add to the list of exceptional students who attend here."_

" _Thank you again, I appreciate your time today it was extremely helpful."_

" _Anytime son if you have any more concerns please visit me anytime have a good day."_

" _You too sir." Gohan exited the main building encouraged by how friendly and supporting the principle seemed to be hoping that reflects on his time at the school itself. Worst case he now has a grasp on the layout of the campus, he got the main street Gohan starts walking towards a secluded spot to fly off until he saw a couple cop cars fly by with their sirens on. With his curiosity peaked and itching to let loose he decided to follow taking to the sky once it was safe to do so._

 _After a couple minutes of following he is led to the bank with several cops surrounded the bank guns drawn, there appeared to be to a robbery and using employees of the bank as collateral to keep cops at bay. Before Gohan had a chance to help one of the robbers pulled out rocket launcher blasting towards the cops blowing a squad car away, while people booked it for cover this gave the criminals a window to take the cash to a van off to the side to use as a getaway. They were racing away drawing fire from police trying to stop the suspects in a flash Gohan goes Super Saiyan and appears in the path of the van, and from the distance the robbers see a glowing figure stick his hand out and next thing they knew their van flipped back in the air to then land upside down._

 _The getaway van was surrounded by cops in an instant apprehending the criminals, Gohan from safe distance powered down happy no one was around after that missile shot people kept safe. As he was about to get away from the scene he hears a voice call to him._

" _Hey, you!" Gohan freeze and looks towards the voice in a panic_

" _Me?" he asked worried he was about to be found out he sees a girl shorter than him by more than half a foot. She had black hair in pigtails, oversized white T-shirt, gloves and compression shorts._

" _Yes, you! What happened here? Did you see anything?" she asked roughly walking up to Gohan looking him dead in the eye._

" _U-Uhh n-no not much I just heard the commotion and saw the van wrecked haha…Then the police caught them." Gohan starts to fidget and sweat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

" _What! They call me down here just to catch them before I get here?" she ponders turning away from Gohan with a finger resting on her chin while thinking seeing his chance Gohan slinked away unnoticed and got away from the scene._

" _Well, di-" she stopped turning back to Gohan ready to ask something else only for him to have just vanished "What the hell! Where did he go?"_

 _Gohan feeling lucky to not be caught red-handed headed straight home, yet that night checking the news online to make sure he got away clean lead him to interesting discoveries…One journalist that took the evidence from the handful of times Gohan has popped up to stop some crime, start to tie the gold fighter to The Cell Games as potentially one of the fighters at the games. Gohan started to panic a bit at the theory of him being to close too accurate to his liking. But to top it all off, it turns out the girl he ran into was non-other than the daughter of the greatest fighter as far as the rest of the world was concerned, Mr. Satan. Known as Videl Satan she apparently for the last couple years has been helping Satan city police and is somewhat celebrity herself, articles upon articles talking her up to maybe someday be as strong as her father. If I wasn't so panicked after she ran up to me I could have checked her power, even so, I was more worried about fleeing cleanly. I'll give it to her though from the stories and videos online she could handle herself well for a human._

 _..._

In the end, these events lead him to Bulma for help he needed some sort of disguise. Because if videos got a good look at him powered in super Saiyan form it would only be a matter of time before people connected the dots. Also, with this Videl girl going to Orange Star High if online sources were right, he would probably run into her at school and if she is always at these scenes she will be hot on his trail.

"I may be over paranoid, It's just that I've been reckless leaving a trail of clues I need to start covering my tracks and just blend in as much as possible," said Gohan, with a plan in place and cleared mind he went full speed towards Capsule Corp. Flying over the clouds he could tell he was closing in feeling Vegeta and Trunks levels higher than average probably training in the gravity room Bulma and her dad built. Apparently, Vegeta has been spending all his time just about in there since The Cell Games always power-hungry striving to be the best. Seeing the big compound he started to drop altitude and land just outside the private building where Bulma and her family lived and work, away from the company and the workers giving them privacy. Gohan would check for Bulma in her research lab.

" _She should be expecting me if anything I'm here a little late taking it slow to clear my head a bit."_ Gohan thought walking to the building.

He allowed himself into the facility next to her home feeling her energy, difficult to pin it down with how low untrained human levels can be and it's that much harder with Vegeta's so high during his training. Gohan could tell his first guess was right as there was something in the lab. Walking down the hallways with florescent lights above knowing his way around here he has spent a lot of time here visiting Bulma a lot over the years. Bulma's family and his were close since Bulma had known his dad longer than anyone she was a second mother to Gohan. Being his and Gotens godmother in case anything happened to Chi-Chi. Bulma and Chi-Chi were close friends as well both shared a lot in common being strong fiery women, both married to Saiyans as well, Bulma had always been the first option anytime he needed help if his mother wasn't an option.

Finding himself outside the research and development room where she was likely in, he knocked on the door waiting for a response. Seconds after his knock the door slid open revealing the forty-year-old Bulma Briefs, over the years Gohan grew taller than her standing a half foot taller than the 5'5 tall woman with turquoise hair color in short bob style. Wearing work pants, white tank top with goggles and gloves.

"Hey there Gohan, it's good to see you!" She proceeds to pull him in a quick hug.

"Hey Bulma same here, I didn't make you wait long I hope."

"Nah not really I've just been working with some toys and gadgets while Vegeta and Trunks train in the gravity room, I'm sure you can tell that much. Speaking of which I'm excited to show off your new toys come in quick!" she said walking towards her workbench as Gohan follows in seeing the drawers and cabinets filled with tools and books a bunch of tools scattered on her workstation.

Gohan walked over resting his weight on the workstation seeing Bulma rummage around gathering everything she needed while she was going around the room rounding up the gadgets "How is Trunks training going? He's been training with Vegeta for a few years now is he making good progress?"

"Oh, don't get me started on that! Vegeta has been getting too rough with Trunks recently, every time Trunks gets injured or beat up I force him to rest only to lead to another argument with that pigheaded man about how Trunks shouldn't be pushed so hard." She returns to her workstation appearing to have found everything she needed.

"Yeesh sounds tough still to be fair I remember Piccolo being a hard teacher I'm sure Vegeta is trying to help Trunks get to his best." offered Gohan hoping it would put her at ease.

"No offense Gohan but you're not a mother hoping her child won't get hurt, you are half of an alien race that lives for battling, so I see why you think that way." giving Gohan a stern look crossing her arms.

"Heh heh sorry you're right" he knew when to back down from an opinion if it saves him from an argument a skill he was gifted with living with his mother luckily Bulma was so similar. "I was just curious because my mom surprised me today offering to train Goten I'll be interested how Trunks and Goten compare." he took in Bulma's expression and found it hilarious as her jaw dropped looking at Gohan like he was insane.

"Your mom!? Chi-Chi!? Training Goten!? You've got to be kidding me." She replied shaking her head a smile smirk making its way to her lips.

"What can I say she's been more relaxed of late, and in the best of moods since I got accepted into Orange Star. I mean don't get me wrong she is still strict especially when it comes to me to studying now though she is more trusting that I can handle myself." He explained

"That's good to hear I'm sure Goten is ecstatic, him and Trunks have always been competitive." she mused seeing why Gohan is interested in Trunk's training.

"Goten is clearly behind, but playing on the mountains gave him a good base so with formal training he can start catching up to Trunks eventually." _I've should have taught him some things earlier, with how much Trunks training has been doing and with Vegeta, it will be tough for Goten to pass him._ He thought.

"Well, the training bug has clearly bitten you too, surprised you asked for help after not training for a few years. Speaking of…" she trailed reaching for one of the items she gathered pulling out a watch. "Here's the disguise I showed you last week all the bugs have been fixed and 100% ready for use you're good to go."

"Great! Stills works how you said right? Press this button and…" as he pressed the button his clothes flashed, and he was in a helmet with a visor, green tunic with black tights, white gloves, and boots. As he pressed it again he swapped back to his casual wear. "Awesome this is exactly what I need."

"Less Super Saiyan on the news the better, also here is the weights you asked for I had Vegeta test them and they work, well not much use for him though since he as a full room for this." She set on the station grey wraps with buttons. "At your request special weights, so you can train, these can go around your arms and legs or torso they will fit and form and stay in place, to activate them turn them on by pressing this combination of buttons." She proceeds to show him the steps "Then by using these buttons to navigate you can crank up the weight of the straps each strap goes up to ten tons."

"Wow, that's amazing! That'd be a pretty good tough workout in Super Saiyan, I was just hoping to work out in base form. I can't believe you pulled these off" he said picking up his new training gear excited to test these out.

"Glad you like them, but be careful though! I gave you the option to go up to ten ton each, doesn't mean you should be reckless!"

"Of course, I'll be safe thank you Bulma these will be useful" flashing a smile of appreciation to her.

"You're welcome kid, wait though that's not all!" Gohan raises his eyebrows in confusion curious what she meant. She pulls out a cell phone and hands the phone over to him. "Congrats on the perfect test Gohan, now that you're in high school you'll finally need a phone and I had it Saiyan tested by Vegeta again, he kept crushing older designs in the end, this model lasted through a ton of damage it's not indestructible clearly, nonetheless it will be a perfect fit for your lifestyle!"

"Wow thank you again" he laughs happy to receive his first phone. "Vegeta seems to be a valuable tester for your work huh?"

"I need to have him contribute in some way! Sure, not like we need money but if he's going to only work on his power Capsule Corp should put it to use." She said clearly pleased by her rational "It's a win-win, no need to thank me for the phone, now that you'll be out and about more in the world it's the smart thing to have one to contact people I already put my info and your home info."

"Oh, okay I see it here." He said holding his phone holding it using his pointer finger typing slowly navigating the phone with trouble, at this sight Bulma lost it.

"Bwahaha the way you attempt to go through your phone reminds me of elderly unsure of technology." She finishes going to another laughing fit.

"Well what do expect I've never owned my own phone before I can't help it!" he said with his face red with embarrassment feeling self-conscious suddenly.

"Hahaha sorry sorry you are more than right I'll compose myself. Since you haven't had much time with a cell phone play around on it today before you start school tomorrow you can do a lot of things other than call and message it will be more convenient than your computer you'll learn."

"I'll be sure to do that, and it will be nice to have."

"I'm so excited for you to start school and get a typical social life for someone your age. I expect that contact page on your phone full of names by the end of the year, especially girl names." She winks at Gohan giving him another flush of red.

"Yeah I'll do be sure to…" he trails off Bulma knowing what he was thinking voices her thoughts.

"Now you better not be anti-social in school and avoid people, you should use this time to cut loose and have fun learn how to be a kid. I care about you Gohan, you can be too mature especially for your age."

"I'm not going to be anti-social Bulma."

"Really because you've been that way for a while now rarely paying a visit, I'm worried you're going to use the excuse of blending in and acting human as a way not to make friends and just go to school and go back home doing your own thing again." Gohan wanted to respond but he'd be lying if Bulma wasn't close to the truth she was always perceptive when it came to these things. "All I'm saying is don't overthink and have fun and be dumb some while you can, go to parties, flirt with girls, make friends, get drunk do normal teen things," Gohan was incredulous after Bulma's rant entertained as well, there was some word of wisdom there he did have a terrible habit to overthink.

"You're not 100% wrong I agree with some of that, though the drinking thing is not something you should be recommending, I get it so thanks for looking out for me Bulma." _"Expectations of my time at school, on one hand, my mother wants great grades and be attractive to colleges and on the other hand, my godmother is telling me to go to parties and drink. The devil and the angel in my ears."_ Gohan thought

"Glad you understand, I see you didn't protest the girls' suggestion." teasing Gohan a bit more as he lets out a defeated sigh never winning in a conversation with her. "Brush me off now but you'll be running into all types of girl and you'll be begging me for advice." Shaking his head now wanting this subject to be over he decided to switch it by asking a question about the weights.

"In my class schedule I have PE, could I use these weights to weigh me down and make me seem less powered and average?" curious it would be easier to look just like any other kid weighed down by several tons.

" I don't see why not, you told me you'd be wearing baggier clothes to school so they would be concealed, I wouldn't use them if you're playing a contact sport obviously don't need you falling on kids being weighed down by tons you could kill someone," said clearly worried by that " I don't need a Capsule Corp prototype involved in a death of some kid."

"Geez, Bulma you seem more worried about your company name than a kid's life." Giving her a hard time.

"You know what I meant, it's a smart use of weight but be careful." She advised "On the subject of clothes I have new workout outfits for you not our typical quality of the ones in our sports apparel line, I've made these especially for the warriors of my life, I think you'll make good use out of them. Vegeta prefers his Saiyan style though I thought earth style with the durability of battle clothes would be good for you all." Pulling a box full of spandex shirts, shorts, sweats, T-shirts and tank tops all branded with the Capsule Corp logo. Not only did Capsule Corp revolutionize the world with capsules they manufacture phone, cars, copter, jets, tech, clothes. The latter growing huge in the sporting world as a top-tier brand whether it was battle ball, baseball, martial arts the Capsule Corp brand was prominent.

"I'll have it shipped to your home tomorrow, I know you won't wear these at school anyway however if you're training again it will come in handy." She puts the box away then turns to Gohan "Lastly hears your cover story," handing him a capsule. "It's the top of the line copter it would take about two and a half hours to get to school from your house. So now if anybody asks you have proof not like you need it to get around but it's nice to have, comes in handy." Gohan agreed he even took lessons a couple years ago with Bulma and Chi-Chi by their request he didn't get why it was a lot of work to be able to use a slower form of transportation for him at least. He looked at it with an optimistic view though, the more skills the better. "Is there anything else you need before you go?"

"Yes, actually you mind letting me in the gravity room to talk to Vegeta I wanted to see if he'd let me train and spar with him from now on." After he finished Bulma eyes lit up and she was smiling wide now " _What's got her so happy about that, is she hoping I'll save Trunks some bumps?"_ "Is that fine with you…?

"Fine!? That's wonderful! Let's go I'll let him know you're here to see him!" With that, they headed towards the Gravity room. _I hope I don't regret doing this, I can see this being a disaster…_

* * *

That's chapter one mostly set up hoping to dig into the characters more the goal is to focus on Gohan integrating into normal life and the challenges that bring with romance and friendship playing big roles. Let me know what you think what you'd like to see as well always curious what people want.

Chapter two should be meeting with the crew and then the first day of school hopefully thank you for reading much appreciation.


	2. The New Workout Plan

Back with it here in chapter two, with set up for the structure, building all these different relationships now. I'm excited to dig deeper into the relationships once I get the chance. Hopefully, you all like the longer stories anyways appreciate taking the time to read and every follow, favorite or comment gets me fired up to crank out chapters, now on to the show.

* * *

Chapter 2

Approaching the entrance to the gravity chamber, Gohan had to shake the uncertainty trying to find the confidence again thinking that he had to do this with determination building up. He and Bulma entered the main door in the hallway to appear in the control room outside the main chamber, seeing the main thick door that leads to the training room Gohan glances around. Seeing monitors panel with chairs as Bulma walks over to a microphone. Gohan then looks at the monitors and sees two figures appear standing apart by some distance Vegeta standing tall crossing his arms in his typical Saiyan armor gear with blue spandex looking like his usual self. Looking at another monitor to get a better look at the other figure it was Trunks Vegeta and Bulma's 8-year-old son. Trunks was not holding up well, panting with sweat pouring off him looking battered knees buckling looking drained. Wearing a dark green gi with orange belt and wristbands which at this point were torn and as beaten as him.

Over the speakers, we hear Vegeta bark at Trunks "Come on boy you're fighting sloppy, you're an insult to my time! Why do I even bother with you!?" " _Oof Vegeta is brutal as ever._ " Gohan thinks, feeling for Trunks.

A vein in Bulma's forehead pops up "Rrrgghh that ass!" she bursts out grabbing for the microphone ready to let loose on Vegeta. _"Here we go…"_

"Vegeta!" she yells over the microphone at this Trunks looks around confused as Vegeta looks at a camera to respond without missing a beat like he knew the whole time he was being watched.

"What the hell do you want woman!? And why are you here brat!? Did you decide to stop being a disgrace to your Saiyan side and get over your self-pity." At this Gohan's eyebrows raised surprised he called him out " _Did he know I was here? The only time I had any rise level of power was flying in. Did Vegeta pick it up while fighting Trunks? Even then how is he picking my level now at near nothing did he improve in reading that much over the years?_ " his fist clenched at the end part of Vegeta's comment.

Bulma still holding the microphone responded "Actually you may be surprised! Also, I'm ending your session Trunks needs to be finished for today you pushed him too far today!" She reaches over to a computer and proceeds to shut off the gravity.

All Vegeta gave was an "Humpf" looking displeased as always "We're heading in!" she then inputs commands to open the door and it begins unlatching and sliding open. Gohan and Bulma go in approaching the father and son Bulma speed walking up to Vegeta to tell him off some more.

"What the hell's your problem!? How many times do I have to tell you to not push him so hard!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you I know what I'm doing, and you have no concept of training for a Saiyan so stick with playing with toys in your playroom." Sneered Vegeta.

"…Oh no…" Gohan muttered under his breath _"This was a bad idea…"_

"EXCUSE ME!?" screeched Bulma.

"Mom I'm fine I was just a little out o-" Trunks was cut off and talked over as Bulma continued

"If it wasn't for MY 'TOYS' you wouldn't have this room to train, clothes to train in or even a place to stay because my 'TOYS' all pay for 'MY PLACE' so you better knock it off! Now Trunks go and get cleaned up and rest."

"But mom…" he tried to protest disappointment on his face

"NOW!" she said pointing to the exit.

"Fine…Hey Gohan…Bye Gohan" he said walking by defeated by both parents this morning. " _Poor kid reminds me of me and my mom at that age. Luckily dad didn't have Vegeta's ego and knew when to back down to mom_ _to keep the peace. If he was even around and not off somewhere else…"_

"Hey, Trunks." He wanted to cheer him up a bit and be somewhat supportive like he said he sees the Briefs as a second family, so he wanted to be there like a brother for Trunks but it's better for him to leave his parents be and just get away.

Bulma turns to Vegeta "Now thanks to you I have to play the bad guy and seem like a control freak mother." Catching herself trying to breathe and calm down fully.

"Is there a reason for your interrupting or can I go back to training," Vegeta said in his way of being nice I guess to move on from the fighting seeing Bulma trying to do the same.

Gohan seeing his chance to jump into the conversation. The less interaction Bulma and Vegeta have at this point the better these two have way too much fire and need to win in their veins.

"Uh yeah, I asked her to bring me here, so I could talk to you…" Gohan feeling guilty now like he was the cause of the fight. Bulma seeing this let go of the rest of her angry realizing the awkward situation she put him in now tries to help out and remedy it best she could.

"Sorry for blowing up you two. Vegeta you are right Saiyans are tough and the training is over my head but when you insulted Trunks I lost it he's eight years old he doesn't need his father hurling insults his way making him feel worthless he looks up to you those words probably did more damage to him than anything you physically did." Vegeta was quiet and Gohan wishes he was anywhere but here right now.

"…I'll talk to the boy later," Vegeta said. Gohan was a little surprised sure it doesn't sound like much, but he actually conceded. Bulma was smiling now just a couple minutes earlier she was mad as at Vegeta, but now was pleased with his passion is a wild and powerful thing.

"Thank you Vegeta, I'll leave you two be to talk Gohan make sure to meet with me before you leave to get your stuff." She then makes her way out the door as it shuts behind her she was about to head out but looked at the monitors and out of curiosity, she wanted to stay and eavesdrop and look in at the two. She was shocked that Gohan suggested training with Vegeta and she was happy for many reasons hoping it would work out.

The main reason, it was good seeing Gohan start reaching out again the first few years after Cell he took his father's death hard, as well the pressure and memories were hard to battle with he never talked to anyone outside his family besides Piccolo. By the time he was 14 he was catching up with the others and coming around here again slowly but surely. When he was 16 she remembers forcing him to learn how to drive cars and copters as a way to keep his mind off things and give him practical skills, sure not to him but in everyday human society. Bulma and Chi-Chi were dead set on nurturing more of his human side after all his life fighting if the world was going to be peaceful he needed to learn what the world was like if it was peaceful and how to be apart of it. She was as thrilled as Chi-Chi that he was starting school over the phone they talked about it they treated it like they were going to relieve their youth somehow. So now that he will start school and already helping people out now wanting to train he seems like he's becoming himself or more like he was starting to find himself.

The second reason was more for her, she's always worried for Vegeta even if it doesn't show he's been through so much and she knows next to nothing as he never talks about it. Maybe give her a quick glimpse here or there or maybe she'd wake up to him mumbling in his sleep some things. She knew in the very least his race and heritage was one of the things he cared for most and with Goku dead, he was last living full-blooded Saiyan and then that just leaves Gohan, Trunks, Goten. He may act like he doesn't care but he does for the three in his own way. With Gohan after Cell, he would always complain about Gohan, not training getting lazy and being pathetic. I'm sure he wanted him to fight through all his issues he'll never admit it, but no matter how much Vegeta would call Gohan weak and pathetic Gohan was the motivation driving Vegeta's training over the last 7 years. With Goku gone and Gohan raising the bar Vegeta had a new goal.

Trunks is Vegeta's son, so he works him to the extremes to be worthy and capable of surpassing himself his training is brutal and can seem heartless but clearly as he just showed he cared about Trunks. And Goten he couldn't comprehend training even if he was half and how there were only four beings with Saiyan blood and only two trained. Now both are them will be training surely pleasing the prince of Saiyan's even if he never voices it.

If Gohan and Vegeta trained it'd be a way for both of them to help each other. She looks and listens in as Vegeta breaks the silence between them in the gravity chamber, Vegeta is continuing to losing his patients for having his training paused.

"And what do you want brat?"

"Hey Vegeta, sorry to barge in on your training I wanted to talk to you and maybe ask a favor."

"Well then out with it I hate my time being wasted as you know." Closing his eyes showing that he was clearly annoyed and uninterested.

"Okay I'll be quick then, So I'm starting school soon I was taking tests to see if I'd get accepted weeks ago and-" Gohan's explanation gets cut off.

"Quicker brat, I don't need the whole story, my god." Vegeta said opening his eyes long enough to say that sentence to go back to eyes closed leaning on the second computer that controls gravity room this one inside the room off to the side of the room.

"R-right sorry, umm, I stopped crimes it was fun it wasn't a challenge and I want to train again." He replied " _Man this was a stupid idea"_ after he finished that sentence Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Gohan.

"…Go on." At this Gohan was a little surprised " _I guess I have his attention now."_

"Well, I'm sure you remember those gravity weights Bulma had you test out, well that was more me since I don't have a room like this I wanted a way to push myself. I want to train again after not doing so, but to be honest, when it comes to sparring I don't have many options especially ones with my power I have two, Piccolo and you, so I was wondering if we could train."

Vegeta just stands there and after a few brief seconds responds with a smirk.

"I heard you were going to train but I'm surprised you're valiant enough to come to me. And why should I train with someone who goes and hides when things get tough after Cell I've never stopped training while you for the last seven years have felt sorry for yourself, neglecting your training who knows how far you've fallen behind. Once you were the most the most powerful Saiyan then you disrespected that title and pissed it away letting your weak human emotions waste that." Gohan was shocked at how honest Vegeta was being and he couldn't disagree with anything he was saying even though it hurts to admit. "Now after everything, I have reclaimed what is mine and that is being the strongest Saiyan ever even surpassing your peak." Vegeta was smirking now almost as if he can finally throw his achievement in someone's face after years of training being passed by a half Saiyan.

"Now if that's all yo-" Vegeta started then Gohan cuts him off.

"I'm done running." He stated to Vegeta with a serious look on his face looking Vegeta straight in the eye.

"I'm done running and I want to fight." Gohan felt better saying that it felt like the most honest thing he's said in the last few years.

"…." Vegeta turns around and goes to the computer "Let's see if you're serious, we'll start now"

"Fine by me" Gohan states getting ready stretching _"I have to admit I haven't been this excited for a bit I want to show I'm still as strong as I was."_

"My is that a bit of Saiyan pride showing?" He chuckles "Make no mistake I won't be going easy on you." Vegeta starts locking the door and starts turning up the gravity Gohan looks up at the number increasing passing 100G. "How's 150G sound?" smirking ready to wipe the floor with Gohan.

"It's your room, your choice." Gohan playing cool trying to psyche himself up.

"Good answer." Vegeta then turns it up to 200G, Gohan proceeds to sweat a bit worried this could be tougher than he thought then the room begins to cycle and get ready then it hit like a ton of bricks.

Gohan felt the weight kick in and he couldn't believe how heavy it was he could hardly move. Vegeta begins to laugh, seeing the look on Gohan's face.

"What's wrong brat can't walk the talk?" walking towards him as Gohan just stood there.

"Like I said I'm not running and I want to fight." Vegeta responds to this by closing the distance and throws a right hook towards Gohan's face, Gohan barely ducked it taking an aggressive tact stepping throwing a knee towards Vegeta only to come up empty. As Vegeta used his left hand to deflect Gohan's knee "You're wide open!" Vegeta yelled using the momentum of pushing off the knee strike to spin to Gohan's right, getting past him to his back, jumping in the air giving a spinning kick straight to the back of Gohan's head having him fly off his feet hitting the ground with all the weight.

As Gohan stirred on the floor Vegeta ran for a stomp to Gohan's stomach hitting his spot Gohan's eyes bulged, as the pain shot through his whole body Vegeta went for a stomp to the head missing. Gohan managed to dodge in time and goes to sweep his legs only to come up empty, as Vegeta one hand back handspring getting distance only to close it as Gohan was completing his sweep delivering a straight knee shot to the gut stunning and freezing Gohan, giving Vegeta a chance to follow up. While Gohan was slumped over Vegeta's knee Vegeta reached across Gohan's upper back delivering consecutive knees lifting him in the air while kneeing him, while flying up ready to fling him across the room and use a Ki blast to finish. " _What a waste couldn't even land a hit. Pathetic."_ Vegeta thought as he gave one last knee up in the air holding him, Gohan using his left hand to catch his knee gave him time to use his right elbow to elbow Vegeta in the back of the head jarring Vegeta rocking him enough for Gohan to then wrap his arms around Vegeta's waist. Twisting Vegeta's body changing his position to fly Vegeta back first to the floor at the increased gravity, flying full speed throwing him right before so Gohan could land leaving Vegeta to slam in the floor back first.

"GAAAAAA!" Vegeta howled out as all his air left his lungs his body bouncing up with so much impact Gohan followed up with kick knocking Vegeta across the room landing and sliding across the floor.

Gohan was panting and sweat was dripping off him already starting to soak his T-shirt. _"I can't keep this up I'm gassed already we are moving so slow because of the gravity since we are in base form but the first one that goes Super Saiyan will lose and he knows it too."_ In a game of endurance, Gohan slowed it down gathering Ki planning to land a Ki attack on Vegeta that should force him to go all out and playoff his aggression.

Vegeta slowly rising studies Gohan _"That was a good volley, but he can't maneuver as fast as me in base form. I got overconfident and let my guard down as long as I keep distance and don't let him grab me he doesn't stand a chance he'll be forced to go Super Saiyan"_ Vegeta analyzed "You think you have a chance, but you can't keep up with my speed. You took advantage of my mistake one I will not be making again, you'll not land one more hit this match."

"Cocky as ever eh Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a smile trying to anger Vegeta and bait him to start attacking.

"We'll see" Vegeta throws a key blast Gohan barely in time weaves to the right, where all of sudden Vegeta was coming right at him almost within striking distance. As Gohan ready to blast him when he got close Vegeta threw two more blasts leaving Gohan to deflect both giving Vegeta time to pass by and throw a kick to the back of his leg, landing the hit dropping Gohan on his right knee. Gohan trying to respond pops up turning around throwing a right only to miss as Vegeta sidesteps it to Gohan's left side. Vegeta responds by extending his palm up at a 90 degree angle to the side of Gohan's face Gohan's eyes bulged _"Shit!"_ as Gohan lifts his left hand to shield the blast as much as possible, Gohan hears Vegeta yell "Big Bang Attack!" a powerful sphere shape Ki ball blast close range to Gohan's side he managed to shield his face but his whole left side took the blast and flew across the room, flying full force into the wall of the gravity room. After the smoke clears Gohan is pushed against the wall clothes tore and dirty burns on the left side of his torso and shoulder.

" _I can hardly stand now he caught me I have to go super to even keep going."_ After that, he took a step off the wall holding him up.

"Word of advice you may want to go Super Saiyan now if you had earlier you would have maybe been a challenge."

Gohan angered clench his fist and yelled out "AHHHHHHH" in a flash he grew gold and flew towards Vegeta

" _Gotcha brat!"_ Vegeta transformed as well flew straight in the air using Galick Burst as a volley of ki blasts fly towards Gohan as he dodges and deflected them all, leaving him open Vegeta flew in throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to the gut and chest. Finishing the combo with a kick launching up further in the air flying to ceiling only to beat him there, meeting him with a double ax handle to smack him down. In an instant Vegeta lands to the floor in Gohan's path, Vegeta starts bending at the knees building energy forming purple Ki.

"It's over brat! GALICK GUN!" and a purple Ki beam hits Gohan catching him in the air "AHHHHHH' Gohan cried out after the attack he falls straight to the ground reverting to base form signifying the end of the fight.

Vegeta then powers down watching Gohan writhe a bit getting to his feet rather slowly.

"God we weren't even going full force you should be able to take a few hits!"

"Y-y-yeah," fully standing to his fit now sucking in air through his teeth signifying he was feeling it "I'm pretty rusty but I'd be lying if I said that wasn't fun heh heh heh."

Vegeta walks over to him "You need a lot of work, make sure you come here to train as much as possible, your base form needs to power up more you were at a disadvantage from the start."

Gohan just stares " _I guess he's okay with me training her from now on."_ he thought. "Uh yeah, definitely I was thinking of before school I can hide the fact from my mom by saying I'm just going to school early to study, classes don't start until 7:30 am so if I'm here 5:30 am I can train for an hour or so and get to school in time." Gohan thinks out loud.

"I don't care when I'll be here to do what you want. Now leave I want to actually train." Gohan rolled his eyes annoyed at himself for not being able to knock Vegeta down a peg. As Vegeta reset the gravity and unhatched the door so Gohan can leave right before Gohan walked through Vegeta spoke up.

"Like I said brat you wouldn't land one hit." Laughed Vegeta smugly feeling proud of his easy win.

"…Damn it." Gohan whispers to himself anger at his performance, _"Did I get that much worse? Or did Vegeta just get that much stronger?"_ Walking through the door sliding behind him hearing the hum of the gravity room resuming showing that Vegeta is back to training, feeling a presence in the room he looks over to Bulma sitting in a chair at the desk.

"Were you watching that whole time? Gohan asked

Shrugging her shoulders "Hmm yeah, what can I say I was curious." She replied smiling.

"Curious enough to watch the whole fight?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh wanted to see what it'd be like if it turned into a regular thing sounds like in the end, you'll be around more often huh? She asked reaching a conclusion she was happy with.

"Yeah, I need a lot of work, so I'll be here more often, that was one tough fight the gravity was intense." He breathed out still recovering a bit.

"I could tell that much I could actually see a bit of the match usually you guys fly around so fast it's impossible to follow." She explained

"Huh, that's good to know I definitely felt off from the start."

"Well I'm happy you'll be training again should do you some good! Feel free to use the locker room outside the door down the hallway I'll even stalk it with the Capsule Corp clothes I showed you earlier, so you can train in the those and save your school clothes whenever you're overtraining."

"Great sounds like a plan" smiling giving her a thumbs up with his right hand while his left arm was stiff and sore feeling the burns from his arm up to his shoulder.

"Are you going to be fine? Your left side looks like it's seen better days."

"Yeah I'll be just fine I'll just need to wear long sleeves for a bit to hide this from my mom and while I'm at school." Assured Gohan.

"Oh god, I didn't even think of what it'd look like if you went to school bruised and injured! I should talk to him to make sure you don't get injured too bad,"

Gohan laughs "I appreciate the concern but for one that wouldn't help in fact, would just do the opposite. Two I'll just need to make sure he doesn't beat me it's that simple" he laughs it off "Besides Saiyan perk of healing fast will come in handy." giving a serious response.

"Okay if you say so. How about you go take a shower and I'll grab you a new outfit. While you clean up I'll capsule your equipment, so you can take them home. I'll be in the kitchen getting Trunks some lunch meet me in the kitchen when you're done."

"Thank you, Bulma I appreciate the help." He says while walking out the control room to the hall taking a right out the door walking down the hallway towards a lone door, heading in he sees some benches and a few lockers lined along the walls, with a toilet stall included as well across the room. Gohan walks overseeing an entrance toward the back of the room where the showers were tucked away for privacy, he walks over to the entrance stopping outside, taking his shoes and socks off taking what remained from his shirt of he proceeded to toss it in a nearby garbage bin. "No saving that shirt." Finishing getting undress he walks to one of the shower stalls and starts washing up.

Once he was finished he walked out to see a towel and a new outfit set out on a nearby counter, he proceeds to dress in a long sleeve blue shirt with a white Capsule Corp logo and black sweats with the same white Capsule Corp logo by the front near the waistband as he grabs the socks he walks over to his shoes seeing his dirty laundry missing.

"Bulma must have taken care of that." He says seating on a bench putting socks and shoes on "She's been way more helpful then I needed, I feel kind of bad." he lets out talking to himself leaving the room refreshed on his way to the kitchen leaving the gravity facility walking through the compound to the building she lives in, walking in being met with the smell of food. He follows the smell and sees Trunks at the table eating away while Bulma was taking bites from a sandwich while focusing on reading some document.

"Hey you two." Gohan greeted

"Hey there Gohan," Bulma replied

Trunks twisted around and swallowed his food "Hey Gohan! Is what my mom said true Goten is training now?"

"Yeah just started today I'm curious to see how it goes."

"Cool! But there is no way he will get stronger than me I won't let him." Trunks said proudly clearly the son of Bulma and Vegeta at this Gohan laughs.

"Once he improves and gets some experience I'd for sure love to see you two fight."

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed

Bulma finishing her sandwich offers Gohan some food "If you'd want some food I have plenty even for an extra Saiyan," she jokes "I also have your gear here and I took your old clothes, I'll clean them and bring them with me when I take the rest of your new clothes to your house tomorrow." she pulls out a capsule container getting up and handing it to Gohan.

"No I'm fine, I've imposed enough on you today thanks again Bulma, you're coming to my house tomorrow?"

"Yeah me and Chi-Chi set up a playdate, so we'll just be chatting having lunch while they run around."

"Sounds fun, I'd prefer that than sitting around in class."

"You'll be fine kiddo don't worry you will come to love school trust me." Trying to encourage Gohan.

"Kiddo? Bulma I'll be eighteen years old in a few weeks and done with high school next March." He said in good nature

"And?" Bulma offers "You also are more mature than most at your age and have saved the earth from destruction as well, but you'll always be a kid to be me." She smiled Trunks snickering at the exchange.

"Alright you win every time I try to talk with you I feel like you always get one over on me." He jokes.

"Now you know how I feel." Trunks says out loud to which Gohan laughs.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Trunks replies quickly trying to avoid any confrontation.

"I'll be on my way now going to go catch up with others for rest of my day off," Gohan says tucking his capsules case away in his pocket. "You capsuled the phone too right?" he asks Bulma

"Yeah figured it'd be better while flying around tucked away safely. It was good seeing you glad to see you will be around more often and good luck with school remember to have fun and relax."

"Will do thank you and I'll see you later Trunks." He says waving on his way out.

"Later Gohan have fun at school!" Trunks yells as Gohan leaves out the building taking to the sky. _"Alright let's see what's going on at Kame house."_ He decides as he blasts towards that direction.

...

Gohan was flying over the middle of the ocean, coming up on the tiny island the afternoon sun reflecting off the clear blue ocean as he was skimming along the ocean surface blasting across the water he sees the pink house and tiny island on the horizon he arrives landing on the beach.

As Gohan started walking to the door a short man came out the front door, with black hair and wearing a white tank top and red shorts he calls out.

"Gohan? Is that you?" walking down the steps to greet him looking up at him.

"Yeah it's me Krillin, long time no see!" he says as Krillin affectionately bumps Gohan's chest

"Look at you! I can barely recognize you since I saw you last time a couple years back. You look just Goku especially when he was around your age now."

"Yeah the passing of years can make it jarring, I can say I barely recognized you with that hair." He says pulling at it Krillin jumps back slapping Gohan's hand away

"Hands off the hair I don't need you messing my hair up and for the record the wife loves it."

"How is 18 doing by the way?" Krillin smirks at Gohan ready to give him a hard time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied in a teasing way a small blush made its way to his cheeks as he rolls his eyes at Krillin. " _It's been years is he seriously not going to let go of the fact I had a small crush on 18 years ago?_ " Gohan let out a sigh.

Krillin lets out a laugh "Come on inside we were just resting up after playing on the beach for a bit." They head up the steps going into Kame house. Seeing 18 and Master Roshi along with a blonde little girl he assumed was Marron, sitting down on the floor in the living room watching TV.

"Hey guys guess who came to visit!" Krillin announces as they stand by the door.

"Hey everybody!" Gohan waves

"Well hey there boy it's been a while you look fully grown now." Master Roshi says greeting Gohan. Master Roshi looking the same as ever in a tropical shirt and shorts.

"Hey kid long time no see." 18 says sitting on the couch cool and laid back like her usual self, she was dressed in jean shorts and a sleeveless white button-down shirt. Marron got off the floor and walked over to her mother on the couch cautiously watching the stranger to her.

Krillin seeing this chuckles walking over to Marron "Don't worry Marron he knows you from when you a baby come here let's go say hi." Grabbing his daughter hand walking back to Gohan.

"Marron this is Gohan he is my best friend's son and one of my best friends as well. And Gohan you already know Marron." Krillin introduced her as she hid behind her dad's leg a bit being shy.

"Hello, nice to meet you." She said politely to Gohan. He looks down at the blonde girl with pigtails with red bows and matching dress smiling crouching down to her level.

"Nice to formally meet you Marron, you got so much bigger than the last time I saw you as a baby but you're still as cute as I remembered." Earning a smile and small blush from the child.

"Now that's out the way come and sit down and let's catch up." Krillin says heading to the couches sitting his daughter couch with him and his wife.

"I'll get some tea brewing I'd offer you food boy, but you'd eat everything we have." Master Roshi says walking into the kitchen as Gohan plops down on the floor across the three giving his thanks to Roshi.

"So, what's been going on Gohan what have you been up to the last couple years?" Krillin asks Gohan curious what the young man has been doing and why he's here. Over the next couple of hours, everyone chatted and caught up with each other. Gohan learned Krillin and 18 were saving up to move, looking for a house of their own. Gohan talked about the usual, studies and how his mom and Bulma made him learn to fly and drive. Then the most recent events of going trying to get into school and his crime-fighting escapades.

"Then after stopping the bank robbers, this girl stopped me on the spot to interrogate me on what happened. I was so panicked I thought I was done for before even starting school." Gohan tells the room.

"That would have been pretty bad sounded like you got lucky, so was the girl cute?" Krillin said slyly earning a look from 18 by him on the couch with Marron asleep on her mother's lap after hours of the adults talking. Master Roshi seemed to perk up at where this conversation was heading.

"Krillin has got the right idea boy how'd she look don't hold out on us give us the details." Gohan sighs mentally grinning as the twist he found out later should get them.

"Well if you want to see her for yourself look her up online turns out she is Mr. Satan's daughter."

"What no way!" Krillin yells back shocked. 18 annoyed at Krillin warns him about being loud as Marron is sleeping. "Sorry 18, but seriously that's nuts that clown has a daughter?" Krillin says scratching his head.

"It would appear so, it's a small world to run into her but unlike her dad, I give her credit she is strong for a human I saw some of her work on videos online and it was impressive."

"Oh, so maybe I was right to ask whether you thought she was cute huh?" Krillin seeing his chance going back on the attack.

"I said it before I'll say it again if you want to know you can check for yourself." Not giving Krillin the satisfaction to get him uncomfortable or frazzled.

"I don't want my own opinion I want your opinion" he smiles at Gohan. 18 at this point is amused and has a small smirk on her lips brushing her sleeping daughter's hair. Gohan just rolls his eyes at Krillin not giving him the satisfaction 18 decides to speak up.

"To be fair to Krillin Gohan you have great taste in women so he's only curious." At this Gohan loses all composure and is bright red as Krillin couldn't hold down his laughter. 18 keeping her calm demeanor with that smirk growing clearly having fun teasing Gohan. _"Oh come on! When I was thirteen I thought she was cute and had a crush and told Krillin now these two will never let me live it down!"_

"Will you two ever drop that!?" Gohan says clearly exasperated.

"Not if your reaction is this funny every time." Krillin gets out after his laughter calms down.

"And you wonder why you haven't seen me in a couple years?" he jokes and chuckles then 18 speaks up.

"Sorry continue what you were talking about before Krillin and Roshi derailed you."

"You're just as bad as those two 18… as I was saying that's when I got in touch with Bulma and asked her to make me some items like disguise the Super Saiyan form already got linked to The Cell Games, any more coverage and things can get dicey."

"Really? So, you're going to be a superhero? How did you come up with that? Krillin asks.

"Goten was watching his hero shows on TV so I figured that be easy to use as a solution." He says chuckling kinda proud how simple the solution was. Master Roshi starts rubbing his chin 18 replies amused by Gohan.

"What is your name than Mr. Hero?"

"Hmm, I didn't think that far ahead." Tilting his head looking off into the distance, the thought of a name never crossed his mind.

"Yup you are definitely Goku's kid." Krillin said shrugging his shoulders.

"Since I've been in the city helping fight some crime I got the urge to start training again, I wanted something to supplement like weighted clothes she came up with these straps that adjust weights like a portable gravity room not as effective though." Krillin perks up a little shocked at what he heard.

"So, you're training again? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I've been meditating with Piccolo for a while and wanted to not fall behind, that lead to me asking to train with Vegeta. From now on when I have time I just got done fighting him before heading over no surprise he got way stronger." At this 18's head perked up raiser her eyebrows. Krillin is dumbfounded not quite sure what to make of this development. Master Roshi turns to Gohan.

"Training with Vegeta is pretty serious you must really want to push past your limits if you are going this extreme in training." Master Roshi comments not seeing Gohan in a couple years it was clear to him that Gohan was more focused and determined over the last few years he seemed despondent.

Gohan looks at Master Roshi and smiles "Yeah I mean can't let Vegeta beat me," he says chuckling "It just felt like something I needed, you know?" Krillin nods at this.

"It's a little surprising but I'm glad you're back at it. But be sure to be careful Vegeta isn't the most understanding it sounds like it will be rough."

"I can handle myself just fine but speaking of training, I should go meet with Piccolo while I still have time today." Gohan then stood up "It was nice seeing you all again." 18 nods her head

"You too kid, stop by some more when you can." she answers Master Roshi agreed.

"The door is always open for you boy." Gohan beams walking near the door.

"I appreciate it a lot and be sure to tell Marron I said bye when she wakes up."

"Of course, she'll be glad to hear it. Make sure you stop by for her too I'm sure she'd like that." Krillin says while Gohan gives quick thumbs up as he heads out while he leaves.

"Oh, I just remembered I need to talk to him about something before he leaves!" Krillin says while rushing out to get to Gohan before he flew off. As he reaches outside he sees Gohan out on the beach ready to blast off before he could Krillin yelled out.

"HEEEY GOHAN!" rushing over to him Gohan turns around and sees Krillin run up.

"Hey Krillin, what's up?"

"Glad I caught you I wanted to chat real quick in private before you left."

"Oh yeah about what?" Seeing where Krillin was taking the conversation.

"Well last time we spoke I knew you were having some nightmare problems and anxiety so-"

"I'm fine" Gohan cuts in quickly "I mean I been meditating with Piccolo to help out over the years and feel like I'm feeling better you know?" Krillin nods in acknowledgment.

"That's good to hear I mean I can tell you're doing better with how you carry yourself. Not to mention the training and school, it seems like you're tackling a lot."

"I figured less free time dwelling on things can do some good and to keep busy, plus I've been feeling like I've been doing things with more purpose."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense I just wanted to let you know you can talk anytime you need to. We went through a lot it's understandable to go through these things I mean I have some nightmares too sometimes and I can't sleep. But being able to lean on 18 helps and makes a world of difference so I'm here if you need it." Krillin finishes up with looking at Gohan fully serious.

"Definitely, trust me you helped me so many years ago to the point I can be doing this all. I'll reach out if I need to, which reminds me Bulma gifted me a phone let me grab your info so I have it." Gohan said pulling out his capsule and uncapsuling it to reveal his phone.

"Oh look at you joining rest of society."

"Haha funny." Gohan states sarcastically Krillin grabs his phone inputting contacts info and hands it back to Gohan.

"I put mine and 18's cell info in and Kame House's phone number be sure to keep in contact you have no excuses now." Krillin said ribbing him.

"No, I don't." He said smiling "I'll be going now thank you Krillin it means a lot."

"Glad to hear and luck with school tomorrow!" as Gohan flew off Krillin returned inside greeted by 18.

"How did the chat go." Clearly knowing what her husband rushed out of the house for.

"It went well, he still seems quick to close up but with how well he's carrying himself and training again I feel like he's getting there." 18 shook her head.

"Training being better? He'll be training with Vegeta not the most mentally supporting. Gohan still has human thoughts and feelings I'm worried about training with a hard-headed fool will hurt his psyche more than anything." She sighed.

"I trust him he knows what he's doing…I hope."

"Well," Master Roshi began "All we can do is see how it goes, and keep an eye on him."

Krillin laughs "That will be easy just check the Satan city news to keep tabs on him." 18 chuckles.

...

Gohan arrives at the lookout where Piccolo stays along with Dende and Mr. Popo, landing down on the lookout Gohan seeing white square tiles with trees around the platform with a building off in the distance. Seeing Dende and Mr. Popo he walks over and greets them.

"Hey you two." Gohan waves at them glad to see his friends Dende turns to Gohan and speaks up.

"Hey Gohan here again for mediation?"

"Yeah you know it I don't have much time today but it's better than nothing sorry to be brief you know where Piccolo is?" Gohan asks Dende points to the other side of the platform.

"Yeah, he should be off over there near the edge pass the trees."

"Okay, great thanks Dende. I'll be sure to stick around longer next time." he then goes towards where Dende directed him to, he sees Piccolo off towards the edge looking out to the sky cape fluttering in the wind standing tall arms crossed.

Gohan approaches the figure "Hey Piccolo!" the figure turns to greet Gohan.

"Hey kid here to meditate or just here to disturb my peace." Piccolo lets loose the smallest of smirks.

"It can be both." Gohan laughs. "I've been a little anxious with tests and school coming up so I wanted a session beforehand to ease up some."

"Makes sense, has it been approving your overall mood?

"Yeah a good amount I haven't had any nightmares in a while and I even got those weights from Bulma to start training. Even talked to Vegeta to start sparring to get back to full strength."

"I could sense both of you powering up how'd it go?"

"Well…I couldn't quite handle the gravity much and couldn't keep up, so once I powered up got baited in. I took a nasty blast point blank, but I handle the damage well just need to build up endurance and strategy back up."

"Good to see you know what to work on, make sure you work on it."

"Yeah like I said a few weeks ago if Vegeta can push me to my limit and you keep me training me mentally I can get back to being the strongest."

"Saiyans with their pride never thought you'd be like Vegeta and your dad. In the end, I'm not complaining I trust you the most with that kind of power."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"No problem now let us get to meditating."

…

After a couple hours Gohan finished up his session with Piccolo feeling fresh and loose just what he needed before the week.

"Thanks Piccolo for the session I feel bad that I've been popping in and heading out last few weeks."

"Don't mention it. Trust me if this gets you to fighting shape and out of your head I don't mind."

"I'm getting there." Seeing that it was getting late Gohan decided he needed to get home since he had to wake up as early as he could to get in a quick sparring match before school.

"I should head out, but I'll be back soon for another session."

"Sounds like a plan Gohan and next time you spar Vegeta remember to not overdo it know your limits fight within them to give you the best chance to win."

"Alright will do see you later." He said flying off back towards his home leaving Piccolo alone.

"Later Gohan you're tougher than you think just keep pushing yourself," Piccolo said to the wind.

...

Getting home Gohan lands down outside his house entering inside greeted with the smell of dinner.

"I'm back," Gohan yells out heading to the kitchen seeing his mom cooking away and his little brother sitting at the table waiting for food.

"Gohan you're back! Training with mom was awesome I learned a whole bunch of stuff!" Goten says excitedly after running up to his brother.

"Hi Gohan, how was your day today? Did you finish up all your business before school? I want you focused starting tomorrow."

"Good, Yes, I will be." He answered in the order in quick succession smiling at his mom. Chi-Chi rolls her eyes at his response.

"Alright then get seated I'll be serving food in a second." Both Goten and Gohan get seated as Chi-Chi serves out dishes of food to her sons they start tearing in while Chi-Chi gets hers and gets ready to eat before asking Gohan more question.

"Did you learn anything any good tips from Bulma about school?"

"Umm have fun..?"

"That's it?"

"No, not quite she said to make the most of my time and eased my anxiousness. Plus with the copter, she surprised me with a cell phone."

"Oh did she finally get the phones?" Gohan gave her a confused look.

"What? You knew about the phone?"

"Yeah, I asked she agreed it was a great idea and I wanted a way to keep in touch with you she's bringing me one for myself tomorrow."

"You are getting one too? Does this mean you'll be contacting me nonstop?

"Gohan!" Goten starts giggling at his brother about to get yelled at.

"I was joking!"

"I highly doubt it and to answer your question no I won't be, but I do expect a quick text now and then to update me of your plans."

"Yes ma'am. For tomorrow I plan on leaving for school around 5 am to get an early start."

"5 am!? Why so early doesn't your first your first class start at 7:30?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get in early and use the library to get acclimated."

"The school library opens at 5:30? Well alright then I'll leave out capsule breakfast and lunch then tonight make sure you head to bed soon after dinner then you too Goten." Goten's head shot up at this.

"Awe why?"

"Because your brother needs to sleep I don't want you bugging him." Goten starts pouting Gohan laughs.

"Hey at least you can sleep in I have to leave and go learn."

...

The next day Gohan woke up to his alarm at 4 am, dragging himself out of bed going to the shower getting ready for the day. Finishing up looking in the mirror seeing his bruises and marks on his left side starting to heal, but still looked a little bad deciding he should cover them up just in case. Adding wraps where he could to cover up wrapping up his left shoulder and left arm down just past his elbow, with some around his chest and ribs. He then dresses throws on pants and a white baggy long sleeve shirt, with a black vest he heads to the kitchen finding his capsuled meals his mother promised to leave out with a note.

 _Here's your food be sure to have a good day today I'm proud of how far you've come - love mom_

He smiles and takes his food uncapsuling one and eating a quick breakfast grabs his bag and heads outside. Still dark out before sunrise the cool air out in the early may morning he takes to the dark sky flying straight toward West city for a quick spar. He gets to Capsule Corp landing outside the gravity facility, heading inside walking down the corridors he heads in the locker room to change clothes and heads for the chamber room. Heading into the control room he sees on screen Vegeta is in training already. _"No surprise there I'm sure he's in here 24/7."_ Gohan gets in on the mic to let him know he's heading in.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm here to train for an hour or so." Vegeta wordless stopped walked over to his controls stopping the gravity and allowing the door to open. Gohan walks in ready to start.

"Come on brat we don't have much time if you're only here for an hour."

They proceeded to spar a bit with 150G gravity going over basic low-level spars for Gohan this was great to build up endurance. _"I'm sure at this point it's a cake walk for Vegeta I need to catch up."_ They continued until Gohan looked at the clock seeing it was 7 already.

"Crap is it that late already? I felt like I just started! Sorry Vegeta I got to go." He says as Vegeta unlocks the door as Gohan was heading out Vegeta called out.

"You need a lot of catching up if you plan on competing with me you will have to give more time to training as of now you are nowhere near my power." Feeling Vegeta's challenge Gohan smirked.

"Oh don't worry I'll pass you again."

"Please, you looked worn out just from my light workout I don't know how you'll pass me while you're at school while I'm here getting better."

" _He's not wrong. Crap I need to go now!"_ Gohan thinks running out to the locker room to wash up and dress back in school clothes flying towards school with only 10 minutes left until class starts. _"Come on it will take me 15 minutes to get there am I seriously going to be late, day one? I'll need to land on the roof and head down and my class should be near no one should be on the roof with class close to starting._ " He goes in Super Saiyan to cut down on time as he closes in he sees he's clear to land with no witnesses as he does he sees his watch say 7:33 "Damn it!" he exclaims rushing down the stairwell stopping at the first landing leading to the fourth floor, popping out the door heading down the hallway taking a left to his class at the very end seeing an older man standing outside the room.

The man was in a brown suit with a white dress shirt and blue tie wearing glasses he also had black hair and mustache. Gohan approaches the door near the man catching the man's attention.

"Son Gohan I presume?" He asks in a rather annoyed way.

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"You know it's not the best start to your school year to be 5 minutes late on the first day."

"Sorry sir I was a little lost."

"Just make sure you don't make a habit of it. Now I'm Mr. Fee I'll be teaching your first class, so I waited to have you introduced to your new classmates."

"Okay..." Gohan trails off not really wanting any attention "You know since I am running late I don't want to take up class time I'd feel bad so no need for that." Reasoned Gohan trying to worm out of it.

"Nonsense, just write your name on the board as I introduce you and talk about yourself it will brief. Now shall we head in?" Mr. Fee said turning around opening the door heading in. Gohan stops just outside the classroom and takes a deep breath.

" _Alright, here it goes."_

* * *

Chapter two in the books ended up being longer but I wanted to make sure I got to the school stuff by next chapter. Next time we can start school life and will be meeting new people sadly there isn't that any established characters in the school setting in Dragon Ball Z so I wanted to flesh that out. And thank you to people already following and commenting I wasn't expecting quick interaction with this story since it's my first story and only chapter one it was great getting feedback and seeing people like so trust me every favorite, follow and comment helps a lot. I was planning on updating like every two weeks but since I know I have people reading already to drop this one now a week after the last one thank you for reading again and time for school life next time.


	3. Textbook Stuff

Back with the third I'm happy to get even deeper I'm glad people are liking the setting and ideas so far, but a big thank you to the people reviewing and helping me improve this and get the execution right. Now on to the show please keep telling me what you all think it helps in many ways.

Chapter 3

It is 7:25 in the morning and in the third-year class philosophy is supposed to start. The only thing missing was the teacher stepped out right before and hasn't returned yet. Leaving the kids inside to talk amongst themselves until they were expected to pay attention. One group of three kids seated next to each other were currently killing time like the rest of them.

"Huh, I wonder where Mr. Fee went? He was just here for homeroom." Commented a blue-eyed, short-haired blonde girl wearing a green striped tube top and jeans, resting her head on her head scribbling a pencil mindlessly on a piece of paper.

Sitting to the right of the blonde a blue-eyed, long black haired pigtailed girl that fell past her shoulders wearing an oversized white T-shirt stifles a yawn and speaks. "I saw him standing outside the room when I got in class a couple minutes ago. Who knows what he's doing maybe taking a call." She proceeds to fold her arms on her desk and laid her head down on top her arms.

"Geez, Videl were you up late last night? You seem done with the day already." The blonde notes giggling at her friend resting before class got underway.

Videl sits back up in her chair grabbing her bag, pulling out a protein bar and water and begins snacking. After drinking a bit of water she answers her friend "I actually went to bed early last night, I ended up waking up early and got a workout in, but I lost track of time and barely got in at the end of homeroom. Of course, the time I'm up early I end up having to rush and skip breakfast. So yes, to answer your question Erasa this morning is forfeit." Finishing her tirade.

"That explains why I couldn't get hold of you, I was trying to see if you did the homework on human nature? I was so lost, was hoping you'd let me rewrite your answers for mine real quick in homeroom." After Erasa says this Videl whips in her direction wide-eyed.

"There was philosophy this weekend?" Videl asks now even more annoyed with the morning.

"Oh, good grief Videl."

"What? You didn't do the work either!"

"Hey, at least I knew and tried to do it…" Erasa throws her hand up in defense.

"That's even worse Erasa!" Videl said crossing her arms frowning at her friend.

With the two's outburst, it caught the attention of a muscular boy seated to the right of Videl. The long hair blonde hair boy down to his shoulders, wearing a sleeveless black shirt. He takes off a pair of Capsule Corp headphones and looks away from watching his phone's screen.

"And what are you two arguing about this loudly this morning? I could hear it bleed in through my noise-canceling headphones." Videl rolls her eyes like she couldn't care less about his pointless complaint. Erasa already has an idea to the answer to the question she was about to ask but…

"Hey Sharpner, did you do the homework Mr. Fee assigned this weekend?" she asked leaning in past Videl, hoping Sharpner has worked a miracle and did his homework to bail her out. The response she got, however…

"Ha!" and with that Erasa dropped her head muttering a why did I even try. Sharpner looks at the clock at voices his hopes aloud.

"If we're lucky maybe Mr. Fee doesn't show, the class is running five minutes late." He says scrolling through his phone. Videl then checks her watch and he was right it is 7:35. Erasa then spoke up with her thoughts.

"I wonder why usually Mr. Fee is so harsh about being on time he is the worst teacher to have for the first period."

"Beats me, who cares just enjoy it the less time the better. I just want lunch, P.E and to go to baseball practice. School is pointless otherwise." Stated Sharpner kicking his feet up on the table. Just as Videl was about to speak up the door opens catching the attention of everyone and the chatter dying down.

The teacher appears and begins speaking "Good morning class sorry for the delay." Walking in was another person, a boy wearing a baggy white long sleeve shirt and black vest. With a messenger bag slumped over his shoulder eyes looking down looking uncomfortable.

"Today is a special day as you'll be having a new member of your class for the year. Go ahead and write your name on the board." Directing Gohan by pointing to the board he walks over grabbing a marker and writes it as he continues to introduce him.

"Now you've all known your classmates for years some since the beginning of your schooling, I'd like you to friendly and inviting to a new student. It is tough going to a new school and adapt to the new setting, but it's that much harder with college around the corner. With everyone finding their place after this year busy with their studies, work or friends it would be difficult to break into the already close-knit formed circle of friends please help your new peer find his place here to do have the same."

Gohan at this point is awkwardly standing next to the teacher wanting to be seated as soon as possible looking around at the rows of faces. Some looking disinterested others interested, some whispering and giggling. This is when the anxiety went full force for Gohan starting to doubt this, " _Man why am I doing this again? I won't have anything shared interests or_ _experience with anyone here. I don't even think I've ever seen this many people my age at once."_

As he looks his eyes see a familiar face, causing his eyes to bulge and he put his head down looking at the floor. " _You got to be kidding me! She's in the same class as me! I have all the luck in the world and it's all bad, I really hope she doesn't remember me."_ The teacher begins finishing up.

"And you could all learn something from him, as he managed to obtain a perfect score on his entrance exam." A wave of disbelief hits the class and groans and judgments begging to show, " _Great… To gloat and present that in the most condescending way that will surely win me over…"_ Gohan thinks as the teacher turns to him. "Now introduce yourself quickly than we can start class." Gohan gets pulled from his thought and begins the introduction.

"Hi, my name is Son Gohan it's nice to meet you all. I'm seventeen, I live in east 439 East District and I like to study in my free time. I guess that's all. I hope we all get along." He finishes as the kids start murmuring words like "perfectionists" and "loser" could be heard being thrown around one kid yelling out "439 East District why come to a school so far away?!" the teacher cuts into quiet the class and to move class along. "Quiet down! Now is there anyone who'd like to help out Gohan if he needs it?"

Right away there was a response to a blonde girl shot her hand up yelling out "I don't mind! There is even a free seat here." The teacher motions his arm towards her. Gohan begins to sweat " _And I'll be one seat away from Videl Satan…please don't remember me."_

"Hear that Gohan? Seats over there, now get seated we will begin." Gohan offers a small thanks to the teacher before walking up the right-side stairs up making his to the second to last row, feeling eyes on him keeping his head forward trying to ignore it. He gets to the spot and takes his seat closest to the aisle. The blonde turns to him and introduces herself "Hey there, my name is Erasa nice to meet you." She smiles looking making eye contact he smiles too.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gohan, thanks for letting me sit here."

"Oh, it's no issue sitting next to a cute boy all year trust me." A blush makes its way to Gohan's face Erasa lets out a giggle leaning back a bit to show the girl next to "Judging by your reaction when you saw her you already know her. This is my best friend the Videl Satan." Videl looks at Gohan studying him looking him up and down. Gohan panicking blush still on his face. " _Was my reaction that noticeable? Oh no..."_ Trying to salvage the situation Gohan introduces himself to Videl.

"Nice to meet you Videl, I've heard a lot about you was shocked to see you in my class." Gohan says " _That is the truth, hopefully, I saved me of any suspicion."_

Videl gives a small nod "Nice to meet you too. Just don't bug me like every other overly obsessed person at this school." And turns to face the teacher seeming disinterested and a little annoyed. Gohan wasn't upset if anything he was happy " _Ah thank god she doesn't even seem to care about me."_

Erasa though was upset at Videl, she narrowed her eyes at her a bit wanting her friend to be a little more open and friendly to the new kid. He seemed sweet and cute to Erasa, so she figured they could all get to know each other. She was about to introduce Sharpner but decided not to, seeing his body language. Shaking his head, face in hand, looking ahead as well. She whispered to Gohan

"We can talk more after class." Gohan gave a nod and took out a notebook to take notes. _"Alright, only seven hours left…This morning was a shock to the system just play it cool, I seem to be in the clear."_

…

As 8:25 am hit Mr. Fee finished up collecting homework and leaving the room. The kids now had a five-minute break before the next teacher appears. Most the kids get in their groups chatting about, Sharpner gets up to join another group while Videl checks her phone. With her chance, Erasa turned to Gohan to strike up a conversation.

"So Gohan why did you transfer in? Traveling from 439 East is nuts." Erasa asks pulling Videl's attention pulling her from her phone to join the conversation herself. Hard to not be curious herself about such a strange decision to travel so far for school.

"Yeah Isn't that a few hours away? How are you able to go to this school?" Videl said as the pair asking questions in quick succession.

"Well I was homeschooled and self-studied for the longest time, so my mom wanted to go to a school before college. And it's far but I got the newest model of jet-copter, so it only takes two and a half hours. It's made easier having autopilot also. I just read or something on the way." Explains Gohan going over his cover story he came up with Bulma. I mean everything he said is factually true, but he could not imagine sitting for around five hours a day going to and from school.

Erasa eyes light up and she leans in closer towards Gohan. "You have a jet copter? That's awesome!" Videl sigs at her best friend's behavior.

"Erasa I have a jet copter also it's not like you've never seen or been in one."

"Yeah, but yours is mostly used for your crime fighting. Not like we use it for personal trips anywhere." Counters Erasa adding "Also you're super rich, so I'm just surprised someone else has one. Wait Gohan are you rich too?!" Videl curious as well of how he could have a jet copter joins in too.

"Erasa's lack of discretion aside how do you have a jet copter? It was even hard for my dad to get me one of those."

"Oh, uh well…I happen to have a family friend who uh works for Capsule Corp and pulled some strings to get a huge discount. It's an early birthday present and graduation present." Erasa clasps her hands together excited now.

"You know someone who works at Capsule Corp!? Could you pull the same strings and get me a deal for a copter?! Or maybe just a new phone?" trying her luck, with her best friend being one of the most famous figures around. Now maybe a source to Capsule Corp hookups just fell in her lap in the form of the new kid.

"Geez ease up Erasa." Videl could hardly handle how pushy Erasa can be, all in all, her affable personality shines through her overly energized demeanor.

"Heh heh no promises, I'm going to run off to the bathroom before class begins." Gohan stands up.

"Do you need me to show you where to go?"

"No thank you, I'll figure it out no need to do that. I'll be back in a minute." Walking down the steps towards the door feeling eyes and some whispers again, Gohan couldn't shake the self-consciousness of the attention. As he leaves the room Erasa turns to Videl to talk about Gohan.

"Why the cold shoulder this morning Videl? You kinda blew off Gohan, shouldn't we be more inviting to a new student." Videl scoffed at Erasa.

"Oh get off your high horse, the only reason you have any interest being friendly is that you're curious about everything and like knowing everything gossip-wise. I have no intention of being fake or overly friendly to strangers. Most people want to be my friend for my popularity it's a pain to deal with you know that."

"Gohan doesn't seem like that type he was really polite and nice. Not to mention not in your face trying to get your attention all he did was say hi to you and didn't say anything else over the top."

"True, luckily he wasn't asking me a million questions, but he clearly freaked out looking at me when he was being introduced this morning saying he heard a lot about me. He is probably to shy to be clingy, but I don't want to be friends with fans. There is a reason why I have such a select few in my group of friends."

"And I'm at the top of them all so help me out a bit with Gohan I don't want you scaring him away." Erasa pleaded with Videl.

"Wait you're not actually into him, are you?" Erasa smiles bashfully thinking of an answer to Videl's question.

"Hmm well I don't know but I do think he's cute. All I'm saying is to be more open and less cold towards others, for example someday when I do get a boyfriend I need you to be nicer and allow new people in your space." Videl lets out a defeated sigh.

"Okay I get it, I don't see the problem but if it makes you happy sure." During this conversation, Sharpner returned from outside and walk towards his seat near the two girls. Instead of getting seated he leans in between the two and turns to Erasa.

"So, what the hell was up with you this morning?"

Erasa offended at this spat back. "What does that mean?!"

"You know inviting the nerd to sit near us and offering to show him around the school. You do realize he'll be tagging around us all year because nobody will want to hang out with him." Videl came to the defense of Erasa.

"Stop making a big deal of it Sharpner you act like it's the end of the world." Sharpner turns to Videl now giving her a questioning look.

"Are you telling me you're okay with this too? I know how much you hate worshippers who try to be your friend, with how he acted I'm sure he'll be stalking you all year." Videl grimaced at the possibility Sharpner presented, Erasa interjected.

"Whatever happened to getting to know someone before forming an opinion? If I remember correctly me and Videl weren't friends with a certain egotistical, loud, idiot boy. Who dated half our class in middle school, but turns out our group of friends got along and well became friends."

Lecturing Sharpner as he shakes his head getting back to his seat "I dated like four girls in middle school.".

"That's the thing you deny?"

"She's right Sharpner just don't worry about it and don't be a dick." Videl tells Sharpner, as the subject of their conversation entered the room back from the bathroom Sharpner lets out one last sigh and says, "Well people are already talking about him I don't want to be around it."

"Like what?" Videl asks before Erasa jumps in again.

"Shut up you two he's coming back." Gohan began going up the steps to making his way to his seat getting back becoming seated again greeted by Erasa.

"Welcome back Gohan! Ready for History?"

…

After getting through three more classes, History, Math, Science, it was now 11:30 and time for lunch. As Gohan was about to get up and find somewhere to eat Erasa stops him.

"Are you going to buy lunch? I could show you where to go and you can eat with us!" Erasa purposed to the boy as Videl and Sharpner focused on her. Gohan was feeling a bit uneasy trying to get some alone time and not wanting to impose, deciding to voice it.

"Uh no I brought my own lunch actually, honestly I'm fine eating alone I don't want you guys to feel obligated to showing me around."

"It's no problem trust me! Right Videl?" Videl snaps to attention

"Uhh yeah, it wouldn't be right to leave you hanging today." She felt slightly bad feeling like Gohan picked up her's and Sharpner's vibe of not wanting him around in the first period.

"And it's perfect me and Videl brought our own lunch as well." Erasa turns to face Sharpner "Do you want to want to meet us in the courtyard after buying lunch Sharpner?"

Sharpner getting up taking his things getting ready to leave replies "No I'm good, I'll just eat with Terran and the group. I'll let them know, see you in PE next period." Walking away and out of the class.

"Well guess it will be us three, let's go find a spot follow me." Erasa then leads down the stairs with Gohan and Videl following out the classroom.

Erasa the only social person of the group took on the role of keeping up questions going to avoid silence. The three continued down to the stairs weaving through the crowd of kids to the main floor.

"Gohan you said you were seventeen this morning, when is your birthday?" as they went through the exit to the back of the school seeing wide open green grass. Kids sitting in the shades of trees on the grass or seated at tables scattered around.

"It's in a couple of weeks actually mid May." Gohan looks out seeing the pool area with the track and field next to it, a class was out playing soccer. Finding a nice table with some shade they got seated pulling out their lunch capsules.

"Oh cool! Guess that makes you the oldest mines not until December, and Videl's is in August over summer break. Got any birthday plan?"

"Not really, I'm sure my mom has some family plans and party with family friends." Gohan gets his lunch out having a wide variety of food and drinks catching the girls off guard.

"Geez, Gohan have enough food?" Erasa giggles commenting on his food, Videl uncapsules hers having a little bit less food and commenting too.

"Yeah seriously you have more than me and half is for Erasa. Are you trying to bulk up or something?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Gohan nervously asks.

"Well, you have a lot of protein with eggs, chicken, turkey, fish, rice, milk. That's a pretty good meal for that kind of stuff especially with how much you have to eat. I can see you being the type to be self-conscious about that stuff being thin and all." Erasa throws a glare straight to Videl Gohan begins laughing.

"Hahahaha nothing like that, I'm not interested in that I just eat a lot and have a high metabolism. Plus, I skip breakfast to get save time to get here in the morning." As he starts digging into his lunch.

"Oh right, that makes sense, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, so who is that one blonde guy who you invited to lunch?" Gohan asking a question of his own. Erasa glad Gohan was not taking Videl's attitude personally and letting it all roll off of him, answers his question.

"That's Sharpner his being friends with us since middle school. Our group of friends all got along so it was one of those things of he was always around." Gohan seemed to connect some dots asks a follow-up question.

"Is that the group he went to eat with?"

"Yeah actually, one of his best friends is Terran. Not sure if you saw him in our class but he's the big muscular guy, broad shoulders, brown spiky hair anyways he's on the baseball team with Sharpner. And Terran is dating one of our close friends for like years, her name is Cascade but we just call her Cassie. Both our group of friends have been pretty close since middle school." Gohan listing contently takes a sip of water and responds.

"Wow sounds like a tight-knit group, but why aren't you eating with them then?" Erasa looks at Videl and starts giggling Videl swallows her food and joins the conversation.

"Shut up Erasa! I don't want to hear it." Videl crosses her arms as Erasa rolls her eyes and turns back to Gohan.

"Because Videl is a child and Cassie made one comment Videl got embarrassed in front of everyone and is being stubborn. Me being a good friend am keeping her company until she gets over it." Videl face was a mix of anger and embarrassment usually she is not in the position to be made fun, not being able to deal with being the punchline.

"What was the comment?" Gohan asks with a smile, Videl glares daggers at him then turns to Erasa.

"Don't…You…D-" cutting off Videl completely unfazed by her threats, Erasa tells Gohan resting her head on her hand knowing she was only going to piss Videl of even more.

"Well Cassie got on the subject on Videl's love life and I quote 'I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend before, it's weirdly impressive' setting off the ticking bomb that is Videl. But I agree with Cassie, it is really strange huh Gohan?" Videl pounds her fists to the table.

"I hate you so much sometimes Erasa!" Gohan starts to laugh at the two.

"What's so funny?!" yelling at Gohan now, throwing up his hands in a defensive manner smiling all the while.

"Nothing! I see why you're upset if it makes you feel better I've never had a girlfriend."

"No, it doesn't! You live in the middle of the woods I'd be surprised if you talked to a girl before!"

"Videl!" Erasa says trying to reprimand her friend.

"Hahaha, I've talked to a few girls before." Taking no harm in Videl's outbursts, clearly lashing out feeling self-conscious.

"There are so many reasons I don't have or want one and Cassie knows that wish she wouldn't bug me about it. Same goes for you!" yelling at Erasa again.

"Yes, of course, sorry," Erasa stated in a patronizing tone. "Anyway, maybe we can introduce you to everyone sometime!" Videl not happy with any of her remarks just now.

"Maybe." Gohan dismisses the comment "I'm just focused on getting settled right now." As they started finishing their lunches talking about the classes they had it was almost time for P.E.

"Ugh P.E" Erasa groans.

"Finally, I've been dying to get moving around again after sitting in class all morning," Videl states getting up.

"So Gohan any good at sports?" Erasa asks getting up from the table too.

"No, I've never played any at all." Gohan joining them as Erasa takes them towards the locker room across the school in between the pool and track.

"No surprise." Videl lets out.

"Well, we are playing baseball for next few weeks so meet at that field after you change. I'll tell the coach if we beat you there, see ya!" They proceed to run to the girl's entrance. Gohan left alone looks at the beige lone building. Seeing the 'girls' written across the side with no boys he walks around the building seeing a couple of guys head to the other side of the small building.

Seeing the small path to the boy's entrance he approaches the red metal doors, opening it up he is met with the smell of B.O and body spray with loud music playing walking in. Stepping in with banks of lockers and guys half-dressed yelling and playing around. At the end was a room of toilets and urinals and a room of showers next to it. Eyes begin to fall on Gohan as he walks in some guys start smirking others turning to each other. Gohan starts to feel an ominous vibe starting to come over the room.

Out of one of the banks, a tall, muscular, brown spiky haired boy walks out in white sleeveless, compression, capsule crop branded shirt. And blue shorts reaching to his knees notices Gohan and walks up to him.

"Hey, nerd boy?" The stranger asks Gohan, confused Gohan repeats his description.

"Nerd boy?"

"That is what Sharpner calls you, I'm Terran by the way I'm in your class." Gohan eyes widened and smiles.

"Ahh, Erasa told me about you and your girlfriend!"

"That's Erasa for you, loves to talk, well I'm heading to the field but good luck you don't seem very popular." Patting Gohan on the shoulder walking off past him, Gohan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned around asking as he walks out the door "What does that mean?" Getting no response as Terran is now gone.

Turning back, he sees the groups of guys giving ugly looks, trying to find a private area to get away from the glares and find a place to change. Walking to a back corner of lockers he passes Sharpner.

"Oh, hey Sharpner." Gohan greets but all he gets was Sharpner walking by shaking his head ignoring Gohan completely. Heading pass more classmates as the room starts clearing out Gohan finds a stall to change into to be safe so no one sees his injuries or the shape his in for that matter, he pulls out his clothes in capsule form. Appearing before him was a white baggy white sleeve shirt, and black baggy sweats. He pulls out the special gravity weights strapping them around his thighs and upper arms. With the fifth and final one just above his abs. _Now if 200x gravity made it tough to move I should crank these up to around that. If I go 4 ton each weight that should do around the same as 200x gravity_. Activating the weights and changing feeling incredibly slow and sluggish he leaves the stall, the baggy clothes completely concealing the weights. Gohan goes and finds a locker to put his stuff putting the lock he brought with him to lock his belongings in a vacant locker with not any other lockers in use nearby. _Man, I can move a bit but feels like I'm using all my strength, I should blend in like I'm 100% human really well._ All set to go he runs out of the locker room as fast as possible exits to find a man waiting outside the building.

"You must be the new student, Gohan right?" Gohan looking at the man saw he was a rather tall man a little taller than Gohan, with darker complexion skin. The man looked really athletic, muscled but not over the top wearing a white T-shirt and blue track pants with school initials down the leg. He looked to be in his thirties with a small afro and goatee.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, new kid, I'm one of the coaches here at this school. The name is Hal Metz, but you can call me coach Metz. Let's walk towards the baseball field and I'll fill you in kid."

"Okay sounds good sir."

"Haha no need for the sir makes me feel you old, y'know?"

"Ha got it coach Metz."

"Good, good, so how's the first day so far Gohan?"

"Pretty good, better than expected honestly." As they walked the paved ways on towards the baseball field passing a class running now on the track.

"That's always a good sign, first days usually the worse trust me. I remember going to college first day was like a whole new world it was for sure culture shock. Didn't know anyone, where anything was, took me a year to find the library. I mean I wasn't looking or anything but y'know." Gohan chuckles as they reach the baseball field the class was in pairs doing drills just tossing the ball back and fourth spread around the field. Videl and Erasa were paired up near the pair of Sharpner and Terran. The latter duo is clearly going through the drill with a purpose, the other duo was having issues.

"Stop dropping the ball Erasa!" Videl yell could be heard from where Gohan and the coach are standing.

'I'm not doing it on Purpose" Erasa yelled back, the coach just chuckles and shakes his head.

"That girl Videl is always so competitive even wanting to win, even in a pointless toss drill I gave them to keep them busy." As the coach looks over the field he starts to realize there is an odd number of kids leaving no partner for Gohan.

"Alright kid, you'll run some drills with me since there aren't enough kids. Have you played any baseball before?" Gohan starts to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahhh no, same with other sports I was just homeschooled in the mountains growing up."

"Country kid then? Alright, then this works out I can explain the game and what to do. We don't play start playing games until next week, give us a chance to get familiar with the game doing drills but you'll be a little behind starting later. So are you right or left handed?"

"Huh?" Gohan unsure of the question.

"Do you prefer using your left or right hand, a dominant hand? It matters a lot in baseball."

"Umm no not really I can use either hand, but I guess left-handed."

"You're ambidextrous? That's useful, lucky you come on." Motioning for Gohan to follow him he leads him to the dugout to equipment left out on the benches looking at the leather gloves finding a longer glove, coach Metz picked up the black glove and threw it to Gohan. As the coach picked out one himself he instructed Gohan.

"Alright since your left handed put that on your right hand and let's find some open field to throw." Heading towards right field away from most groups walking on the dirt field.

"Why put it on my right hand if I prefer my left?" Gohan asks not sure, putting on his glove on his right hand.

"It's so you can throw with the dominant hand, the other hand can catch and the important hand throws." Reaching there spot the coach with a baseball put a little distance across Gohan.

"Let's just do simple catch and throw to get a feel, since you've never played it will take some time to learn to catch."

"Okay sounds good." Beginning to throw Gohan positioned his glove where the ball was coming, with his years of fighting his reaction time he can easily follow everything the challenge is getting his arm there with the weights. After catching Gohan would all his strength he had in base form to throw the ball, getting to the coach as he easily catches Gohan's throws. _Wow, I can throw this ball without holding back and its as powerful an average human. Awesome! Thank you, Bulma!"_ A smile on Gohan's face.

"You sure you've never played before?" Coach Metz asks going through the motion of throwing and catching both not missing a beat.

"Huh? No, I've never played why?"

"You haven't missed a catch yet and your arm strength is extremely strong, you can hear the ball smack the glove it's really impressive."

"Wow, I guess it's beginners luck hehe hehe." Gohan laughed it off nervously. _Crap maybe I should pull it back more._

"Well this is the basics, so you get this down you will be okay for next week playing in a game. Since you're not a sporty guy what is do you like doing Gohan?" Coach Metz said starting to make small talk slowly making more distance in between them knowing Gohan can throw just fine.

"Well studying I guess."

"You guess? You don't sound like you like it."

"Well, it will be good to get into a great college. And it's what I do in my free time."

"Fair enough, what do you want to do once you go to college next year?"

Gohan frowns, not knowing how to answer that. He knows his mom has all these dreams for him, but when it comes down to it he's never figured it out. Sensing this coach Metz easing the tension Gohan was showing.

"Hey, no need to worry these things take time to develop. I didn't plan on being a teacher when I was almost done with high school, but I'm here now happy with things."

"What were your plans during high school?" Gohan asks curiously seeing if he can get some insight.

"Well my love was playing battle ball, not trying to brag, but I was amazing. Take my word for it." Winking at Gohan showing his fake cockiness earning a chuckle from Gohan. "I even got full scholarships to any college I wanted to play for these schools."

"Wow, any school paid for? That's amazing what school did you pick?"

"None they all pulled the offer before going to college." The back and forth stopped his throw and stands there more focused on the story now.

"What? Why is that?"

"Well in my final year in high school playing in the first game of the school year. We were playing well winning by a large margin, one play I'm running past everyone untouched next thing I know I take a wrong step down on the ground. I injured my leg so badly I had to be carted off the field, got to the hospital I learned I tore my ACL and had structural damage to the need. Needless to say, I couldn't play again at least for a long while every school that offered me a full scholarship pulled the offers. I was left with not so great grades and no idea what to do in my last year of school rehabbing a nasty injury."

"That's awful, what a low thing to do. Not standing by a kid with an injury like that, they should honor the offer."

"That's how it goes, business is business. It went that way, I couldn't play so I could offer the schools nothing. One smaller college though reached out and offered me a chance to got to their school. Even if I couldn't play I at least had a school to go to. Growing up poor I knew I couldn't pay for school so without that generous offer I wouldn't be here."

"That's crazy."

"You see? Even the most hopeless situations can still lead to good. So Gohan you'll figure it out it will come to you."

"Why a teacher though? If you never had great grades what lead to that decision."

"Good question." Putting up his glove signaling for Gohan to continue tossing the ball, Gohan smiling obliged going back to throwing and catching. "Like I said I grew up poor in the bad part of Satan city or at the time Orange city. I always looked out for my friends and keep them out of trouble didn't always worked lost some to crime. Once I got to college I realize I had a rare opportunity to do something the people I grew up with didn't have. I wanted to help more disadvantaged and lead to me being a conciliar, a teacher, a molder of young minds."

"That's an amazing story coach Metz! I'm glad I heard it makes me less anxious about not being too sure what to do."

"Glad to hear that, word of advice take things less seriously. Problems now most likely, don't want to over-generalize will be something fifteen years from now you'll be laughing at. For me, It's that way for me anyway." Gohan nods feeling grateful for the advice as the coach catches the last ball runs up to Gohan.

"Well seems like this quite a work out for you." Signaling at Gohan's shirt. Now noticing how sweaty he's gotten getting his shirt soaked a bit panting a little.

"I can see you weren't lying now if tosses got you a little winded. But for sure impressive for a never playing catch, I think I have a position in mind for you. Do me a favor, meet me at home plate." As the coach went to check on the group of kids, Gohan jogs off toward the plate from the outfield.

 _This is perfect I'm getting in a good workout while blending in I love this plan!_ Gohan reaching the plate sees the coach making his way over. As he gets there he stroking his chin.

"We only got a little time I want to see how fast you are. Before you ask, just trust me. I want you to run from home plate here." Pointing down then over to first base "to there I'm going to time it."

"That's it? That short distance?" Gohan questions while coach Metz was walking over to first base pulling out a stopwatch standing next to first now.

"That's it! Only 90 feet, 27.5 meters that's all I want to see from you today. On my go, you ready?" Gohan gets ready giving a thumbs up "GO!" Gohan runs down the straight line with all the weight slowing him down it was taking so much effort to run down the dirt field, a few seconds later Gohan reaches the point. Coach looks at the time raising his eyebrows smirking, meanwhile Gohan at this point is has his arms resting on his hips, catching his breath. At this point drenched in sweat smiling turns to the coach.

"So that's it?"

"That's it kid, good work there is only ten minutes left so I'll let you go early to wash up."

"Thank you, coach Metz."

"But do me a favor, look into the rules of baseball and work with me this week so I can catch you up." Gohan thinks it overseeing no problem, in fact, it works out for the better giving him a chance to learn and only deal with the teacher.

"Yeah, no problem at all."

"Alright, you can get out of here now, good work today Gohan."

"Thanks again." As Gohan waves running off straight to the locker room, making sure to use the time to get the weights off and wash up. Running into to room checking to see if the coast is clear he strips down deactivates the weights puts them away. Taking a quick shower getting cleaned up finishes up grabs school clothes and gets finished with five minutes left of class.

 _I should probably just get back to the classroom, I don't really want to be around when guys start filling the locker room._ Grabbing his bag and makes his way towards the main building, getting inside heading up the stairs to the top heading into an empty classroom. Taking his seat he seats and sees he still has around ten minutes for the start of next class. Pulling out his phone he realizes he has some message notifications. Checking he sees it was Bulma, _good thing I kept this silenced, wouldn't want this going off. Not like it matters actually all day I just see the other kids on these constantly, even making a lot of noise teachers seemed to accept it._

Bulma: _Hey Gohan! Hope your first day Is going well!_

Bulma: _Letting you know drop the clothes off this morning._

Gohan reading the text responds back.

Gohan: _Cool. Thanks for letting me know._

Gohan: _And yeah so far so good school wise. Just finished P.E those weights are perfect._

About to put his phone away it vibrates in his hand, looking she responded instantly.

Bulma: _Awesome glad you like them._

Bulma: _Next time I see you tell me all about school, hopefully soon you come over._

Bulma: _You know at like a normal time, not your training hour, I'm not waking up that early_ _:p_

Gohan: _Will do!_

While sending his last text he sees the kids filling in and Erasa and Videl walking up the steps.

"Hey, Gohan! Who yea texting?" Erasa asks getting seated as Videl does the same.

"Hey, nobody."

"Oh? Sounds suspicious." Erasa playfully questions Gohan, he just chuckles.

"Just a friend of the family dropping things off at my house."

"Gotcha." Gohan seeing Videl still upset crossing her arms slouching in her seat. Gohan leans closer to Erasa and whispers to hear.

"Is she still mad about what happened at lunch." Erasa giggles and waves her hand physically waving the comment off.

"No, she moved on to a P.E incident she's just mad at Sharpner and Terran, all three are all super competitive so they were just trash talking. Videl even stormed up to Coach Metz after class, and demanded she is placed on the opposite team of those two when we play next week."

"I see, got it. I'm not sure if I want to be on her team or against her both seem dangerous haha." Gohan jokes Erasa joins in.

"What's so funny?!" Videl bugged by there happy moods while she is so irked, Gohan speaks up.

"Just admiring your competitiveness," Gohan says ribbing Videl, Erasa smiles impressed by his fearlessness to poke fun at Videl.

"Oh haha!" She leads sarcastically "You better hope you're not on my team I won't go easy on you, even if you've never played. Needing the Coach baby you all class worried other kids wouldn't be so understanding."

"Geez, Videl cool it!"

"It's not a problem Erasa," Gohan assures Erasa with a smile. Just then the two main sources of Videl's mood walked in laughing. She just narrows her eyes they look up at her a just smile in jest angering her more. The two boys separate and Sharpner walks up and seats next to Videl, and he starts talking to her.

"Apparently you told the coach you wanted to play against me and Terran next week. Is that true Videl? Why wouldn't you want to play with your buddies?"

"Screw you! You know why I'm tired of you two thinking you're better than me because you guys play on the baseball team. It just means you two have more free time I'm too busy with fighting crime."

"We'll see next week," Sharpner says pulling out his phone not wanting to push the conversation further. Just then a blonde hair woman, pulled back in a bun, wearing glasses walks in speaks up.

"Alright everybody, get ready for English the days almost finished." Earning a couple cheers in the class.

…..

As English wrapped up Gohan let out a cheer in his head day one was in the books, In the end, it went pretty well. Getting ready to get out of school and find a safe place and fly off home to home. Erasa stops Gohan before leaving.

"Hey, Gohan before you go." Stopping Gohan getting his attention "I know you have a long way home but if you ever want to hang out after school we can introduce you to the group, it'd be a good chance to meet people from other classes." Erasa offered.

"Thank you, that sounds nice. Not sure when I'll get the chance with how long it takes to get home, I'd be getting back late and my mom is pretty strict. But I'll let you know if I ever have the chance, see you tomorrow Erasa, Videl, Sharpner" Acknowledging the other two getting a "Later" from a Videl, as he heads down the stairs passes the boy Terran as he passes he acknowledges Gohan.

"Later newbie." Gohan smiles and returns it.

"Later Terran, see you tomorrow."

Gohan leaves the class heading, checking if he had no one watching sneaks upstairs and gets to the roof. Seeing no one around he takes to the sky making his way straight home, tired after morning training and school not mention P.E was a little workout with the weights. Gohan smiles soaring through the sky feeling like day one was a success, time to rest up and do it all again tomorrow.

Chapter 3 in the books glad to start building the school life a bit. Love seeing the interactions and don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Appreciate the help and seeing what people like or want to see, on to getting Chapter 4 thanks for reading makes it easy to get these out faster.


	4. Friends

Back with chapter 4, love seeing reader interaction only a couple month or so in on my first story. I want to respond to a few of you since you're following an in-progress story at the time the pros of that is I can give some appreciation. And to give a look into my process going forward with the story.

First off to the early commenters like Naite-Laef, JulesSOD27, Shianthi Estrada I appreciate your anticipation for more of the story hope it's worth it.

to the recurring commenters, victor0606, Ern Estine 13624 happy to see consistently per chapter glad you're digging it.

And the guests have been some of my favorites so far glad to get critiques and pointers a big thank you to An Axolotl! I appreciate your in-depth views, the criticisms have helped and already made this story that much better. Happy to see your comments I hope these comments continue and I wanted to give my response, Gohan's dominant hand was a mystery to me given he threw with his right in the baseball scene but proceeded to bat left so I figured just make him not have a preference I figured Saiyans can use both hands equally. The OCs are the biggest challenge in this story I want a big cast but the not lose the main reason we are all here we all love the Dragon Ball Z world and characters, so the balance will have to be there without shoving the OC's down your throats. I went pun names with faculty like Hal Metz (Helmets) other than the ones that have official names (English teacher) and with the students, I won't be able to pun every character, so I went the theme route for specific characters. Given Dragon Ball Z is either puns or a gimmick, for example, Mr. Satan and his wife's name based of the angel given the heaven and hell theme, I'm going to use a theme with the OC students.

Again, thank you, everyone, hope you're enjoying it. Any thoughts I appreciate, I enjoy the interaction. Now on to the show.

* * *

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back in the classroom after Gohan left, the class was near empty with a few students hanging out prior to clubs killing time and chatting. The group of Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were joined by Terran. He walks in the aisle in front of them and takes a seat on the desk facing the three greeting them after the school day.

"Hey there, good thing the day is over huh?" looking at a tired Sharpner and an annoyed Videl, Erasa confirmed Terran's comment.

"Yeah tell me about it! With Videl's short fuse today paired with Sharpner being pouty and distant." Both turn to give Erasa a glare, Terran speaks up catching their attention again.

"Oh come on Videl, are you still mad at me and Sharpner playing around in PE?" Videl sighed and replied

"No."

"Are you just mad at me because of what Cassie said last week?"

"No! God not everything is about you." Erasa rolls her eyes and assures Terran it wasn't about him.

"No it isn't, she's just overall upset, she went off on Gohan a couple times today too." Terran smirks intrigued now.

"Speaking of the new kid, how'd it go showing him around today? Wasn't any trouble was it?"

"None at all, he was incredibly nice!" Erasa turns to her right looking at Sharpner and Videl in the seats next to her and says in an annoyed tone. "It was refreshing." Sharpner tired of biting his tongue spoke up.

"Honestly you should do him a favor and not hang out with him from now on." This comment confuses Erasa.

"What does that mean Sharpner?"

"It means all day from the class to lunch to the locker room, most guys are annoyed the nerdy kid is hanging around Videl after he reacted like shocked fanboy seeing her this morning." This comment gets Videl's full attention as she joins in.

"And? This how it's always been since my dad saved the world. Everyone follows every aspect of my life…" Sharpner stretches a bit and explains some more.

"And you're a powerful fighter people learned to fear and respect, compared to a scrawny, nerdy, country boy guys have to aim their frustrations on. See where this could go…" Terran decides to add to Sharpner's thoughts.

"He's not wrong you should have heard some of the guys in the locker room. Sure, a lot of it today is just bitching but I can see him getting picked on all year." Motioning to Videl and Erasa "He was with you two all day, so he was left alone, he won't be with you two all the time." Erasa now begins to get frustrated.

"Why can't people mind their business?!" Sharpner shrugs his shoulders. Videl gets up stretching.

"I'm going to head home I'm done with this day." Terran looks over at her still curious why she is so on edge today.

"You never said what has you all in a huff Videl." Erasa had an idea that it was the thing that has been bugging Videl for weeks.

"If you must know it's that stupid Golden Fighter. It's been weeks with no sign of him and no new info on him. I can't stand those few times he beat me to the scene." Sharpner yawns bored and ready to get of the class.

"Who cares?" Videl turns to snap at Sharpner.

"I care! I don't like unknown people in my city getting involved like that. Also, he's probably related to The Cell Games with those other fighters. I hate how those people are a blind spot in that story seven years ago." Erasa putting a finger up to her cheek, looking up in a thinking manner ponders out loud.

"Maybe your dad would know." Videl shoulders sag looking defeated, shooting down the thought.

"No, I don't want to bug him about it. I can't imagine how horrible those memories are, every time I'd bring up that day he gets anxious and brushes it off. And with the Golden Fighter on the news when my dad saw he's just jumpy and paranoid, that's why I think there is a connection I just don't need him to go through all that for info on the other fighters. If it was important he would have said something. I guess I'm letting it get to me."

"It'll work out fine I'm sure no need to worry." Erasa comforts Videl, Terran seeing a chance to change the subject.

"So Videl, are you going to eat Lunch with us tomorrow? We all haven't hung out in a bit with everyone doing clubs, jobs or for you, hero work."

"Maybe…" Videl grumbles and then Erasa blurted out.

"Let it go Videl. Your need to win everything is a nuisance sometimes. Plus, we could invite Gohan and introduce him to everyone!" Terran points at Erasa.

"There you go, that sounds like a plan." Sharpner at this point objects.

"We aren't seriously going to hang out with him all year, right? Come on it will only be a hassle, then nerd boy goes off to some super university never to be heard from again after this year." Erasa crosses her arms displeased with Sharpner's comments. She retaliated sticking up for Gohan.

"Oh, Sharpner are you scared of what people might think" in a mock baby voice annoying him as he shakes his head Erasa keeping berating him. "Like seriously grow up! You seem to be the only one that cares. Right?" as she turns to Terran he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't mind if you want to invite him, go ahead more the merrier," Terran says backing up Erasa. Erasa pleased with Terran turns to Videl.

"And you?" Videl not really sure just sighs, and gives in.

"Sure, I'll come to lunch and you can bring Gohan." Terran laughs and pokes fun at Videl.

"Wow must have had fun today to let Gohan join our group tomorrow." Videl not wanting to play his games replies quickly.

"Can it. Do you want me to come or not?" Erasa begins giggling and cuts in.

"So, it's settled? I'll ask Gohan tomorrow then."

…

Gohan was flying coming in for a landing reaching home, as he reaches the ground in the clearing in front of his home. Walking up to house the door flings open revealing his little brother Goten rushing straight at Gohan.

"Gohan you're back! How was school? Was it fun? It was fun here after training this morning Bulma and Trunks came for lunch!" Goten says all at once not giving his older brother a chance to say a word or get in the house. Goten cutting off a path to the house for him, Goten is jumping up and down being his usual energetic self.

"Easy there kid let me at least get in the house." Gohan chuckles out patting his younger brother's head keeping him grounded. Then Chi-Chi pops out carrying a basket of clothes clearly in the middle of doing laundry and usual chores.

"Geez, Goten didn't we just go over how you weren't going to bug him after his first day?" Chi-Chi lets out frustrated.

"Awe but mom," Goten whined Gohan backed up his brother.

"It's okay mom I don't mind or anything." Goten turns to Gohan and smiles turning back to his mom smiling.

"See mom?" Chi-Chi rolls her eyes slight smirk growing on her lips.

"Well at least let him inside, he probably needs to relax a bit," Chi-Chi turns around heading inside Gohan follows suit while Goten runs around his brother. Entering his home Gohan sees Chi-Chi in the kitchen from across the living room, setting his bag down on a seat while heading into the kitchen for a snack and something drink. Goten takes a seat at the table letting his brother do what he needs to do waiting for a chance to talk. Gohan grabs a jug of water from the fridge and grabbed a couple apples from the counter.

Chi-Chi cooking dinner early so Gohan can do school work and get to sleep early. She watches her son eating leaning on the counter she'd be lying if she said it wasn't hard to bombard Gohan with questions about school. She was hoping everything went well and he is getting along getting a good education. She was even getting advice on how to handle herself from Bulma today about Gohan. She knew he was going to be pretty stressed adapting to a new situation it'd be best not to add to that stress. But she couldn't help asking finally breaking down turned to Gohan.

"So how was your first day of school?" Chi-Chi asks having to at least know something before she can dig in to learn more. Gohan gulps down his bite of food and scratches his face a bit in thought and answered.

"No complaints really. Met some nice people, teachers are okay. It was a little boring though honestly, I think I'm ahead because I already knew most things in class today." Gohan said giving a quick summary.

"Well, that's good to hear, better to be ahead than behind. Plus, it will mean your grades will be amazing. While I'm cooking you should go and relax food should be ready in an hour for dinner." Chi-Chi finished up proud of herself not asking a lot of questions right away.

"Sounds good." Looking over to Goten patiently sitting at the table swinging his feet. Gohan felt a little bad not wanting Goten brushed off came up with an idea.

"Hey, Goten do you want to play a bit before dinner?" Goten head perks up and he couldn't hold his excitement jumping out of the chair and yelling out.

"Yeah let's go!" sprinting out the kitchen, Chi-Chi yells out to Gohan following Goten more slowly out the kitchen.

"Make sure you're back in an hour for dinner. I expect you to study a bit after dinner I don't want you slacking off because school seems easy."

"Yes, mom." Gohan acknowledges cutting through the living room heading outside. Seeing Goten in the clearing before the woods trail.

"Hey Gohan, try to catch me!" Goten yells out dashing into the woods getting a head start before Gohan knows what happened. Laughing Gohan shakes his head " _Sure he's fast and all being half Saiyan, but he can't fly yet catching him will be no problem. Let's have fun with this and use this to test him a little and training him in being elusive is always good."_ Gohan reasons giving a couple quick stretches letting Goten get further in. Before heading after Gohan remembered something " _Ah the weights! I can use those to slow me down be a good chance to strain myself a bit."_

Heading inside to his bag in the living room he grabs the weights and heads outside before his mom could catch him and interrogate him. Rolling up his sleeves and pants strapping his weights around his biceps and above his knees strapping the final one around his abdomen. Cranking the weights to half the weight he used at PE with 2 tons on all 5 weights. " _This should be about 100x gravity. Man, these things are going to be so useful!"_ Covering them back up to avoid questions later.

Giving Goten a long head start and weighted down a bit Gohan took off in the direction Goten ran off to. " _If he keeps running I'll catch up soon, but if he's smart he's probably hiding, sneaking around."_ Flying through the trees weaving through staying low to the ground to get a better look to find Goten. Sensing no power Goten was keeping hidden Gohan decided to come to a stop and started thinking how to find him.

" _If he's hiding I might just fly passed him"_ Looking in the dense forest all he sees is trees and animals scattered around. Trying to listen for any movement was out of the question would because of the wildlife around. Just then an idea came to mind " _This will spook the wildlife, but it will help track Goten no matter if he's up in the trees or on the ground."_ Walking up to the middle of the clearing Gohan lifts his leg and stomps down creating a shockwave creating a small tremor shaking the area. The animals all scattered clearing the area Gohan listen out hearing nothing. " _Nothing here I guess. If I keep this up he should appear, and I'll nab him."_

Flying in deeper the forest Gohan repeated the process for a bit coming to an area of the mountain with a small cliff with a lake below. Trees still scattered about lake streams leading to the lake, with a bank across the cliff where Gohan stood on looking out, sensing nothing walking near a stream on top of the cliff falling down cascading down making a waterfall. Not sure if this idea will work gives it a final try. " _Here goes nothing."_ Stopping creating ripples and waves in the water shaking the trees Gohan hears a voice cry out.

"Woaaaaah!" looking out to a tree hanging out over the lake a small figure falls out of the tree branch and plummets straight into the water. After a couple seconds after the splash, Goten raised to the surface coughing up water. Gohan overlooks the cliff laughing at how catching his little brother turned out. Perfectly.

"NO FAIR!" Goten yelled up.

"How? I gave you a long head start and everything!" Gohan yelled out over seeing his brother swim over to the bank Gohan flew over meeting him make it out of the lake.

"You were supposed to catch me! Not shake the whole world." Whining out pouting.

"I could have done worse trust me. And if I caught you by chasing you you'd just complain that I flew. Gohan reasoned.

"Well…yeah…" defeated giving in not much Goten could beat his brother in especially arguing. Trying to counter Goten continues "If you'd train me I'd be able to do all that too and it'd be more fair."

"You're not wrong but I'm not going to have time Goten. With school and how strict mom is I won't be able to help you. But hey that's why mom is training you, right? How'd your second day go?" Goten looking dejected put his head down and walked away.

"Fine…" Wondering off Gohan followed wondering why Goten was acting so down suddenly. Obviously not letting him get off the hook he cut him off from going into the forest.

"Okay, Gohan what's up? You were excited yesterday about training." Gohan keeps looking down not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Goten I'm not letting you go." Sighing Goten gives up and fesses up.

"Well, Trunks came over today-"

"Ah!" Gohan cuts in already seeing where this was going. "Don't get down Gohan, Trunks has been training for longer. You're not going to start off as the best."

"I know that! But he's learning from Vegeta and gets to learn all the cool Saiyan stuff. Trunks says training with mom will never make me strong no matter how long I train…"

"He said that did he?" sighing out. _"I can't be too mad at Trunks, training with Vegeta I'm sure was just happy to finally have an advantage on someone. Also, there is some small truth in that he will need more training eventually."_

"Yeah he did, I wanted to spar while mom and Bulma were talking after lunch but he was waaaaaaaaaay stronger. And do cool moves I couldn't even fly…"

"Alright, Alright I get it that's not fun so I'll promise this. When I have time we can train a bit but don't think training with mom is a waste of time. She is training you in the basics without those you'll never be able to do what me, Trunks and Vegeta can pull off. And Trunks isn't having fun training with Vegeta. Trust me…"

"Really!?" Returning to his energetic attitude.

"Yeah, in fact, we have 30 minutes before dinner, so I'll go over energy with you again. You managed to learn hiding energy so flying shouldn't take too long. A few sessions really by this weekend you should be able too.

"Awesome!" throwing his fist in the air Gohan lead Goten to a clearing sitting him down. After quick brush up of the idea of fighters energy, Gohan promised to start giving him supplemental session to the one their mom is giving Goten now heading back home for dinner racing on the ground who would make it home first. Gohan always wins but Goten always loved challenging his brother. Always looking up and admiring his oldest brother seeing him as the nicest strongest person his goal was to be just like him.

This time the race was more even than usual with Gohan being disadvantaged with the training weights. In the final stretch reaching the clearing to their home, Gohan pulled ahead enough to be waiting for Goten for a little bit before he appeared.

"You beat me again!" Goten exclaimed frustrated.

"Hahaha yeah seems like it, but it was closer than usual huh?"

"Yeah, it was! Maybe I am getting stronger with training!" Smiling, happy to see the improvement he thought was from the training. Heading inside their house Gohan keeping his secret agreed.

"I'd say I'm even sweating a bit it was the closest race we've had." Goten now beaming attention changed to the smell of food both enter the kitchen.

"Hey, dinners almost ready…" Chi-Chi trailed off seeing her two sons. "Would you look at you two you're both filthy!"

"Sorry," both said in unison.

"And Goten is damp what di-No you know what just get cleaned the both of you. Now!"

"Okay!" Goten says racing to their room

"Sorry mom" Gohan apologizes nervously.

"My word almost 18 and comes back dirty and sweaty like a kid."

"To be fair, do you think catching Goten is easy?" smiling now Chi-Chi gives up.

"You're right you win. Go clean up." Gohan smiling at her reaction walks to living rooming taking his bag down the hall to his and Goten's room. Seeing his brother gathering new clothes tells Goten to shower up first. Thanking Gohan heads out leaving Gohan alone he deactivates weights and strips them off capsuling them stuffing them away.

" _Man my schedule is getting busy all of a sudden."_ Grabbing clothes getting ready while Goten finished up. Gohan once Goten was done showering did the same. Gohan cleaning up and then throwing on sweats and a shirt ready to eat and go relax before bed. Heading into the kitchen seeing his family seated and filling their plates Gohan sits down doing the same. Digging into the usual spread of everything their mother cooks up for them easily able to feed a normal family twice their size. After talking about what happened at home today with training, Bulma and trunks visit, and chores Chi-Chi finally get to hear more details about Gohan's day at school.

"Now enough about the same old things that happen here. Tell us about your day at school Gohan?"

"Yeah was it fun to be in the city and go to school?" Goten adds after gulping down his food.

"Um pretty smooth day got to class, listen to lectures, already knew the school layout quite a bit after meeting with the principle weeks ago."

"That's it no interesting people or teachers?" Chi-Chi starts prying to get more than the generalized summary.

"Well, the start of the day was rough first-period teacher told everyone I got a perfect score in the entrance exam, so that made me unpopular. I did meet a couple kids from the class they seem pretty friendly I guess. Could just be since I'm new so I got an offer to eat lunch with them."

"Oh, I doubt that Gohan they are probably impressed with how smart you are. I know if I was a student in your class I would definitely want to be your friend."

"Me too!" Goten agreed.

Gohan closed his eyes face getting red embarrassed by his family's response tried to move on quickly.

"Yup, thanks, guys…as I was saying it was an alright day. Had PE after lunch which was pretty fun got to learn how to play baseball."

"What did you eat for lunch?" Goten asked curiously making Gohan smile.

"Mom packed me last night's leftovers."

"Oh…" Goten let out unenthused.

"Is something the matter with that Goten? Would you like the leftovers?" Chi-Chi asks Goten. Gohan starts laughing now glad the tables turned on him now and he was out of the spotlight.

"No problem! Your foods amazing." Flattering his mom to try to get off the hook, the strategy working as she continues with Gohan about school while pouring Goten more milk as he finished his cup.

"What about class or teachers?"

"Actually, my favorite class and teacher was PE the teacher was really nice. Helping me learn the sport giving me good advice for school."

"Really Gohan PE? I wasn't hoping to have you go to school to play around," Chi-Chi said scoffing cutting up her meat taking a bite giving Gohan a chance to counter back.

"I really like the coach he's a really smart guy that had it rough. He had a full scholarship to any school before being injured. And a really good story on how he became a teacher." He explained annoyed at how his mom can be condescending about others sometimes.

"Well, that is a good lesson then, without focusing on the school who can't fall back on anything. Or you'll just end up a PE teacher for high school kids." Gohan bit his tongue not responding back just letting it go. Finishing the last of dinner quickly not wanting to be at the table now took his dishes to the sink rinsing them off Chi-Chi spoke up.

"No need to wash them I'll clean up it's getting late for your schedule so go study up before bed." Wordlessly Gohan obliged heading off to his room walking in between both beds opposite each other on their own side of the room. Gohan's bed bigger on the left side wall, Goten's smaller bed on the right side of the room. Both side having drawers for clothes and a toy bin at Goten's side. Gohan walks to the wall across the door to the room to a desk. Sitting down at his desk with his laptop opened on top about to study then decided against it. " _I already know way more then my class I don't need to study. I know everything except for what to do in PE…I could learn more about baseball it'd help me blend it and not look like an idiot which is the top priority for getting through school."_

Researching the history and rules of the sport he is technically studying he'd still be listing to his mother. After a bit, Goten comes into their room after finishing his dinner walking in closing the door. Jumping on his bed looking at Gohan studying was curious what he was doing decided to ask even though Chi-Chi asked Goten not to bug Gohan while learning.

"What class are you studying?" Goten asks.

"Honestly? Mostly learning how to play a game so I blend in at school." Goten super curious now.

"Game? Do you play games at school? That sounds really fun!" Goten crawls on his bed to see Gohan's laptop screen seeing what he's doing.

"Yeah, that's what PE stands for physical education meaning play games and run around. Maybe some boring lectures about the body, I'm playing baseball starting next week." Explaining to Goten.

"Baseball? I don't know that game, is it fun?"

"No clue, haven't played just learning how to play I have an idea though to see." Gohan decided to look online for baseball clips leading him to find a pro league live game streaming on the website for the league. "How about we see how the pros do it."

"Good idea!" Goten sat on his toy chest at the foot of his bed seeing the screen.

Gohan checking the time seeing it was 5:15 pm the game was starting with the commenters running down a list of unknown names to Gohan and Goten.

"A month into the season these two rivals for the first time are meeting building up for a tense matchup battling for the top spot in the division. The matchup of Randosel Rockets Vs. Satan Orange Stars." The commentary tells us the game was about to start.

"Orange star? Isn't that your high school's name?" Goten asked.

"Hmm yeah, the city was called Orange City before renaming to Satan City. I guess luckily they didn't rename everything Satan." Gohan assumed

"Huh…Isn't that the guy mom hates?" Gohan nods his head _"Mom and everyone else in our circle."_

"Why is he so famous?"

"Don't worry about it Goten just a loud obnoxious guy, the game is starting now finally." Listening to the commentators now. Looking at a stadium full in Satan city the home team, with the Rockets in blue and grey uniforms batting. Orange Stars in orange and white.

"And with the first pitch from the Stars pitcher, it's a strike!" The first commenters describe with the second guy adding in sight. "Now Mike that is a strong way to start a game with a 100 mile per hour pitch that is almost impossible speeds to throw a baseball not your average human on the mound tonight the top pitcher in the league is going right now." Goten furrows his eyebrows

"Not an average human? Is he like us!?" Goten asks excitedly, Gohan shakes his head and answers.

"No, he's just saying he's really good throwing a ball."

"Oh…Is 100 miles fast?" Gohan laughs at Goten.

"No not at all I can fly faster, twice that speed, jet-copters even go faster."

"Then why are they so impressed?" watching the first batter strikeout. "And what are they trying to do?"

"You see those sticks?" Goten nods at Gohan's question. "They are trying to hit the ball with those sticks putting the ball in play without them catching it.

"Why didn't they hit the ball then?"

"It was too fast to hit for him, I guess," Gohan says as he watches taking mental notes on how the players play to blend in next week.

"Are full humans that weak and slow?" Goten questions never really knowing other humans from his mom and Bulma.

"No, we're just that strong…" Goten looked over to Gohan seeing him watching the computer. Goten decided not to ask any more question feeling Gohan wasn't in a good mood.

After watching for an hour Gohan researching the game of baseball between breaks learning a lot as he was watching Goten speaks up.

"This is soooooo boooooooooring." Goten blurted out flopping his back on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not wrong…" Gohan agrees it helps watching thinking it as school work.

"I'm going to play video games in the living room, you want to play too!?" Goten asks jumping off the bed.

"No, I want to keep reaching for blending in, thanks though."

"Awe all right." Leaving the room Gohan spent his night watching the game and researching. Finishing watching the game at 8:30 pm crawling into bed ready to wake up early in the morning to get back to training he closes his eyes immediately finding sleep.

…

Waking up Tuesday morning doing his new routine of waking up early in the morning before sunrise grabbing his lunch, eating breakfast, heading to West city to train with Vegeta, and heading to school. With the sparring and verbal abuse, Vegeta throws by the end of sparring session Gohan is tired showering off in the locker room changing to school clothes of baggy blue long sleeves shirt and black pants after dying off. Heading towards school on time today in his disguise in case he was seen in the sky deciding to land on the roof since the class is so close to the roof, and the door to the stairwell was secluded to discreetly exit from.

Seeing the roof descending luckily cloudy this morning adding more cover lands on the empty roof, swapping back to school clothes heading down the stairwell opening the door entering the fourth level. Looking through the glass window of the door seeing no one in the corner section of this floor opens and slides through the door. With nothing in the tucked away corner other than vending machines Gohan buys a snack and drink to add to his cover for coming from the corner bank of machines.

Walking into class at 7:25 am with 5 minutes to spare before class starts the Philosophy teacher looks up from his desk and acknowledges Gohan.

"Glad to see you on time today Mr. Son." Mr. Fee replied snidely.

"Of course, really excited for class today!" Shot back Gohan leaving the teacher unsure if he was being facetious or not. Gohan continues past the desk running up the right-side staircase to his seat where the duo of Erasa and Videl are sitting.

"Well good morning Gohan!" Erasa greeting Gohan.

"Good morning Erasa." Sitting down putting his snack and drink on table "Good morning Videl." Videl looked over, looking a little-tired waving over.

"Morning..." Videl says stifling a yawn, Erasa already knowing the question answered Gohan preemptively.

"She was up late catching up on late homework."

"Ah" Gohan let out.

"I lost track of a few assignments, unlike other students I have a part-time job defending the city." Videl reasons.

"That makes sense that's a lot to keep track of I don't know how you do it," Gohan assures her hoping to not be on her bad side today.

"See Erasa? Gohan gets it." Gohan can only guess they were having this conversation prior to him arriving.

"Playing the hero card around the new kid huh?" Erasa teases Videl.

"Speaking of…" Erasa turns to Gohan "Gohan do I look cute?" Erasa asks as Gohan goes completely red never before has he been so blindsided.

"Ww-w-what…?" Gohan chokes out Videl starts snickering as Erasa asks with more detail.

"My outfit does it look cute on me?" Gohan now annoyed sighs out.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" both girls start laughing at his reaction.

"May-be" Erasa sings out. "Honestly though I want to know because I'm arguing with Videl about going to the mall soon we could invite everyone and get the whole group together. Summer is coming soon too." Taking a sip of her water bottle Erasa stands up and twirls around showing her outfit. "It's cool and cloudy today, so I put on knee-high boots, faux suede skirt, and a white tank top and denim jacket. So Gohan what're your thoughts.

Gohan so far out of his depth starts panicking " _Bulma always does this to me and it always ends awfully for me. That was too much info for a shirt, jacket, and black skirt and boots."_

"Uh, It looks great!" trying to compliment her Erasa just rolls her eyes and seats down groaning.

"Urgh boys never have anything useful to say about clothes." Gohan knew this would happen that question is always a trap.

"What!?" Gohan says confused, Videl laughs some more.

"To be fair Gohan doesn't seem like the style type, I mean c'mon." not catching the backhanded defense Gohan thanks Videl.

"Thanks, Videl I'm glad you can tell." Videl can't help but full on laugh enjoying this morning. Gohan unsure why she is finding it so hilarious, Erasa tries to intervene.

"Videl-"

"Erasa c'mon I'm too tired to argue I need to save my energy to make it through school." Videl let out. Gohan looking over at his drink he randomly bought picked it up and offered it to Videl.

"Here I bought canned coffee before class." Erasa smiles at the kind gesture especially with how Videl acted yesterday to Gohan.

Catching Videl off guard not sure how to respond finally snapped out of it and tried to decline.

"N-no thanks, Gohan I'll just go buy my own now." She reasoned

"Class is starting now you'd be late you can have this one," Gohan says bringing up a good point as Videl looks over, seeing the teacher beginning takes the can.

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl started to feel extremely guilty just now.

"No worries." Smiling at Videl before pulling out his notebook getting ready for class.

Time went on from the class starting as the teacher drug on and on Gohan checked his phone, as the class has only been going on for 20 minutes. _"This is really boring, Mr. Fee doesn't even care either looking in his book or his back turned writing on the board. Now I get why everyone has their phone out."_ Looking at Erasa she was scrolling through her phone looking at pictures, Videl drinking her coffee trying to stay alert taking notes. _"This is not a good class to start the day, best to get out the way I suppose."_ Looking past Videl Gohan say an empty seat _"Huh? I wonder where Sharpner is I figured he was just killing time before class."_

As if on cue the door opens with both Sharpner and Terran walked through the door. The teacher broken from his lecture points the two out "So nice of you two to join, have more important matters to attend to before class?"

The two boys looked at each other pulling out slips wordlessly handing it to the teacher.

 _"Huh, I didn't even notice Terran was gone too."_ Gohan thought.

After the teacher read the slips he cleared his throat and spoke: "I see, take your sits quickly." Both boys went to their respected rows as Sharpner was passing behind Gohan he greeted Sharpner.

"Morning."

Nodding back Sharpner let out a "Morning" too.

Class went on with no other events reaching break Gohan was glad and hungry, starting to tear into the cookies he bought with the coffee. As he was eating the trio of Sharpner, Videl and Erasa started talking.

"Why were you and Terran late, didn't ditch out did ya?" Erasa asked.

"If we were ditching we wouldn't walk in halfway through class…with slips…" Sharpner dismissing Erasa comments teasing tone seeping in, he continued with a real explanation. "Team meeting and discussion, an issue they wanted player input on."

"Woah sounds serious," Erasa stated with Videl assuming what the problem was.

"It was about 'him' wasn't it?" She asked, Gohan curious what the mystery of being late, team meeting, 'him' unnamed figure not wanting to pry though kept silent not wanting to be self-assertive on the friend's conversation.

"Yup surprised they even talked to us about which shows it might seriously happen."

"Would that be good for the team?" Erasa asked

"Winning wise? No."

"In the long run, it'd be for the best though." Terran the other member of the baseball team in the class cuts in walking from the stairs to the row in front of the sitting in the desk. "But enough about our team, How's the morning going?"

"Boring," Erasa stated

"Long." Videl lets out, Terran looks over at Gohan apparently asking him too.

"Long and boring." Terran throws his head back laughing at that not expecting that answer. Even earning chuckles from Sharpner and Erasa.

"Good sounds like we had more fun then." Sharpner says "Whose able to come to lunch today?"

Terran holds up two fingers ready to list the people. "We'll be missing Flint, Rai."

"Oh!" Erasa just realizing something. "Gohan I forgot to ask before class would you like to sit with everyone during lunch?"

"Didn't even ask him yet? I'm not surprised." Sharpner says shaking his head.

Gohan mind is racing now looking for an excuse not wanting to meet all these people. " _I'm not comfortable with this…"_ Clearing his throat "I was actually thinking of going to the library to study a bit." Nervously laughing hoping they'd move on.

"You are a bigger nerd than I thought." Sharpner harshly stating earning a pencil thrown his way by Erasa calling him a jerk and to shut up.

"C'mon Gohan prove him wrong it won't be that bad the worse person there is Sharpner," Terran says taking a verbal shot at Sharpner with a smirk.

"It will be good for you, no harm in coming," Videl added.

"I'll drag you out of the library if I have to." Eras playfully threaten.

"Alright, Alright I don't want that I'll come with you." Gohan managing to be cool on the outside is stressing on the inside.

"Perfect" as Terran walks back to his seat "Plans are set."

"Yay lunch with everyone." Erasa celebrates after some time away with busy schedules, and Videl's little grudge stint away.

As the time rapidly came closer to lunch Gohan started to get more anxious from History, Math, now with Science wrapping up the bell signal the lunch period for the third-year classes. Grabbing his books, the group of Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Terran, Sharpner headed down to the ground floor to the cafeteria. Entering in rows of tables to the far right the line for food was moving, along the opposite side of the line was a school store with banks of vending machines. Seeing it all was a bit to take in Gohan from the back of the group following along heading to the back section of the cafeteria.

The glass walls of the back of the building open and swung out, making the back wall of the cafeteria open leading to more space outside now sunny after clouds clearing up, outside a table with a boy and two girls seating, eating and laughing.

"Terran!" A girl with dark blue hair stood up running over hugging the boy she called out to greeting him, Gohan growing more anxious and feeling awkward standing off to the side. This girl releases from Terran and after greeting him alone greeted the group.

Erasa takes to initiate and introduces Gohan to her.

"Cassie this is Gohan the new kid who started coming here yesterday that I told you about. Gohan this is Cassie, Terran's girlfriend clearly. She is also the student council president so anything you need she can most likely help." After Erasa finishes the girl Cassie extended her hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, Gohan, nice to meet you!" smiling at Gohan doing the same copying her gestures smiles and shakes her hand. Noticing her brown eyes. Blue straight hair that is on her right side drops below her jawline but on left side swoops to the front just to her shoulder. Standing as tall as Erasa, she seems extremely friendly and confident from what Gohan could tell.

"Nice to meet you too." He returned.

"Here let me introduce you to the other couple." Cassie giggles pulling Gohan to the table. Getting to the table a green haired slightly messy styled guy with green eyes stands up when the group makes it to the table. Doing the same as Cassie did, he extends his hand to Gohan "Hey you must be Gohan, my name is Zephyr." Shaking his hand Gohan could tell he was slightly shorter than him. Zephyr then gestures to the girl to his left standing "And this is my girlfriend Iris." A girl with a slightly shorter height as the green haired boy stood up, Silver hair up in a ponytail with yellow eyes gives a polite "Nice to meet you Gohan."

Now that they all meet they sat down and got started eating and talking about classes.

Terran, Sharpner, Cassie, Iris, Zephyr, Erasa, Gohan, Videl, Gohan sandwiched between Videl and Erasa the eight sat around a big circular table.

"Where's Flint and Rai?" Sharpner questioned.

"Music room, they wanted to play music instead for a bit so smaller group than usual." Cassie answers.

"There is usually more? Seems like a big group to me." Gohan says wondering how big this friend group is.

"Well it used to be huge but final year in high school people are super busy less free time. Focusing on colleges and where they'll be next year. That and some friends aren't third years so different lunches." She finished. _"Wow, so many people not surprised Videl isn't popular."_ Muses Gohan.

"So Gohan" The student council president Cassie started "I heard you got a perfect score in the entrance exams that's so amazing I studied non-stop and barely got a 95%."

"Oh, I just had more time to study since I was homeschooled. I'm guessing you had more extra-curricular responsibilities." Gohan trying to play down the praise not wanting to be the center of conversation knowing that'd be near impossible.

"My my so modest." The calm light voice of Iris came "No need to brush off the praise we could use a smart, responsible guy around here. Too many meatheads, sorry boys." She direct at the three as Sharpner roles his eyes, Terran shrugs his shoulders and Zephyr looks shocked crosses his arm in mock hurt.

"I don't know what to say, Iris, I'm hurt." Zephyr lets out. Terran adding in "Same here." Not able to hold in his amusement to feign hurt.

"Well, the test scores say these things, not me." Iris offers back, Terran points at her.

"Okay, that actually hurts, careful now."

"Well I and Cassie have to play tutor come test week, so it hurts seeing our time down the drain come test time." Erasa giggling speaking up.

"Well, maybe we can have three tutors if Gohan wants to help us." Looking at Gohan she explains. "We usually go to Videl's or Cassie's house and spend all day studying it can be fun sometimes not really productive."

Gohan chuckles a bit feeling a little stiff but loosing up a bit.

Sharpner cuts in "Us three" signaling to him, Terran and Zephyr "Are on the baseball team we don't have time to study." Videl Proceeds to scoff and tear into him.

"If I can do volunteer police work, have above average grades and be hassled by media because of my dad. You should pull an average grade."

"It's good to see you after the last time we had lunch Videl." Cassie comments "I feel bad making you mad."

"It's fine." Videl snapped trying to get off the topic. Cassie recoils a bit worried to set her off again

"She's been grumpy this week, Gohan got the worst of it yesterday though." Erasa finishes.

"It wasn't that bad I've heard worse." Adding a nervous chuckle trying to keep the situation calm.

"How mean was she yesterday?" Iris inquired meanwhile Videl is slumping fidgeting a bit.

"Not too bad I guess Gohan brought her a coffee this morning." Erasa teased getting a reaction from the table. Everyone but the three asking a question at once as Gohan and Videl face gets red. Gohan's face from embarrassment, Videl's face from anger with some embarrassment.

"What did we miss in Philosophy today?" Sharpner asks amusedly. "Really," Terran adds.

"You are extremely kind like Erasa said." Iris smiled. Zephyr nods slowly smiling.

"One of her weak spots, coffee."

"Awe that's sweet." Cassie starts sweetly. "That reminds me when Terran and I started to date when we were in the first year." Videl stands up and walks off towards the cafeteria.

"Videl!" Erasa calls out.

"Oh no…I did it again didn't I?" Cassie asks mortified.

"You two do not mix well at all." Sharpner comments snickering. As Terran was consoling Cassie and the other's wondering if they should chase Videl, they see Videl walking back to the table walking to Gohan's side putting two can coffees down next to his food.

"We're even plus one as thanks. I hate owing people." Videl states going back to her seat and eating her food. Gohan looking a bit surprised at Videl she snaps her head up and looks at Gohan.

"Go ahead and drink it!" panicking Gohan to please her opens the can and takes a big swig. Never having coffee before he drank it putting on a strong face. _"It'd be weird if I didn't like the drink I bought this morning keep drinking it. I don't know why I'm so pressured by this situation."_ The group went back to laughing and joking Gohan explaining where he's from why he's here at this school.

Out of the blue Videl's wrist starting beeping and everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stopped talking. Videl looking at her wrist pressed a button and started talking to the watch.

"I'm here Chief what's wrong?" Over the watch, the voice of a man started explaining a situation in town.

"We have a bus of full of senior citizens hijacked by a group of arm thugs making demands we need extra help catching these thugs. It's a tough situation right now they are demanding a refuel or they'll hurt the hostages."

"I'm on my way." Jumping up offering a quick sorry the group yells their well wishes and good lucks. As they were going over what they heard Gohan was in deep thought.

 _"So that's how she gets called out. Through a communicator by the police, I'm shocked that she can get called anytime. I always figured it'd be after school and not too late. I have to help I have the disguise and everything. But they never said where and the thugs are driving around. I would sense Videl's energy but it's too weak to trace so far away. Think, Think…"_

"Gohan are you worried about Videl?" Erasa asked quietly being honest Gohan answered.

"I mean, yeah, how could you not be aren't you worried?" Erasa nods

"Of course, but she's tough and she has been doing this most of high school."

"I can't imagine sitting in class wondering what's happening." Gohan thinks out loud.

"Well, it helps to have a phone." Erasa shows her screen showing a live stream from Satan City news giving detailed info on the situation.

"Where do you get that?" Gohan asks pulling out his phone, Erasa leans into him and shows him.

"Here download this news app, okay now pick Satan City news." Walking through the steps with Gohan "Now check these for notifications, now every time a big crime or Videl pops in the news your phone will let you know and you can follow along. I agree being in the dark is impossible for situations like these."

Gohan looking at the app page sees all the info he needs what area, what street, what direction they're heading in. Having all the info the police give with an alert to Videl's jet-copter arriving on the scene just now popped up on his phone.

"Your phone looks new and not customized much yet, did you just get it?" Erasa asks still leaning on Gohan's side.

"Yeah from my godmother." Gohan now trying to figure out how to leave to get out there on the scene with the info all on his phone.

"Oh, how sweet." Erasa smiles up at Gohan.

"Don't worry nerd boy she'll be fine" Sharpner spits out at Gohan apparently listing to their conversation. "You've known her for one day anyway why do you care so much?"

"Sharpner!" Erasa exclaims anger. Sharpner receiving dirty looks from the other two girls as his teammates try to reel in his behavior.

"Yo cool it," Terran said.

"We know you're worried too no need to be aggravated by it though." Zephyr calmly states.

"It's no problem everyone I get it."

Sharpner annoyed clicks his tongue muttering "goody two shoes…"

Just then the bell rings ending lunch as everyone cleans up and heads out saying their farewells, Erasa, Terran, Sharpner stand and wait for Gohan.

"C'mon Gohan lets get to PE," Erasa says.

Seeing his chance to bail out, grabbing the extra coffee he has now storing it in his bag. Turns to the trio "I'll catch up there is something I need to do first."

"Oh, okay then see you next period." As they head to the courtyard straight through to the locker rooms.

Gohan turned inside and bolted up the stairs eventually making it to the roof seeing no one he presses his watches code to turn into his disguise flying off towards the crime in place.

* * *

Sorry for the long update just finished up finals and all busy few weeks for me, should be back to a chapter every two weeks. Worst case one chapter a month, as always let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


	5. Fear

Chapter 5 already excited to be digging deeper into the story, as always thank you for comments and any interaction. Glad to see people enjoying this idea I came up with. It helps motivate me and gives the story the greatest chance to reach full potential. On to the show hope you dig the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gohan was flying towards the last known sighting of the hijacked bus, checking his phone for reports before blasting off. Hoping to be fast enough to catch up and help Videl. Heading towards the outskirts of the city he could see on the road, cops giving up on the chase of the bus, leaving an empty road and a lone copter trailing the bus. The word was the police fell back and are going to let the criminals think the pressure was off, only for Videl to get the drop on them. Gohan from the sky luckily could see far off in the distance Videl's copter tailing the bus, closing in enough to be in range.

" _Great! Looks like I made it in time, Videl has probably been chasing them since she left lunch. Not a bad idea getting away from the city away from innocent bystanders, but I need to hurry to help before things get bad!"_ Gohan thinks blasting straight towards the bus.

…

Videl now weaving and dodging wild shots aimed at her copter from the bus. A long-haired man hanging out the window of the bus with a submachine gun, taking his shots trying to keep the copter at bay. With skilled flying Videl lines the copter over the bus, leaving her copter on autopilot to fly off to a safe spot after leaving the copter. Videl going all in to stop these hijackers jumps from the copter onto the roof of the bus, as her copter flies off leaving her no place to run if things get troubling. Videl moves towards the front of the bus only to get cut off from bullets coming up from below. Quickly she moves back keeping safe distance until fire ceased, having no moves left and taking the gamble of the shooter having to reload, with no time to react she jumps off the back of the bus grabbing a hold of the roof, flying off then twisting her body back towards the bus feet first to fly back to the bus's back window.

Using the momentum swinging through the window, Videl kicks through the window, feet aiming at an unsuspecting target holding a submachine gun and clip in another hand, about to reload his gun. Flying through the bus window she missile kicked the leader in the chest from the back of the bus, with so much force he dropped his gun and the leader flew to the front of the bus, knocking one of his two goons to the floor losing his gun as well down front steps of the bus stairs away from him. The final goon concerned and confused stayed seated driving the hijacked bus.

Videl wasting no time saw both men disarmed ran straight to the two men groggily getting up, she runs straight at the leader, reaching the man before he knows what was happening. Videl elbows the taller long-haired man in the stomach, having him hunch over in pain as air shoots out his body. She spins around the man to kick the small goon behind him with a kick straight to the face, kicking him back into the front console of the bus. The big man driving the bus scared alternating between keeping his eyes on the road and watching the encounter, not able to help his fellow thugs. Videl taking no chances gives the small one on the ground one good punch to knock him out. Videl was whipped around by the leader, she threw a punched at his head dodging just barely.

"What's wrong? A high school girl too much for you? Not surprising from a group of thugs targeting elderly people!" Videl shouts out throwing punches at the man, he backs up slightly dodges some punches. Taking a left hook to the body he cried out in pain, Videl aimed her right fist to his face for a knockout shot, only for him to weave to her right and grab her right arm with his own.

"You underestimated the wrong guy, you crazy bitch!" Throwing a left fist towards her face, Videl dips beneath the punch missing completely, his fist flying over her.

"Let go asshole!" Videl rips her right arm back out of his grasp, reaching back so hard elbowing the goon driving in the back of the head, knocking out the unsuspecting man that was trying to keep on the road. Videl only focused on the man in a vulnerable position wide open for a swift hook to the face knocking the third out, followed up with a grasp and spin throwing him to the ground for good measure. The bus full of elderly people began cheering and praising the young hero, Videl starts blushing feeling awkward. She loved helping people but the praise and being in the spotlight was not her favorite.

No one aware of the driver's state soon became aware when the bus veered off the road causing a lot of jostling and shaking of the bus, earning cries from the passengers. Videl keeping her balance looks over and sees the driver, now aware of the situation she began removing the big man out the seats. Taking some effort peeling the man out the seat throwing him on top of his small confidant, she jumps in the seat looking out the window seeing the land in front of her running out.

"Oh no! You can't be serious?" Seeing a cliff coming up fast all she could do was what her instincts told her jam on the brakes and turn to the left. With this motion front of the bus turned away from the cliff, the back half swinging around at a slower pace with the brakes spins sliding out over the edge of the cliff. Now the bus teetering with the front end on the ground with the back half hanging off the edge.

"Is everyone okay!?" Videl yells out getting a weak assurance of being okay, Videl mind was running in overdrive not sure what to do. _"Should I let off the brake and jam the gas and drive back up? What if the brakes are keeping us held up! I could open the door and the passengers could_ … _No! not everyone can get off the bus, do to health or ability to carefully get off, not to mention the knocked-out hijackers. What do I do?"_ Videl thoughts getting more desperate were interrupted by a flying silhouette.

A person dressed in green, with a cape and helmet, landed in front of the bus, grabbing underneath the front the person yells out.

"Everyone, hold on, you'll be alright, I'll pull you to safety!" A man yelled out. Before realizing what she saw another unthinkable thing happening as the man floated up, pulling the bus's front tires off the ground and carefully pulled the bus back up to land away from the ledge. Now pulled to safety, cheers went all throughout the bus by the passengers, Videl slumps back into her seat, sweating profusely, letting out a shaky breath unsure what just happened.

Once the bus was placed down fully, Videl released the doors and helped escort people off the bus.

"Anybody in need of assistance?" This masked stranger asks as everyone was getting off the bus. Videl with a million question swirling in her mind, she marches up to man, taking a defensive stance yells out at him.

"Stay right there! Who are you? What are you doing?" The man throws his hands back in a defensive manner.

"I'm just trying to help out after seeing the situation, let me help." Trying to assure Videl.

"Not before you explain yourself!" The man shakes his head a little frustrated.

"Look I'll explain once we make sure everyone on the bus is okay, as well as get the criminals ready to be transferred to police. Now isn't the time, please." The man pleaded earnestly, Videl defeated and exhausted decided not to resist the extra help until police arrived, detaining the three thugs on the bus after everyone was out.

After everyone was safe and taken care of Videl begins taking the criminals off the bus, dragging the small guy out the bus and down to the ground, the helmeted man with a visor keeping his face hidden, comes over to her to offer her some help.

"Need help getting the unconscious men out?" he offered to try to assist again.

"No! This is police business you don't touch any of these men! You shouldn't be interfering, who are you?" Taken back by the outburst not sure where the defensiveness was coming from came back with a rebuttal.

"Police business? Sorry, ma'am but you seem a bit young to be an officer." He commented with a sly smirk.

"For your information, I work with the police, I was called for help. I'm Videl Stan! Daughter of the strongest fighter in the world, more than qualified to help my city. What's a stranger doing getting involved for no reason?" She finishes crossing her arms, earning a sigh from the man.

"I'm just a helpful citizen, helping out when I can. It seems like the situation is handled now, I hope you don't mind future help because I'll be around." As he turned away about to leave Videl ran past him throwing her arms out in an act to block his path.

"Oh no, you don't! You aren't leaving, what do you mean by that? And how did you fly? How did you pull the bus up? Who are you and are you insane?" She asks in a rapid pace earning a chuckle from the masked helper.

"I'm sane ma'am." He answers before lifting slowly in the air, Videl's eyes bulged not sure how to process seeing a man lift in the air in front of her eyes. He waves before blasting off towards the city, Videl snaps back red face from anger being ignored and only getting an answer to a rhetorical question, yells toward the direction he flew to.

"YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

…

Gohan flying back to school right after helping Videl, good thing he got there in time she managed the thugs but was in a dicey situation in the end.

 _"Man, that was close. I need to find an excuse to bail to help her sooner the next time she gets called out. Clearly, a little help is needed, she did well though considering a human high schooler beat up a trio of thugs. Videl was a little shook up no doubt about that, she needs a little help with crime in the city. Nobody can do it all themselves…"_

As Gohan was getting lost in thought after barely getting there to help he realizes he is late for the next class.

" _Damn it! I completely forgot about class, how long did this take?"_ checking the time it was 12:40 pm. Twenty minutes after ditching Erasa and the gang, meaning he is now 10 minutes late for P.E.

"Not good! I need to hurry" blasting off towards the school Gohan makes it in no time, finding a secluded spot on campus to land, near the locker room runs in a hurry inside to change quickly. Putting on weights, baggy clothes, Gohan runs straight to the field 15 minutes late.

Showing up seeing kids on the field practicing in pairs again. As Gohan awkwardly walks on the field the teacher Mr. Metz spots him. Standing next to Erasa, Sharpner, Terran, the teacher starts approaching Gohan. " _Oh no…here we go, need an excuse fast."_ Gohan starts searching for an explanation in his mind, Mr. Metz finishes his walk across the field to meet Gohan.

"Gohan, I know you're not the sportiest so PE isn't your favorite, but 15 minutes late? What happened?" The tall athletic man asks in a wily nature.

"Sorry, sir! Extremely sorry, I just had had to-uhh..um…use the bathroom…" Gohan on the spot gives as an excuse.

"Really the bathroom? I was talking with Erasa since Videl and you were gone, she said you all were at lunch together. She said you left after lunch, so with the ten minutes to get to class, you were in the bathroom for 25 minutes?" Mr. Metz questions poking holes in Gohan alibi.

"Y-yeah I had an upset stomach, I was too embarrassed to tell anyone why I wasn't going to PE" Gohan explains, nervously laughing, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Not buying the story Mr. Metz lets out a "Huh." Stroking his goatee with his hand and responds.

"I think I have an idea why you are actually late." The teacher offered, Gohan begins panicking.

"What? No, I really did have an upset stomach." Gohan says trying to sell the story.

"Gohan no need to make stuff up, being a PE teacher you hear it all before. Kids always try to skip or make excuses, but I'm understanding if you level with me. Could it be maybe you are uncomfortable in the locker room? A lot of kids hate changing or showering, no need to lie if you are." Gohan begins thanking everything that is good for giving him a way out.

"Uh…yeah you caught me," Gohan answers playing along.

"I knew it! I may teach PE and coach sports, but I'm no idiot. I can read people well and you Gohan are too good of a kid to skip class without good reason." Mr. Metz explains feeling good about his reasoning, Gohan chuckles nervously.

" _Well he isn't totally wrong, it was a good reason."_ Gohan hoping now he isn't in too big of trouble.

"Sorry for being late sir! I sincerely apologize." Gohan apologizes hoping to save face and not have this get back to his mother.

"Look, I'll let it slide since it's your first week, don't worry." The coach offers Gohan, leaving Gohan raising his eyebrows, caught a little off guard by what the coach said.

 _"Well, that isn't what I expected…I didn't get in trouble."_ Gohan thinks before voicing his doubt, "Really? Honestly wasn't expecting that response from a teacher." Gohan asks, looking away briefly at the field seeing his classmates performing drills, then looking back at the now chuckling man for a response.

"C'mon now, do you want a punishment or something? I get coming to a new school is challenging, just keep working hard and..." coach Metz trails off thinking of something. "you owe me one, just remember this Gohan."

"Okay! Beats getting in trouble." Gohan shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, since Videl is gone Erasa doesn't have a partner. Go ahead and do some ground ball drills with her." Pointing towards her across the other side of the field, she is standing next two Sharpner and Terran while they do the drills.

"Got it!" Gohan jogs off to grab a glove by the benches, then jogs off in Erasa's direction. Meeting up with the three after his talk with coach Metz, Erasa greets Gohan immediately.

"Gohan! You missed half of gym class, where did you go after lunch!?" Seeing Gohan arrived, both guys stopped their drill and joined in with Erasa.

"Honestly, did you forget the where to go after one day? Or are you secretly a delinquent who cuts class." Terran jokes, Gohan quickly shakes his head taking his joke seriously.

"No! Nothing like that." Terran laughs at his reaction.

"Relax just messing with you, if you really were a delinquent we'd have Videl take care of you." Terran finishes with a smile, Erasa rolls her eyes at Terran's antics.

"Enough joking from you," she says looking at Terran, she turns to Gohan "seriously where were you Gohan?"

"Uh," not sure what lie to give he decided to tell them a modified lie of what he told the teacher. "I wasn't feeling great, so I went to the nurse's office to help with a stomach ache. I feel better now though just ran a little late. Mr. Metz said I'd be paired with you since Videl is still out." Gohan explains hoping to end this line of questioning. Erasa closes this distance between the two leaning in looking at Gohan concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay? No need to push yourself if you aren't" she says expressing her worry. Gohan was about to assure her then Sharpner finally spoke up in the conversation.

"He'll be fine with a little tummy ache." Sharpner says giving a half smile, crossing his arms continuing "now you guys can go over there so we can run drills." He says walking off leaving the now trio. Erasa juts her chin out clenching her fist.

"What the hell is his deal all of a sudden!?" anger at Sharpner's behavior today. Terran runs his hand in his hair, sighing, starts to run off to work the drill with Sharpner.

"Just ignore him!" Terran yells back over his shoulder running off, leaving Gohan and Erasa alone.

"Urgh. Hard to ignore when he keeps acting up…" She complains to the air, Gohan not sure how to responds just stands there, Erasa turns to him.

"Well, I guess we should get going, don't want to like we are doing nothing." Gohan quickly nods in agreement.

….

Luckily with Erasa as a partner, Gohan didn't have to worry about not knowing what to do, they both don't know much about sports. Lazily rolling the ball to each other, running the drill for the class until time was up. Walking to the locker rooms chatting a bit they separate to their own locker rooms. As Gohan entered the locker room, voices of his male classmates booming throughout joking around. Before going to his locker someone behind him entering the locker room got his attention. Turning around Gohan saw it was Terran and Sharpner, Terran waves at Gohan a little sweaty, Sharpner just walks by paying no attention getting ready for the last class of the day.

"Hey Gohan, do I need to drag you to next class, so you don't ditch?" Terran questions playfully.

"Ha, no need. I don't want a reputation to start up and for it to give back to my mom." Gohan explains.

"Strict parents huh? Yeah sounds like a good plan. I'm going to shower off and get ready for English." Terran walks off to his locker.

Gohan goes to the back corner away from the class of guys, grabbing his gear, pulls out his phone and decided to wait until the room clears to change. He decided to check the news looking up the bus incident, reports are out about a mysterious figure helping Videl saving the elderly. Taking time reading all the stories, no one had a name, no video, the man was completely unknown with unbelievable abilities of flying and strength to lift a bus. Not much info was out this early and Gohan hopes it stays that way. Without realizing time has passed, Terran snaps Gohan out of his focused reading.

"Gohan are you gonna change? Everyone is about done, the next class is going to start soon."

"Huh? Oh, sorry I zoned out looking at my phone, I'll hurry up! No need to wait I'll be there soon."

"Okay, we'll head out then." Terran walks off, him and Sharpner heading out, as well as the last of people in the locker room. Gohan goes to strip, powers weights off, capsuling them and heads to the shower for a quick wash up. Finishing up, drying off, dressing and hurrying up to class making it just in time. Getting to his seat, Erasa gives him a wave, he returns it.

"Cutting it close eh?" She says ribbing Gohan about his timing as he sits down. Gohan figured he'd be honest to not rise so much suspicion.

"Yeah, ended up losing track of time checking the news on Videl."

"Yeah! I read that too, apparently, someone helped her. Didn't have a chance to read it all, I'm sure she'll give us the dirt."

"Oh? That's good…" Gohan replied " _Hmm didn't think I'd be close enough to hear her side of it or anyone else for that matter. Figure she'd be the quiet type, not to gossip her work, with all the attention she must get she has built a guarded nature to avoid nosey people. I learned that first-hand yesterday…I doubt she'll tell me, but her info must go to her close friends like Erasa and the group. Meaning higher chances for my identity to get found out…Maybe I…"_ Erasa snaps him from his thoughts, leaning in and whispering to Gohan so no one in class can overhear.

"Don't worry," Gohan looks over curious, Erasa continues "I can tell you've been worried since lunch, Videl is like seriously strong, she's like the female version of her father strength wise." She finishes assuring Gohan, only it did the opposite.

" _I am worried, chances getting caught go up the more I get involved, but if I don't get involved something like today can go wrong like it almost did."_ Gohan clears his throat before speaking.

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right."

"Yup!" As they finished up class had started, as the class went underway the door opened walking in was Videl. The teacher noticed but paid no attention to it, Videl had the ability to come in go because of her hero work, but mainly who her dad was. Whispers broke out curious as always with her, Videl though stone cold demeanor, cuts across the room and up the stairs to her seat.

Gohan noticing her pass as she took her seat between Erasa and Sharpner. Erasa whispered something, Videl responded leaving them silent for the rest of class, once class wraps up signaling the end of the school day, some people left the room, but others were curious about Videl, wanting to hear the big details a big group of kids came over to Videl. A horde circled around Videl's seat some behind leaning in, in front turning around, or trying to enter their aisle.

Gohan started to feel claustrophobic, as now what felt like half the class was at their end of the aisle. It was everything from questions, to praise everything was being thrown her way.

"Read about what you did Videl, you really are the daughter of the world's champion!" A girl exclaimed

"Amazing job stopping those thugs!" a boy compliments joined in by another "Low to target old people like that, glad you put them in their place!"

"That's what they get for messing around in your city huh!?" Another guy throws her way, looking around to the other classmates for agreement, everyone nodding, and backing up his comment.

"Who was the guy that came along to help?" This question a girl asked gets Gohan attention the most, followed by a loud bang, as Videl slammed bother fist on the table, causing everyone to jump back, standing up fast the chair screeching from the fast and hard motion. She grabs her bag and exits the aisle leaving the crowd silent. Erasa gets up and follows same with Sharpner, Erasa signals Gohan to come as they both stand on the stairs, Gohan surprised quickly gets up. Videl stomps to the bottom of the stairs passed Terran waiting at the bottom walking past and out the class, the other four meet at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Terran and me can't come since we need to get to practice, tell Videl we'll message her later."

"Yeah and don't forget to tell us what happens," Terran adds to Sharpner's comments, Erasa nods.

"Of course." The duo nod and walked out giving a see you later to Gohan and Erasa. Leaving the two alone as the horde of classmates disbanded, grabbing their stuff, eyeing Erasa and Gohan.

"Let's go catch up to Videl now Gohan," Erasa says going towards the door, Gohan nods and follows. Hearing the murmurs again like yesterday, jealous and annoyed. "Why does he get to hang out with Videl?" more join in "Yeah makes no sense…" trying to ignore it they both exit class.

"Alright let's go find Videl," Erasa states, standing in the hallway with a good number of students chatting amongst themselves before going home, or off to clubs. Gohan following behind as she starts down the hallway.

"Where do we even look? Maybe we should give her space…" Gohan thinks out loud to Erasa.

"Don't worry I know her better than anyone, she just hates being mobbed. Now if you hate crowds and could go anywhere on campus, where would you go Gohan?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Uh I'm not sure but it seems like we're walking towards the roof entrance." As they get to the bank of vending machines at the end of the fourth floor, near the door to the stairwell up to the roof.

"Correct, you really are smart to know that." Erasa compliments Gohan as she walks up to the door, opening it to start heading up. "C'mon let's go." She stopped noticing Gohan falter and stop.

"What's wrong Gohan? If you're worried about getting in trouble going to the roof don't worry, Videl hates playing the famous card but if we're with her teacher won't bug us." Erasa hoping to calm Gohan as he was looking a little nervous.

" _I can't be too close if I'm going to keep doing this hero stuff, it's only a matter of time before Videl catches on. I need to be careful and have some discretion, plus I doubt Videl wants me around to hear about what happened."_ Gohan thinks, the reality of the situation weighing on him.

"It's not getting in trouble, I just feel like Videl wouldn't want to talk about today with me around. I just want to respect her privacy with this stuff, I think it'd be best if you talk with her without me." He finishes giving his reason, he starts to get ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow I should be getting home soon, I don't want to be out too late or my mom will really lay into me." Laughing nervously, he waves turns around and tries to walk away before Erasa stops him.

"Wait." Getting his attention, he turns back around wishing he made a quick break. Turning around what he saw made him worried Erasa looked a little upset. Once she had his attention she walked over closing the space, continuing what she wanted to say.

"I promise you wouldn't be a nuisance, like I said she just hates being mobbed, you are doing the opposite of that, clearly being a nice guy giving her space."

"Even so Erasa I'd just feel a little awkward, I just feel like I don't know her that well to nose my way in her business. Sorry, I hope you aren't too upset with me." Gohan explains and apologizes, Erasa tilts her head a bit showing confusion.

"Upset with you? Not at all, I have no reason to be upset with you, trust me. It's no problem if you feel like it's better for me to talk to her." Gohan cuts in with a thank you, relief spreading across his features.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that."

"but…" she starts, cutting Gohan's relief off as worry now takes over. "You must give me your phone number so I can bug you whenever I want, and so I can give you the rundown on what Videl tells me." She smiles clearly having fun teasing Gohan.

"That's it? You had me worried for a moment." He smiles as the tension leaves him once more. They exchanged numbers and parted for the day, Gohan leaves heading home while Erasa turns around to go to the roof alone.

…

On top of the roof Videl sat alone relaxing, her eyes were closed enjoying the peace. On the roof, there was high reaching fence all around the perimeter, with some roofing for storage where unused desks and chairs were stored. Solar panels on the roof for energy, the roof also had planter boxes all-round the roof to give some life. Students are not allowed to hang out on the roof for safety and supervision reasons. But Videl would always do it anyways since it was peaceful and pretty. Videl was sitting on the ground near the plants across the door to the roof. Nice weather with a slight breeze with the sound student around campus free from class for the day. She takes a deep breath, thinking about the incident this afternoon. After the bus was pulled to safety she told the account to the chief of police, the story sounded unbelievable to her and she was there. The chief said they'd keep a sharp out for the vigilante, then the media came asking all sorts of question, Videl never answered any questions and it was known at this point still they'd try. Last she saw before calling in her copter and flying away was some of the victims giving their account.

" _Rushing away from the mob to only be met with another after class. It's so annoying!"_ Videl clenching her fist, then another deep breath to cool down. After this the sound of the door on the roof opening revealing her best friend Erasa.

"Videl!" Erasa exclaimed with what seems like her endless energy, even at the end of the school day.

"Hey, Erasa." Videl greeted back, Erasa walked over taking a seat next to Videl,

"Quite the crowd after class." Erasa starts yearning an exasperated sigh from Videl.

"Don't get me started, you'd think they'd learn by now." Videl pouts tired of years of the same routine.

"People are curious, speaking of curious people I am one myself!" Resting a hand on her chest being theatric smiles at Videl earning one back "How did it go? I only got to read a little bit of the news in between class."

"Honestly…?" Videl fidgets a bit unconfident to talk about what's been bugging her since leaving to get back to school.

"Yes of course! Why would I be asking? Clearly, you're more agitated, I have an idea why, but I want to hear it from you and not reports." Erasa persuades Videl into telling her the problem.

"Well I'm fine, things went smoothly until…I accidentally…k-knocked out the driver…" Videl nervously explains.

"What!? How do you accidentally do that?"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is I screwed up, I didn't even notice. I took control of the bus by that time it was heading straight for a cliff, I manage to turn the bus but ended up trapped on the cliff's edge. And while I was thinking of what to do next a masked man flew and helped, and not flew in on a copter, like he was literally flying!" Erasa furrows her eyebrows still not sure.

"Like with jetpack?" Erasa trying to clarify what Videl meant.

"No! At least from what I saw no. I saw him fly away face to face I didn't see anything like that. He arrived grabbed the front of the bus when we were stuck, he flew up, pulling us to safety. When everyone was off safe I confronted him, tried questioning him, I got brushed off, laughed at, then he flew away." Videl vents angrily, frustrated with her

"Wow, that's…If I read this I wouldn't believe it. I'm glad you're okay, things could have gone way worse." Being rational, Erasa trying to calm her friend.

"Yes, I know you're right…but it just," Videl pauses looking on how to word it, Erasa patiently waits, letting Videl process it. "I don't like being left in the dark, I hate the Golden fighter situation because an absurdly strong stranger appeared, then disappeared with no answers. I've been waiting for the chance to get answers, hoping they'd appear to get some answers. Of course, the time I screw up someone completely new appears to save the situation. I look incompetent, demanded answers, getting no answers in the end. I know I should be happy I'm safe, but this honestly was such a failure." Videl finishes shaking slightly, Erasa not sure if it's angry or sad, maybe both. Erasa sitting next to Videl on the ground, Videl knees up, arms crossed, looking straight ahead. Erasa leans over bumping her shoulder against Videl's, nudging her in a playful manner, catching Videl's attention.

"If anyone will get answers it will be you, just because you got no answers today, doesn't mean you won't get them the next time!" Videl takes it in, slowly the motivation surging through her again.

" _Erasa is right if I keep persisting I can get the answers I want. How can they do what they do? Does the Golden Fighter know this new masked man? Hell, are they the same person? Do they have any connection to the Cell games? I can't give up after one attempt, that goes against everything in my family's name!"_

"You're right! Next time I won't be so flustered, I won't get caught off guard. I'll get my answers one way or another because I'm Videl Satan damn it!" She finishes standing up full of new energy. Erasa sitting down, looks up at Videl smiling, glad she knocked her out of her funk.

"Glad I reminded you of that." Videl looks down at Erasa, smiles and sits back down next to her friend.

"Thanks, Erasa I seriously needed that this week, I don't know how I'd do it without you."

"You know me the resident, resident mom of the group." Videl laughs, knowing full well Erasa was right, whether taking care of others, solving their problems. She couldn't be happier to have her as a best friend.

"Well if I can ever return the favor I'll be more than happy to." Videl offers.

"Well actually…" Erasa starts in an annoyed tone.

"Oh no, what's up now?" Videl asks setting up her turn to be vented to.

"I'm super pissed at Sharpner, like seriously!" Videl sighs, Sharpner makes people mad all the time, but to get under Erasa's skin for a prolonged period is a rarity.

"Oh, what's new? He's the asshole friend we deal with because we don't take his shit seriously."

"Exactly, we do, the key word in that sentence is we, the group. He's been a complete ass to Gohan these two days." Erasa explains, Videl starts to have a return feeling of guilt.

"I mean if I'm being honest, so have I. Yesterday I was a little-" Erasa cuts in

"A little?"

Videl corrects "very hostile, it wasn't my best day. I felt guilty today especially after he gave me his drink."

"I'm glad you said that see I told you he was nice. So much so he didn't want to come with me up here to check on you."

"Huh? Why is that? You'd think he'd want to know what happened with the incident." Videl continues to ponder "Well I did make a scene storming out of class, but that was mostly because I hate attention grabbers."

"It wasn't that I told him that much, I think it's cause Sharpner blew up at him at lunch today." This caught Videl's attention.

"What did I miss at lunch?"

"After you left, clearly, we were just chatting about what you do and how worrisome it can be. Gohan was concerned hoping you'd be alright, then Sharpner just cut into Gohan, saying and I quote 'You've known her for one day anyway why do you care so much.' Like what a dumb thing to say to a new kid we're introducing to our friends. Way to make him feel unwelcome to the group."

"Did you lay into him?"

"I was about, when everyone else told him to cut it out, then Gohan cut in saying it was no big deal." Videl is glad others spoke up, generally, that's how the dynamics always been. Sharpner says or does something out of line, everyone gets on him to get back in line.

"I see why you're mad, Gohan doesn't know how Sharpner is."

"Not only that but I think it's making him feel unwelcomed. Gohan said he didn't want to come up here to give you space. I don't want him feeling like he isn't part of the group, and I think what Sharpner said got into his head, he got along well with everyone and can take your crap, Gohan is a pretty good fit I'd say." Videl couldn't disagree with Erasa, Videl appreciated Gohan's thoughtfulness to give her space.

"A-ha" Videl starts, acting like she came up with an idea "We kick Sharpner out of our group and replace him with Gohan." Videl joke causing Erasa to giggle lifting her mood a bit.

"Don't give me ideas, it sounds tempting." Both start giggling now.

"Okay-okay, I'll talk to Sharpner. If I have to beat some sense into him I will, I really don't want drama the last year of high school. We've all had our fair share over the years." Erasa gives Videl a quick hug to her side.

"Thanks, Videl I appreciate it." Videl shakes her off and stands up.

"Alright enough, let's go get food I'm starving." Erasa jumps up and agrees as they head off the roof to go into the city to hang out.

…

Gohan was back home going through his new routine 'playing' with Goten giving him some lessons about Ki energy. If he can get Goten flying, he can train him, eventually get Super Saiyan then they could spar. If he could train with Vegeta, get some gravity workout during PE, then spar with Goten. Gohan would be back to his peak in his mind, but first baby steps for him and his brother. After the session the routine continues with dinner, then it'd be study, bed, repeat. After dinner Gohan goes to his room to study for a bit, after a while he was getting bored and decided to check his phone. Not checking his phone since PE, he noticed news notifications and a couple missed messages.

Gohan checking the messages first.

Krillen: That's what you came up with!?

Krillen: Oh it gets better!

Bulma: Great Saiyaman? I don't get the name, is it like a play on Saiyan?

Bulma: We need to talk!

Gohan was so confused, messaging both separately saying he had no idea what they meant. Then before he could put his phone down he got a notification.

 **Bulma made a group. Group - Bulma, Krillen, Gohan.**

Bulma: Me and Krillen were talking about an interesting story today in Satan City. And thought of you.

Krillen: I can't handle this news.

Gohan: What are you two talking about.

Krillen: Oh come on!

Bulma: Here, you should be more clued in (link)

Following the link Gohan was brought to a news story, it was an update of what happened with the bus-jacking. Interviews were taken with the elderly victims with their accounts, "He just flew down and pulled the bus by hand!" a man with a mustache

"Tall and well built, so polite I bet he's handsome to boot." A woman said. Scrolling down Gohan sees in bold making his eyes bulge.

 **Who is this man and is he a possible love interest of Videl Satan?**

"WHAT!?" Gohan shouts in his empty quiet room, quickly covering his mouth, down the hall, he hears his mother yell out.

"Gohan!" he hears her walk down the hallway clearly annoyed by his outburst, Gohan quickly hides his phone and picks up his book. Chi-Chi sticks her head in the room "What are you yelling about? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Gohan nervous, sweating, if she knew why she might actually have a heart attack.

"Oh! I wa-was double checking my answers and saw I made mistake." He nervously laughs. _"Please buy it!"_ he thinks trying to get back to reading that story.

"That's it!? What am I going to do with you Gohan, just like your father having overreactions to the weirdest things. Glad you caught it but no need to scream about making a mistake." She leaves the room closing the door walking away.

"Sorry mom!" he yells after her. Immediately he picks up his phone again and starts to read the portion that caused his shock.

 _We got one interview with a man who overheard this mysterious man and Videl Satan's conversation. Reportedly as the man was leaving Videl Stan stopped him, this is where the man we interviewed overheard the two._

 _"Well as he was walking away Ms. Satan cut off his path, I'm guessing to thank him before he left, then they began talking."_

 _ **Interviewer: What did they talk about?**_

 _"Well I heard her say 'who are you what is your name?' and that's when he flew away saying 'Saiyaman' or something like that. Could not be a more polite and courteous, what a great young man._

 _ **Interviewer: So, I'd guess it'd be appropriate to dub him 'Great Saiyaman' *Reporter chuckles***_

 _"I'd say so, even Ms. Satan would agree."_

 _ **Interviewer: Oh? How so?**_

 _"Well after he flew off, Ms. Satan was beet red, clearly flushed. Then she yelled 'You haven't seen the last of me' out to Saiyaman. I'm no reporter like you but she was clearly interested in him._

 _Sadly, Videl Stan left the scene before acquiring this account to get her word on this, we have reached out and currently have not gotten a response. We will post more once we get an official statement or any new information on 'The Great Saiyaman'._

The color was all gone from Gohan's face, completely white not sure how to process this story.

" _I didn't check the news and a few hours later this happens!"_

Bulma: Soooooooooo

Bulma: Any input?

Krillen: Mr. Satan's daughter has a thing for Gohan!

Gohan was snapped out of his shock and started clearing the mess up.

Gohan: NONE OF THAT STORY ABOUT MY NAME OR VIDEL WAS TRUE!

Krillen: Uh-huh

Bulma: Hence the chat, what happened?

Gohan: About all that, except Videl was grilling me, super upset about it. Then she asked if I was Insane and the exact word I said were I'm sane ma'am,

Gohan: I don't get how that gets turned into Saiyaman unless they misheard.

Just then it all clicks together, it literally was a case of an old man mishearing and misunderstanding the two's conversation

Gohan: Oh…

Krillen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bulma: lol such an old person thing to do.

Gohan: I still don't get the romance bit, she was pissed off!

Bulma: Well it's Videl Satan, she's the daughter of the 'hero of the world' the 'Angel of Satan City'. She's seen in only the best light the anger gets seen as a sweet girl's crush.

Krillen: **(Video Sent)**

Gohan sees Krillen's video of just them at Kame house, it was 18 on screen laughing holding her stomach, hand covering her mouth, laughing out loud. With Krillen behind the camera, clearly filming, laughing harder. Master Roshi and Marron joining in, Marron not understanding it but laughing because the adults were laughing.

Gohan's face was red with anger and embarrassment ignoring Krillen laughing at him, continues talking to Bulma.

Bulma: lol I told Trunks and Vegeta and they find it funny too!

Gohan: Oh what? You got of Vegeta laughing I'd love to see that!

Bulma: No but he finds it entertaining.

Gohan: She is anything but sweet! She is brutal to me at school!

Bulma: What? So you've met her as Gohan? Interesting…

Gohan: I'm done here, going to bed!

Krillen: Saiyaman is anger!

Bulma: HA!

Gohan stopped and put his phone away and walked straight to bed from his desk. This day was officially over for Gohan that was the last straw, going to bed hoping tomorrow would be better. Crawling into bed lights out just staring at the ceiling, until sleep overtook him.

…

Gohan felt a sense of dread, an ominous heavy aura he hasn't felt since he was a child. Looking around he was in the air, confused wondering where he was, he sees green skies, blue grass.

"Namek!? Am I on planet Namek?

Gohan looks in the water seeing a hand in the water sinking down beneath the surface.

"What the hell! This is just like…" Gohan realizes and blasts toward the water. His fear was realized when he was cut off by a huge towering figure. Showing the most brutal, powerful, dictator Frieza, in his second form just like when he was a child.

"This can't be real." Gohan whispers, Frieza then starts chuckling.

"Don't bother trying to save him, you can't, he's already dead."

"No…no…no! This has to be a nightmare." Frieza laughs at the disbelief.

"Trust me, I am." Without even seeing it Gohan was kicked straight into a rock formation. Frieza followed up, shooting a pink blast straight at Gohan, with barely enough speed Gohan managed to dodge the blast. Flying up looking at the explosion, annihilating the land it hit. Without paying attention Frieza gets the drop Gohan from above, tail whipping him back to the planets surface launching him under water.

With Gohan regaining consciousness after the hit, drowning seeing his vision going black, Gohan acted, blasting towards the surface. Begging for air he reaches the surface, gasping for air, drifting to the surface of the land. As Gohan climbed up the land, Frieza stomped Gohan's head face first into the planet, causing Gohan to be crushed between the land and Frieza's foot. Gohan trying to break free not able to deal with pain, Gohan bend his right arm towards his back, blasts up toward Frieza, missing the blind shot. Frieza reached down grabbing Gohan's arm still applying pressure to the head, pressing down pinning him.

"Now, that was rude, but it gives an exceptional idea." Frieza chuckles, starting to pull on Gohan's right arm, pinning his head down. Starting to pull, causing burning, tingling, pain as the stress of the arm being turned and pulled away from the body.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Gohan yells out feeling pops, and muscles tearing off the bone, the pain, slow and torturous.

"How about I tear the whole arm off, it's a shame you're not a Namekian," Frieza states pulling more until.

….

"Stop!" Gohan shouts into the blackness only realizing he was now in his bedroom, sitting up in his bed.

Gohan starts panting, dripping with sweat, trying to calm down telling himself it was just a nightmare. Gohan quickly looks at Goten's bed, hoping he didn't wake his brother. Luckily his brother was fast asleep.

" _Hopefully I didn't wake mom, what time is it?"_ Looking at the time Gohan saw it was 1:30 am Wednesday morning, completely dark outside, looking out the window.

" _The worse way to start a day."_ Gohan thinks " _Why now? Why again"_ getting up. Gohan decides to take a shower and dress, there was no way he was getting more sleep tonight. By the time he got ready, it was still before 2:00 am. Deciding not to eat as well, not finding the appetite, even though it was hours earlier than the last couple days, Gohan left and flew towards Capsule Corp to use the gravity chamber.

"If Vegeta is awake to spar, great. But if not, I don't care I need to keep my mind busy." Making his way to West City, Gohan lands outside the gravity chamber's building. Still the middle of the night Gohan enters the building, walking down the hallway making it to the control room. In the control room, Gohan walks up the main panel. Giving the cameras a once over he saw the room empty with no Vegeta. _"Huh, I guess even he sleeps, the way he's been going last seven years I'm a little surprised."_

"Now…how to work this." Looking over the terminal about to open the door to the chamber, Gohan heard the sliding doors behind him, opening. Gohan turning around sees Vegeta walk into the room, arms folded with the same arrogant aura as always, geared up, looking ready to train.

"Don't you dare touch anything brat! Who gave you permission to show up and touch my things without permission?" Vegeta barks out, Gohan shrugs his shoulder used to the overly irritated Saiyan.

"Figure I'd come early to get more time in, I thought you'd be training honestly…" Gohan reasons, Gohan wasn't too worried about showing up knowing Vegeta would be up for any chance to spar.

"Believe it or not I do more than just train, I have other responsibilities especially around this time." Gohan was confused at hearing that cocking his head to the side.

"What are you doing 2 am that's so important?" Gohan asked generally curious, Vegeta lets out a dark chuckle with a sly smirk

"Do you really want to know? I reward the women with some alone time." At this Gohan goes red seeing where he was going with this, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

"OKAY got it, let's get to training." Gohan rolls on unsubtly to move on from on from this conversation.

"Whatever fine by me, you clearly could use more time training." Vegeta walks up to panel next to Gohan operating the panel opening the door to the chamber. The two go in and get to the new routine, cranking the gravity up, starting with hand to hand combat. Gohan though kept getting caught off guard his reaction so far is the thing that got the rustiest. Luckily his strength had not fallen off since he had stopped training. With more time to train together today, Gohan wanted to work on energy and endurance. Using Ki and battling in Super they battled for hours, Gohan can see improvements but Vegeta still had the edge on him.

After Vegeta bested Gohan they powered down signaling the end of the session. Battered and sweaty Gohan plopped down taking a seat on the floor, as Vegeta stood away sweaty but seemingly unharmed, Gohan tried to make small talk.

"Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something?"

"You already did. Now shut it" Gohan shakes his head.

"You know didn't think I'd have to say this to you but, be serious."

"Alright then! What's so important?" Annoyed with the interaction, he'd never admit it but sparring has some pros, but the con is being excruciatingly annoyed at the presence of others.

"Why do you train so much?" Vegeta scoffs

"That's what you wanted to ask?" Vegeta asks annoyed, Gohan nods, Vegeta then answers "To be the most powerful, reach the peak of my abilities. It's in my blood to battle. You already know this why waste my breath telling you this?" Vegeta eyes narrow in on Gohan, skeptical on what his angle is.

"Is that the difference between full Saiyans and being a half Saiyan? The need to always battle?" Gohan asks staring blankly ahead. Vegeta snorts at the half Saiyan ready to tear into him.

"There are many differences why half breeds will never reach the levels of a full-blooded Saiyan, you may have been the strongest of us at one point, but that just showed how much I could improve. That's why I trained so hard, to go where you can never reach me." Gohan listens feeling like he gets how Vegeta approached the last seven years, Gohan with a weak smile on his face gives his answer to his own question.

"Well, I train to not lose." Gohan pauses for a while before continuing "My fear, is to lose..." Gohan stands up stretching a bit, exhausted from lack of sleep and sparring, Vegeta laughs.

"Not to lose? My, what have you been doing all week to me? Not surprising with such a weak mentality like that."

"I'd rather lose now and win later," Gohan says looking over his shoulder at Vegeta as Gohan was about to leave to shower off. "Thanks, Vegeta for the early session, I needed it today." Gohan turns and waves rushing out of the room.

Leaving Vegeta alone, right when Gohan left Vegeta grabbed his side and grimaced.

"Damn brat…How is he improving so fast after years of never training!?" Vegeta slowly walks to the gravity controls, determined to continue training even after feeling the impact of sparing. "I won't be surpassed so easily." Taking the gravity up to keep pushing past his own limits.

…

Gohan after cleaning up and going to school lands on the roof after checking for people. Paranoid of the roof even more so knowing Videl tends to go up there, previously he thought only the faculty could be up on the school's roof. Walking down the stairs, entering the fourth floor, Gohan checks his time seeing he's earlier than last couple days, 15 minutes before class starts.

" _The perk of having an early start to the day."_ Gohan thinks entering the class, seeing it half full he surveys the room seeing no one that sits by him is in class yet. Gohan walks to his seat, gets seated and ready for class, pulling out his supplies. _"Man, I'm so tired…School hasn't even started too. Maybe the training was too much."_ Gohan was zoning out then snaps to, remembering that Videl gave him that extra coffee yesterday at lunch. Going into his school bag, he grabs the can and starts to drink it.

" _Not the tastiest drink, but if it helps my energy I'll take it."_ As he sips his drink he notices Erasa walking his way, once he makes eye contact with her, she smiles and waves, Gohan returns the favor. Once she was seated she turned to Gohan and greeted him.

"Good morning Gohan! How are you doing?" She beams at him, clearly full of energy.

"Hey Erasa, I'm good…tired but good." He answers drinking his coffee, Erasa giggles.

"I see that" once Gohan puts his drink down, Erasa asks "do you mind?" Gohan not sure what she meant didn't speak up, as she took his coffee taking a sip for herself. Gohan surprised to find himself slightly embarrassed sharing his drink, glancing away.

"Thanks, Gohan! I needed that." Gohan smiles tiredly.

"Really? You seem pretty energized."

"Please, this isn't natural energy, I drink a lot of coffee in the morning. Same with Videl we usually share our drinks. This brand is our favorite too, I need some sips of coffee to maintain my energy before heading to school."

"Glad I could help," Gohan says while waiting for class to start it begins filling. Filled earlier than usual, with more chatter and whispering. Gohan was so focused on being awake he wasn't noticing the slightly different feeling to the class. Erasa was also more fidgety and restless, soon Sharpner came in, walking to his seat seating next to Erasa, he takes off his headphones and leans into Erasa whispering.

"Did she calm down at all from yesterday's news?" Erasa leaning into Sharpner causing him to straighten, whispers back.

"Define calm. Hopefully, everyone is smart enough to not provoke her, that includes you." Erasa leans back, Sharpner rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a dumbass." Sharpner rebuts.

"If you say so," Erasa says sarcastically with an enigmatic smile.

"Whatever." Sharpner upset puts his headphones on, done talking with Erasa.

Just then Videl entered the room causing the room to quiet, then break out to whispering in groups. Everyone with one question on the mind, if people were curious yesterday it doesn't compare to today. Videl taking her seat, Gohan to nervous to say good morning let her walk by, he could feel her aura and she was beyond upset.

"Morning Videl," Erasa says

"Hey," Videl states not in the mood clearly.

Gohan starts to worry now, _"Great did she read the same story…Of course, she must of, the news story even said they reached out. What a morning…"_

Now all four sat right as class started, already having a rough day, upset, frustrated, annoyed and exhausted, a quiet tension between the group as the teacher begins droning on with his lecture.

* * *

That wraps up the fifth chapter, just barley longest chapter so far. I'm excited where it went but even more excited for next chapter, setting up for developments. Not to hype up chapter 6 or anything, hopefully, 5 was great itself and thank you for reading, following/favoriting and commenting, I appreciate all the interactions glad this story is bringing enjoyment to you, until next time.


	6. Again

Chapter 6

It was a slow, trudging day for Gohan, with the bad experience in the morning leading to having no energy. The training with Vegeta helped get his mind off the first nightmare he's had in a couple months. Right now, Gohan sits in class before lunch, bored out of his mind. That didn't help his energy either, he was almost falling asleep in the middle of lectures today. Not a great day by any means, the three he sat with were also not in the best of moods.

" _Videl clearly, is always on edge but that story last night doesn't help."_ Gohan thinks, remembering the story Bulma sent. " _I guess my first appearance in my outfit caught people's attention, I guess because I interacted with Videl, feeling like I could stick around to help with a hidden identity. She really is the center of attention, I feel bad she has to deal with it when I can be hidden from it all. Maybe she's like her dad though and thrives in the spotlight."_

Gohan starts to yawn, covering his mouth to hide it, " _Man, I'm so tired. Speaking of identities, I need to go scope the city out. If I can get my adrenaline going I can wake myself up a bit. I'll just skip lunch and fly around a bit to see if I can help out somewhere. I'll just need to come up with a reason if Erasa invites me to lunch again."_ Gohan starts thinking of an exit strategy once class wraps up for lunch.

After 10 minutes of trying to pay attention, the bell rings signaling the end of the period. As Gohan got up hoping to maybe make a quick escape is again caught by Erasa.

"Gohan, wanna grab lunch again? We are heading to the cafeteria now." Erasa calls out to Gohan, Gohan with his bag on the stairs looking to run off stops, wishing he managed to get away hassle free. _"She is a hard one to get away from, here it goes, lying it is then."_

"Uh I can't today, I actually need to use the library today so you all can head off without me. See you in an hour." Gohan makes a retreat before questions can come back at him, leaving the class heading for a clear area to fly off from.

…

Gohan using his lunch break to fly around Satan City in his disguise to clear his head and get loose. Soaring through the skies, looking down he begins scooping for any danger, taking his time sensing nothing eminent will come up. This free time gets him a chance to get free from school, the restrictions are not helping his mood. As he flew around taking seeing nothing for him to do, Gohan finds a rooftop to land and look down for trouble, he sees nothing, the feeling of hunger creeping to the front of his mind, since he wasn't in the mood to eat earlier he skipped out on breakfast.

Gohan taking a seat near the edge of this rooftop, crossing his legs, he pulls out the lunch he brought and begins eating. Scarfing his food down washing it down with a drink.

"Ahh much better, I definitely needed some food and to stretch a bit. I was hoping for something, but it's good if I'm not needed, I do still have 30 minutes before lunch ends."

Now fueled up, Gohan stands up before lifting off Gohan hears the sound of a loud engine making its way toward him. Looking in the distance he sees a yellow car driving extremely fast compared to the others, weaving in and out around cars, driving unsafe.

"Perfect! Hears a chance to at least do something." Gohan takes off towards the street with the car coming towards him, Gohan lands in front of the vehicle with two men in it. The driver panics seeing a person fly down on to the street and slams on his breaks. Screeching and sliding causing smoke from the tires to emit from the car, stopping just before hitting the person in the street.

"What the hell!" the driver yells out annoyed that someone got in the way of the cruising the two were doing. People walking by looking over at the commotion of a strange man in the street with loud hooligans. Opening the door, both men exit the vehicle approaching the man in a helmet as he crossed his arms saying nothing.

The driver, a taller skinny man with black slicked back hair, wearing sunglasses. His friend shorter and fatter matching his style began yelling at this stranger.

"What's your problem dumbass? Are you trying to kill yourself?" the shorter man yelled, his friend the driver, followed up.

"Seriously! Who the hell are you?" The driver yells, Gohan in disguise responds deepening his voice to mask who he was even more, just in case, can never be too careful.

"It's dangerous to drive around that fast and recklessly, you could kill someone." Gohan finished, the shorter man lifts his sunglasses giving Gohan a once over.

"Wait, are you that idiot in the news yesterday? The one that is 'superpowered'." The driver looked back and forth between his friend and Gohan after what his friend said.

"What? No way! How lucky we are if you are, that guys been the talk of the town today." He says nudging his friend amused at the situation they landed in, Gohan gives another warning trying to reason with them.

"Yes, I'm the one that helped the bus by the cliff if that's what you're asking, again I'm warning you to watch how you drive," Gohan says keeping his character, folding his arms, looking at the two, passersby start looking and chatting amongst themselves stunned to see the man of news from yesterday.

"Honestly I didn't think anything would be worse than hearing the name 'Great Saiyaman' but congrats guy, your outfit is worse than your name." The short man busts up laughing at his own joke.

"Haha good one, how about this, show us your powers and will do what you want. What do you saya-man?" The driver making his own pun, his friend already laughing leans over to his knees laughing hysterically.

The two were making jokes at Gohan's expense and he was getting visibly upset. They couldn't see it but his eyebrows were furrowing, trembling a bit. He lost all patients and lost it on the two.

"I didn't come up with these clothes or the name, I honestly don't care about either!" Gohan yells lifting up his foot "If seeing what I can do keeps you in line," slamming his foot in the concrete ground, causing cracks forming all the way down to car, the ground underneath the car crumbles dropping the car in a small hole, made by the impact of the stomp, destroying the ground beneath the car. "There! Now, will you follow the rules, respecting those around you?"

Both men went from laughing fits to jaws dropped not processing what they saw. Unmoving, eyes fixed on the car now in a pit by the sheer force of a stomp. Both men after some time start moving backward in fear.

"Y-y-yeah we will be obedient…sorry, sir!" The tall man says trying to sooth the superman. Gohan smiles walking past the men, they frantically run out of his way, he grabs the car in one hand, picks it up, sets it down on the working intact road.

"That's better, I won't go easy on you if I catch you again. The police will be involved to haul you away." Gohan warns, the short man sweating lets out a laugh in fear.

"Heh yeah police, wouldn't want that…" Gohan nods at this statement.

"Good, now be on your way. If you need to drive wild be sure to do that outside the city, away from people who could be hurt." The tall man slinks past Gohan nodding viciously, getting in his car while his friend does the same getting in the passenger seat.

"T-thank you for the advice, will do!" The driver says out the window slowly driving away safely. Gohan watches them drive away, feeling triumph. The short man in the car sees Saiyaman in the rear view watching, he turns to his friend.

"Don't you dare drive fast! He's watching!"

"I'm going under the speed limit, trust me I don't want trouble with that freak!" They drive away, scared of the run-in with the new vigilante 'Great Saiyaman'.

Gohan sees the crowd watching him, shocked at his show of strength, taking video. Gohan decides to leave and make it back for school before being late again. Taking to the skies, shocking the crowd once more he goes off back towards the school.

…

At school, the lunch period just ended and Videl and Erasa were heading towards the locker room. Videl was tired, yesterday after Erasa had cheered her up from that hijacker incident. Erasa and Videl were getting food when Videl got a call from her father, apparently, the news was contacting Mr. Satan and his publicist team about the incident and this guy called Saiyaman. It was the first Videl heard of the name, excited for maybe learning new info her and Erasa rushed to Videl's home.

Once she got home any hope of learning new information was replaced with anger once she heard the news view on the situation, not only was the name of the man at the scene was misinterpreted but also, they wanted Videl's account on her possible infatuation with him. Least to say her night and the next day was ruined. She wanted to see 'Saiyaman' again to give him a thrashing for the trouble. He did help but she would have handled the situation, or so she thought. So far the day was just, sideways glances from kids wanting or even needing to know what the story was. Feeling eyes on you all day can chip away at your energy and patients. During lunch, it was full of talking about yesterday, what happened, who that guy was or could be.

The situation was frustrating, the one thing that hasn't changed is she needs to meet this 'Saiyaman' again. On the way from the outside cafeteria going towards the locker room, Erasa started to ask Videl questions on a different subject to not focus too much on the news.

"Hey Videl, you think Gohan is doing okay?" Erasa question unsure how to approach the situation herself. Entering the women's locker room, heading towards their lockers.

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Videl asks unsure where the question comes from, separated from the other girls in the class Erasa figure this is as good as time as any to confide in Videl.

"Well a few reasons, he's declined my last two invitations, left the group yesterday after lunch and ended up being late to class by like 20 minutes." This caught Videl's attention she didn't mention that yesterday.

"Wait he just skipped half of the class, why?" Videl now curious, done dressing waiting for Erasa.

"He said he was sick, and he didn't get in trouble, so I figured he had a note from the nurse, he was distant after that like I said. Also, he looked super tired this morning, like he had no sleep. I know we don't know him well, but I can't help but worry." Erasa explains.

"That doesn't sound ideal, I'm not much help here Erasa I suck at this, I mean, you're usually the one figuring out the problems," Videl says honestly at a lost, they've known him for two days too maybe he was just always like this.

"I'd want to bring it up, but not sure if I'd be prying, maybe text him later tonight…I don't know." Erasa wonders out loud to herself, Videl widen her eyes feeling like she figured it out.

"You actually like him!" Erasa blushes at Videl's accusation, looking away.

"N-no come on Videl, I'm just concerned…" Videl smirks.

"You know how I know, you're not the type to get embarrassed by this, here you are blushing about a crush when normally you'd tell us all nonstop drooling about someone." Erasa rolling her eyes tried to figure a way out to disprove Videl.

"Well, I'm not gushing about Gohan so that means I don't like him like that then." Crossing her arms.

"Hmm maybe the ones you drool for are infatuations and you now you have a genuine crush." Videl finishes tapping her finger to her chin in a smug, thinking gesture.

"Uggh you're right you suck at this, we should get to the field now." Erasa leaves, going towards the field, Videl catches up.

"Sorry, sorry that doesn't matter this is about Gohan, all I can think of is keep tabs on him. If he gets worse, we can bring it up to him." Videl offers as they keep walking.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we could invite him out this weekend if you're free."

"That'd be a good idea, who knows if he ever gets out and enjoys the city since he lives out in the country," Videl assuring Erasa it's a good idea.

"Alright, let's ask him next chance we get!"

…

Gohan gets back to school finding some trees to hide behind to swap out of his super outfit. After the change he emerges out to a clearing near the locker room, running to the men's room with five minutes to change and get to the field. Running in with only one or two guys in his class making to the field, Gohan changes into his workout gear and goes to the baseball field.

Making it in time for class the PE teacher explains the drills for the class since it's an odd number of kids the teacher paired up with Gohan again. Going through the drills, taking in all the info the teacher was giving Gohan. Gohan was at least not bored to death in PE, it was good to move around and learn something he didn't know, even if he had no strong interest in sports. Before long class finished up, Gohan leaves the field as everyone heads back to the locker room. Entering the men's locker room, Gohan finds his secluded locker, using the time to wait out other to change by looking up the news. Top news in Satan City is the newest appearance of Saiyaman, video of him lifting the car and flying away, reading the accounts of those there that saw the scene. Gohan smiles glad that nothing was found out and he got to help a bit today, announce his presence.

Seeing that the coast was clearing Gohan decided to get ready for the next class to end his school day. Dressed and ready Gohan made his way to class for English, as he sat in his seat he was greeted by Erasa.

"Hey Gohan, how was the library?" Erasa asks.

"Oh, you know boring, but had to be done," Gohan replies keeping suspension of himself low, Erasa giggles.

"Why do it if it bores you?" Erasa asks rather amused, if he's so studious why does he not care for it?

"Uh…you know it's good for school which is good for the future." He states, telling her what he's been told through his life.

"A logical way to see things, sensible." Erasa finishes, wanting to ask Gohan to hang out this weekend has to wait until after class as the English teacher walks in signaling the beginning of class. "After class wait up, me and Videl need to ask you something."

"…Okay sure." Gohan unsure of what they could want. " _Hopefully nothing too bad."_

Class comes and goes leaving Gohan packing up his things waiting to see what Erasa and Videl wanted.

"So Gohan," Videl starts catching Gohan's attention as he looks at Videl "Me and Erasa were thinking if you'd want to hang out this weekend."

"Yeah! We could show you around the city it'd be fun to hangout out of school." Erasa added, both girls seated, turned looking at Gohan for an answer. He sighs, relaxing a bit realizing now they just wanted to hang out.

"That sounds like fun but…" he starts

"But?" Videl asks

"I uh promised my little brother I'd hang out all weekend with him, he's been wanting to play since I've started school."

"Aw," Erasa cooed "That's sweet, we didn't know you had a little brother, how old is he?"

"Seven this year, sorry you two. It sounds fun but I kinda promised him I'd be completely free." It wasn't untrue Goten really wanted more training and he promised he would this weekend.

"No worries." Videl waves him off "They'll be other times."

"Yeah definitely," Erasa confirms Videl's statement, Gohan smiles glad they were offering to spend time with him.

"Will do, well I gotta head home now. Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it." Gohan waves goodbye heading out on his way home.

….

Seeing the ground under his feet Gohan could see he was outside in wasteland, just dirt under his feet. Realizing he was wearing the boots that Piccolo normally wears, Gohan started to wonder, where am I? Why am I wearing this again?

Looking up Gohan saw a towering green-skinned figure, black dots covering his body, wings as behind the figure. Looking at his pale face and piercing eyes Gohan realized it was Cell. _"What!? NO, NOT AGAIN!"_ fear and worry spreading through Gohan's body.

Cell begins laughing, looking down at Gohan he begins to speak "You see Gohan, this 'hidden power' of yours intrigues me. I am determined to see it for MYSELF!" just as he finishes he launches a powerful punch to Gohan's cheek. Knocking Gohan back sliding maintaining his balance staying upright. Just as Gohan got composed Cell appeared behind Gohan elbowing down into his head, following it up with a stomp to the back of his head, driving Gohan's head to the ground, face first, crushing it. Keeping his foot on top of the back of Gohan's head, pressing down, squishing his head between the Earth and bottom of his foot, Cell barks out at Gohan.

"Gohan, what's stopping you? Give in to your anger, lose control show me your power, it's the only way to save yourself!" Gohan with no way to get out, clawing at the ground beneath him. Cell frustrated by the lack of fight in his competitor growls, reaches down for Gohan, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. Looking at Gohan's shaking form yells out "I want you to be furious!"

Cell proceeds to unleash a flurry of punches, keeping Gohan suspended in the air by the impact of the punches, before unloading a devastating elbow launching him into the canyon, burying Gohan under a mountain of rubble. Gohan underneath everything starts to feel hopeless, " _This is happening all over again, but…what if I fail this time?"_ A power starts to swell up in Gohan, determination building, " _NO, I can't lose. Even if I have to replay this nightmare over and over again!"_ With that Gohan gathered his energy and exploded outward, causing all the rocks to clear leaving him in an empty clearing, looking at a smirking Cell dead in the eye.

"Hmm maybe I'm making progress with you Gohan, let's see if I can light that fire more." Shooting a thin pinkish beam from his finger, Cell directs it at Gohan's head. Gohan just barely dodges it bending backward out of the way. A barrage of shots makes it toward Gohan, he continues to dodge every beam, flying, jumping and running from the hits. " _This is Frieza's move that finished Vegeta, I can't get touched by this!"_

As Gohan was dodging Cell appeared right in front of him, catching him, putting him in a bear hug. Gohan begins to cry out in pain by the force of being constricted and crush, feet kicking not making it the ground. Cell face to face to the screaming boy's face, laughs, "What are you waiting for?" constricting tighter, sounds of cracking bones in Gohan's ear, hearing his own body being squeezed.

"Hear that? It's your bones cracking if you are going to try anything best do it now." Gohan continues to scream out in pain, powerless, trapped. "If you don't break free, if you don't beat me, I will take my time with everyone you know, killing them slowly. I will make it my life's pleasure ripping everything you love or ever will love away from you if you can't win." Feeling power and rage Gohan has never felt before begins to cry out.

"I WON'T LOSE!"

…

Gohan pops up wide-eyed awake for the second consecutive night with nightmares of the past, with ragged breathing, sweat pouring off him. The dark silent room with only the sound of his little brother snoring away fast asleep. Gohan gets up checks the time seeing it's the middle of the night again. With nothing better to do Gohan gets dressed and ready, " _I can't go through all this again! I need to clear my mind, I need more than sparring today."_

Quietly exiting his house Gohan takes to the skies heading towards The Lookout, in the dark skies flying above the calm world below him Gohan begins to contemplate what Piccolo will say. "Clearly he will say to move past it, it's over now." Letting out a sigh Gohan knows that's right, but he can't seem to move on from the event. At times he's fine, feeling like he's finally moved on, ready to continue his life. Then times like now keep popping up, mocking him, making sure he carries his fears and mistakes forever. Arriving at The Lookout Gohan takes a couple steps on the seemingly empty platform, looks around sees no one outside in the dark, until a voice catches Gohan's attention.

"Shouldn't you be at home asleep?" A tall green figure with a cape fluttering in the night breeze was standing behind Gohan, seeing Piccolo Gohan gives a weak smile and gives a response.

"I should be." With a shrug of the shoulder indicating he'd rather be sleeping then out in the middle of the night.

"I take it you have an issue with something."

"Yeah…I've had a couple nights in a row now of not getting sleep. I wanted to meditate before sparring, figured it can only help." Piccolo nodded after Gohan's explanation.

"Sure kid, whatever helps. Come," turning around Piccolo started walking towards the edge of the platform, Gohan followed silently. Over the years even though Gohan hasn't trained, Piccolo helped coach him through the mental block. The nightmares use to be a constant but over time the nightmares became sparser. Gohan knew post Cell he was distant more despondent, with the death of his dad, his brother being born his mother had a lot to deal with. Luckily over time with the meditation sessions, his mother and Bulma keeping him busy, with the help of those close to him he regained his old demeanor.

Piccolo walks to the edge and seats crossed legged, Gohan sits with his legs hanging off the edge. Looking out above the clouds in the middle of the night, quiet and cool out. It was a calming night out giving comfort to Gohan, closing his eyes relaxing a bit before Piccolo spoke breaking the silence.

"It's been some time since your nightmares, is it still reliving The Cell Games?" Gohan opens his eyes.

"Tonight was yeah…but yesterday was different. I had a dream about Frieza which was new." Piccolo cranes his neck looking over at Gohan.

"Freiza? That's different indeed…" trailing off, Piccolo silently thinks of how Cell weighed heavy on Gohan with all that happened, but Frieza was not the usual.

"You don't think that means anything right?" Piccolo looks at Gohan with a questioning look.

"Why would it? It's just nightmares Gohan, stress you need to move past." Gohan smiled weakly.

"I'd know you'd say that."

"Well, if you'd knew I'd say that and you're here now, you know I'm right."

"Yeah…yeah."

"What? Do you think it means something more?" Piccolo seriously questions feeling Gohan's anxiousness, the fact that he flew out in the middle of the night shows how shook up Gohan was.

"Well yes and no."

"Go on." Piccolo encourages Gohan to elaborate, Gohan sighs and continues.

"I've begun training again as you know, getting in the rhythm again is another step towards going back to before. I questioned what now? Either peace will continue, and I live life like a normal human or…" Gohan trails off before continuing "or something happens, and we need to fight again." Piccolo begins pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gohan, that mindset is the cause for your nightmares. It a seed that festers and grows wildly inside your mind."

"…" Gohan remains quiet knowing he's not wrong, but-

"Also, the fact you think that and you're training is troubling, maybe training with Vegeta is a bad idea."

"My dad didn't sacrifice himself for me to get complacent if something happens I need to be ready!" Piccolo sighs, Gohan hasn't been vocal with what he was thinking about over the years. Everyone just saw the effects of whatever he was thinking, and it was taking a toll on Gohan.

"Your father sacrificed himself, so you could live your life, not be controlled by fear." Gohan shakes his head.

"I'm supposed to what? Live normally? Go to school, get a job, have a family? That seems unlikely and you know that." Gohan begins looking out to the sky.

"You do whatever you want that's the point. It's your life, free to choose what to do now. Don't think you need to follow a path because it's expected of you." Gohan runs a hand through his hair frustrated.

"I get that, but hypothetically let's say I want a family. Do I lie about who I am? If I am truthful who would believe me? If I have a kid they're part Saiyan, I have to explain why they're different, why they have to hide who they are. It's a cursed cycle, honestly...I think that's what my dreams represent." Piccolo was taken aback by Gohan's thoughts, seeing what was dragging him down. The feeling of fear of not being able to acclimate in the human world fully, before Piccolo could address him Gohan continued in a shaky voice.

"What if…I have a family, and something comes for me? What if I'm not strong enough?" Gohan asks tears stinging his eyes. "If it's my life I want to keep pushing my limit, gaining as much power as I can." Feeling like he understood the fear and logic in Gohan for the first time in a while.

"No matter your path you can't live in fear, you can't think the worse outcome is always the only outcome. No matter what you want to do you need to relieve the stress, it will break you down eventually." Gohan gaining his composure again, clutching the edge he was sitting on.

"You're right, it's just so hard to move on and decide what my future will be."

"Perhaps that's why the nightmares are back, you're in a major transition in your life. Moving on for good is going to come with growing pains, just don't push yourself too hard. Now let's get to work on clearing your mind, let's begin." With that they begin meditating for hours, Gohan doing what he can to help relieve the stress, clear his mind like Piccolo said. After finishing and thanking Piccolo, Gohan left to train with Vegeta. Thinking about his chat with Piccolo he knew he was right, it's just easier said than done. Nothing changes overnight, he just needs to keep working at it to change.

Going through his routine he's carved for himself this week, Gohan finished training with Vegeta for the morning. Not wasting any time after the after the spar session Gohan got ready for school and headed out making it in time to sit for another day of nothing new lectures. Escaping during lunch to patrol as 'Saiyaman' again, only finding minor, petty issues to intervene in. On his way back to school afterward, Gohan couldn't believe how tired and busy he's become in his first week of school.

…

Almost time to go home Gohan sits in class yet again glad it was Friday tomorrow. As the teacher droned on in English class Gohan couldn't focus too tired to even fake paying attention. Drooping his head, snapping his head back up. The bitter irony of not being able to sleep when he wants, now fighting to urge in class. Looking at the clock he had a few minutes left until he could escape another day as purely human, being in this stuffy classroom he doesn't need to be in. Deciding to rest his eyes a bit, he shuts his eyes for around a minute enjoying the feeling of his eyes being closed, then Gohan notices a burning smell, concerned his eyes shot open.

Gohan was no longer in his classroom, instead, he was standing in a dusty field, a smoking crater a few meters from him. Feeling the heat from burning crater Gohan could feel the sweat coming from his body. He was beyond concerned at this point, " _What the hell? I was in class a moment ago. Where am I, and why is it like this here!?"_ Still, unmoving Gohan scans the field looking to see what else there was here, nothing but stretches of flat dust land and plateaus. Destruction evident, debris and craters looking like a war zone. " _What happened here? Smoke, fire,"_ Sniffing trying to identify another smell. " _…blood!?"_ frustrated and anxious with the situation Gohan covers his face with his hands. Bringing his hands down he saw his hands covered in red, Gohan's eyes bulge in realization " _My blood!? Why am I bleeding?"_

Gohan let's out a low growl and whispers "What's happening?" ringing in his ears, Gohan begins panicking, taking short breaths, dizziness, his hands went numb, Gohan just wanted to escape. Blinking multiple times rapidly hoping that if he opens his eyes he will be back in his classroom. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his right shoulder and hears a voice.

"You don't look so good Gohan." Knowing the voice all too well but hoping he was wrong he turns to his right, only to get the confirmation he didn't want seeing Cell, face to face with Gohan. Panicked, scared, Gohan jumps back and yells.

"Get off me!" only for his vision to go blurry. The figure of Cell with destruction around him was fading away. When Gohan blinks a few times to adjust his view he notices he's standing in his classroom next to his desk on the stairs of the class. In a quiet room, as all eyes were turned on him surprised and confused. Gohan was confused and mortified, " _What happened?"_ He still in a panic but for different reasons, looking at his row he sees Erasa recoiling, holding her left hand back. Videl was taken aback as well eyes trained on Gohan like everyone else, Sharpner mouth slightly agape, Erasa voice catches Gohan's attention.

"S-sorry Gohan but school is over, and you weren't looking good staring into space." She says in a soft, concerned voice.

The class begins murmuring to themselves breaking out in speculation, "What the hell was that about." "Freaky, did the new kid snap?" "What a weirdo, right?" Needing to get away Gohan quickly grabs his things and wordlessly heads towards the exit as fast as humanly possible to avoid their gaze and judgments. Walking down the hallway looking for any place to go to get out weaving through the crowded halls as school just finished. Heading towards the stairs to head down and kept going reaching the main floor, exiting the main doors to courtyard entrance, glad he was out of the crowded hallways, students now scattered groups or leaving towards main gates, all he needs to do now is find a secluded spot and fly away.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard by a fountain he stood there, taking a deep breath before he was about to head out, Gohan, as he continued, was caught off guard by a voice yelling.

"Hey!" Gohan telling it was Videl, turning to see her striding towards him in the distance "Wait up!" knowing it'd only be worse to run Gohan follows her direction. Finally making her way to him.

"What the hell was that back there?" Videl questions, hands resting on her hips, her facial expression showing confusion. Gohan had no answer, mainly because he didn't know himself, so he tries to brush it off.

"What was what?" in a forced even tone. Videl's eyebrows shot up shocked then quickly her eyes narrowed feeling challenged about to go on the attack. "Videl!" Both turn to see emerging from the school entrance Erasa comes out, followed by Sharpner. Quickly Sharpner grabs Erasa to stop her from interfering with Gohan and Videl. The blonde pair seems to argue but Videl turns back to Gohan continuing her conversation with Gohan.

"Oh really? Well, whatever it was about you need to apologize to Erasa immediately." Videl orders. Gohan quickly exhales from his nose, just wanting to escape, needing to be alone right now.

"I will tomorrow, bye." Gohan turning to leave hears Videl scoff from behind him.

"Tomorrow? Why not now? What gives you the right to blow up at someone? She was just trying to check on you!" Gohan then turns back feeling the need to defend himself.

"Look, I have to go now. I'll explain it later to her, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, it's just an excuse to ditch and avoid the issue." She fired back, crossing her arms, Gohan annoyed that Videl feels the need to bug him about the issue loses his composure a bit.

"Don't lecture me, you of all people have no right to because you know nothing. Do you want to make this a bigger issue because you love being in the spotlight all the time?" He says in a deep tone. Videl drops her arms, hands clenched.

"What the hell does that mean?" she replies in the same tone.

"I've been wondering, do you fight crime to save people or to get attention? I mean you try to act above the talk, but it just follows you doesn't it? I mean if you're anything like your father-" Videl cuts in before he could finish.

"Now who's the one who has no idea what they're talking about! If you have a problem with me fine, but what does my dad have to do with this!" she yells shaking with anger, white-knuckled.

"Well if you're like him, you're chasing praise." Gohan coldly lets out, leaving Videl shocked and angry.

"You don't know anything, you don't know the things he went through saving the world. The problems he has now! He can't even train like he uses to because he faced Cell! Now only fighting in tournaments for his fans to see him, because it's expected of him, you're the one who knows nothing! She replies in a shaky voice, tears starting to falling. Gohan just chuckles bitterly hearing that.

"Oh, so is that why you are you the one saving people? And not him? That sounds like the excuse here, he got what he wanted di-" before Gohan could continue he backed up, dodging a punch thrown to his face by Videl.

"VIDEL!" Erasa from a distance yells being held back by Sharpner, so she doesn't get involved. Videl and Gohan were talking so low no one around them could hear, but now everyone in the vicinity watching the drama. Gohan upset now, not by the punch, more for causing two scenes at the end of the day starts walking away now. Videl watches him leave, anger, unable to keep the tears back as they fall down her face, she storms away from the crowd. Erasa and Sharpner running after her both parties splitting up, confused and angry about how the school day ended.

* * *

Leaving it on a downer this time, probably the most out of character Gohan will ever be in this story. Just wanted to show the effects of his post Cell fight, especially before the start of the story, leading into my take on it. This chapter is shorter length then others, next one will be around this length to vary it up. Again, as always thank you for reading, loving the comments don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or theories of where you think it's going, I appreciate everyone's take. Even if you aren't posting and just reading I'm glad you find it worth your time, until next time (which is soon, if I leaving it on a downer I'm not going to make a long wait) thanks for reading, later!


	7. Have Fun

Chapter 7

Gohan wakes up in his bed room again in the middle of the night, this time luckily it wasn't nightmares. Instead, he couldn't get over what happened at school yesterday. He was worried about what he experienced, embarrassed others saw it and that he lashed out at someone, only for all these terrible feelings of tiredness throwing it all at Videl taking it out on her and her dad. Rolling out of bed at 1:30 am Friday morning, he decides to get ready and start his routine. Yesterday after school Gohan told his mom he was going to study all day as an excuse to be alone in his room, only leaving to be forced to have dinner. His head was swirling because now his problems were affecting those around him, "Argh how stupid are you? Can't believe I just verbally attacked her dad like that." All these thoughts leave him in a blur as his body is on autopilot he is going through the motions. So zoned out, before he knew it he realizes he is already standing outside the gravity chamber.

"Man, I'm out of it." He comments to himself not even knowing where he is until just now.

"Are you going to enter, or just stand at the door like the feeble idiot you are?" Gohan turns around seeing Vegeta all suited up for another day's session.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm just excited for another pleasant training session." Gohan deadpans earning a scoff from the Saiyan.

"Oh? It looks like you're worried about being thrown around, as I mop the floor with you again and again." Vegeta replies with a confident smile the aura of triumph surrounding him.

"I like to think I'm getting back to my previous form. Maybe over time, I can even pass it too." Gohan responds.

"If you think it's possible to go even beyond where I'm at, you're delusional. I train non-stop every day to get to where I am. Maybe if you stop wasting your time playing human you could maybe equal me."

"Right now, I wish I could…" Gohan says thinking back to his new problem with those at school "But hey like my mom and Bulma say I have to fit in now."

"Humpf, such a weak, disgraceful race. Now enough prattling we don't have much time to waste." Vegeta begins to walk past Gohan as the doors opened, entering the room. Gohan turns to Vegeta and says something he might regret later.

"Actually, I have all the time I need today." Vegeta's only reply was a wicked smile.

…

It was around noon and Bulma was doing paperwork before grabbing lunch for Trunks, giving him a break from studying. She, like Chi-Chi, has her son being homeschooled until he's old enough to be trusted in public not to show his Saiyan side. Though she thinks he may be ready soon, Bulma doesn't want to make the same mistake of isolating her kids like Chi-Chi.

"Mom, can I have food now I'm starving?" Trunks grumbles from the table resting his chin on the table, wrapping arms around his stomach showing his hunger.

"When are you ever not starving? Saiyans are an infinite pit for stomachs." Getting up grabbing one of the many capsules of meals prepared by the Brief family cooks. Keeping it on lockdown so Trunks or Vegeta don't eat it all, Bulma playing food moderator for her Saiyans. She will never know how Chi-Chi single handily can produce enough food daily for two.

Uncapsuling the food, showing a spread on the large table Trunks begins to stand on the chair, mouth-watering deciding what to pick from.

"Sit down Trunks, don't stand on chairs." Following his mom's order, he sits down and begins tearing away. Bulma grabs herself a cup of coffee and a cigarette, taking a break herself taking a sip of coffee before she lights her cigarette, Trunks swallows a mouthful of food and asks a question.

"Hey, mom after eating can I go train?" Trunks asks with pleading eyes.

"No, you still got a couple hours left, you may not go to school but you're under school hours." Bulma calmly explains.

"Aw please just for today, I want to see dad and Gohan fight." Bulma takes the cigarette she was about to light out of her mouth.

"Gohan? He's not here, he trains first thing in the morning and then goes to school." Bulma says confused about what her son said.

"Well I sense two super strong levels in the gravity chamber, someone is there with dad." Trunks explains. Bulma looks over at the clock reading 11:30 am processing what Trunks told her and begins to growl, storming towards the gravity chamber.

"He better not be!" as she left the room Trunks gulps.

"Oops."

Storming into the control room she sees the room active, going straight to the monitors she sees nothing on screen. Checking every single one waiting for an appearance, waiting, waiting, waiting. She was about to think Trunks was wrong, until to figures appeared standing apart from each other. Both battered and sweaty gasping for air, in golden auras, blonde hair to match. Bulma with visual confirmation gets on the microphone and calls out to the room.

"Gohan Son I caught you red handed, why aren't you at school!?" Inside the room, all Bulma picks up on the mic is Gohan mumble.

"Oh boy." Bulma wanting answers now goes into to the controls to shut down the session.

"I'm ending this session now, you better be ready to talk." Reverting the gravity to normal and the door unlocking signals the end of training. Both warrior's bodies welcoming the light gravity neither would admit it out loud though. Bulma enters the room, walking up to Gohan ready for an explanation.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school right now." Bulma asks already knowing the answer, seeing how nervous he was rubbing the back of his neck looking down.

"Well…" Gohan begins only to be interrupted by Vegeta.

"He finally has his priorities straight, not wasting his time on pointless endeavors," Vegeta comments to Bulma.

"I don't want to hear it Vegeta if I've known you'd rub off on him I wouldn't have been okay with this arrangement!" Bulma shouts at Vegeta, focusing on Gohan she continues.

"So, what's the story? Skipping school? Did Vegeta force you to keep training? I'm assuming Chi-Chi doesn't know or she'd tear down the whole compound." Gohan visible cringes hearing his mom's name, not wanting to even think of what would happen if she finds out.

"Well, it's a long story…" Gohan starts only to be interrupted by Vegeta again.

"Can't this wait until after we are finished, I was this close to securing my victory." Vegeta scowls, unhappy about the timing of this conversation, tapping his foot impatiently. Gohan cocks his head to the side in disbelief.

"Victory? I had you on the ropes!" Gohan corrects Vegeta.

"Ha you wish half breed, I had you in the palm of my hands!"

"No way, you were sluggish, and your punches were weak, you were almost done!"

"I was conserving energy!"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma yells over their squabbling. "Children! All Saiyans are children!" she berates the two angrily.

"Gohan go get cleaned up, meet me in the kitchen we will talk there, Vegeta go do whatever, I don't care." Bulma turns and exits the room, leaving the two warriors together in silence, until Gohan spoke.

"…I was winning…" Earning a vein to bulge from Vegeta's forehead.

…

Gohan finished showering and changed into blue shorts, a white, sleeveless, capsule corps muscle shirt, heading into the kitchen to speak with Bulma about why he was skipping class today. Gohan entering the kitchen sees Bulma drinking coffee, and Trunks sitting at the table eating food. Seeing Gohan, Trunks immediately greeted him excitedly.

"Hey Gohan, are you here training again? I could sense you and my dad fighting, you two are so strong!" Trunk says as Gohan takes a seat at the table joining the two.

"Oh, you could huh? Did you happen to mention it to your mom?" Gohan asks in a dry tone, Trunks visible stiffens.

"Don't blame him, you're the one in trouble here." Bulma states to Gohan "Care to explain now?"

"Well, I should probably explain my week then," Gohan says eyes cast down, Bulma takes a sip of coffee rests her elbow on the table and rest her head on her hand.

"I have time."

Gohan fills her in on everything this week, from being in the same class with Videl, getting somewhat friendly with her and her friends, the 'Saiyaman' bits, to finally why he's here this afternoon. The nightmares leading to lack of sleep, earlier training regimen, to his episode or episodes at school yesterday.

"So that's why I'm here I needed a break today, blow off some steam. I feel awful about what I said I just lost my cool." Gohan finishes his story, Bulma takes in everything Gohan said.

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with. Geez, the nerve of that girl she sounds so entitled!" Bulma starts and stops trying to sort with where to start, pouring her frustration into Videl. "I can't believe how perfect that is!"

Gohan tries to get Bulma back on track, "Bulma-"

"God if that family wasn't bad enough, stealing credit from YOU then play victim to YOU." Bulma faux laughs in anger.

" _Wasn't she supposed to help me?"_ Gohan thinks, deciding to reel her back in.

"Bulma!" catching her attention from her tirade, "Look I agree, at the time I was angry, but we need to be above it. Plus, not like she knows the truth, that's her dad. I just feel bad about the whole scene that happened." Bulma relaxing seeing his point, switching gears into guidance mode.

"Sorry, Gohan."

"It's fine Bulma, any advice?"

"First things first, don't beat yourself over snapping at Videl. I mean I was removed from the situation and saw red just hearing it. Everyone is prone to lose it a bit, especially after mentally going through the ringer like you've been. You did the right thing trying to leave the situation, but she handled it poorly honestly."

"What I said made throw a punch at me…not to mention made her cry," Gohan said lowly feeling awful still.

"You made a girl cry Gohan? That's really lame of you…" Trunks comments from the side, Gohan looks up glaring at Trunks.

"Thanks, Trunks," Gohan says sarcastically.

"Trunks quiet," Bulma says "I mean what you said to her wasn't wrong, but it was wrong to say it if that makes sense." She reasons.

"I know that, but now what? She's going to kill next time she sees me not to mention I violently snapped at her best friend who's been nothing but nice to me, and Sharpner I'm sure already hated me so this solidifies that idea for sure. A week in and my high school life is hell…" Gohan rubs his temples.

"To me, there is only one option," She says, Gohan looks at her hopeful, "apologize." Gohan's face fell, hoping for more.

"Way past that Bulma…"

"No such thing, that is always the first step, the second step would be, to honestly explain what happened. Why you were scared and why you snapped on them both, not saying it goes back to normal but it's all you can do to move past it." She says shrugging her shoulders, Gohan shakes his head disregarding what she said.

"Yeah I'll tell them the truth, I defeated Cell that's why I don't respect her dad because he's a fake, and I've been reliving the events again and again. Something tells me that's not happening or would remedy the situation." Bulma sighs at his defeatist, dismissive view.

"I'm not saying explain everything! Gohan if you want friends you need honesty, you need to let them in a bit, you can talk around the facts without lying. Just give them critical info to clear the air." Gohan shoulders hunch dejected "Or avoid it and have an awkward year of school, it's your choice kiddo."

"You're right I'll apologize to both…" Bulma smiles sadly at Gohan

"Sorry, Gohan, not the greatest start to high school for you immediately dealing with drama." She says sympathetically.

"Not how I imagine it that's for sure." Gohan thinks out loud, Bulma thinking strategically about how to broach the important topic carefully.

"So these dreams-"

"Are under control" Bulma starts but Gohan cuts in finishing not wanting her to worry about him.

"They come and go, they haven't happened in a while it will pass eventually."

"I want to help you Gohan, I'm here if you need me. But if you say you're fine I'll believe you, my advice is cut back a bit, you clearly are too stressed." Gohan nods at Bulma's words.

"You're right, Piccolo even said the same thing. I know I shouldn't ditch school but felt I needed to today."

"Your idea of cutting back is training? How long have you been here by the way?"

"…"

"Well!?"

"2:00am…"

"WHAT!?" Bulma exclaims "You're telling me you two were fighting for ten hours!?" Bulma says slamming her hand to the table.

"…If it's noon, yes." Gohan replies nervously. Trunks chuckles at the exchange, always enjoy seeing someone else in his mother's crosshair. Bulma hides her face in her palm overwhelmed now.

"So how will you explain this to your mother?"

"Bulma I need a HUGE favor…" Gohan begins a plea, Bulma's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

"NO!"

"You haven't heard me out yet."

"Don't care, no, nope, no way am I going to be a part of your mother's wrath." Bulma leans back in her chair crossing arms and legs, blowing a strand of hair out of her eye.

"You said if I ever needed help,"

"Gohan…"

"I just need you to call my school and excuse my absence," Gohan says.

"…You are in so much trouble." Bulma says in a low tone, whether it was a threat from her or as a caution that his mother will find out.

"Not if you call, my mom will never know, and I'll be excused for the day." Gohan reasons trying to persuade Bulma.

"What makes you think your school will let someone that isn't your mother excuse you?" Gohan smiles.

"Because you're Bulma Briefs, why would you call to excuse some random kid, plus I'm sure my mom put you down as an emergency contact." Bulma lets out a big sigh.

"…Fine, you owe me for eternity Gohan." Gohan fist pumps in excitement.

"Thank you, Bulma!" Trunks confused, questions what just happened.

"Wait so you're helping him ditch? Isn't that bad?" Both Bulma and Gohan turn to Trunks eyes narrowed, glaring, Trunks gulps again feeling the danger building,

"Trunks, sweetie this is adult issues you don't need to worry about any of this. Pretend you didn't hear anything you've heard today." Bulma says in a faux sweet way, causing shivers to run down Trunks spine.

"If you tell anyone about anything you heard…" Gohan trails off leaving it to Trunk's imagination.

"I didn't hear anything today…" both Bulma and Gohan smile at him pleased with his answer.

"Guess I'll call now and get you off the hook, enjoy your free day NO MORE TRAINING." Gohan throws his hands up in defense.

"Of course, thank you!" Gohan says Trunks stands up excited.

"Gohan let's go play in the city I want to look around!" Trunks offers.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Trunks." Trunks was dejected by Gohan's response.

"I think it is," both boys whip their heads to Bulma "Gohan you need to relax, Trunks can cut loose too as a reward for not blabbing about this to anyone." Trunks eyes light up, Gohan mulls it over some more.

"It's the honor system here, forever silent." Bulma finishes, Trunks responds with a zipping his lip motion. Gohan gives a thumbs up, Bulma smiles at the two and nods.

"Good, here's my card," putting down a credit card on the table "now both you go out enjoy some time off." She walks out of the room to make the call letting Gohan off the hook.

"What do you say Gohan? Please, it will be fun, I never get to go out without my parents and all they do is fight every time we go out." Trunks pleas again hoping Gohan brakes, after a moment of thinking Gohan decides he's in.

"Okay, but some guidelines. Listen to whatever I say, no showing anything close to superhuman abilities and stay in my sight."

"Yeah, yeah the mom rules got it Gohan," Trunks says rolling his eyes, Gohan cracks a smile and grabs the card Bulma left for the two.

"Good, then what are we waiting for? Let's go find something to do."

…

Finding something to do was easy, as Trunks challenged Gohan to a race claiming "I could fly laps around you" so Gohan did the sensible, mature thing of taking the bait and accepting his challenge. The rules were simple they'd start from the sky from West City to the end, to East City. Gohan knew since he basically makes the flight daily, if he'd go Super Saiyan it'd take only 20 minutes or so. With the rules in place, they flew off towards their goal, Gohan letting Trunks lead at first to start feeling good about himself, build up his confidence a bit, something he always does with Goten.

"Hey, Gohan trouble keeping up? I told you I would whip you!" Trunks yells turning to look back at Gohan soaring behind him with a cocky smirk that he could only get from Vegeta.

 _"Oh this will feel so good, I won't even feel bad about it."_ Gohan thinks letting Trunks pull further and further away at about the halfway point.

"C'mon Gohan I can hardly see you now, I wanted a challenge." Trunks yells in the distance laughing feeling supremely triumphant. What he can't see is Gohan smirking ready to bring Trunks back to reality.

 _"aaaaand now!"_ Gohan goes full speed in his base form rapidly catching up to Trunks. Trunks unassuming, happily humming to himself as victory nears stops as he feels Gohan's presence closing the distance.

"W-what?" Just as Trunks realized what was happening Gohan past him as the race was about to finish. "NO FAIR!" Trunks angrily yells, not happy he was fooled.

"How!?" Gohan yells back turning his attention to finishing the race as the end was just about to come. Trunks from behind starts mumbling to himself.

"If that's how it is, fine by me." Then he smirks, ready to use his secret weapon. Trunks fully powers up and yells out, unleashing a golden aura around him, transforming himself into Super Saiyan. Now full power he rockets right behind Gohan, feeling the huge burst of power Gohan looks to see what it is and is shocked by what's happened.

 _"Trunks can go Super Saiyan!?"_ The moment of shocked is all Trunks needed to past Gohan, Trunks never looked back making sure he finished in first going all out making it to East City flying above the city in circles in a victory lap.

"Yeah! I won! I did it!" Trunks yells out in joy happy to one-up someone as strong as Gohan. The person he beats meets him at the finish, yelling out with no hesitation.

"You can go Super Saiyan!?" Clearly seeing he can as Trunks still glows golden with matching hair. Resting his fists on his hips, closing his eyes in smug, nonchalant way responses.

"Super Saiyan? Oh, this simple form, I mean any yeah any real Saiyan should be able to do it no problem." Gohan roles his eyes at the all too familiar arrogance and he finally processes what happens and responds accordingly.

"Well then…You cheated!" Gohan states.

"What? No way, how so!?" Trunks cries.

"If I've known you could go Super Saiyan I wouldn't have gone easy on you. Showing your true power at the end is a pretty cheap tactic."

"You did the same thing, I only gave you a taste of your own medicine." Trunks retorts defending his actions and his victory.

"I only did that for the first half to play around then got serious, you went above base form at the end to steal a win. If I've known you could go Super I would have gone Super and crushed you."

"You're just mad you lost!" Trunks says proudly and confidently.

"Rematch" Trunks starts to lose that confidence hearing that.

"N-no I won already."

"Ha, you see?"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shakes his head _"Bulma much?"_ he thinks.

After their squabbling they decide to play around in the city like they planned since they were above East City they descended discreetly and began roaming the city. East City a lot like West City for the fact they were both close to the ocean, albeit, on opposite ends of the land, Gohan and Trunks enjoyed just strolling through along the boardwalk of a sunny day, ocean breeze rolling through with waves crashing in the distance. Most the time is filled with Trunks asking Gohan questions at whatever peaked his interests.

"Gohan what are they doing? That looks like fun." Gohan follows where Trunks is pointing and in the distance is a group of people on hoverboards doing tricks, stunts and riding around.

"Oh, those? Just jet boards, you can ride them and soar around. I'm sure it's fun, but not to us since we can fly already." Gohan answers with his practical view.

"Cool! I want one of those let's go buy some!" Trunks declares.

"What? Why?" Genuinely confused by doing something so pointless for them.

"Uh because they look cool and fun." Trunks responds like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to try it and become bored, then we wasted a ton of money on something that we spent five minutes on."

"We won't know until we try and besides my mom is rich she won't care."

"Alright, Trunks but if she gets mad, it's on you." Since he's rarely in East City, Gohan pulls out his phone for directions, looking for a jet board shop, finding one on the boardwalk they head there. They reach the shop and head inside and see rows and rows of equipment, boards, apparel filling the shop. Trunks eyes light up with amazement,

"Woah." And with that, he ran off leaving Gohan by the door.

"Trunks don't run off." Gohan tried to order but it was futile.

"Welcome! Anything I can help you with?" Gohan looked to the counter to a tall, thin man with long brown hair with a hat, tank top and shorts.

"Yeah I guess, the kid I'm with saw some people on jet boards, and he wanted to try it out so here we are."

"Excellent, I'll be happy to possible help a future jet-boarder. Any ideas of what you're looking for?" The man asks, Trunks runs up to join the conversation.

"Fast, real fast." The owner laughs at Trunk's conviction.

"Well I'd recommend slow starting out, but if the price isn't a problem the higher end boards have speed setting. So, once you're more skilled you can keep cranking it up." The man explains walking them to the higher end boards.

"That's probably what we want," Gohan suggests, Trunks nods in agreement. The man asks more to narrow down the selection.

"Perfect, what terrain we looking for? If you live here a board that can ride water is a must, still perfect for the city. Or maybe you want something mountainous, good with snow. What do you think?" he offers.

"Is there a board that can do everything?" Trunks asks, the salesman chuckles.

"I mean again if money is no issue we have these." Showing silver boards with two rockets to the side.

"Woah cool! Let's get those." Trunks exclaims convinced with what he wants.

"Alright then one of those for him," Gohan tells the man.

"What just one? You're not getting one?" Trunks pouts at Gohan, he just laughs.

"No this isn't my sort of thing." Trunks looks dejected but knew it was pointless to fight, replaced by the joy of buying one for himself.

"Are you sure about these ones? They are pricey, especially for beginners." The salesman warns making sure the two were aware.

"Yeah, ring it up." The man goes to the cash register, Gohan pulls out his phone and texts Bulma.

 **Gohan: Heads up, one thing lead to another we are in a jet board shop buying one for Trunks.**

 **Bulma: Jet boards? Sure whatever you think is fun, don't worry I'll monitor all transactions go nuts, you two need it.**

 **Gohan: Thanks again, a little weird to be rewarded after ditching but hey I'm not complaining. Trunks is the only one buying one by the by.**

 **Bulma: You deserve some freedom, you've earned fun time. And I'm not shocked, he will ride it once and get bored of it probably.**

Gohan chuckles to himself softly with him and Bulma being in lockstep. Going to the register the man had the bored explaining how it worked to Trunks.

"And finally, the cool thing about these boards they extend size for when you grow, you won't outgrow your board." Showing Trunks.

"Awesome it's perfect."

"Glad to hear, little guy, so I'm guessing padding and helmet and we're set?" Both Trunks and Gohan looked at each other then back at the salesman.

"No, we'll be fine," Gohan says catching the guy off guard.

"Uh really? These things can be dangerous, don't you think the kid should be protected…?"

"It's fine" Both Gohan and Trunks said in unison.

"Okay, we'll then this is the total then." Gohan hands the card over the man looks at the card then and begins to run the card, then double checks the name quickly and looks up shocked. Gohan just gives a knowing nod, the man, the most confused he's ever been by a transaction, scanning the card. Waiting, hoping to not see it decline thinking these guys possibly robbed such a well-known person, but luckily it rings out authorized and approved.

"Woah…guess you two are set, jet on little boarder" handing over the board. Gohan nods, Trunks grabs it excitedly.

"Thank you," they both say and begin to exit, the cashier yells out.

"No, thank you come again if you need anything else. Oh and maybe give my business a shout out in Capsule Corps magazine or something!" Gohan laughs and heads out with Trunks presumable to practice riding this board.

…

The two found a secluded spot in an empty lot behind some building by the boardwalk, and Trunks started his learning of the art of jet-boarding. At first, Trunks kept falling off calling this activity stupid, but he would keep getting on, Gohan had fun watching him trying to win and not let a board beat him, Saiyan nature Gohan guessed. In a short amount of time Trunks was able to ride on it without falling gliding around at a decent pace.

"Hey, I did it Gohan, see it was easy." Triumphant again today.

"Good job Trunks, how's it feel?" Gohan asks and Trunks ponders it.

"Hmmm, it's really slow." Gohan face-palms feeling like they reach the end conclusion he knew it would make. "What if I crank it to the max?" Trunks reaches down, then jets kick in and blast off "Woah" knocking Trunks off, rolling backward, Trunks catches himself and floats in the air. Looking over he sees Gohan holding it as he flew across the lot to intercept the board from flying away.

"Whoops," Trunks says laughing nervously. Gohan shakes his head and hands Trunks the board.

"Alright, we've been at this for around an hour let's go eat Trunks I'm starving," Gohan says.

"Aw alright." They begin searching for a place to eat it was 1:30 pm and there were many options for lunch. They traveled back to the boardwalk and found a restaurant and went inside to begin chowing down.

Inside this nice little shack style restaurant with windows showing the ocean they began finishing up the feast between the two, waitresses clearing their table, Trunks talked Gohan into Ice cream before heading out. Much like Goten, Trunks always tries to persuade Gohan into more. Whether it's more play time, training, food, Gohan always just laughs and gives in. They enjoy spending time with Gohan, looking up to him so much, Gohan finds himself getting talked into shenanigans like today, though Gohan knows Trunks is more devious and cunning so he gives him a harder time.

"Ahh, that was good!" Trunks says finishing his dessert.

"Yeah, I needed this, so was I right? Are you going to never ride your jet board again?" signaling to the board by his feet. Trunks shakes his head.

"No way, it was kinda fun, like flying but different." Gohan takes in what he says, looking it at it through that lens he understands. Gohan will still ride on Nimbus from time to time, sometimes it's fun to fly not using your abilities.

"Well it's almost time where I head home, so we should head back to your house."

"Aw man really? Well, that's too bad thanks for hanging out today, it was fun Gohan!" Trunks exclaims, earning a smile from Gohan happy to hear that.

"Good to hear Trunks now let's g-" He was interrupted by someone.

"Gohan? Gohan from Orange Star High?" hearing this Gohan froze.

" _What? Oh no oh no oh no."_ he panics, freaking out in his mind.

"Wow it is you, you look…unrecognizable…" Gohan turns, senses returning.

"A girl's voice? I don't recognize it." Looking he sees a girl standing at their table, Orange curly hair, purple eyes, wearing a white tank top, and a black short skirt.

"Um, uh sorry," Gohan starts, "Do I know you?" she giggles hiding her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No actually, but we are in the same class. My name is Angela nice to formally meet you."

"Of course she's in my class! The day I skip I get caught in another city!" "Wait why are you here?" Gohan blurts the last train of thought out to his embarrassment, she just giggles.

"Well I'm shocked, to be honest, I was thinking the same of you, the smartest kid in class, at the school maybe, is skipping classes today too! I just had to say hi." smiling at Gohan, he was about to try to clear up the misunderstanding, but then she then turns and looks over at Trunks and bends down.

"Aw you're so cute who are you?" she asks Trunks, he begins blushing a bit then regains his composer.

"My name is Trunks." Extending his hands to shake hers, she continues to giggles and takes his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you." He finishes.

"Angela, nice to meet you too. My what a little gentleman, don't lose those manners girls will appreciate it when you're older, is that a jet board?" pointing to Trunk's feet.

"Yeah" Trunks replies, she looks excited.

"Is it your board Gohan? Wow, you are the complete opposite of what I imagined you'd be like." Running a hand through her hair.

"No! no that's Trunks I was just watching him ride it." Slight disappointment in her eyes, curious of Gohan continues to ask questions.

"Is he your relative or something?"

"Uh yeah he's my cousin we were just grabbing lunch bu-" She cuts in before he could work his way to ending the conversation.

"Oh same, me and group of kids from school just showed up" pointing to a rowdy crew in the corner "It was either sit in boring class or enjoy the beautiful Friday at the beach, easy choice there. One of my friends owns a jet-copter so why not fly to the beach, If you'd like you can seat with us, that friend is actually in our class too. His name is Van he hasn't been in class though because of-well it's not important." She turns to Trunks "You're totally invited too they ride jet-boards too I'm sure you'd get along."

"Oh cool-" Trunks interrupted and talked over by Gohan.

"No we actually need to go, I have to get him home a bit of a family situation which is why I was excused," emphasizing excused to end any misunderstanding "from school today." Gohan signals Trunks they were leaving Gohan stands up next to Angela, with him standing, she only came up to his shoulders. Shoulder she was clearly gawking at in his outfit now he was exposed compared to his baggy clothes, scrawny appearance at school, still in his Capsule Corps workout gear.

"Um, oh, that's too bad I wanted a chance to talk, especially about yesterday." She says stopping Gohan dead in his tracks, "Not many people get punches thrown at them by Videl Satan." Gohan begins to look guilty closing his eyes, physically recoiling. Angela picks up on this easily and tries to ease him.

"Not that I think you're in the wrong, honestly Videl…" Angela looks down at Trunks and then leans into Gohan shielding her mouth from Trunks whispering "…can be a bitch." Leaning back "She blows up too much at people, in my opinion, she's kinda a snob. Others feel the same, so don't worry about yesterday I'm sure it was on her." Gohan shakes his head, keeps his composure not wanting to talk to this girl anymore.

"No it was my fault, look we really need to leave now."

"Oh-yeah totally anyway see you next week." She grabs Gohan's bicep, squeezing it before he pulls it back to him walking past her saying nothing as they go to leave.

She watches them leave squealing a bit to herself before heading to her friend's table. When Angela reaches back she gets questions of how she was talking to.

"Who was that guy Angela? He was cute!" A girl says a couple others agreeing with guys at the table rolling their eyes.

"You won't believe it, I hardly do myself, but that was the new nerdy kid that almost got decked by Videl yesterday!" choruses of "no way" and disbelief comes from the crew of kids.

"Ya-huh and oh my god I can't believe how ripped he was." She states covering her face. "I even snuck a feel, rock-solid biceps." The girls of the group begin to lose it, "I'm so jealous!" "Is he single?" take over the table.

A kid with silver, long hair down to his shoulders, slightly covering his face, wearing a beanie and a tank top, with a 'rock-solid' body build himself gets annoyed with the pointless subject of his looks, at least to him curious about the Videl Satan connection.

"Quiet, who cares about his looks! Angela, you said Videl almost punched him, why?" this kid asks intrigued.

"Well Van, I care!" she starts "Anyway no one really knows, but he's been hanging with them her and Erasa all week. To think I thought he was a nerd, but he's a cute muscly, bad boy skipping school." She squeals. The kid called Van laughs after her explanation of him.

"I'll see myself next week when I come to class, a delinquent hated by Videl Satan, welcome to the club new kid."

…

Gohan and Trunks make it back to West City and return to Trunk's home. They enter the living room of his home to Bulma sitting, relaxing, watching TV.

"Hey mom, check it out!" running to his mom to show off his new purchase.

"Nice, Gohan told me about it. Now I'm lucky unlike other moms I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself, but if you break any property on that you are banned from riding it, you hear me?" Trunks puts it behind his back like he's shielding it from her.

"I won't I promise."

"Good now go back to work you had a good break."

"Uh fine," running back to his work, he stops turns around, runs at Gohan hugging him quickly.

"Thank again Gohan! Bye, good luck with your friends." Bulma smiles, proud of how thoughtful her son is. Gohan wraps a quick arm over him before Trunks breaks it and runs off. Gohan and Bulma sat in the living room, Gohan plopping down on a seat takes a deep breath.

"What? Was he that wild?" Gohan confused before he realized what she meant.

"No Trunks was easy to deal with today," scoffing, and a "Lucky you" from Bulma. "The problem was a run in with a classmate today."

"Today? In West City?" Gohan rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh no East City actually, we ended up there and I never thought I'd meet a classmate during school hours, especially outside Satan City. I guess that's what I get hanging out in a city closer to school."

"East City? Man, I wish I could just zoom across the land like that. Did it go okay?"

"Yeah, I just…it just made me….I really need to apologize to Videl and Erasa." Bulma happy he seems now motivated to do so, earlier he was reluctant by the idea of trusting them with why he was/is having trouble.

"Earlier the better kid." He takes a deep breath saying nothing, then he eventually speaks.

"Monday…Monday before class, I need a couple days to figure out how to word it." He says looking down to the ground.

"Do you have their numbers? I'd at least set it up now." Gohan thinks and his mind, goes back to the day he saved Videl and the bus, Erasa gave him her number, pulling out his phone he scrolls to the number, staring at it. He types out a message since she's still in class.

 **Gohan: Erasa it's Gohan, I need to explain myself to you and Videl. If you don't mind waiting until Monday meeting me before class I want to apologize and at least give you two answers.**

Gohan sends the message, worried but all he could do is wait for a re-

 **New message: Erasa**

Gohan with sweaty hands opens the message, scared of what it would say.

 **Erasa: Monday 7:00 am on the rooftop, we'll be there.**

 **Gohan: Thank you**.

Gohan jumps from his seat "phew" relief. Bulma sees that and smiles.

"Alright kid easy part is done, now for the hard part on Monday." Gohan immediately falls back to his seat dejected.

"Sorry, Gohan…" Bulma says feeling bad bringing him back to Earth.

* * *

There it is another chapter, a little cut loose and reevaluation time for Gohan. The end of Gohan's first week in school as well, next chapter will be school heavy and will have the meeting of the three. Hopefully, it goes well for Gohan, thank you all again for reading and following along. You have no idea how easy it makes writing stuff up, knowing people are eager to continue. I'll see you all next time with that roof meeting and see what the fallout looks like at school for the crew.


	8. Eyes Don't Lie

Chapter 8

Sunday afternoon on Mt Paozu, Gohan sat outside his home meditating in a clearing. The day before his arranged meeting with Erasa and Videl before class Monday. The last couple days for Gohan have just been thinking over how to approach it. Being truthful, without telling them the truth…it's been weighing on his mind all weekend. Avoiding his mother as much he could this weekend, he felt so guilty lying about going to school Friday. Gohan found it easier to just not confront her to avoid the guilt as well. Thinking, studying, and training with Goten all weekend has been his way of burning time.

" _Speaking of Goten I'm surprised he hasn't asked me to train today me today."_ Gohan thinks breaking concentration eyes still closed.

"Heeeeeeeeey Goooooohaaaaan!"

" _Yup thought so."_ Gohan opens his eyes seeing his little brother run happily from their home to him in the clearing.

" _Maybe I should have picked a secluded spot…"_ Goten runs up to Gohan, face to face with the seated older brother. Goten leans into Gohan excitedly and yells.

"Alright training time, this is the day I fly!" Gohan leans back, grimacing, reaching for his ears in pain.

"Ahh easy Goten, haven't we told you not to scream standing next to people." Goten ducks his head down shyly, chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry Gohan, but after the last couple days training with you I think I'll figure it out today." Gohan gives a sigh, stands up brushing himself off.

"Alright then, like usual let's get away from the house. Don't need mom figuring out what we're doing."

"Don't worry, I told her we'd go play around with the animals."

"Good, now let's head out."

The two head off away from the house, having fun with it, racing through the woods. Eventually, they make it to a clearing with space away from the trees with a nice rocky terrain. Before they start Gohan gives Goten the Ki lecture again for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Got it Goten? This is important, you really need to learn the science behind your power to fully use it. You can already throw Ki blasts you should be able to fly, it's just using your Ki in another way." Gohan fully explains.

"Hmm, I think so."

"Alright try it out." Gohan watches Goten struggling and focusing on the act of flying. _"He's pressing too much, one reason Trunks is so much further ahead is the fact he's more locked in and focused. Goten can be too carefree at times, just like dad. Maybe that's on me being his teacher. But man, Trunks is already Super Saiyan, Goten will be left behind at this rate."  
_

Seeing Goten getting frustrated, Gohan decides to step in.

"Here how about we spar a bit, to get you to loosen up a bit. Overthinking it will only do more damage." Gohan says, " _Heh I'm one to talk, do as I say not as I do."_ Gohan thinks dolefully.

"Okay sounds good!"

They began going back and forth, Gohan giving him pointers. A lot of power for his age for sure, just a lot of sloppy technique and easy to read moves. Goten throws a wild punch at Gohan, reading it all the way Gohan sidesteps him easily. Sticking a leg out, grabbing the back of Goten's head, tripping his brother throwing him to the ground. Goten rolls and tumbles, finally stopping landing on his back.

"Ow that hurt," Goten stands up dusting himself off "Stay still so I can hit you!"

"In what world do you think your enemy will let you beat them up?" Gohan offers.

"Well…I want to win!" Goten answers honestly.

"Then do better! I'm not going to let you." Gohan answers roughly " _Maybe if I'm harder on him like Piccolo was with me I can get a breakthrough."_

"Maybe if I could fly I'd do better" Goten begins questioning. Gohan starts rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Even if you fly you still have to land a punch, look Goten you need to get serious. If you don't learn and practice technique, you'll never reach your potential. No such thing as winning on pure strength." Gohan lectures Goten who appears not to be listening. "Are you even listening Goten!?"

"Hey Gohan, do you think I'd be able to fly if I'd go Super Saiyan?" Goten asks tilting his head in genuine curious nature.

"Wah—Goten if you don't get serious we are done for the day."

"What? Why? I'm asking! If I go Super Saiyan and could fly I'd land a hit no problem." Gohan takes a deep breath and exhales, losing his patience.

"You know what Goten, yeah if you can transform into Super Saiyan you would be able to be fast enough to hit me. But you would have to know how to do all that, SO what can you do NOW to be able to one-up your opponent?" Gohan frustratedly asks, trying to emphasize his point, trying to mentor his brother on what to do next in a battle scenario, but he was close to calling off the training.

"Alright, I'll go Super Saiyan then!" Goten exclaims, Gohan buries his face into his hands.

" _We are done here"_ Gohan laments in his mind, suddenly Gohan felt a huge source of energy across from him, Goten yelling out.

"AHHHHHHHHHRGHA!" Gohan sees his little brother with the wind swirling all around him, then for the pressure to explode around Goten, accompanied by a golden aura. Gohan could not believe his eyes, his little brother just transformed into Super Saiyan like he's been doing it all his life. Standing, triumphantly smiling, green eyes and blonde hair, there stood another Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, I did it!" Goten yells. All Gohan could do was stare jaw dropped, eyes wide in a stupor.

"Y-y-you c-can transform…?" Gohan stutters out. Goten gets into attacking stance, grinning all the while.

"Sure can, now like you said I can hit you now…WAIT I still can't fly, so now what?" Goten realizes, losing confidence. At this Gohan broke down dropping to his knees mumbling to himself now in disbelief.

"He can go Super Saiyan…but can't fly…he's figured out how to reach such a milestone…but can't fly…"

"Gohan! Hey Gohan! Now that I'm Super Saiyan I should be able to fly now right?" Gohan could only snap at this question.

"NOW? NOW? Fly NOW? Because you're a Super Saiyan you think you're able to fly NOW? You've been able to fly for almost your whole life NOW! You don't have to be Super Saiyan to fly Goten! You could have been flying before!" Gohan yells annoyed, kneeling, hands holding him up to keep him from completely collapsing in disbelief.

"Hey! Stop yelling at me!" Goten whines at his brother upset his brother was being mean to him.

"I don't even know where to start…" Gohan begins.

"….By teaching me to fly." Goten finishes.

Gohan could only drop his head in defeat.

…

And there the two were again going through the process of teaching Goten to fly. An hour after Goten shocked Gohan with the reveal of his power, Gohan just couldn't get it through Goten's head.

"How…? All you have to do is manage your Ki and direct it beneath you. Imagine it as a blast the propels you into the sky, push it downwards Goten. How is possible after everything you've shown you can't fly yet?" Gohan starts ranting again, finding himself repeating previous advice unsure how to get it to click for Goten.

"I don't know! I'm trying, I swear." Goten's lips beginning to tremble, eyes brimming with tears. Hand clenching as well showing his frustration, trying to do what his brother is telling him. Gohan notices Goten's morale dropping rapidly, taking a deep breath himself.

"Look, let's call it a day," Gohan announces, catching Goten off guard.

"What? Why? I can do it I swear, give me a little bit more time!" Goten determinedly states, after the shock and disappointment sank in and faded.

"No," Gohan starts, shaking his head. "we're forcing it too much. Nothing will be gained beating our heads to a wall. Let's come back at a different time and try again.

"But-" Hoping to speak up and convince his older brother Goten starts, only to be cut off by Gohan.

"No buts, this is for the best. I have to apologize to you Goten. I haven't been a good teacher today, I've just been getting frustrated and taking it out on you. Let's give you some rest and me some time to properly find a way to teach you."

Goten shakes his head vigorously and shines a big smile at Gohan.

"It's fine, we'll do it next time, I promise!" Gohan returns the smile, raising his hand back signaling for a hi-five.

"Alright, we'll do it!" Goten jumps up excitedly meeting Gohan's hand. They slapped hands and Goten was smiling wide as he normally does. On the other hand, Gohan was just staring a hole through Goten.

"What?" Goten asks confused, he notices Gohan's face is scary and close.

"You must be joking…" Goten still was confused by Gohan's reaction, not until he notices he is still in the air after the jump.

"WOAH GOHAN IM FLOATING!" Goten yells, floating at the peak of his jump, looking down in pure glee. Gohan, on the other hand, was just frozen, catatonic again like always unsure of how to react to his brother's antics.

"So Gohan…How do I move in the air now?" Goten asks innocently as Gohan buries his face in his hands.

…..

Today. Today was the day Gohan was dreading on his way to school to meet with Videl and Erasa on the roof. After the weekend to think over how to explain himself he couldn't decide how to approach it. Should he lie? Play it off like some non-existent issue to avoid giving them too much info. Or listen to Bulma and tell them the truth? (to a point) This being the harder route, how do you skirt around every secret you hold to be truthful about one specific incident and open up?

Gohan was thinking. Thinking about what to do, something he was avoiding all weekend. Thoughts from training, meditating, training Goten yesterday. Gohan smiles a bit, glad he could share in Goten's breakthrough. After frustration they got him flying, he was beyond proud. Annoyed and frustrated at the time but happy above all. It kept his mind clear but here he is now Monday morning on the roof before they arrived, taking a sit on the bench of the planter box, looking outwards off the roof. Gohan finding relaxation of the flowers, openness of the morning sky, the ambient sounds of the crowds of students beneath him, going about their morning routines before the first period.

" _I should have thought of a game plan of some kind. I don't even know if I'll tell them the truth."_ Gohan starts debating to himself with the little time he has left alone, it was about to be 7:00 and the pair of friends will be expecting answers. _"That's not true, I'll be telling them what happened Friday. That's probably why I haven't been thinking on what to say, there is only one truth. I sure hope Bulma is right about this, she's usually right…sometimes…"_

Gohan's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the roofs heavy metal door flying open, the sound of impact echoing off the metal material. The door smacks against the wall adding more sound, followed by a voice in a low, hushed tone "Videl…" Gohan clearly knew it was Erasa's voice directed to Videl clearly, trying to keep her in check. If the intro was any indicator Videl was still pissed.

Gohan getting up and before he turns around to face them and greets them Videl impatient, to say the least, she calls out.

"Alright we here like you asked, this better be the most well thought out apology if you want to avoid an ass-kicking." Videl shoots out venomously.

" _Oh boy…"_

….

 _It was Friday, the day after the incident Erasa was sitting in class waiting for English class to start and be done with the week of school. She was seated alone as both students to her sides were missing, Videl was so upset by yesterday she just stayed home. Erasa felt so awful, sitting in school doing nothing for her best friend.  
_

" _Come on English, hurry up and start so it can be done already. I need to check on Videl." Erasa muttered to herself. Already planning to spend the night over at Videl's, letting her parents know this morning. Videl…Erasa mind was on her all day, Videl is one and if not for her father THE strongest person around in all aspects, making yesterday all the stranger._

" _What the hell happened…" running the scenario in her mind over and over again. Analyzing every way hoping she was overlooking an answer. Gohan the new kid this week, shy, reserved, kind, for all they knew from this week, totally snapped. Erasa vividly remembering seeing Gohan fidget and muttering to himself yesterday. He was so zoned out after the final bell ringing he wasn't responding to her voice calling to him. When she looked over at Videl and Sharpner as if silently asking "what to do?" they just shook their heads and shrugged.  
_

 _Since words weren't reaching him Erasa grabbed his right shoulder, and what happened went so fast she didn't process Gohan moving she just saw him standing off in the aisle and what couldn't leave her mind was how deep and threatening his voice was._

 _"Get off me!" Erasa shocked, as everyone left in the room was at the outburst. Erasa notices his eyes, Erasa didn't know Gohan long only a few days. But she always stood by a saying "eyes don't lie" and what she knew of Gohan his eyes her warm, soft, caring, genuine like a puppy's. What she saw after the outburst was a completely different person. Sharp eyes, narrowed, bold, cold.  
_

 _Erasa shakes her head, knocking herself out of the memories, she looks at his seat too and like Videl's it is empty. She assumes he's going through the same thing as Videl, deciding to skip school today._

" _He's smart to not show up or I would have beaten him down so bad." Erasa looks over to the speaker that being Sharpner. Erasa did not want to hear it, she had to listen to his bull all day, bashing Gohan. Don't get Erasa wrong she was upset at Gohan for digging at Videl, but she knew he was dealing with something. If only she acted faster maybe she could have defused the situation and if Sharpner wasn't in the way…_

 _"If you weren't holding me back while Videl marched to him, I could have stopped all that yesterday." Erasa complained, "It's almost like you wanted Videl to attack him because you have it out for Gohan." Erasa narrows her eyes at Sharpner, this was not the day for his childishness._

 _Sharpner rolls his eyes "No, more like I didn't want you near that psycho after snapping. Videl can handle herself and deal with him if he got dangerous. And I don't have it out for him, in the end, I was right about that weirdo."  
_

" _If you're not going to say anything useful that can help the situation then shut the hell up Sharpner! All day you've been spewing this shit, maybe think about Videl and how to make our friends feel better. Instead of proving some sort of prejudice."_

" _Oh, I'm the problem? Whatever, Videl will be fine she just needs to blow off steam today. If anything, it's your fault for letting that guy around us."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me, I hope your little crush was worth the trouble." Sharpner snidely, looking out the corner of his eyes at Erasa, then turn towards the teacher coming in to start the class. Erasa was beside herself, sure Sharpner can be rude, egotistical but this was a new level of anger at him she's ever had._

" _Don't say another word to me today." She warned all she got was a cocky smile in return from Sharpner.  
_

 _As class was underway Erasa just wanted out, these last two days were brutal and left the group fractured from all ends. She was upset at Videl yesterday for escalating the problem, then upset at Gohan for saying horrible things to her in her touchiest area. Whether he knew it or not his words cut her deep and anyone can tell, Videl Satan is not one to cry at least not in the open. Erasa is upset at Sharpner for his attitude only caring about himself and how he's right. Erasa sighs not paying attention in English like all her other classes today. Finally, she's just upset at herself for letting it play out this badly, she was supposed to be the problem solver for her friends and she watches it blow up.  
_

 _As she was lost in thought her phone vibrated, looking she saw she had a message from Gohan. Gohan! She frantically opened the message._

 _Gohan: Erasa it's Gohan, I need to explain myself to you and Videl. If you don't mind waiting until Monday meeting me before class I want to apologize and at least give you two answers._

 _Erasa was glad he reached out honestly, she had no clue had to start going about the problem and it was Gohan showing the initiative. She's still not happy with him but glad he's okay and looking for forgiveness. The problem is Videl wants to kill him, she will never agree to this. Erasa re-read the message and the word that caught her eye was 'answers'. So he will explain what happened? Maybe that can get Videl to agree, this might be a bad idea…_

 _Without confirming with Videl, Erasa agrees, "I'll just have to convince Videl" Erasa thinks to herself. After sending her message she receives another from Gohan.  
_

 _Gohan: Thank you._

 _Alright plan tonight, comfort Videl and somehow sell her on this idea. It won't be easy._

" _Okay class listen up!" Erasa snapped attention to the teacher as she was setting up for an announcement._

 _"For this class, I wanted to try something new, usually for a big project you read a book and articulate your opinion on what's assigned. You will get a lot of that in college, being judged on how to analyze and put the learning into words. Since this is your last years of high school I wanted something different, something that will prepare you and instill you with new experiences. It is going to be me assigning partners and you and a partner will be doing community service." The class groaned out and erupted into a chorus of complaints.  
_

" _What?"_

" _We have to work? For free!?"_

" _I'd rather read…."_

 _"Quiet. Now and your partner can pick what you do, there are a lot of great charities out there. Homeless shelters, community centers, city work whatever you want to do sign up and I'll give you a slip for them to track your hours. Since it's almost the anniversary of Cell's defeat we need to appreciate what we have and give back, do our part to make the world better. So you will work 40 hours and write about what you learned and experienced and turn it in at the after the summer break. It's about 4 months until September, more than enough time to get hours and write about it."  
_

" _40 hours!?"_

" _Barf"_

" _Why do we need partners?"_

" _Yes, good question, the pairing will make it so I have something to compare your works too. I can see the difference in analyzing same experiences for the same cause, plus there is accountability because I'll tell them not to sign off unless you're both working there together. And doing things in pairs makes it easy, someone to share your pain." A kid from the back raises his hand and asked in a bored tone._

" _Do we turn in one paper?" some kids chuckled at this._

 _"No, two separate turn-ins."  
_

" _Can it be the same paper?" now most the kids laugh at this._

 _"No! I'll pair you off to the person your sitting next to, use the remainder of the time to figure out what you want to do for the service. It can be done on your timetable as long as it's done by end of summer."  
_

 _She begins pairing people by who they sit by, as she got to Erasa she could only say of course at how it ended up. "Erasa I'll pair you with Sharpner since Gohan and Videl are absent. That way you two can spend class time preparing." Sharpner turns to Erasa and gives her a wink, smiling all the while.  
_

" _Could this get any worse" Erasa muttered under her breath._

" _Then I'll pair Gohan with Videl and let them know Monday." The teacher concluded._

 _Sharpner's smile fell and Erasa shook her head._

" _Well, this could help get Videl to come with me Monday."_

…

"Here we go _,"_ Erasa says trailing behind Videl by the door as Videl marches to Gohan. Gohan gets up and turns to face the two making a loud entrance. Videl has been seething all weekend, Erasa wished she'd dial it back a bit but in the end was just happy to get her to agree to the meeting. Gohan awkwardly standing apart from them begins to panic slightly at the suddenness of being put on the spot.

"Uh, w-well yeah it's…" Gohan begins to trail off, Erasa walks up beside Videl as support and mediator if things get ugly. Videl standing in an aggressive manner toward Gohan, arms crossed, eyes narrowing at his hesitant, apprehensive nature. Her frustration was growing as Gohan trails off, looking away, unsure what to say. Videl's fingers start digging into her arm, hardly able to keep her composure. She calls out once again since Gohan went silent.

"Well? You wanted to meet us here if you have something to say then say it. If not, it'd be best for you to stay out of my way and don't talk to me." Videl instructing Gohan, Erasa stands by her silently agreeing, wondering what Gohan wanted to tell them. Gohan eyes lock onto Videl's after he looked lost. He nods, takes a breath while closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes the look of apprehension was replaced by determination and confidence he hasn't shown to them before. The look he gives Videl had her off guard, feeling like Gohan's demeanor just now took a 180 as he begins to speak.

"Right. To start, I need to apologize to both of you, mainly you Videl. I'm so sorry to snap at the two of you like that, it was so unlike me to ever do that to people that have been nothing but well-meaning and honest with me." Gohan says firmly, looking back and forth between the two maintain eye contact the whole way through.

"I mean fairness on all sides if I'm playing mediator" Erasa trying to work it out on all sides "Videl wasn't the 'nicest' to you this week." Videl jerks her head toward Erasa shocked, giving her a look of 'are you really giving him an out?'. "Not like that excuses anything you said to her, but I can guess that was a reason." Giving Videl a look assuring her she wasn't going to forgive like nothing happened.

"No," Gohan follows up quickly "her attitude hasn't bothered me one bit. It's not like she's targeting me from what I know from last week she's like to everyone, even her friends. So I take no offense, nothing she did attribute to my actions last week."

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here or a child that can't be in the conversation!" Videl quickly voices, tired of the talk around her and not about Gohan.

"What I'm saying Videl" Gohan looking at Videl and speaking in his seemingly new poised manner "that you have no blame, it was my fault. You were trying to help in your way and I'm sincerely sorry, I've felt horrible all weekend." He looks at Erasa "Same goes for you Erasa, snapping at you when you've been nothing but kind to me and taking me in the new kid. Trust me I'm not dumb I can see the way people look at me, I can overhear what they say, I know I'm not well liked, so for you all to let me talk to you and inviting me to lunch and all is really appreciated. I was stressed some last week and for me to attack you were wrong."

Erasa finds her guard lowering a bit touched by Gohan's genuine apology and opening up a bit about how he feels. Videl though was having a hard time forgiving and forgetting, maybe it's enough for her to not want to smash his face in and that's it.

"Hmm, is that it? You had a rough week at school, hearing the whispers of others, being the center of attention when you don't want to be. You think you can disrespect my father and me, two people who live in that center of attention **daily** by the **world** , not just school by the way because you've been under a **little** stress!" Videl loses composure and verbally attacks out at Gohan's words in a shaky voice, emphasizing her word to prove a point. Erasa just stood by silently, feeling the weight of Videl's words.

When Erasa went to Videl's place after school Friday to spend the night and help cheer her up. Videl wouldn't talk about it, saying she wasn't sad but pissed. And if Gohan tried to talk to her again she's beat him down and move past it. After what Videl just said, however, it just shows how much anguish she had. Not just about Gohan, also her role as protector of the city and the attention that brings. It just shows how deep Gohan's words cut into her when they last spoke.

"Again, no." Gohan follows up quickly in a firm voice. "Look, I want to explain myself. About what happened, why it happened, not to redeem myself. Instead, I figured it's the least I can do is give answers to people I consider friends." He finishes without hesitation, Videl is taken aback a little bit, not expecting that answer. Videl drops her guard some, taking a less aggressive stance, relaxing her arms and shoulders a bit finding herself curious about what he has to say. Erasa was beyond curious to the point where she stepped in and spoke up.

"What happened Thursday in class? Why did you lose it? I've noticed you seem slightly distant and out of it this week. And honestly, I wasn't sure if that's just how you are since we've only known you for a little bit, still, it isn't good to be tired or zoning out." Erasa now getting involved to get answers she's been curious about.

"You're right, it isn't good. It isn't normal for me to be like that either, well not like that now a few years ago for me it was more typical." He breaks before diving in, thinks a bit and takes a deep breath in an 'I guess I'm doing this, here we go' fashion.

"I've been dealing with nightmares lately, I haven't been able to get much sleep. Truthfully, it's grinding on me, it's been weeks now, so I haven't had energy like I normally do. And when I am awake I'm keeping myself so busy lately that I have no time to think. That way I'm not thinking about the dreams and I can avoid the problem," Videl hearing this draws a sharp breath, drops her arms finding the feeling and actions that Gohan is talking about as all too relatable. "only, in the end, it just made it worse.

"Do you have any idea why you've been having recurring nightmares?" Erasa asks unsure if she should pry too much.

"Y-yeah" Gohan starts hesitant, the first time he showed any lack of poise after collecting himself earlier. He looks away unsure of what to say, then he turns back with sorrow in his eyes. Videl and Erasa could both clearly see and braced for the answer he was about to give. Gohan decides to turn back, walk to the chain length fence overlooking the school ground. He takes a sit on the roof back against the fence, staring at the two girls. They took his lead and grabbed seats on the bench across from him, waiting patiently for what he has to say.

"It's…It's almost the anniversary of my father's death." Erasa brought a hand up to cover her mouth showing her shock, Videl eyes glance down as regret builds over mocking his 'rough week' finding herself making the mistake she thought she was scolding Gohan for.

"Sorry…" Videl weakly lets out, unsure herself if she was sorry for her comments or his loss.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gohan assures "This isn't me trying to guilt trip you."

Videl nods slowly "I can see why you might have flipped out then. It's a lot to deal with it's only natural you'd reach a breaking point over time you're only human. I guess we both have stress in common, I've been feeling it too late. We were just on a collision path and in the end, took it out on each other." Gohan smiles sadly, glad he finally found common ground with Videl but sad it's a negative thing like dealing with burdens.

"When you put it that way we both seem like idiots then," Gohan concludes.

"Yeah, especially at this time of the year everyone is dealing with loss all those years ago because of…" Videl trails off, the pieces connecting for her, it clicked just then. "y-your dad died because of Cell, didn't he?" She asked seeing if her revelation was right.

Erasa gasped and grabbed Videl's arm, hissing in her ear "Videl, don't just say that!."

"Yeah, the day was defeated was when he killed my father."

Erasa let go of Videl, trying to process all the information Gohan was telling them. She found it heartbreaking that he died so close to freedom of living without that monster. Most people died in the lead up to The Cell Games. In the end most survived unexpectedly, presumed to be dead. Just one of the many questions people had about the incident almost seven years ago. A lot was left unexplained many didn't question it. Some did, one of those people being Videl and her mind was running in overdrive. Thinking about the same thing Erasa had picked up on, thinking about it in another way, however.

" _Wait Cell killed him the day my dad defeated Cell?"_ Videl had so many questions now. " _Cell didn't attack after he announced his open invitation to a fighting tournament, waiting instead for challengers…Was he a fighter, one of the ones no one knows anything about!? Wait no he could have been part of the defense force or maybe part of a news crew that got caught up in reporting the games. Either way, he's closely tied to the Cell games."_ Videl deduced, thinking about how to approach the conversation. " _He could finally be someone who can help me learn what happened that day. My dad seems like he will never open up about it and I need answers!"  
_

"Oh god, Gohan I'm so sorry," Erasa says trying to console him, feeling powerless otherwise. Over the years hearing tales of people affected by the Cell tragedy, it never got easier to hear. Erasa personally, in the end was one of the least affected compared to others. Distant relatives on her mom side were presumed dead after their city was attacked, in the end like many other they were back after Cell's defeat. She remembered being terrified watching the fate of the world be decided, that day was a vivid memory to her. Her best friend staying at her family home as her father went on to face that monster. Such a hard day on her, such a hard day on everyone.

"It's tough I'm not gonna lie, my mom became more overbearing after that. Also, she had my little brother after my father's passing, so it was a lot of aftermaths to overcome." Gohan thinks aloud.

"Wow" Erasa voices.

Videl about to dig into more about his father but kept silent. He was confiding in them about something heavy and personnel. She didn't want to disrespect him by brushing that off to feed her curiosity. Her anger and vitriol at Gohan were turning in to guilt and understanding, but she had one question she had to ask about what he said to her last week.

"Does your father's death have anything to do with your feelings toward my dad?" Videl asks, the silence between the three felt like a lifetime. Erasa suddenly feels like she shouldn't belong in these talks as the talks skew towards the emotional family effects of the Cell Games. The air was tense, only the sound was the sounds of kids milling around the school, the school bell rings signaling the time to get to the first period. Gohan needing to wrap up so they can avoid being late decides to not beat around the bush and pick his words carefully. And delivers his real thoughts to Videl about her father.

"I don't hate your dad or anything, I question him though. What was…or is his intentions, was he actually trying to help people or cash in?" Videl held her breath, whether the words hurt or just making sure she didn't flip out. Gohan continues "I don't agree with the showboating still, about an incident that cost people so much, it seems uh unaware." He finished choosing the word carefully. Videl breathed in and out.

"That's…fair." She wouldn't admit it, but she was tired of the showmanship too, and Gohan's reason for that is logical, especially with what he's lost. "I thought you were gonna say you blamed him for your dad's death." She admits, feeling a weight lift off her shoulder.

"There is blame to be had…" Gohan's voice states hollowly, both Erasa and Videl freeze. Gohan went from looking at them to looking past them, zoned out. Arms resting on his propped-up knees, looking lifeless as the began to dangle down, showing his lack of consciousness.

"Cell, right?" Erasa asks quietly.

"Directly yes," Gohan absent mindlessly answers "but if Cell was defeated faster if time wasn't wasted, it was just dealt with instead of showing off…my dad would still be here…"

"In other words, you do blame my dad?" Videl asks shocked and hurt, back to her sore spot that being lack of respect for her dad. Sure the majority of the people loved him all around the world, the minority being thugs feeling he was a threat. Or people who had something to prove, jealousy possibly playing a role. Then lastly the hardest for Videl, misguided blame. Blame for not doing more after Cell, helping out in the community. Those claiming he got fat and happy cashing in on one fight, hiding now in the life of luxury. All these stories she'd read would have her boiling in anger, hiding behind stories or comments, like the cowards they claim he is. At the end the day the thing she wished they learned and what she must remind her self daily, you can't save everyone.

"No…I blame myself." Gohan admits, tears brimming in his eyes. Feeling lost in the moment, he wasn't aware of who he was with and what he was saying. He was just alone in a void, saying what he has been feeling.

Erasa at this point was confused, lost and unsure what to do. Confused about what how he was the blame for his father's death and how the conversation jumped from Videl's dad to Gohan. Videl though somehow followed. And it hit her hard, it was emotions from that day swirling back inside her. Videl shot up out her seat and closed the gap to Gohan, shocking Erasa as she calls out to Videl. Videl kneels, down to Gohan's level and looks him in the eyes and unloads verbally on him.

"Believe me when I say this, I actually know exactly how you feel. And it's stupid!" Gohan snaps out of his daze, he comes to see her blue eyes drilling into him. A few strands of hair falling in front of her face. Down on his level, looking him eye to eye hoping for what she says next will get through to him.

"All my life I've wanted to change the past, wishing I could have done something, not been so powerless. Looking only backward, though you're only torturing yourself Gohan." She lectures Gohan, she maintains eye contact all the while. Stunned to see the pained, worried expression she was giving him. Once the words began sinking in Gohan shook his head, refusing the premise of her statement.

"I wasn't powerless…I-" before he could finish Videl cut in, not wanting to hear him finish.

"What? Could have done something, yeah been there done that. Look Gohan I don't know your story and trust me, I hope you tell us someday because I want to know as much as I can learn about that day. I felt the same way that day, having to stay with Erasa's family watching as my dad went to fight a monster. I felt the same way wishing that I convinced him to stay home and not march to what was most likely his death. If we were already going to die anyway I at least wanted to be with my father in our last moments. Is that it for you?" Videl asks quietly, something Gohan never thought Videl could do, be calm and comforting. He could see where she was coming from, though it was completely different.

"Not quite Videl." He manages to let out, Videl tuns and scoots next to Gohan sitting shoulder to shoulder, her gaze fixed staring straight ahead. School bell ringing again, signaling the beginning of class, as the three were currently late by now.

"Why? Because my dad lived and yours didn't?" Gohan seized and tensed hearing the question, feeling patronized by the question and uneasy by her cold even delivery. "Fine fair enough, how about I tell you about how my mother died and how it was my fault." She delivers in the same way. Gohan's head snaps to Videl sitting to his right, she was sitting with her legs crossed, gaze still forward paying no attention to the two. Erasa's silence broke at this point, trying to avoid such a touchy topic, for the sake of Videl and Gohan, figuring she was already too late.

"Hey, you two the bell rung we should probably head to class, right?" Gohan stays silent, attention still fully on Videl, curious to watch she has to tell.

"If you don't want to stay then go to class." Videl barks at Erasa.

"I can tell you know, Gohan. You think I can't relate. And after listing to you I can see why you might resent my father even if you say you don't. My mother though, is where I share the same feeling of being the blame." Videl stops, Erasa stands from her seat across them to take a seat to Videl's right. Putting a hand on her shoulder to support her, now all three sat in a row with Videl in the middle.

"My mother died about 8 years ago, she meant…means everything to me and my father. From what they told me before I was born my dad was just a student at a dojo. Like all training stories, he had ups and downs, but the one constant was the support from my mother. During his lowest point in training they met, he was injured, beaten, battered, losing faith in his dreams to be the strongest out there. One night walking the streets lost in thought he came across a mugging, a robber trying to steal a woman's purse, that woman being my mother. Without thinking he jumped in fighting off this knife-wielding robber making the crook flee, after checking on my mother and seeing if she was okay my dad collapsed. Turns out he was stabbed, but his adrenaline was full force, he didn't feel a thing until the fight was over." Gohan was listening with full attention, drawn in by how open and personal Videl was being. Videl still with a lost gaze straight ahead, smiling sadly at her story. It was one she loved as a child, the story of her parent's meeting, this, however, wasn't about there meeting, this story was about the last time Videl spoke with her mother.

"Anyways my mom called the ambulance, my dad was hospitalized for a bit, my mom would visit they became closed and the fairy tale romanced unfolded. I loved this story so much growing up, it is my earliest motivation for wanting to help people. My mom was strong-willed herself and instilled the independent nature in me, the never give up attitude. Even passing that attitude to my dad making him the man he is today. Back to the point, when I was ten or so not long before the Cell Incident ironically, thinking back, I was invited to my first slumber party with school friends, some girls me and Erasa shared class with. I being the shy kid, only staying at Erasa's before and not having too many friends, I wasn't the most comfortable with that type of thing. Throughout the night I started to hate it, I'd be ridiculed for being too tom-boyish, having interest in fighting and training and not gossip or style or other dumb stereotypes fed to our minds at that age. Then they make fun of me for being rich, daughter of a martial arts champion, whether it was envy or another thing that made me different to attack me with. Erasa all night had my back and all, even still, I'm sure you know me enough to know after a while I didn't take it well, my shyness overtook by my hot-tempered nature, I bad-mouthed back."

At this point in the story, Gohan feels shoulders next to his, trembling. She began shaking telling him this story, Erasa on her other side was massaging her back, giving her words of comfort, she went on with her story.

"After yelling, threatening them all, I stormed to another room and began crying. Erasa tried to comfort me and after it wasn't working went to back to tell the other girls off. At this point, I wanted nothing more to go home so I went to the phone and called home." Videl's trembling made it to her voice now as it struggles to continue, breaking, fighting back sobs, tears begin to fall.

"I-I w-went to the phone called home, my mom answered, and I begged and pleaded to come home. My mom said the chauffeur was out to take my dad to business meetings and she would call him to come to get me. That wasn't fast enough for me, I demanded to leave right then and there. My mom hearing how upset I was understood and said she'd leave to pick me up. That was it, the last time I ever spoke to her…" Videl trials off her head lowering, wrapping her arms around herself. Erasa wraps her in a hug to her side, Gohan begins biting his lip. Feeling useless, not knowing what to do or say, surprising the two though Videl carries on with her story.

"My mom got in a horrific car accident, a hit and run to make things worse. She was transported to the hospital but didn't survive. I was sitting there crying waiting for my mom to pick me up, only to fall asleep, wake up to my dad picking me up in the middle of the night to explain what happen and take me to the hospital. And for years all I could think was, it was all my fault. She died because of me, if I didn't call home, if I just tough it out, if, if, if, if, **if, if, IF!** " Videl cries out angrily, Gohan finally takes Erasa's lead and he puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and show support.

"It drove me crazy Gohan, I just lost myself over the years in training, lost myself in dark thoughts. At times I thought my dad blamed me too, maybe he wanted to fight Cell to get away from me." Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

"Geez, Videl that's-"

"Stupid!" Videl cut in staring into Gohan's eyes, hers full of tears "Exactly. I know it, you know it, but it doesn't change how we think of ourselves, huh?" Just then it clicked for Gohan on where she was going with it. He can see a striking resemblance in both their trouble, different scenarios, same guilt. Gohan finding so much relatability with Videl and her feelings.

"After all that and The Cell Games Gohan, I have been less approachable, more guarded, going through the stages of blaming myself, blaming others, after all this time though I realize it's wasted time and energy. My mom wouldn't want me moping around." Videl using her arms to wipe away tears, done with her story. All that left Gohan shook and in deep thought.

He saw the great point she made, others made these points too. He appreciated her being so open and vulnerable to basically a stranger because he was having the same troubles. He felt the need to thank her, he turns a bit and leans into her view, seeing her face wiping the last of the tears away, her blue eyes surrounded by red after crying so much.

"Thank you, Videl, for telling me that story. Obviously, it wasn't easy, it's sad and I don't know if it's right to feel this way, but knowing someone can relate and wanted to help, well it shows how genuine your nature of helping people is." Videl breaks eye contact out of embarrassment, from the praise and acknowledgment of how open she was. Gohan crawls in front of them, having both their attention.

"Please you two, will you forgive me for last week? I'm so sorry, honestly." He asks, pleading hands and a puppy dog face to go with it.

Videl looks away, finding it hard to look at him. She gives a small nod "Yeah, and same here too." Gohan breaks out in a big smile at Videl's acceptance of his apology, sharing one herself kind of.

"Of course, Gohan!" Erasa brightly beams, happy things turned out in a positive way.

"Alright then, things go back to how it was then," Videl states as if it was an order. Causing Gohan to chuckle.

"I don't think so if anything I hope it's better now that we got something cleared between the three of us." Erasa counters Videl's order, with a cheerier outlook. Erasa stands up, brushes herself off, grabs her things ready to leave.

"Alright we should get to class then, we are late enough as it is." Erasa reasons, Gohan gives a small nod in agreement. Before he could stand, however, Videl spoke up.

"Or…we can skip the first period. I don't know about you, but I am not in the mood to sit in class after this. I need some cool-down time." She says loosely hugging her legs, chin on her knees, emotionally drained after that. Erasa answers by setting her stuff down, walking back to Videl's side and seating. Videl looks at Gohan and challenges him.

"Well? What will it be perfect student, go to class or stay with us? Videl asks in as much as she can muster a playful tone, Gohan smiles and stares back at her.

"Who says I was planning on going, I wasn't moving to leave." With that response from Gohan, both girls break out in giggles at his faux snarky attitude matching Videl's, at her own challenge to cut class.

* * *

Well, this one took the longest to write up, some it with my busy schedule, summer's end, Pax West, typical commitment things. I hope it was worth it, the build-up hopefully got some pay off here, as it would appear the three have come to understand each other on more personal levels. I wanted to nail the weight of it, have a real milestone after countless setup. Which is where the story is going now, I feel it can start digging into getting deeper into the relationships. As always, let me know what you think, I love knowing people are following and anticipating what's next. Even if you have criticisms or thoughts, I love the engagement and know it helps make the story better. Until next time thanks for reading and thanks for waiting.


	9. Slide

Back, oh finally I'm back. Same excuse, school, tests, all the fun responsible stuff been making my time nonexistent. I've been annoyed when the week would pass with no progress on the chapter was made. This was meant to be the longest chapter, but I have split it up. The good news is the next chapter will be up fast, after editing. Thanks for waiting, trust me when I say I was grinding this out the whole time hopefully when holiday breaks come up, I can get some chapters to build up. Anyways thanks for reading this, and the story it's cool to see the followers, reviews, favorites.

* * *

Chapter 9

The trio of Gohan, Videl and Erasa were enjoying their time on the roof. Still skipping the first class of the day, the three just sat around, talking. The conversations were a lot lighter and easier going compared to the heart to heart earlier. Joking around, using the time to get to know each other more.

"Aw, your little brother sounds so adorable." Erasa cooed at Gohan's story about Goten antics the past weekend, changing details of the story to sound more typical and mundane. Gohan chuckles at Erasa's reaction.

"He's more energetic than anything." Gohan voices, Videl smirks and cocks her head to the side a bit.

"Funny, you two seem completely different from what you tell. He seems hyper, fun loving, athletic, while you're…" Videl trails off in a fit of giggles, Gohan happy that he and Videl were on good terms again. Still, he could tell she would always enjoy ribbing him no matter what.

"I'm what? Because the way you trailed off implies I'm placid, dull and unathletic. You know the opposite of his good qualities." Gohan unamused tone only broke Videl in more fits and even breaking Erasa's trying to maintain her composure.

"I'm glad you could connect the dots there Gohan, I can see with a mind like that how you got a perfect score in the entrance exam. I wonder if that's normal for all siblings to be different like that." Videl concludes, nodding.

"Patronizing aside, I can't speak for other families however for me and Goten we do share a lot in common surprisingly. I just think he took after my father's personality, while I'm like a mix of my parents." Gohan answers earnestly.

"I'll take your word for it," putting her hand in preemptive defense "not because you're lying but because I'm an only child," Videl explains pulling back on her ribbing.

"Wait what about me Videl? Aren't we sisters?" Erasa whines.

"Uh, not in the context of being similar to relatives."

"We're alike because we ARE sisters!" Erasa tries to wrap up Videl in an embrace. Videl pushes her away annoyed by hijinks.

"No Erasa, at this point I'd rather be in class." Videl pushes Erasa off her "Speaking of class, we should probably head in before class ends." Videl states looking at her phone aware of the time. Gohan tilts his head in confusion.

"Go to class? Why would us three, stroll in during class as it's wrapping up? Sounds like a way to upset the teacher more, we might already be in a ton of trouble." Gohan thinks aloud, sounding worried.

"Oh? Where is that confidence from earlier? You seem pretty confident skipping earlier Gohan." Videl taunts.

"She's right, you made it seem like you weren't going to class. It was almost pretty cool." Erasa giggles at Gohan's flustered face, as he was on the receiving end of both their teasing.

"Wha- I mean, I just think it isn't smart to walk in making a scene. We are already going to be in trouble for being unexcused from class. Why not avoid the hassle of being lectured in class?" He tries to reason to the two girls getting ready to catch the end of class. Erasa gives a corrupt smirk, Videl gives a big sigh and explains to Gohan.

"Don't worry, we won't get in trouble. I hate to pull the 'hero's daughter' card and rarely do, but I can just make up an excuse that we needed to miss class. Teachers don't want the hassle of questioning it, let's be honest even though I'm not the type, no teacher wants a fight with an overprivileged kid to outrank them in the end." Videl grimaces, feeling dirty about using the privilege card for goofing off. Erasa on the other hand…

"You don't do it enough! All these years not even once until now we've ditched to have fun instead. Honestly, now that it's our last year no one would care!" Erasa tries to convince Videl, earning only an eye roll.

"Come on let's go." Videl begins walking off to the roof's door. The two began to hurry to grab their stuff and meet her at the door. Once together they begin heading downstairs to their class.

"You're no fun Videl, I'm so jealous when I'm sitting in class and looking at people's post of them skipping enjoying themselves," Erasa complains as the make it to the fourth floor.

"Then skip I'm not stopping you! I'm just not going to cover for you." Videl opens the door to the fourth floor. Erasa grumbles at her friend that was brushing off her request, Videl in her own routine walks to the hallway vending machine buying snack and coffee like usual.

"Well Videl what fun is that if my best friend won't join me?" Erasa sweetly says.

"Take someone else you delinquent."

"Fine! Gohan will join me sometime, right Gohan?" The one in focus, lagging behind the two, begins to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I've had my feel skipping, my mom would kill me." Gohan goes pale at the thought, the two girls give each other looks before laughing.

"Oh that's priceless, you really are the perfect student to be scared of ditching one class," Videl concludes, sticking her tongue out at Gohan in a mocking victorious way, as this conversation to her was the final piece of evidence for the fact Gohan didn't have the stomach to ditch class.

"Well, I also skipped Friday…" Gohan whispers like he expected his mother to be around listing to catch him. "Not like she'd need to hear that to tear into me, already skipping right now."

"What you skipped Friday too!" Videl exclaimed, while Erasa silently figured he wasn't feeling the best. Both look at each other, Erasa though seeing it at a chance to strike back at Videl and Gohan.

"I'm the delinquent huh? You and Gohan skipped Friday while I stayed in class. I, unlike others, take my studies seriously apparently." Erasa jokes, turning her head away in a snooty manner.

"Yeah, well your grades say otherwise Erasa." Videl cuts through her joking with a harshly factual statement. A quick, hurt "Hey" was Erasa's response. Meanwhile, Gohan's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Wait, Videl you weren't here Friday either?" This seems to catch Videl off track, she seems to stutter and fidget, back presses to the vending machine.

"I-W-well-yeah…Of course, I'm always busy, sometimes my job as a city protector takes some school days! Luckily my grades are still good and all." She then gives Erasa an evil glare. Erasa knew she would pay later for putting Videl on the spot. She was at this moment was focused on Gohan's story for Friday.

"So what were you doing Friday Gohan?" Erasa wonders aloud.

"A-ah well…" Gohan stuttered out, Videl though changes the subject.

"Hey, you two we need to get to class, not chat around in the hall and get caught goofing around." Videl says to get them back on track, "Now let's go, I'll talk to the teacher so just walk to your seats to avoid him." Videl lays out the plan while walking toward class.

"Okay, but Gohan we are so talking about your day later. Can't believe you didn't tell us earlier when we had the chance." Erasa says walking side by side Gohan, the two walking behind Videl now at the classroom door. Videl turns to the two behind her "Ready?" she checks to make sure the two are set to slink past the teacher.

"Ready," both say in unison, Videl gives a nod and opens the door and enters grabbing everyone's attention. The teacher Mr. Fee stops his philosophy lecture, no that the class breaks out in whispers at the sight of Videl Satan in school for the first time since her yelling match with Gohan.

"Ah, Ms. Satan joining us as we wrap up I see." The teacher says, at this moment as Erasa and Gohan are standing out the open door unnoticed, Erasa signals to Gohan.

"Now." Then she walks in and Gohan follows walking past Videl and the teacher, not making eye contact with the teacher or with any of the now super curious students. "Why are our seats on the complete opposite side of the entrance…" Gohan begins nervously thinking of walking across the room.

"Ah you two, where do you think you're go-" Mr. Fee notice them walking to their seats, about to lecture and punish them for skipping until Videl walked up to the teacher having a private conversation. Gohan seeing this just kept following Erasa's lead and walked up to his seat and sat down. Trying to avoid all the eyes, looking down, grabbing his materials out his bag.

"What the hell is this?" A sharp whisper comes down the row, looking Gohan saw Sharpner's harsh glare. "Make sense he's still mad I never explained it the others, I only thought about the two I treated badly." Gohan thinking logically, looking he sees Erasa acting like she heard nothing so Gohan figured it's up to him to clear the air.

Meanwhile, the sound of Videl and the teacher wrapping up their conversation is clear to hear, even though the class has picked up with hushed chatter, speculating what happened.

"I'll let it slide, I trust you and your character but don't make a habit of it." Mr. Fee tells Videl as she heads back, she gives a quick thank you.

Gohan begins to explain the situation in a hushed tone "Oh, uh I haven't explained myself to everyone yet, I-" in the middle of his sentence Sharpner stops him cold.

"Not talking to you freak," Sharpner says through his teeth not holding back with the cruel brush off of Gohan. This causes Erasa to whip her head in the direction of Sharpner and stands up for Gohan.

"Yeah and if you remember I'm not talking to you also, so mind your own business." Erasa hisses to Sharpner. Gohan watches with stunned silence, as the two friends didn't seem to friendly.

"Woah, why are they so hostile? A dumb question actually, aftermath I need to fix and fast." Gohan sees the two drilling holes into each other with their glares, tries to step in and defuse the animosity. Gohan leans toward Erasa and whispers to her.

"No need to fight on my behalf Erasa, I haven't explained myself. I get why it must be weird to see us three as if nothing happened." He awkwardly chuckles lightly to break the tension, Erasa calms a bit seeing the logic in Gohan's thinking but…

"That's really mature Gohan, but trust me he shouldn't be excused for being an ass." Gohan was about to voice his disagreement however the presence of Videl taking her seat caught Sharpner's attention as he's been silently fuming, bouncing his knee up and down, waiting to interrogate Videl.

Videl calming seated, unpacking her supplies getting ready for class as the teacher resumes the lectures. Sideways glances, whispers amongst groups, furiously texting students no doubt spreading the news to their friends. Videl though paid no attention opening her notebook, grabbing her pen and looking ahead. Gohan was beyond impressed, he hated the atmosphere right now. The looks and the laughs, he felt like all eyes were on him and the others. Videl though kept cool, showing no sign of being the center of the attention.

"Videl is clearly used to this. How else could she so casually block out the stares and chatter? This is poise I didn't know she had, I am already anxious sitting on what feels like a stage." Not only was Videl not paying attention to the gossip spreading mob of students, but she was also ignoring Sharpner staring right next to her, hoping for an explanation.

Sharpner huffing and rolling his eyes seeing how Videl wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"This going to be a long day…" Gohan groans inwardly. "Oh well, worse of it is over. Try to look at the Brightside." After that thought passes the bell rings signaling the end of class.

Without a moment's waste Sharpner fully turns to the disinterested girl next to him, demanding some insight on the situation.

"So that whole scene happens last week and now this week you act like it didn't happen?" Sharpner spits out to Videl in a low tone so the onlookers don't overhear. Videl slightly turns her head and glares right at Sharpner.

"Is that a problem?" She returns the tone thrown at her, leaving Sharpner defensive shifting in his seat, wiping his mouth, quickly looking away. Sharpner is not one to think before he speaks, however with Videl he knows how bad of a position he could put himself in.

"You've never let people slide away with that shit…" He response not even looking at Videl, whether out of fear or disappointment. She narrows her eyes, the last thing she wants is people pushing into her business, making up stories that fit their agendas. Yet here was one of her friends doing that exact thing.

"You ever think that maybe we settled that little drama? Don't be like every other jackass around here and just let stories die." Erasa quickly leaned in, after quietly listening in and jumped in on Videl's behalf.

"Oh, you're talking to me now? I thought I was an ass that's not worth talking to?" Sharpner questions Erasa. Gohan notices the sting in those words for Erasa, Sharpner was not happy.

"Can we seriously not do this right now? It's done, over, fine, me and Erasa don't have an issue with Gohan. So, you shouldn't either." Videl huffs out tiredly. Gohan was not expecting Videl to take a stand for him. Sure, Erasa he'd expect, but last week Videl seemed annoyed with his presences. It was nice to see that their morning meet up clear the air, finding a mutual understanding.

"I want to speak up and do the same with Sharpner, but this probably isn't the time." Gohan thinks, silently watching the three. Gohan glances around seeing groups of kids still looking, "Wasn't my plan to blend into the background? I'm really bad at this high school thing." Gohan sighs and ducks his head a bit trying to avoid the gaze, luckily the current conversation seems to be ending without confrontation.

"That's weak…"

Or not…

"Excuse me?" Videl whips her head to meet Sharpner.

Sharpner just got up and walked away, heading out of the classroom. Doing just enough to piss off Videl, she clenched her fist and jaw.

"Why do we hang out with him again?" Videl lets out a low growl. They sat there in silence for a while, Gohan feeling uncomfortably guilty about the whole situation.

"Is it bad that I can't think of a reason." Erasa breaks the silence, easing the tension. She giggles at her own half-joke, making a reluctant grin form on Videl's face.

"I definitely can't say that about you, I would have beaten up half the school without you keeping things light," Videl admits.

"I'm really sorry you two…" They both turn to see Gohan downcast "I wish I didn't cause so much trouble for the both of you."

"Oh, please Gohan don't worry. Sharpner does this like every once in a while. We all grew to deal with it." Erasa reasons with Gohan, trying to ease him of any guilt.

"Yeah…" he starts slowly "but I brought way more attention than needed. I don't even know how I'll deal with it during lectures, trying to take notes with eyes on me consistently will be difficult." Gohan shakes his head in annoyance.

"Trust me they'd find a reason to anyway. This just happens to be an excuse, news around school cycles. People will get bored within a week if not sooner. You need to stop overthinking it things Gohan." Videl assures him it's no issue.

"Heh yeah, I tend to do that." Gohan sheepishly admits.

"Obviously" both Erasa and Videl say at the same time. Gohan cracks a small as there relax demeanor soothes his own unease, he was about to shoot a joke at the two himself, but someone called out his name.

"Gohan!" The name himself tensed up again and froze until confusion took over. Who in his class would be calling for him, a girl's voice too? The faces of the two girls he was looking at were just as confused, looking past Gohan to the voice. Gohan turning his head to see what they were looking at and before his eyes were the orange hair girl from last Friday, Angela.

"O-oh hey." Gohan weakly greets, "Crap it's the one girl who caught me skipping class. Why is she talking to me?"

"You seem surprised" Angela starts with a giggle walking the stairs up to the aisle to his desk side where he sits "Hey Erasa, Videl" she waves at the two past Gohan. Erasa just gave Angela a blank look unable to process what was going on, Videl, however, furrows her eyebrows, giving Angela a wary look, responding to her first.

"Um hi?" Videl responds with a veiled 'why are you here?' meaning.

"Hey Angela, it's been a while. What's up?" Erasa rebounded from her confusion and greets Angela with the typical nice Erasa attitude. Angela starts stretching her arms to her back stretching her chest by pushing it out. Causing Gohan to quickly look away blushing, feeling extremely awkward acting like he was checking notes he wrote down. This didn't go unnoticed by the three girls gaining different reactions.

Angela felt proud of getting a response she wanted, playing oblivious she answers Erasa "Oh you know bored as usual, sitting in school is the worse! Makes me wish I could ditch every day!" Erasa keeping the polite conversation going agrees.

"Right? We were just talking about that this morning, I saw your feed last Friday sitting in class I was so jealous! You need to tell me how great East City is sometime." Erasa chats idly with Angela, showing just how natural and charismatic Erasa is to be able to change gears and be casual to anyone.

Gohan still sits uncomfortably, while Videl was becoming progressively annoyed by Angela's attitude. Angela resting her left hand at her left shoulder, playing with strands of her air while thinking before speaking.

"Well of course!" she speaks energetically like always "but, wouldn't Gohan could probably just tell you too since he was there also." This bit of info got both Erasa and Videl to yell out a "What!" Gohan slightly cringing, knowing where this was all leading.

"Yeah, figured you two knew. I ran into him while grabbing lunch and we chatted a bit. I thought he was ditching again! It's like you're was the complete opposite of what you'd expect" she smiles mischievously at Gohan causing him to chuckle nervously "glad to see you three were hanging out and seem to be on good terms still."

"And why wouldn't we be?" Videl in fake innocents, asks Angela, challenging her, daring her to spew gossip straight to her face.

"No reason...just…good to see." Angela gives a half-confident shrug to her reasoning. "Anyways, I should get back to my sit before next class. It was good talking to you three, oh and Gohan since you're new here feel free to ask me anything about school or class, y'know if you need any help or whatever." Angela coyly offers, showing her initial reasoning in chatting with them. Earning a groan from Videl, which that earned a quick, stealthy elbow from Erasa.

"Oh, uh thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Gohan reacts unsure why she singled him out. "Well, I am new here, obviously. But, then why not offer last week?" Gohan wonders.

"Yeah totally! Later, hopefully, us four will be on the same team when we play baseball later!" With that Angela happily wonders back to her seat, joining her own circle's conversation.

Gohan confused wonders out loud "Baseball?" before remembering that this was the week they began playing. He begins slumping in his seat and moans, unenthused about the reminder.

"Someone seems excited to play?" Erasa asks sarcastically, glad she was now not alone in her friends' group to not care for sports.

"I'm not." Gohan gives his honest reply, making Erasa giggle.

"Well glad I'm not the only one, Videl, Sharpner, and Terran have been non-stop talking about it, excited to one-up the other," Erasa confesses, now not the only nonathletic, non-competitive one in the group.

Videl scoffs, not as excited as Erasa would think by the topic.

"Yeah, it should be fun unless Ms. Phony-Airhead winds up on my team." Videl pouts clearly bothered by Angela's presence.

"Geez she's not that bad, is she?" Gohan feeling sympathetic for the girl, talking to Videl isn't easy. It is the number one thing he has learned in the last week, two, being people love to talk.

"Personality-wise or skill wise? Both answers being yes anyways." Videl verbally cuts cleanly into Angela's person. Gohan letting out an "Ouch" not realizing the amount of dislike Videl has for her.

"It isn't one way though, Angela didn't think highly of Videl too. She said as much to me after Trunks and I got lunch, guess she's just better at playing nice." Gohan mentally backs Videl, I shouldn't even ask.

"Easy now Videl, be nice." Erasa tiredly reminds Videl.

"Why? It's clearly fake. The whole conversation, I don't know how you can talk with her Erasa, with all that phony small talk, acting polite just so she can flirt with Gohan, which was weird." Videl just keeps her complaints going. The end bit, however, caught Gohan off guard a "Wha-!?" escaping his mouth. The heat reaching his face as he begins to sweat, not knowing why that got said.

"Yeah, actually I'll give you that Videl" Erasa concedes a point to Videl turning to Gohan as the two stares at him. The heat in his face rising, red face, looking at Erasa stern questing face, Videl resting her elbow on the desk, holding her head up, defeated, half-lidded eyes that said, "Okay I'm curious, what's the story?"

"So Gohan, we had all morning to talk and you happen to not mention, skipping Friday to go to East City, and hanging out with Angela. Here I thought we all came to an understanding." Erasa tries guilting Gohan, Videl holding back a smirk knowing full well what Erasa was doing. A move that often defeats Videl.

"Wait? What? We did, who cares if I went to East City, I didn't think it was important, just family stuff." Gohan waves his arms trying to physically call of the interrogation, luckily for Gohan at that moment the bell rings, signaling class starting back up.

Gohan sighs in relief, Videl smiling now, just seeing him squirm under Erasa's stare. That woman would be a great detective if she cared about crimes and not high school gossip.

"Lunch, Gohan, this waits till lunch." With that Erasa turns back to get ready for class, leaving Gohan in a near petrified state, only moving his eyes locking with Videl's, asking silently "What was that!?" Videl still smiling just shrugs in a carefree fashion as if to say "not my problem" Videl beginning to see the positives of having Gohan as a friend.

"With another person around this gets Erasa one more target to chase after for personal details, another person to share this burden with isn't so bad. The look on his face too! He was so flustered, too funny!" Videl begins to giggle to herself as an annoyed Gohan glares at her.

"A rare sight Videl Satan laughing, and it's her enjoying my pain…"

…

The class came and went, Sharpner was back around the four silently simmering only to storm off without a word once class was dismissed. The three did what they did the first time they had lunch and found a place together outside, away from the group probably to keep distances from Sharpner and a million questions. A break for not only Gohan but Videl too.

Once they began eating Gohan got Erasa's questioning state once more, so he told them about his whole day Friday in detail. Filling backstory when he had to, modifying it a bit to keep low. His godmother, who works at Capsule Corps (not in what way), bailing him out for the day, how he and Trunks flew (not in what way) to East City to explore. All to the run-in with Angela and how he met her, taking quite a while to tell and eat his lunch at the same time.

Videl curiosity now satisfied, seeing how the two knew each other now. Erasa though needed more info.

"That's it, you just talked for a couple minutes?"

"Yup, like I said nothing major, just a misunderstanding."

"Huh" Escaping Erasa's lips mulling over the story, Gohan unscrews the cap to his water taking a drink, figuring the spotlight on him is off "That really doesn't tell us why she was flirting with you, guess she just thinks you're cute." Gohan chokes on his drink after hearing Erasa, water spills out, getting a bit on his shirt as he begins a coughing fit.

Videl covers her mouth and begins laughing out loud.

"Geez, Gohan easy on the water." Erasa lectures, oblivious why he choked on his drink. After he clears his throat and can breathe he corrects Erasa.

"It was your fault saying stuff like that. Also, stop saying Angela was flirting with me, she was just being friendly." Gohan grabs a napkin and begins wiping his face and dabbing his shirt dry. Videl begins to quiet her laughs and counter Gohan's words. Removing her hand from her mouth revealing a smile left from laughter.

"Friendly? Battering eyelashes, giggling, sticking her boobs into your face. Yeah, that's more than friendly." Videl deadpans, Erasa snorts and agrees.

"Yeah pretty thick, little awkward to be in the crossfire, glad I wasn't sitting in between her and Gohan." Now Gohan was beet red, looking away, super uncomfortable with the topic.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He fiends innocent.

"Oh please, we all noticed. Your face looked just how it does now. Not as innocent as you let on huh? You may be naïve, but I guess you're still a guy." Videl shakes her head. Gohan silent now biting his lip, waiting for a bell to save him or something.

"Right!? At least he had the decency to look away,"

"Please stop." Gohan weakly commends, barely above a whisper, drained from embarrassment.

Both the girls now begin laughing fits at the defeated boy, Gohan wondering what he got himself into, being on the end of both there teasing was unbearable.

"Okay, okay." Videl surprisingly gives the mercy seeing Gohan so beaten, shoulder slumped, pink face, looking down. Videl felt like a winner.

"Hahaha oh, honestly Gohan, you're a bad liar or really sweetly naïve," Erasa observes.

"Probably both." Videl decides.

"Any topics fine, just not this one." Gohan still weakly begs. Videl smiles and begins to think of something trying to change the subject, to give mercy as she promised. Erasa on the other hand…

"I wonder what happens if Angela and Gohan get paired on the same team next period?" Erasa tilts her head, trying to picture the outcome. Gohan drops his head to the table, as he can handle it no more. Videl bites her lip to keep from laughing, "Alright show sympathy Videl, Erasa has done this to you hundreds of times, bail him out."

"All I care about is beating Sharpner and Terran, hopefully, she's on their team to slow them down," Videl begins switching the topic of Angela to class "even though she won't play much."

"Yeah true, that's the good news Gohan we won't play much. There are only so many people who can play at a time, the kids who get rotated out will be us non-sporty ones." Erasa says making herself feel about class next period. Gohan just turns his head to the side and sighs.

"Why do we even have to play? Just let us watch them play." Gohan annoyed to have to try to fit in, having too much attention on himself today already.

"Geez, it's just baseball you might not even have to move. Especially if you're on my team." Videl smugly smiles, the competitive juices already going. Gohan furrows his eyebrows in confusion and sits up.

"Huh, why's that?" Gohan questions making Videl smug smile disappear, having explained it Gohan.

"Because I'll be pitching!" Gohan only raises his eyebrows in response, Videl lets out an exasperated sigh "Meaning I won't give up a hit, so you won't have to do anything, geez Gohan way to kill my trash talk, making me explain it." Gohan begins to smirk.

"Oh, I got that, I was just taken aback by your ego." Videl's eyes open wide, Erasa's too, hers however paired with a smile. Videl after the shock of Gohan taking a shot at her begins to growl.

"Gohan…" she lowly rumbles, just then the bell rings.

"Ah, there it is!" Gohan rejoices shooting up packing his things and runs towards the locker room. "Look at the time, see you two on the field!"

"Well, this was an entertaining lunch for me!" Erasa beams, looking forward to the new dynamic of the group.

"Shut up." Was all Videl could manage "If he thinks the bell saved him he is so wrong!"

…

Thanks to Gohan running away right when the bell went off he managed to beat everyone to the locker room, giving him time to change quickly. Gohan strips down and begins strapping the gravity weight on setting it to 150 times on each section. Once the weights kick in, Gohan catches himself.

"I should hurry up before anyone comes in, alright, just follow Bulma's advice 'don't fall on someone…"

Throwing on his baggy PE uniform Gohan runs out of the locker room towards the field.

Running to the field Gohan could clearly see he was the first one to arrive, The PE teacher Mr. Metz walking out with a chest full of equipment, setting it down, ready to lay everything out for class. Gohan runs up and greets his teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Metz! How are you doing?"

The man crouching, sorting through the box, looks up and smiles. He proceeds to stand, letting out a grunt.

"Gohan! Doing well, pulling out the equipment from the storage, wishing the school budgeted putting all the equipment to be capsuled and sorted. Instead, I have to search for each box and carry it over. I suppose that'd be a luxury to take up less space, at least the equipment is brand new." The man shrugs in an 'it could be worse' manner. Gohan cocks his head to the side at the information.

"Why isn't everything capsuled, I have everything capsuled other than my bag. Especially at home helps save space, you'd think the school would want to save as much space as possible," Gohan comments at the flawed logic, the tech is there why not take advantage. The older man raises an eyebrow.

"Well, that can get super expensive, to be able to capsule items it can add up. More so the bigger the item, I'm surprised that a country family like yours goes the capsule route, the perks of country living is spreading out, compared to the city you can save a lot of a money." After the explanation from the teacher, Gohan began to panic a bit.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just assumed everyone capsuled everything." Gohan begins chuckling "Oh yeah? Well u-uh…Oh! Actually, my godmother works at Capsule Corps so that's probably why." Gohan quickly reasons, "Well that's the truth."

"Oh, no wonder! That's quite the perk, I'd be doing the same. I might be bugging you then to get some free capsuling." He laughs then suddenly stops. "That's a joke to be clear, as a teacher I am not pressuring you" He points at Gohan for extra emphasis "for free hook-ups."

Gohan chuckles and gives an "Understood." Gohan sees a tall muscular man in a black tank top walking up. With Black slick black hair and a mustache, he walked up to the two. Mr. Metz notices and exclaims "Ah good to see you coach Cap" the two share a handshake "thanks for helping my class today."

"Ah no problem Metz, either be in the office or help with your baseball game? Easy choice there." The man dispels any notion that its a hindrance. Mr. Metz turns to Gohan and introduces the man to him.

"Gohan, meet Mr. Cappen the baseball teams Manager. He will be assisting me in today's game. I can't officiate the whole game by myself, so an extra set of eyes to help us." Mr. Metz explains. Mr. Cappen extends a hand to Gohan for a handshake, Gohan quickly extends his to greet the man.

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Gohan, Son, thanks for helping our class today." Gohan being polite and nice like usual.

"Nice to meet you to Son isn't any trouble it's my pleasure." The man returns the pleasant nature.

"It's funny Mr. Metz, I thought you were the baseball coach," Gohan admits.

Mr. Metz put his hand to his chest "Me? No, I'm not the main man, Coach Capen aka Cap as in the captain. I coach on the baseball team, but I also coach on the other sports team, honestly baseball isn't my biggest love, it's Battle Ball the superior sport."

"You're wrong on that, but we don't have time to argue that." Cap lightheartedly says.

"True, we should set up before the rest of class comes." Mr. Metz agrees.

"Anything I can do to help?" Gohan offers helpfully.

"Well actually, know where the storage is?" Mr. Metz grabs Gohan shoulder and guides him in the direction to a shed in the distance where the locker rooms are. "It's that unmarked door at the locker rooms, it's just an office and storage can you grab the last box, it will say gloves on the side. Thanks for the help kid."

"Okay, yeah no problem!" Gohan begins jogging off back towards the locker rooms building to go to the storage office.

Meanwhile, the two coaches watch as he runs off.

"So, is that the kid you that you wanted me to watch today?" Cap asks Mr. Metz, the questions earns a knowing smirk from Mr. Metz.

"Oh yeah, trust me he doesn't look like it, but he has some athleticism." The darker complexion man looks at Cap looking at him in doubt.

"I don't know, don't want to knock the kid but he looks rather thin. I even asked Sharpner and Terran about him said he was more…uh…'studious'." Cap begins scratching at his ear, unsure about this kid.

"Oh, is that what they said?"

"In less kind words, I mean Terran was less against it, but he doesn't buy it either."

"Yes, he is more academic. Yes, he hasn't ever played before. No, I don't know that it's worth it. Though I know talent, that kid has natural abilities, he can throw hard, has good hand-eye coordination, above all he is fast. Like real fast Cap." Mr. Metz praises Gohan, impressed with just the one week of watching Gohan. Trying to convince the man in doubt, that he's worth the watch.

"No need to sell me anymore, I'm here to see him, aren't I? I just don't think it's likely, does he even know the rules?" Cap asks scratching his head.

"Probably not…" This response just made Cap rub his temple. "look he's raw, but I believe in talent. I'm putting him against Sharpner and Terran's team. If he doesn't look good no surprise. If he does…"

"It solves a problem."

"I'm even putting Gohan at Right Field today." Mr. Metz explains his plan for the game.

Cap sighs "If Van hadn't gotten suspended yet again, we wouldn't need to replace one of our top players."

"It's for the best, he needed to be punished somehow without his family bailing him out. Plus, bad seeds on a team only grows poor chemistry." After he finished his thought Gohan came running out of the door, holding a box, running back to the field.

"Sorry I took a while!" Gohan shouts to the distant two men waiting, Mr. Metz raises his hand straight in the air giving a thumbs up in response to Gohan giving an 'all good signal'.

"Well, we got a game to watch, hopefully, we see something good." Mr. Metz finishes before Gohan reaches, wrapping up their private conversation.

* * *

And I'll leave it there, As I said this ended up being split for logistics. I'd be at the 13,000-word chapter mark. Plus, I just want to touch up the next part to be faster. I feel like I'm closing the Introduction arch to Gohan's story. Soon everything can begin moving and developing. Not going to lie, did not expect myself to make it the story this long to only just begin dive in deeper now. Hopefully, you've been enjoying it, thanks again for making this far, and chapter ten will be up soon like within a week or two, and just covers the baseball game in PE class.


	10. Humble

Like I said back again soon, wrapping the baseball game. And closing out the first stage of this whole story, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

After all the students arrived, they were sorted into two teams. Mr. Metz seems to appease Videl's demand to go against Sharpner and Terran. As the teams were divided Gohan found himself with Videl and Erasa. The only other kids he knew in the class were on the opposite team the obvious two being Sharpner, Terran, the last one being the topic of lunch, Angela.

As the two teams were separated, each at their own benches grabbing equipment about to start the game. Since Videl's team was starting on defense they were sorting through gloves, Videl ready to go looking across at the other benches. Getting mentally ready to perform, she was going to be pitching, in a position to go one on one with Sharpner and Terran. Wanting so badly to embarrass the cocky baseball players.

With this going through her mind she turns to her team behind her, everyone looks at her. Videl's face was all serious, determined, causing some kids on her team to shrink, intimidated.

"Everyone, I don't want anyone goofing around today. If you're on the field pay attention, try hard, be a good teammate. Since you're on my team you have to care, if you don't care do us both a favor stay on the bench, pretend to be sick or injured I don't care." Videl yells out to everyone, the reactions vary, Erasa sighs, Gohan raises his eyebrows, the rest of her team silently groans. Wishing to be on the other team all of a sudden, the other team looks on at the commotion. Sharpner and Terran snicker to each other, ready to win the little feud with Videl.

Videl walks to Erasa and Gohan, standing by the end of the bench. Ready to start the game now waiting for the go-ahead from the teacher.

"What an inspiring speech Videl." Erasa comment oozes with sarcasm.

"It doesn't need to be inspiring just needs to keep people serious." Videl starts explaining "If I lose to Terran and Sharpner it will be unbearable, especially Sharpner, he needs an attitude adjustment, more humble, less ego." Erasa after hearing the explanation gives a serious nod and smirk.

"I'm with you there, if we win, I'm gonna rub it in his face so hard. 'Hey Mr. Star pitcher on the baseball team, can't even beat me Erasa who loves shopping and hates baseball. How does it feel to lose to a girl who hates your dumb sport?' His head would explode!" Erasa imagines with a smile, Videl begins to laugh, love seeing Sharpner in Erasa's crosshair.

Gohan who has been silent is lost in his own thoughts, mentally prepping himself. Telling himself to keep cool, keep it normal, not to stand out. Nervous about how it will play out, hearing them talk excitedly, he didn't want to let them down too.

"Hey Gohan, you okay? You look like you're spacing out." Erasa asks noticing how silent he was.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine I guess. Just hoping I don't screw it up for the team." He awkwardly laughs, deciding to be honest with them.

Unknown to the trio, the teacher walked up to the three and joined the conversation.

"To be fair, kid your team captain's speech probably put unneeded pressure." Mr. Metz poking fun at Videl's competitive nature. Videl sulks, Erasa giggles at Videl's reaction. Videl knew it wasn't the 'nice' thing to say, but Videl wants to win.

"No it isn't that, I'd be less confident on the other team." Gohan answers without hesitation. At least he knows Videl and Erasa don't hate him, unlike others…

"Yeah, see? I know what I'm doing." Videl answers in a full of herself manner, this earning an eye roll from the man.

"Plus, me and Gohan aren't that sporty so we don't need to play the full game, he can just chat and cheer on Videl most of the game!" Erasa exclaims looking at the bright side. At that Gohan eased up, forgetting Erasa mentioned that at lunch.

"Oh, right you did mention that earlier, that's reassuring." He says looking at Erasa happy class will be a breeze.

"Actually…" Metz starts up "Gohan you'll actually be playing all class." He announces, the three students all looked at him, surprised and confused.

"What, why?" All three asked in unison, all three have their reasons. Gohan, wanting to not have to maintain an act. Erasa, not having a chatting buddy all class. Videl, for the teacher doing something unusual. The kids that can't play barely do if they don't want to, the teachers usually understand.

"Ah…Well…Y'know uh," he starts trying to think of a reason, "well for one, It turns out a few kids suddenly don't feel so well." He says looking at Videl. "Pregame nerves I guess…" Videl looks away, trying not to looks guilty. Erasa narrows her eyes at Videl, Gohan drops his head.

"Of course…" Gohan let's out.

"Reason two, you'll be fine. You may not know it never playing, but you can be involved just fine. Just catch the ball if it comes at you, then throw it back to the infield. The two things we practice." Mr. Metz assures Gohan.

"And batting…?" Gohan asks unconfidently

"….." Silence from the teacher.

"….." Silence from the trio.

"…Baseball is a game of phases defense, base running, batting is a small aspect really if you think about it…" Metz tries to downplay how unprepared Gohan actually was. Videl scoffs at the weak claim muttering an 'oh please'.

Gohan running his hand through his hair frustrated, his way out of the situation was gone.

"Well if you think I'm ready, then I have no problem filling in for the others that don't feel like playing." Gohan being a team player sucks it up, if having to act like a normal human helps out his friends and teacher, he'll do it without complaining.

"Knew I could count on you kid, just wanted to give you the heads up on that before we started. Look at it this way, now you don't owe me for being late last week." He proceeds to punch Gohan in the arm in a playful manner, walking past him and yelling out to everyone else.

"Alright get in positions, we are starting the game. If you're on the bench be prepared to play, stay engaged. Never know when an injury will happen, or me making you help me and Coach Cap call the game." Mr. Metz instructs half the class, the others ready to bat being talked up by Cap as the game is getting underway.

The kids on Videl's team begin running out, others more excited and energized running out. Others trudging out reluctantly, Gohan begins scanning where they are placing themselves.

"Alright he said I'm going to be in right field." Gohan looks out to the big empty space of Grass to the right side of the field.

"Sorry, Gohan." Gohan surprised whips his head to find it was Videl who was apologizing "If I didn't tell the others to not even play if they didn't care you wouldn't be guilted into playing all class." Blowing hair out of her eyes, frustrated like Gohan earlier. She begins putting her baseball cap on, getting the locks of hair out her eyes, tucked in the hat.

"Uh, wha-no-no-no it's no big deal if anything I hope I don't screw up. I know how badly you want to shut those two up. If anything, I should apologize to you in advance." He chuckles, trying to laugh it off and crack a joke.

Videl shakes her head, Gohan was ready for the verbal assaults of, "you better not", or "just don't cost us."

"Don't worry, it's just a game. Try your best that's all I care about, the same for the others. I don't care if you do good or not. This is your first time playing, right? Have fun, it's no good worrying over what ifs." Videl assures Gohan. The little pregame pep talk left Gohan dumbstruck, leaving him looking at Videl with his mouth open, not sure what to say. Videl took the chance to grab another one of the many new hats they set out for the class, handing it to Gohan. It was a green and yellow hat with an orange star, with the school's letters on it, everyone else was wearing the same hat.

"Here, this will keep the sun out of your eyes, I'll do my best pitching, so no one will have to do anything. Now just go stand over there, I'll make it as easy as possible for you, or am I being too egotistical?" she mockingly jokes, referencing Gohan joke at the end of lunch.

Gohan smiles, feeling a lot better about class now. Like she said he doubts he will have too much if anyone is going to look super powered it's probably her.

"No ma'am" he takes his cue and runs out leaving Videl and Erasa at the dugout bench.

"Good luck Gohan" Erasa cheers out at him running off to take the field.

"Aw, that was nice Videl." Erasa comments, Videl rolls her eyes.

"I do the same for you every year when you played, you're lucky we have a laid-back coach this year."

"Yeah, I probably only have to play for a couple of minutes! Too bad for Gohan though wonder why he gets saddled with the not being subbed out like some of you." Erasa question was on Videl's mind as well. The usual suspects for playing all class are typically the athletes since everyone can't play at once, the ones that can and want to most do. "Anyways less time the better for me, I hate wearing the hats, it ruins my hair then I have to redo it. A waste of time." Erasa complains.

"A waste of time is adjusting your hair over and over during PE, just live with it until the class is done." Videl brushes off Erasa's pointless concerns.

"Not worth the argument now, have fun and good luck. I'll be both of your guys' cheering section. Nothing much else to do sitting here, the person who I thought would be sitting with me has to play." Erasa sits back ready to watch, everyone else done warming up. The first batter steps up near the box ready to step in and start.

"Well, you can talk with the other slackers," Videl suggests, Erasa looks at her team and sighs.

"No one here I'd want to talk with, not for an hour that is." Erasa thinks aloud, Videl waves and runs off to the mound to get the game underway.

…

Gohan was standing out in the big open field far away from anyone else, only on that far out with him was a guy way to his right in the center, another guy all the way across the field in left. He was on an island, alone with his thoughts until Videl was ready to start the game.

"I don't know what I was worried for, Videl's right. She's strong so I don't see anyone getting a hit off her, no matter how good they are. And even if they did hit it, to be powerful enough to hit out far where I'm at is unlikely. Statistically for me to have to do anything is extremely minimal and for hitting I just have to stand there. This will be a piece of cake!"

Talked down from the anxiousness of playing, he was no ready to sit back and blend in, letting Videl take the stage. She gets set on the mound, glove in right hand ready to throw with her left. A lanky kid with glasses steps in the batter's box and with that the game was officially underway.

"Huh, guess Videl's left-handed." Gohan thinks out loud. Videl throws a pitch right down the middle for a strike. "Guess I never noticed before," another pitch passes the batter, another strike. "I'm surprised that she gave me a pep talk, I was so ready for her to berate me like usual." Another pitch, this one is a ball. Gohan chuckles to himself "It's only been a week or two but, maybe I've been training with Vegeta too much. All things considered I'm happy Videl and I are beginning to act like friends, just like today's game I worried way too much about that meeting on the roof and in the end-" Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a clanging sound of metal, and shout of 'heads up' it took him a second to register what was happening until he sees the ball flying his way.

"Ahh crap!" he got a super late start running to it as it slices to his left away from him. He is running as fast he could with the gravity weights, he closes the distance quickly, but he could see it was going to be out of reach as he gets in front of the ball's trajectory, the ball not making quite far enough to him, unless he dove for it "No way, not with all this weight on.". It drops right in front of him, he panics and hurriedly picks it up, bobbling it a bit.

"Alright like I read, throw it to first and do it as lightly as possible!" Gohan flung his arm back tossing the ball back toward the infield.

The first basemen has to take a couple steps back as the ball was about to go past him to catch it. Catching it, he looks stunned how far he threw it. Meanwhile, the guy who hit the ball was still at the plate. Gohan noticed everyone looking at him surprised, everyone but Mr. Metz next to first as the first base umpire.

Gohan begins to panic yet again "Ahh I wasn't I paying attention, first guy up and I let a hit happen because I was spacing out. I got too comfortable!"

"Foul ball!" Mr. Metz calls out, turns out the outfield "Gohan pay attention out there, you almost made it there in time.!" Mr. Metz yells out to right, instructing Gohan.

Gohan begins blinking, "Wait, a foul ball?" Gohan looks at where he was now way cross the white line signaling out of bound. Meaning it wasn't a hit, meaning Gohan panicked for nothing.

He was so far from his original position, the fact that it took him so little time to sprint all the way to his left, had everyone impressed by his speed. The chattering of disbelief, that he can move that fast, exciting talks of he almost caught the ball.

A kid on Gohan's team, seated on the bench with a cast on his arm stands off the bench and hollers at Gohan.

"Come on new kid you could of dove for that. Don't be afraid to get dirty." The rest of his team joins in playfully ribbing him. Knowing full well that ball was near impossible to catch, but somehow, he almost did it.

Gohan embarrassed, rubs the back of his neck then gives Mr. Metz the thumbs up signaling he understands. Gohan begins jogging all the way back to his position, "Geez I really didn't notice how far I moved, I need to pay attention I almost blew it by panicking!"

Mr. Metz just smiles as he jogs back, he turns to the man he was trying to convince 'this kid could play' look to him, feeling vindicated he gives a wink and shoulder shrug to Cap behind the plate.

As everyone settles down Videl takes the ball, looks back to Gohan before shaking her head and focusing back on the game. She delivers a pitch, striking the first kid out. Then the second batter ended up like the first, striking out as well.

Good job Videl! Prove you're right about your ego!" Erasa cheers.

Now nobody is surprised with how good Videl is if it wasn't for her job of protecting the city she would be chased down and asked to join any sports club out there. She was hands down the best fighter and best athlete at the school. Next up the third batter was one she wanted to strike out with every fiber of her being, Sharpner…"

"Don't be mad at me Videl when I bruise that ego like I'll bruise this ball!" Sharpner shouts in a cocky manner, trying to rile her up. Only it ended up riling Erasa more than her.

"Videl strike out that dumbass!"

"Hey now! Language, this is school. And no name calling of any kind!" Mr. Metz chastises Erasa.

"Sorry.." Erasa apologizing, sheepishly ducks her head down.

The batter and the pitcher were more focused on each other though as Sharpner steps in the box in the left box. Batting right, opposite of Videl, so he has the advantage. Sharpner had a lot of pride on the line himself, one of the best hitters on Orange Star High Schools baseball team, their best pitcher. In front of his coaches, some teammates, he wanted to beat Videl.

Videl delivers pitch one barely speeding it past him for a strike. He focuses up, ready to react quickly at her fast power pitches. The next pitch comes in, he swings, way early. Completely missing making no contact. As Videl knew he'd be expecting Fastball, she slowed it down and fooled him. Sharpner growls, not wanting Videl to strike him out above anything else. Videl stays looking, still and unmoving for a while, intensely focused and determined. She winds up, and as hard as she could throw it. Sharpner barely reacting swings out of instincts. The ball thrown was too fast how however to see that it wasn't even close to hittable, as it was above his chest. He swung at a ball and Videl won the battle, walking off the field as the teams change sides. Sharpner growls, and whips his bat away, upset by the outcome.

Gohan was one of the last few returning, coming off the field, as he reached the bench where Videl and Erasa stood as he went up and to applaud Videl's play.

"Wow great job at there, I may have been wrong about your bravado, sorry for spacing out." Gohan compliments, Erasa speaks first to respond to him.

"Are you kidding me Gohan! Who knew you were that fast, I can't believe you can move like that." Erasa gushes, making Gohan shift from the praise.

"Yeah no kidding, here I thought you'd be slow, unable to throw, and the first thing you do is run and throw as your life depended on it," Videl admits, admiring the show of skill.

"Well with you on my team, if I screw up my life might depend on it…" Gohan gives an offhand remark.

"Oh haha, here I am praising you and you take a shot at me. If that's the case pay attention out there and you would have caught it. How about helping me out, by getting an out." Videl retorts as she finds herself on the end of another joke by Gohan, she was finding herself caught off guard every time.

"You're right, sorry!" Gohan instantly responds, Erasa just laughs at the two's antics decides to join in.

"What was that Videl? I thought you didn't need any help out there." Erasa catches Videl contradicting herself. Videl grabs a bat and walks away.

"You two are lucky I bat to start, you better hope I don't get an out or it's both of your faults for taking shots at me."

It was the meeting of Sharpner and Videl again, this time with reversed roles. Videl entered the right box and took her stance, batting left-handed, they played the same match again. Batter's advantage, Videl makes a small retort at Sharpner.

"You're right Sharpner, that ball is as bruised as my ego, pristine."

And the same result happens again, the batter strikes out.

The game moves along in a similar fashion, Sharpner and Videl dominate the other team. Barley any balls in play too, just a showdown between two people who don't want to lose.

Eventually, it gets to a point where it's almost Gohan's time to bat, getting off he grabs a bat and is stopped by Videl.

"Gohan wait! Here are some quick pointers. To start I'm guessing you're left-handed since you throw that way."

"Uh, either way, it's fine, whatever is better to bat like, I can do." Gohan corrects, grabbing a helmet and swapping the hat.

"Well you've never batted before, so it doesn't matter, your most dominant hand is best, luckily he's right-handed so left is best. Show me how you look in a batting stance." Videl request.

"What?" Gohan questions confused.

"Just do it." She commands forcefully. Gohan gets in his stance hunching slightly, putting his left hand lower than his right around the bat's grip.

"No that's backward Gohan, put the dominant hand on top." She grabs his hand and he flinched from the surprise touch of her grabbing his. She grabs his left-hand moves it up the bat and has him stand like that. She stands in front of him inspecting him, as he was still reeling from the contact, sweating more from it than anything he's done in the game.

She begins giving him tips on how to bat, Gohan though was not able to pay attention noticing how close she was. He just sees her talking, not registering her words he lets out 'okay' 'got it' 'alright' acting like he's paying attention.

"And try dropping your right shoulder more, it might make your swing more fluid."

"Got it," Gohan responded in his stance, unaware of what she requested he stays in the same stance.

"Gohan dip your shoulder down."

"Alright" Again he doesn't change, annoyed Videl decides to forcefully change the stance, she reaches in and grabs his right shoulder. She grabs his shoulder and is surprised by what she feels, not at all what she was expecting. All of sudden Gohan jerks back, face red and she jerks her hand back to her chest. Both shocked and awkward at the moment.

"Gohan! You're up!" The coaches signal.

Gohan hurriedly races to the batter's box, he eagerly escapes going up against Sharpner. He calms himself before getting in, stepping in he gets in the stance Videl showed him.

"Hold!" Coach Cap from behind Gohan calls, Coach Cap jogs off to the mound to speak with Sharpner, then Mr. Metz and Terran jog to the mound as well. Having a meeting, confusing Gohan slightly.

"Quick word Sharpner." Coach Cap says quietly.

"What's up, Coach?" Sharpner asks hoping he wasn't going to ask what he thinks he was going to ask. By this time Terran and Mr. Metz join the meeting.

"Since this is a PE game and not a real game you've been holding back while pitching, except when Videl Satan has been up to bat." Coach Cap comments.

"Yeah, obviously she's the only one who can hit me on that team," Sharpner responds stating the obvious reason. Mr. Metz spoke up next, what he said caught both Terran and Sharpner for a complete surprise.

"Don't treat Gohan like the others, go all out." Both the player's eyes bulge at that.

"Both of you said no way he can play," Metz started explaining "All of us saw what I say last week, he can run, he can throw, if you think he's as bad as you say, show it." Metz finishes, challenging Sharpner.

"Exactly," Cap follows up "We have a spot open on the team, and that one play showed me what Metz here saw. Now help me see what he can do against real baseball talent." Coach Cap ran out the meeting back to his position behind home plate. Metz ran back toward first, leaving both the baseball team players alone.

"Wow, they just really gave you the full okay to embarrass the newbie." Terran comments dumbstruck.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Sharpner grins sadistically.

"Well, what coaches want we do, have fun, and make it quick and merciful." Terran runs back to his position of first base, giving Mr. Metz the 'I can't believe you okayed that' look with a turn to Gohan and a sympathetic smile.

Gohan is glad the meeting happened, giving him a chance to refocus and clears his mind. Got ready As Coach Cap gives the call to resume.

In his stance, Gohan awaits the pitch, Sharpner decides to start it off with throwing it as hard as possible to show Gohan how quick it is in the batter's box.

Gohan watches him pull back and release the pitch, to Gohan he sees the pitch like it's moving in slow motion. He sees it will come right down the middle and decides to let it pass, plan to take the strikeout and move on.

The ball passes and the sound it makes when it reaches the catcher's glove is an explosive pop. All the students watching comment on it how the ball is 'unseeable' and noticing he was treating Gohan like Videl and not going easy on him.

"Man I might feel bad for the new kid here."

"I know, right?"

"Whelp this is an out."

Gohan just stays in his stance as Sharpner goes through his routine before the next one.

"Man, no wonder Yamcha played baseball for money. The ball is so easy to see, and with our power, we can hit it farther than anyone out there. It's moments like these I realize how different I am."

Strike two passes Gohan by in the same fashion as he waits, board, just waiting to be out and get ready for defense.

"What's wrong nerd-boy? Try swinging the bat once, here next pitch will be like last two, down the middle."

Gohan lets out a sigh "Well there goes doing nothing, I guess I can just miss it on purpose." Gohan reasons, not thrilled he needs to put on a performance.

To everyone else, Gohan's bored unenthused face looks of one of irritation.

Erasa growls angrily at Sharpner's need to put Gohan down. She was not alone as Videl knew full well Sharpner was going to pull his alpha crap on Gohan, she hoped the batting tips could help, but he can't even see enough to swing. Who was she kidding though, she hasn't even gotten a hit off Sharpner today.

The third pitch came, and this time Gohan decided to swing at the right time to miss on purpose. When the ball was way in front of Gohan he went to swing to be early. What he didn't take into account was how much the weight would slow him down, so instead of missing way ahead it actually timed enough hit off the bat into play.

He pulled it down right field, right towards first base. Sharpner's eyes were as wide as saucers, he couldn't believe he could touch his pitch let alone put one in play.

As quick as it jumped off the bat hitting the ground and skipping towards right field line almost as fast as it was thrown. Terran dive to his left and snags the ball in his glove quickly running over to first tagging Gohan out.

Everyone was frozen and silent, even Terran who moved to make the play found himself confused what happened.

"Out!" Mr. Metz gives the signal with a smile, vindication, 100% Vindication.

Gohan calmly walks back to his bench, not expecting that's how he'd get out but it worked just as well.

Everyone goes to the bench to change sides when Gohan gets back he is greeted with an ecstatic Erasa.

"Oh my god, Gohan that was awesome. Did you see Sharpner's dumb face after that, oh I'm so glad you showed him you're not his punching bag!" Erasa fist pumps, Gohan takes a step back, cocks his head.

"What got into you Erasa, it wasn't even a hit. I got out if you saw, also I just realized I should run the next time I hit, I couldn't even remember that."

All the teammates running on the field to play defense pass Gohan, giving him praise, admiration. One runs past patting Gohan's helmet, Gohan getting shy from the attention.

"Good job Gohan!" Across the field Erasa at the other bench waves at Gohan when he turned at the person yelling his name.

"See, your 'friend' agrees." Erasa ribs, Gohan shakes his head.

"Good job Gohan," Videl says quickly passing Gohan going to the mound, not even looking at him.

Erasa starts to coo "Well, Well, Well, this is interesting." Erasa observes Gohan gives her another, cocked head confused puppy look.

"What is..?" he unconfidently asks, concerned by her tone.

"Oh, nothing at all, I'll talk with Videl later. No need to worry, go play hurry." Erasa ushers Gohan, he quickly grabs his equipment and runs out, leaving Erasa to mull over what she's seen.

The game is nearing the end as the class is coming to a close, coming up for Videl pitching she has Sharpner then Terran back to back one last time.

Her and Sharpner are going back and forth, Videl having two strikes on him can't finish him off. He fouls pitch after pitch after pitch off. Until eventually Videl is throwing her tenth pitch to Sharpner this at bat.

Videl, frustrated, throws a sloppy pitch and Sharpner makes her pay. He hits it dead on and it flies up the middle with no one to stop it. Rolling to the center fielder, Sharpner takes first with the biggest grin on his face, feeling like he beat Videl.

Videl feels it too, she begins growling to herself, making a fist so hard her knuckles are white.

"What's wrong Videl?" Sharpner asks in mock concern at first base.

"Boy if you want her to kill you do it away from me…" Mr. Metz whispers to Sharpner at first unamused by the war brewing all month.

Gohan lets out an 'ah man' feeling sympathetic towards Videl. He knew how big of a blow that was, wishing he could have prevented that somehow.

"Why'd it have to be him too…" Gohan wonders.

Terran steps in the batter's box ready to build off Sharpner's work.

Videl's mood seemingly affecting her performance as now, she can't throw a strike after three pitches to Terran. With one more ball he walks, Videl not wanting to walk Terran and admit defeat again, she decides to throw it down the middle. They just need one more out then they can bat before class is up.

"Come on Terran bring me home, she's weak, I smell blood in the water!" Sharpner laughs enjoying every second of Videl's struggles. Mr. Metz puts his head down shaking it, not wanting a part of his death wish.

The next pitch Videl delivers comes down the middle, Terran swings and perfectly connects. Blasting the ball off the bat, creating a loud explosion of metal clanging. The ball rockets to right field. Terran drops the bat and puts a fist in the air signaling home run. Sharpner turns around watching it fly high in the raising his hands, laughing. Videl instantly knew when the ball left her hand it was gone and spiked her glove, furious at herself.

Gohan watches the ball fly out to him, instincts kick in he ran forward towards it only to realizes it was going to fly far past him, he immediately turns around and full sprints looking back over his shoulder at it coming closer. He looks back and sees an eight-foot wall he's about to run into, quickly and effortlessly he jumped towards the wall, floating to the top of the wall, quickly but gently. Trying to make it as fast as possible to look humanly possible, he reaches over the top of the wall, perched on top, in the same moment saw the ball and placed his glove over the wall reaching out and caught it pulling it back into play. Once he had it, he floated back down fast to look natural. Once he was on the ground, he raised his glove signaling he caught the ball.

The reaction's priceless Terran stopped running just before he reaches second base, frozen at what he saw. Mr. Metz had his fist covering his mouth. Videl jaw hanging, Sharpner was rounding third still thinking Terran hit a home run, gloating all the way home.

"Terran! Yeah, we did it!"

Gohan jogging back toward infield shows Mr. Metz the ball.

"That's an, out right?"

"….Oh, that's an out all right, change sides!" He calls aftershock passes full smiling and laughter.

Everyone else shared the reaction now, cheering, some jumping once Gohan saw Sharpner's face. Pure white, blank, jaw dropped. Gohan ran back to his bench like it was nothing and was ready to bat.

Once Gohan makes it to the bench Erasa and everyone else mobs him going nuts, cheering him on.

"You're a natural Gohan!"

"How was that possible?"

"He's got some skills!"

Not even Erasa and Videl could get in a word with him, Videl though just stares at him in the mob being championed, shocked by how talented he really was.

Gohan couldn't get a word in, drowning in the praise. The team swarming him, only for the coach to call his name, it was his turn to bat. At the realization of Gohan vs Sharpner again, after the crazy play, both teams cheered and exploded with anticipation.

As everyone looked on and cheered at this very climatic moment, each side cheering their guy on. After the effort put in by the Videl and Sharpner, and Gohan pulling that crazy play out, each side had investment from everyone.

Gohan steps in the box feeling like he's in a blur after seeing all the faces in his face for something he considers nothing spectacular. He keeps his calm demeanor, and seeing Gohan so nonchalant, send Sharpner over the top, standing on the mound, he begins seething.

"How is he this good!? He's a loser, a nerd who only studies, living up in the mountains, how can he be this naturally skilled? And he acts like it's nothing!"

He starts and throws a pitch, again Gohan doesn't swing, it ends up a strike.

"He gets Erasa's and Videl's attention. Goes full psycho and gets a pass! Not just a pass, Videl is even ditching class with him and Erasa! Erasa has been pulling him around all week and he freaks on her, but I'm the asshole?"

Another pitch same result.

"He's not even swinging on me? Am I not good enough?"

Sharpner grips the ball tighter.

"Go Gohan, you got this!" Angela cheers from the side, catching Sharpner's attention.

"Even Angela is into him!? Good god, hey dumbass you're on my team, how about cheering me on."

Come on Gohan, Show him you're better!" Erasa cheers, at this Sharpner snaps.

"Better?Better?Better!?... Yeah, I'll show you, high and tight big shot, think fast."

Sharpner grips the ball as tight as possible and throws as hard as he can at Gohan's head, going for the knockout hit. Gohan see's the ball coming towards him, calmly he steps back and avoids the ball and looks at Sharpner.

In the blink of an eye, the game goes from fun and exciting to tense and scary. As the crowd processes what happens and gives a sigh of relief. Erasa covers her mouth, in a gasp seeing Gohan pull away just in time. Videl at a completely different reaction as she stormed away from the bench to the field.

"What the hells your problem, are you trying to send someone to the hospital?" Coach Cap quickly gets in between Videl and Sharpner ready to hold her back, trying to ease her.

Mr. Metz walks up to Sharpner, "She asks a good question what the hell was that?"

"It slipped," Sharpner told Metz there showing no remorse.

"It slipped?" Videl screeched in disbelief "Bullshit!" she exclaims, Coach Cap and Terran now, get ahead of her again keeping her from charging Sharpner.

"I'm pulling you." Mr. Metz coldly tells Sharpner "You're done, today hit the showers."

Sharpner battles back.

"Because one ball slipped, I get tossed."

"You're done, go."

"No."

"Sharpner!"

"Mr. Metz!" Gohan called out everyone on the field turns to him at home, seemingly forgetting he was there. "Let him pitch, I'm fine. Like he said it slipped." He then looks at Sharpener with a look Sharpner's never seen from Gohan before. Cold, competitive and challenging, almost like he was daring Sharpner to pitch to him again.

With that, they all stood there, against his better judgment he decides to trust Gohan.

"Fine, you're in. Warning, anything close to a sketchy pitch you're done, with further punishment." Mr. Metz draws the line and gets back to his post.

"Videl back to your bench," Metz orders her back to resume the game. Videl is hesitant, looking back and forth from Sharpner to Gohan. Before sending a warning glare at Sharpner and trudging back to her spot.

Everyone quietly gets back into position, the fun, exciting vibe and atmosphere gone.

"I was going to strike out, but if you pull dangerous stunts like that over a game…If I learned anything from Vegeta, it's 'hit em where it hurts' their pride." Gohan decides.

The build-up to the next pitch feels like forever for the those watching, Gohan standing there locked in on Sharpner. The pitcher going through his routine then gets set, ready to strikeout Gohan having to settle for beating him after losing his composure. Once Sharpner clears his mind he winds up and throws the pitch.

Gohan waits, with his reaction time he sees the pitch coming close enough to hit. He goes to swing as lightly as he could possibly do. When he proceeds to make contact the ball it shoots like a laser to the deepest part of the field, center field. The ball flies high in the air, causing Sharpner to whip his head over his shoulder following the ball flying away. The center fielder looks and begins to turn around and runs to get the ball.

The crowd watching erupts and yells, Gohan snaps to and begins sprinting to first. Mr. Metz immediately signals and yells for him to keep running pass first, as Gohan rounds first he sees the ball smack off center field wall. The ball hits the wall so hard the sound can be heard by everyone, it bounces back towards the center fielder ricocheting back to him.

Gohan running, looking at the play unfolding, not paying attention Gohan rounding around first slips. His foot slides on the dirt taking his leg out from underneath him, as he's airborne Gohan panics about to hit the ground.

" _Crap!"_ He exclaims in his head, knowing full well he couldn't land with all that weight. He adjusts in the air and gently floats to the floor fast like when he made the catch. Landing down to his knee he quickly scrambles back to his feet heading to second as the ball was picked up and thrown in from the outfielder.

Gohan stands safely at second base, puts his hands on his knees bending over, sweat dripping from his brow, quickly lets out a sigh of relief avoiding a fall that would be noticeable jarring.

Getting brought back by the other team's players by him astonished he launch the ball that far.

"Damn, dude you almost just hit a home run off Sharpner…" the kid looks at him wide-eyed, mouth open.

"Lucky hit, I guess." Gohan plays down the hit, the boy hears his response and gives a half chuckle of disbelief. Gohan looks at Sharpner, and the look was worth the show of skill. Shoulders dropped, head down, cursing himself out.

" _Aw sweet justice."_ Gohan drinks in the disappointment, _"That should teach him a lesson."_

As the crowd calms down, they noticed who was next up in the batting order, Videl. Causing more chatter and excitement throughout the crowd. It ended up being an exciting run of batter, Videl being the best player batting first, they ended up placing Gohan last figuring he was the worst. Only to end up being the only one with a hit off Sharpner today in class.

Sharpner breaks out beating himself up for a bad pitch, he glances up to Homeplate at the smirking Videl Satan. Sharpner starts to grit his teeth, trying to refocus to get out of the situation he is in.

"Injury Time out!" Mr. Metz yells out, he jogs over to Gohan, causing Gohan to give a confused look.

"Injured? It was a small slip, I'm fine, no big deal." Gohan explains to the man as he reaches Gohan. The man comes in with a hushed tone, explaining his plan to Gohan.

"I figured, just wanted a chance to secretly talk with ya, a chance to talk strategy."

"Strategy? Don't I just stand here or run if there is a hit?" Gohan asks in a matter of fact manner.

"Yeah true, but there is one more option. Steal third-base, clearly, you're as fast as anyone I want to see you test it one more time. So when Sharpner winds up for a pitch, take off right when he's about to let go. Can you do that?" Mr. Metz explains to Gohan.

"That's it? I don't see why not, you're the expert." Gohan agrees, earning a pat on the shoulder as the man goes running back. The pitcher and batter are beyond impatient ready to go at each other.

Gohan stands at second watching the whole routine behind Sharpner, as he winds up Sharpner looks at Gohan, then back to Videl.

Meanwhile, Mr. Metz is berating himself for not explain to Gohan he's allowed to be off the base to get a head start. Too late to stop the play as Sharpner delivers a pitch to Videl, the pitch comes in and Videl takes a swing missing completely. Unaware to just about everyone Gohan was slowing down stopping at third. Everyone just gawking at Gohan, not even processing how he got there so fast. The catcher didn't even react in a fast-enough time to try to throw him out.

Gohan unaware how fast he was going gives an unimpressed thumbs up at the coach across the field from where he currently stood.

Videl shakes her head breaking herself out of starring at Gohan in disbelief. "No way…" She trails off lost in thought " _He has to be the fastest kid at school. How the hell can he do that?"_

Sharpner now was seething on the mound. " _How!? I even checked and saw him at second, he wasn't even leading off. How the hell did he get to third so easily, not even the pros are that fast!"_

Confused and anger, Sharpner grips the ball as tight as possible. He was about to blow a gasket, getting shown up by the new kid. Getting hit off, stolen on, he was giving up the lead now that Videl is batting.

His thoughts went back to Gohan and his amazing defensive plays, costing Terran a home run and them the lead. " _The nerd is single-handedly beating us!"_

Lost in thoughts in autopilot, about to deliver Videl the next pitch. With no focus he throws an easy pitch right down the middle, Videl smacks the ball sending it flying.

"Shit!" Sharpner yells out right when she hit it. She and Sharpner watch the ball fly high and deep. Gohan stood too at third about to head on home, Videl yells toward Gohan.

"Stay there Gohan, wait!" Videl instructed, confused he listens. Looking back to the ball he sees the ball heading to the right fielder standing underneath it, ready to catch it. The ball lands in the player's glove signaling Videl was out.

"Now Gohan run home!" Videl desperately yells, waving her toward her frantically Gohan confused why since she didn't get a hit stays turning his head. "Move your ass!"

He flinches from her rough commend, he decides to listen and sprints home touching the plate as the ball was thrown back into the infield.

"Safe! One to nothing, one out!" Coach Cap calls out.

"Guess I scored…" Gohan mumbles _"I don't get this sport."_

Videl greets Gohan near Homeplate as he walks back to his bench.

"Hell yeah Gohan! Nice running, thanks to you we're winning." Gohan keeps walking back with Videl to their cheering bench.

"If you say so, I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing." He chuckles, Videl smiles.

"Just think what you could do if you knew." She thinks aloud "Good job Gohan" she raises her hand going for a high five, Gohan lifts his hand meeting hers, smiling, glad they made a good team today. They get back to the team as the game carries on, Erasa jumps all around Gohan squealing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is amazing, Gohan you lair, you said you didn't play sports!" Erasa gushes.

"I don't," he replies.

"Uh-huh sure, you know, we will figure out whatever else you can do. Definitely not your average bookworm!" Erasa exclaims.

"She may be right Gohan." Videl agrees with Erasa.

Before they knew it, the game came to an end quickly after the score. Giving team Videl the win and gloating rights over her classmates.

"Yes yes yes! We did it!" Videl out as the bell rings, hugging on to Erasa. Videl's pride unharmed for one more day. The three celebrate the most enthused compared to the rest of the team.

"This is something I wasn't expecting to say today but couldn't have done it without you Gohan. Thanks." Videl bashfully thanks Gohan.

"No worries, glad I could help. I ended up enjoying it more than I thought." Gohan explains

"Weeell are you going to tell us where you learned to play like that? Clearly, there is more to than meets the eye." Erasa questions Gohan playfully tapping her foot. Videl silently agrees and faces Gohan with Erasa.

"Well…" Gohan trails looking away trying to come up with an explanation.

"Gohan, Me and Coach Cap want to talk with ya." Mr. Metz calls out. Gohan gives an apologetic look to the girls, silently cheering in his mind before jogging to the coaches.

Sharpner, being guided away by the shoulder with Terran looks back at Gohan heading to the coaches, bawling his fist, violently shrugging his friend's hands off him, letting out an enraged "Dammit!"

* * *

Hopefully, the baseball game wasn't too boring, I wanted to play around with it a bit. I appreciate how much the show does as well, wanted to do the same. I like to think of this as an end to an arch, Gohan has made a couple of friends meet some new people, with different opinions of him. Plan forward story-wise will be to begin to push the Videl/Gohan aspect. And no more baseball that thread was to just push an aspect to why Sharpner can't stand him, among others that are still here. As always let me know what you think, thank you to the new followers and favs, seeing the notifications after being away so long with other responsibilities. Got me to lock myself in for this one, hope it was worth it.

I like to see this as the end of an arc, the new kid making friends angle. Clearly, Gohan now has found a circle with Erasa and Videl.

Now it's on to the next, oh whatever could come next.

Thank you for reading, following/favoriting, reviewing, glad I'm able to make something in the world that people enjoy and like keeping up with.

Special thanks to the reviewers it means a lot to see how others see the story, positive or negative. To those commenting consistently thank you, it's nice to see I'm keeping you interested.

To **Snorby** , glad I made a story worth binging. I've done it so many times with great writers and stories, so to be able to make something someone finds worthy enough to binge is awesome thank you!

Feel free to comment, share ideas, anything you like it keeps us all engaged and makes the story better. I may be dropping a one-off story to with this pair, I have a leftover idea that won't work in this story, follow me since this is my only story I should have a completed story dropping for the holidays. If you love Videl/Gohan and gaming this should be up your alley.


	11. The Cut Off

Chapter 11

A week and a half had passed since that baseball game Monday. After reconciling with Videl and Erasa, as well as showing up Sharpner, Gohan was finding his place in school. The kids from the class had changed their perspective of Gohan from a "nerdy, unstable kid" after the first week. To now in his class as the kid who can do it all. Getting stopped time to time after that class by his other classmates. Gohan still trying to downplay things more and not stand out would fail at that. No matter what he would say though their opinions of him would just go up.

"Man, how'd you do it? How did you show up Sharpner?" a group in his class would ask.

"Just lucky I guess, nothing special." Gohan would chuckle and brush it off.

"Ha! Pretty cool how you act low key about it." Some then saw him as cool and humble.

"Hey Gohan, how'd you get so close to Videl so fast? I've had her in all my classes in high school. I don't think I got her to talk to me once!" A girl would ask.

"I don't know, I was myself I guess." He said not sure how to answer.

"Hmm, maybe you just have a way with people…" Some then saw him as charismatic. Because how else would you be friends with THE Videl Satan.

Gohan almost done with his third week of school was learning maybe people just make up their own narratives for fun. The blend in method sounded nice and easy, but it's probably impossible. It's like everyone needed a role. And his role around the whole school was now as "friends with Videl."

Which he was having some fun with, it was nice for him coming to school and chatting it up with Erasa and Videl. It made it easy to block out the other kids when you got your own space in school. He was thankful with how fast the transition was into school. It was not trouble free, however. There were still some holding on to his and Videl's fight. Some still hate how he got to be friends with Videl. Then there was the aftermath with Sharpner…

He hasn't talked to him, Videl or Erasa in the week and a half after the game.

"I can't believe he isn't over it yet?" Erasa starts. Classes just ended for the day and Sharpner silently stormed away. "It's been over a week!" Erasa speaking to Gohan and Videl, the three in their new routine of chatting after school before leaving for the day.

"He'll get over it Erasa." Videl assures "He always does."

"He hasn't talked to us since Videl." Erasa mopes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Videl jokes.

"Videl!" Erasa chastises.

"I was joking!" Videl claims with a smile, causing Gohan to chuckle to himself. Erasa turns to eye Gohan, causing him to stop chuckling.

"Glad it's fun for you two!" Erasa sulks.

"Come on Erasa. Why are you so worried about it? You weren't exactly holding back yourself when we were playing him." Videl points out.

"Uh, mmhm…w-well…" Erasa starts and faulters not knowing where to begin. Videl mouths 'I'm waiting' mocking Erasa, prodding for an answer. Gohan, however, feels bad leaving people out to dry, offers her a reason.

"I mean to be far Erasa is partnered with Sharpner for that English project." After his words, Erasa snapped to realization and found her confidence again.

"Yeah! That's completely right. I need him to come around fast to make that project go as smoothly as possible." Erasa finishes but then quickly realizes something else. Annoyed at the irony she narrows her eyes at Videl "In fact I helped you fix your issue with your partner…" giving a glance at Gohan causing him to shrink, feeling guilty. In fairness she was the bridge for him and Videl, then he kind of pushed Sharpner out, hurting her in the end.

"When you put it that way…" Videl trails, smiling nervously at Erasa "I can see why it's important. Oh, but we have months to do that." Videl tries to brush off the issue, waving her hand in an upbeat manner.

"Easy for you to say. That's finding a job to volunteer for, work together, for what? Forty hours? Then write about it. You're right Videl I got time." She ends on a sarcastic note. Videl throws her head up in defeat.

"Alright, you win. You're screwed! Not much we can do, I hate to say it again, but you know how he gets." Gohan listening to the two feels guilty and apologizes.

"Sorry…I haven't been putting you in the best spot the last couple weeks huh Erasa?" Gohan gives her hurt puppy dog-like look. Erasa hearing the genuine apology and seeing his face broke from her rant.

"No. Sorry Gohan, you're not the problem, I kind off played a part in my situation."

"Kind of?" Videl scoffs.

"Yes! Kind of." The two girls lock stares, Videl turns away with a smug smile.

"Well at least you admit it, apology accepted." Videl teases.

"I was apologizing to Gohan not you!" the exchange causes Gohan to chuckle again.

"You two are fun to be around." He observed out loud. Causing Erasa to drop her annoyed demeanor. Videl seemed to look away embarrassed.

"Thanks, Gohan, I wished I'd got paired with you. Speaking of you, any idea what you two plan to do." Erasa decides to ask the pair. With Videl's busy schedule they have to plan out what would fit.

"Well since this is a paired community service project, I can't exactly write about fighting crime. Not unless you want to try fighting crime Gohan." Videl half mindedly jokes. Causing panic in Gohan he forces a bad fake laugh loudly

"Hahaha, That's a good one Videl! That wouldn't be possible!" He tries to laugh it off in a higher pitch tone than usual, causing both girls to raise their eyebrows. Over the last couple weeks, Gohan as Saiyaman had a couple of run-ins with Videl. She is still extremely hostile towards him. Demanding to know his identity. Gohan was glad he was getting along with Videl at school. Now he hopes over time she can be okay with his alter ego too.

"Look even though it was my joke Gohan, it wasn't that funny." Videl deadpans.

"Heh heh right…" He awkwardly says.

"Anyway, we will figure it out we got time, any ideas Gohan? I don't mind if you pick, you have to travel more. This will eat into your day more, especially if we do something in Satan City."

"I haven't thought much about it, I can figure something out though," Gohan replies.

"Let's move on to planning something fun," Erasa chimes in "are we able to all get together this weekend? We haven't hung out outside of school. We need to have a city day and show Gohan around Videl!" Erasa excitedly claims.

"Right now, it's looking like I'm free," Videl informs them.

"Yay!" Erasa squeals "How about you tomorrow, Saturday?" Gohan stokes his chin in thought.

"I'll be busy tomorrow, that's my birthday. My mom is having a small get together with friends of the family." Gohan explains slightly bummed. He wished he could spend the day with his new friends, but he also was excited to catch up with everyone. And it's not like he could have those two around, his secrets would be blown instantly.

"Your birthday! Right, you did tell us it was this month." Erasa exclaims in a bolt of realization and guilt for not remembering. Videl murmurs an "Oh yeah." Quietly to herself in the same realization. "Gohan sorry, sorry, sorry for forgetting about that!" Erasa frantically cried, showing more remorse needed. Gohan chuckles and waves her off.

"It's no big deal, besides it's been a hectic couple of weeks. Even I forgot until my mother reminded me." Gohan assures. Causing Erasa to relax a bit.

"Still…" Erasa weakly protests, Gohan smiles. What he knows for sure about Erasa is she does not want to let down her friends.

"Well, why don't we just go to your party?" Videl offered, causing Gohan to pale. "It works out perfectly."

"Oh, duh! Problem solved!" Erasa chipper attitude shines back. Gohan though is in a panic, mentally thinking of an excuse.

" _Shoot! They can't meet anyone. Bulma is hosting, so right off the bat, they'd know I'm connected to Bulma Briefs. Not to mention the weird ragtag group of companions. Then Trunks and Goten, they would show off or let something slip."_ Gohan runs his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Uh no, you two don't have to! It-it uh…I mean it will just be mostly adults and boring family stuff. Nothing worth coming to." Scratching his nose, trying to play it off as bland, get together.

"All the more reason to come right?" Again, Videl spoke causing Gohan to freeze "We can keep you company, so you're not bored." She shrugs her shoulder to show she wouldn't mind and it's not a waste of their time. Erasa enthusiastically nods, showing support. Gohan starts to sweat, fidgeting in his seat, as the two look at him.

"Yer well yeah…but-but…Oh! It's going to be waaaaay out in West City since most people live out there. The time to fly out there isn't worth it." Gohan stumbles to another excuse.

"West City? That is a long flight. But Gohan we wouldn't mind." Videl states firmly trying to get through to him. Gohan bites his lip, Videl picking up his body signs, starts to connect the dots. "Unless you just don't want us to come." Videl voicing her suspicion, raising her eyebrow. Erasa confused, whips her head back and forth between the two.

"Ah!" Gohan slips out a surprised yelp, " _What? How was she so accurate? Well, lying got me in a big mess, I'll be as truthful with them I can."_ Gohan sighs.

Gohan presses his two hands together firmly, pleading in an apologetic manner "Sorry, nothing personal, believe me! It's just my family and friends can be weird. And my mother would constantly bug us with how overbearing she is, I'd just rather hang out another way." Gohan telling the truth.

They two seemed to understand, smiling at how guilty he pleaded to them. "Some other time then." Erasa giggles.

"That wasn't hard now, was it." Videl smugly teases Gohan, her intuition validated.

"Geez, I can see that detective skill you've over the years." Gohan sighs "Also the party is until later we could still meet up earlier and I can leave later."

"Are you sure?" Erasa asks cautiously excited "It would take a while to commute out there, don't want your big day wasted traveling late."

"No worries, like I said it would be later. I will have time before leaving." Gohan assures " _That and it takes me only 15 minutes…"_

"Yay! Sounds like a plan. We can show you around the city!" Erasa starts to think of all possible plans.

"Good, glad this all got sorted." Videl laughs. Gohan relived, laughs as well.

"Sorry should be more upfront, especially if Videl can sniff out info like that." Gohan jokes.

"Don't give me too much credit you're like an open book." Videl smirks and giggles.

"As long as you're having fun" he mumbles to himself, smiling.

A beeping sound breaks the conversation. A tone all three of them have grown to learn. Videl whips around and looks at it.

"Sorry guys, duty calls. Trouble at the warehouse district." She stands up, grabbing her bag.

"No worries," Gohan replies, noting the location.

"Be safe!" Erasa as always sends off. Videl gives a quick salute, before running out of class.

The pair of Gohan and Erasa watch her leave the class. Gohan needing to make his exit soon too, time for his secret duty as Saiyaman.

"Ah well, I guess I'll take that as my cue to head out too. It's getting late and all." Gohan feeling like he's getting better at making an exit. Erasa shifts her body looking at Gohan, narrows her eyes, and rest her head in her palm.

"Gohan, why is it ever time Videl leaves you bail too?" Erasa asks, raising her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"Gah-!" Gohan's brief confidence was shaken. "Uh-I-I" Gohan lost, seemingly broken causes Erasa to giggle.

"I'm kidding! I know you live far. I hope you never get used to being teased." Erasa smiles a genuine smile at the equally genuine boy. "Later Gohan." She says to the boy standing and packing up.

"I can't read you two…" Gohan weakly complains about his new friends, recovering from his near heart attack, thinking Erasa had him pegged, he smiles in relief "See you tomorrow!" yelling out the room leaving Erasa alone in class.

Gohan smiling with determination makes his way through the relatively empty school. Gohan, Erasa, and Videl have been staying a couple of hours after class since they made up. Since none of them were in clubs it gave them something to do. However, it has a perfect routine going. Videl would get called off and Gohan would, in turn, follow her off to assist as Saiyaman.

Gohan has been enjoying the post-school hangouts. It was nice to see school after class, he felt way more comfortable with fewer people. Or with everyone in clubs being focused. In class, it feels like people are bored and looking for conflict or gossip. Gohan made his way out the doors ready to find a secluded spot to fly off. The only downside of post-school though…

"Gohan! Fancy seeing you here again" Gohan hearing the voice of his teacher , turns to the man walking up to him. Gohan sighs, almost home free standing in the courtyard. Even though he wasn't close to the baseball practice Mr. Metz still gets to him.

"Oh, hey. You know on my way home." Gohan is about to have the same exact conversation he's had for the last two weeks.

"I see that you've been staying after school for the past couple weeks. You know if you're looking for something to do, I have the perfect suggestion." Mr. Metz slyly smiles, playing dumb like they haven't been playing this game every day after school. Before he could speak again, Gohan lifted his hand motioning for Mr. Metz to not continue.

"Let me guess, join the baseball team? The answers the same as any other day. Thank you, but I'm not interested." Gohan politely declines. He enjoys Mr. Metz as a teacher, but he had no time to waste on something so trivial.

"Look, I know you have some good reasons to say no." The man getting into sales pitch mode.

"I'm not interested in sports. I live far away so I can't practice and make it home at a reasonable time, I'm more focused on my studies, my mom wants me focused on my studies, I've never played, some players on the team hate me. That's just at the top of my mind." Gohan effortlessly rattles off reasons in a clean manner, trying to get to some crime fighting. The main reason to not play sports, can't really say that though.

Mr. Metz rubbing his chin, nodding slowly, takes a quick breath attempts to sell him on his team "Okay, okay. Well, you can't say you're interested if you've never played on a team, it adds so much to win and lose as a group. You've been staying after school for a couple of hours anyway, you could just practice. You are the smartest kid around. School wouldn't be a challenge. Uh-uh hmm, what was the rest of the reasons?" He asks forgetting the rest of Gohan's list.

"My mom," Gohan says simply.

"I could convince her." Metz offers.

"Ha!" Gohan lets out at the thought "Sorry but you don't know my mother if you did you know it wouldn't happen."

"The other reasons?" Metz asks crossing his arms, eager for the challenge. He hasn't had to recruit in a while and the man hadn't seen such potential.

"Never played."

"All the more reason to, that was not beginner's luck. If you practice and are coached up, you could do amazing things on the field."

"Players hate me, one in particular…" Picking up on Gohan's inference Mr. Metz continued without missing a beat.

"Look Sharpner is how do I say it…" scratching his head looking for a positive spin "Competitive. He can lose sight of everything and focus just on winning." The man finishes making a case for Sharpner's character.

"No, I get it. I don't hate him or anything. I'm just saying with all these issues and the lack of my interest. Me on the team isn't going to be possible sorry, I appreciate the offers." Gohan politely and eloquently declines the offer, hoping it will end them all in the future.

The teacher sighs, unable to justify his consistent recruiting "I know you're right, but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't hassle talented kids." Smirking, showing Gohan he may be underestimating his determination. "I'll get out of your hair for the day, I'll do the other part of my job and help the other coaches wrap up practice."

Gohan gives a nod, the man passes him, heading back to the baseball field. Gohan starts heading towards a thicket just pass the courtyard off school grounds. A place he can fly off from in privacy, not many secluded places in the city, other than some alleys and roofs. Before he was completely out of range of Mr. Metz he turns back to yell out.

"Just so you know I'm stubborn, if my mind is made up it's made up." Hoping these words will close the book on every day after school talks.

The man turns around, shrugs his shoulder, almost like a non-verbal "we'll see."

Gohan runs off "Alright time to see what's going on at the warehouses." Checking his phone, all the alerts on his phone about news in Satan City are popping with headlines "Gun Shots Reported in Satan City Industrial Section!"

"No good! Need to go and fast!" Gohan makes it to privacy and changes. Blasting off in blinding speeds to the commotion.

…

Half an hour after Gohan left Erasa was still loitering around after school. With no one around she figures she would kill some time. Knowing exactly what she was doing, she pretends though she is just randomly hovering around the baseball field, where the players were practicing. Standing in the shadow the school is casting, the sky showing why the name Orange Star High was appropriate. Burnt orange skies, coloring the field same as the field was in the light. Erasa far away and hidden watches, hoping for a chance to catch Sharpner.

Since he's been avoiding them like the plague, not returning calls or text Erasa is beyond frustrated. Finding a nice spot to watch, she sits and watches Sharpner throwing pitches off the mound. Looking at her phone as well to burn time, she keeps updating news to hear anything on Videl. For years Videl has been fighting crime, but it never gets any less scary. Scanning live reports she sees 'Saiyaman appears!' Erasa takes a sigh of relief. She knew Videl didn't trust the masked man, Erasa, however, appreciates any support for Videl.

Erasa looks up to some team members yelling and laughing off to the side of the field.

"Hey!" Sharpner yells at the few members goofing around, catching everyone in the vicinity's attention. "Get serious before we become jokes ourselves!" Sharpner bellows, piercing at his teammates. The group disperses, following his advice and started practicing again. Sharpner turns back and begins throwing again. Erasa couldn't help fight back a smile.

"Sharpner and Videl are so similar when it comes to losing." Erasa thinks aloud to herself "I do like seeing him play. The only time he is locked in and serious is baseball. If he took classes that seriously…eh, who am I kidding I'm not great at school either, at least he's good at something." Erasa pouts, going back to looking at her phone, only to keep watching Sharpner.

Before Erasa knew it she sees the coaches wrapping up practice. The boys whooping and hollering running off pleased to be free, heading to the locker room. Erasa planning to ambush Sharpner before he can leave school, the more she sat there watching him, the more she got annoyed with him freezing her out. Noticing one of the boys straying from the group, she notices Sharpner was the boy and he was walking towards the courtyard.

"Perfect." The chance for Erasa presents itself. Slinking back she waited until he passed, she slinks past the building corner to the back tailing him. He walks towards the back of the building, walking up to a vending machine to buy a drink. Completely unnoticed Erasa walks up behind Sharpner and speaks up.

"Sooo did I really got to track you down after school to get a hold of you?" Erasa calls, trying to keep it sounding light-hearted as possible, but she's been simmering in her annoyance watching him practice.

Sharpner's shoulders sag, his back turned to her, he wordlessly shakes his head. Erasa feeling like he wasn't going to turn to face her let alone respond decides to be kind to ease the tension.

"Here," She walks up to the vending machine, she interrupted him before he bought a drink, she cuts in front of him, putting in some Zeni and punching in a code for a sports drink. The clunking sound from the bottle falling is heard, she bends down and grabs it. Turning to face Sharpner she offers the drink "My treat, your favorite drink!" She sing-song rhymes joking with a smile, being playful nature to the blank face she sees.

Without saying anything he rips the drink from her hand and turns around, starting to walk away.

"Hey! What the hell Sharpner?" She scolds him while cutting him off before he gets away.

"What do you want?" Sharpner asks coldly, opening his drink, taking a sip. He was breathing a little heavy, sweating, clearly worn out from baseball practice.

"What do you think? Honestly. I take time out of my day to track you down because you won't respond after class, to my calls, to my texts. I even buy you a drink and play nice and you storm off, how long are you going to pout and ignore us?!" Erasa unloads on the boy.

"Dunno, until I feel like it." He shrugs his shoulders "Are you done?" he asks. "I'm tired and am going home." Sidestepping Erasa, she steps in time with him keeping him in front of her.

"Seriously?! You act like a total jerk, to me, Videl and most importantly Gohan. You almost took his head off last week, got your pride hurt then and ignore us. Here I am being nice to you and you still want to keep this fight up?!" Erasa just keeps asking the questions going through her mind all week.

"Then why try?" He quickly cuts in. Erasa takes a step back, stunned.

"What?" was all she could muster.

"Through your eyes, I'm the asshole and you got a new best buddy in the new kid. Why do you care if I don't talk to you?"

"Wha-you-…" Erasa hurt in her eyes couldn't find the words. Sharpner mocking her leans in a bit, waiting for a response. "Are you really playing the victim? I never thought that of you. Even when you were the one being aggressive, to the point you almost hurt the guy!" Erasa takes the offensive, standing her ground. She knew he didn't like Gohan, but to just avoid his friends all together? It pissed her off to be so petty.

"Hey, you said it yourself last week that I'm a dumbass," He motions to himself with a dark smile, before he continues Erasa interjects.

"I was just anger at you! I didn't mean it even if you WERE and yes you were acting like a jerk last week!" Erasa balling her fist up, clenching tight. She had no idea how she was being painted as the villain. She was trying to extend the olive branch to him, so he could earn his way back from his feud.

"And the psycho? He freaked on you and disrespected Videl, then next week you three are buddy buddy? How the hell does that work, I've known you guys for years I'm the ass. The new kid we don't know blows up, now best friends. I'm not in the wrong here." Sharpner finishes, believing he was the one being slighted.

"For your information, he apologized like a mature adult. He didn't cry and throw a temper tantrum like someone I know!" Erasa full on losing her cool on how far off the mark Sharpner was. If he knew the situation…but was it her place to explain Gohan's story?

Sharpner clicks his tongue in anger "Are you here to apologize or what?"

"Me?! Apologize?! What planet are you from? I'm the one being nice and giving you the chance to let bygones be bygones." Erasa grits her teeth. Sharpner smiles.

"Well, looking at it on my end, you're the one who wants to speak with me. I'm not the one trying to talk with you." Sharpner smugly responds. Erasa watery-eyed shakes her head.

"Maybe I wanted to talk with my friend again." She answers in a weak voice.

"Hey now, no worries. You don't need me, you got the new kid now." He answers in a faux cheery tone, pats her on the shoulder, then pushing lightly pass her, walking off he offers "thanks for the drink." Leaving Erasa shook, alone in silence.

….

"For the last time who are you?!" Videl yells at the masked man. The two stood in a wrecked shipping warehouse. Battered thugs thrown about, Videl's first instinct is not to call in the cops to clean up but to question this man who's been interfering with her work for the last couple weeks.

"Oh you know, a concerned citizen." He chuckles. Videl storms up to him face to visor "Gah!" he yelps in surprise. Videl staring down her own reflection in his visor, unamused by his antics.

"Enough of the games, interfering in crimes is serious. Especially when it's some no-name person. If you ask me it's really shady how you come and go, for all I know you can be the cause of these crimes." Videl rattles off her suspicions, giving Saiyamen no room to move. Lucky for her they were inside, so no way for him to blast off to the skies to run away.

"Rest assured I'm here to help. If I was dead set on crimes why would I save you a couple of weeks ago." He reasoned, Videl stepped back embarrassed and ashamed, face red. Also annoyed, she was looking for any reason to not trust this man.

"Point taken…" she grumbles "Why the mystery then? If you're not bad why hide?"

"Um," the man scratches his chin in thought "convenience?" he awkwardly and unconfidently lets out. Videl cocks her head confused.

"I-what? Do you know your reasons or not?!" Videl off balanced by his awkwardness.

"Ms. Satan I promise I just want to help people nothing more, nothing less." The man answers with sincerity. Videl arms crossed hears how earnest he is and sighs.

"That may be, but don't think I'll let this go. An unknown strong fighter who happens to fly comes out of nowhere. That's something I want to know about. How long have you been training? How do you fly? Are you a tournament fighter? Did you fight Cell?!" Her once cold and untrusting demeanor gets replaced by enthusiastic curiosity. Stepping toward the man, leaning in, looking hopeful for any answers.

This caught Gohan off guard, he stepped back and started to stutter. Mind racing unsure how to answer anything " _Ah I should have gotten out of here immediately!"_ He mentally groans.

"Ah- I don't fight in any tournaments." He answered with no thought, hoping one answer would please her.

"So you fought Cell!"

"WHAT? Where did you come up with that?!" Gohan stunned can't keep composure he normally keeps when in his persona.

"Well, you only denied the tournament question." She answers slyly, with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Well that was the most harmless question, it was easy to answer." Gohan tries to bounce back in his Saiyaman routine, deepening his voice, trying to sound confident.

"So the other ones are hard to answer? Meaning there are answers you don't want to give me." Videl smiles, having out thought the masked man. Gohan eyes bulge from his sockets, luckily the visor hides his face. Videl though could see his lips twitch, as he stood frozen and motionless. "I want some answers, please! There's been so much I've wanted answers that I couldn't get from elsewhere." Videl pleads hopeful, looking at her possible source for her life's greatest mystery. 'What happened during The Cell Games?'

"You have it good now, there is no need to know about these things." He replies in a serious tone "Sorry but to answer another of your questions. I wear this," pointing at his helmet and visor "to avoid attention."

"But-" Videl goes to interject gets cut off.

"Trust me it's better this way. Think of it this way if you could just help without the attention and your name attached, would you prefer that?" Videl mulls the question over. Knowing he was right.

"Videl we got the surrounding areas cleared. All good in there?" She heard someone shout, the voice of a police officer giving her the status. She looks around at the still incapacitated thugs around the room. Her and Saiyaman knocked everyone out. She runs over the sound of the voice going to a railing. She looks down the lower level seeing officers, armed and coming in.

"Yeah all clear! We may have gone overboard." Videl yells down to the lower level, seeing the police chief, a middle-aged woman Videl has gotten to know over the last few years.

"We?" was the response.

"Yeah, we…" Videl turns to look at Saiyaman. Seeing him floating up a window making a break for it. "Hey hold it right there, we aren't finished!"

"Looks like you got it from here Ms. Satan!" Saiyaman unconsciously gives her the same salute Videl gave Erasa and him earlier. With that, he opened the window and flew off.

"Hey! AHGRR!" She groans as the man slipped away yet again after the situation was handled.

"Videl are you alright?" The woman makes it to the second level concerned.

"Yeah, the masked idiot flew off again that's all."

"Glad to hear, always dicey when guns are involved. Wow, you guys sure as hell didn't go easy on them." The police chief looks around slightly amused. Seeing wrecked equipment and bodies sprawled about. She gives Videl a once over and she was scratch free. Completely unaffected other than a bit of sweat.

"Yeah, well, I never asked for his help so it felt like a competition on who could end the situation first. Saiyaman showing up probably put these guys in more danger."

"That's the Videl Satan I know." The chief just shakes her head at the girl. It was hard to have a lot of sympathy for a squad of drug runners. A security guard came across a drug meeting and called in the cops. Next thing you know shots are fired, a little excessive force wasn't going to lose her sleep. "Sorry things got out of hand, hate calling you to clean up our messes." The woman apologized.

"No I should thank you, I got a lead on something…"

….

The next day Saturday morning Gohan woke up to his little brother jumping up and down on him earlier then he would of like.

"Gohan! Gohan! Happy birthday!" Goten cheers happily, laughing all the while.

"Ahhh sleep please!" Gohan rolls over to try to shove his brother off, only for Gohan to float.

"Ha Ha that's not going to work on me now! I can fly!" Goten happy as can be, he was the morning person of the family.

"This is how you repay me? Just let me sleep in a bit, it's the weekend Goten?" Gohan pulls the covers over his head.

"But mom just made you a big birthday breakfast she wanted me to wake you up. She made a lot, more than usual!" Goten explains excitedly about the special occasion of more breakfast.

"Food does sound good…" Gohan mentions, his Saiyan side wanting to eat, his human side wanting to sleep. "Decisions…" he mumbles.

"If you don't hurry I'mma eat it all!" Goten yells running out their room to the kitchen. Gohan still contemplating lays in bed. Seconds later Goten walks in the room void of energy.

"Mom says we can't eat until you're awake…" Goten states dejected, guilting Gohan to throw the covers off.

"Fine! I'm up!" Gohan gets out of bed and shuffles towards the kitchen still in his pajamas.

Goten sprints to the kitchen, beating Gohan there. "He's up mom!" Gohan smells the plethora of food, hitting his senses making his stomach groan in anticipation. Making it down the hallway he walks into the kitchen. His mother sees him and squeals.

"Oh, happy birthday Gohan! 18 years old, where has the time gone." She hugs her son lovingly. Gohan returns it, he'd rather be in bed. But he had to admit it his mom outdid herself. The table was set with everything possible no room to spare. Rice, fish, meat, vegetables, tea, lemonade. You name it was there.

"Geez mom how long have you been up doing this?" he motions towards the table. Goten already seated taking his share.

"Don't worry about the details, I want to make sure you have the best day possible. My baby is now an adult. Soon you'll be going to college, getting a job, having a family. Let me enjoy the time I have left. Here sit down." She rushes him to his seat and he obliged. In a lot of ways, this day was more for her and he understood. Seated he grabbed his plate and started piling food on top making a small pile of food. Small compared to Goten's tower of a plate that is. Looking at the clock he saw it was 8 am he had a few hours before he met Videl and Erasa in Satan City.

As he and his brother dug in there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, he's here!" Chi-Chi exclaimed running to the door, Gohan checked a mental list of who would come over and he was not surprised to see his giant grandfather at the door. Walking in he called to the kids.

"Hello," his deep boisterous voice calls through the home. He walks in taking up all the space available. He wore his typical button down with suspenders, beard, and glasses on his face. "Happy birthday Gohan! Gohan stands up to greet his grandpa, Goten sallows his mouthful and follows suit. The Ox-King sets down his bag and hugs Gohan, then squats down to young Goten's level, greeting the kids.

"How are you doing Grandpa?" Gohan asks.

"Oh great as always, I'm excited to see you all today." Before they could go any further in conversation Chi-Chi steps in.

"To the table, eat up, I made a lot to go around. Here dad let me grab you your plate, you traveled all this way."

"Thank you, dear."

They get to the table and catch up, it's been a bit since they've all got together. Having a nice family breakfast to start the morning.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I learned to fly since the last time you saw me. Gohan and Mom have been teaching me to fight!" Goten proudly boasts to his Grandpa.

"Wow, just like your father and brother, you are going to be quite the fighter yourself huh?" The Ox-King comments.

"Gohan has been teaching you to fight?" Chi-Chi narrows her eyes at the boys. Gohan mid-sip of his drink narrows his at Goten for blowing their secret. Giving the same look Chi-Chi was giving them, Goten covers his mouth.

"Oops" he lets out.

The Ox-King lets out a laugh.

"You remind me so much of your father when he was your age Goten." Chi-Chi smiles at her father's words. Gohan gives a silent thanks to his Grandpa.

"You knew my dad when he was my age?" Goten asks curiously.

"Just about, he was strong and fun loving." The Ox-King recalls. Chi-Chi sighs lovingly, falling back into her memories of Goku.

"He was so kind…" She looks lost in memory. Gohan smiles since Goten doesn't know much about the family history. He decides to take a trip down his mother's memories.

"Didn't you and dad meet around that time, when he started his adventure, right?" Gohan asks, prompting his mother to excitedly talk about her and Goku meeting. Goten was fully invested in hearing stories from the past. Gohan heard the stories from time to time, but this is as good as any time to hear. The family finished their breakfast, Chi-Chi clearing the table, they sat seated still telling stories over the course of hours.

"While we are on the subject," The Ox-King starts, reaching for the forgotten bag pulling out a present for Gohan "this seems like a fitting present. Happy birthday Gohan." Handing the boy a medium size box.

"Oh you didn't need to get me anything, thank you, Grandpa!" On wrapping the box he opens it up to reveal a book. Not just any book though he opens it up to reveal pictures of friends and family. "Oh wow, wasn't expecting anything like this." He comments, quietly. On the first page seeing him as a child on his father's shoulders in front of the house.

"What is it? I want to see!" Goten asks and runs around the table to see.

"I want to see how it turned out!" Chi-Chi doing the same looks over the shoulder of Gohan. Goten awes at seeing his older brother as a child and his father. Hearing stories in the morning and seeing pictures as Gohan slowly flips to see the contents.

"You put this together?" He looks over to his Grandpa.

The man bashful explains "Well it was just my idea. I told your mother and we asked around from all Goku's friends. We got every scrap we could. I figured it's a good way to remember him by, he came here with nothing and made so much of an impact. I wanted to archive it for you because you are doing the same. We are proud of everything you've done and all the work you are doing. Since you are grown up now, your mother and I wanted to show how much you are like him. And to keep building the book with new memories." Gohan takes in the heartful speech, hitting him right in the heart. Around this time of the year, he definitely needed to hear this. The gift to Gohan was perfect. He puts the book down, stands to hug his mother next to him. Tears in her eyes she wishes him a happy birthday again.

Gohan walks over to his seated Grandfather and wraps an arm around his shoulder for a half hug.

"Thank you two so much! This the perfect present, I honestly wasn't expecting anything." He admits stunned. Gohan was never the type to ask for anything, so to get such an emotional gift was impactful.

"Cool, I want one." Gohan taking his brother seat says while flipping through pages seeing memories of the Son family.

"Don't worry you'll get something similar." Chi-Chi pets and ruffles her youngest hair, looking over the pages. Goten looks up and gives her a big smile.

"Now," Chi-Chi starts changing the subject to keep the room light, not wanting to cry on her son's birthday even though it'd be happy tears. "Why don't we go out for a nice walk and fresh air?" she offered.

Gohan quickly remembers his plans and looks at the clock, seeing it was time to be meeting up in Satan City soon.

"Ah, sorry, I never mentioned it mom, but I have plans to meet a couple of friends from school today before the party at Bulma's," he explains guilt on his face.

"Oh, friends? From school? You never told me about them." She starts concerned, then quickly changes to a kinder tone "No worries, go do your plans. It's your day, just be sure not to be late tonight." She instructs Gohan.

"Are you sure? I could cancel, also I didn't know Grandpa was stopping by." Gohan offers feeling bad about leaving.

"No, you go have fun. And I'll ask later about these friend's at the party, are they coming tonight?" Chi-Chi questions.

"No." Gohan quickly scoffs at the idea. "I think a party with everyone would be hard to keep things normal so I just decided to meet them for a few hours." Chi-Chi ponders at his explanation.

"Are you sure? Well, whatever you're comfortable with. We will clean up go get ready, we will just be here until the party." She signals to Goten "We can look over Gohan's album and tell you more stories." She says sounding excited to keep talking about the past. Goten cheers, mirroring how Chi-Chi felt on the inside.

"You sure?" Gohan asks giving one last chance to stay. Both his mom and Grandpa nod and smile at him. He returns the smile and quickly hugs both them again, thanking the two. He runs out to shower, getting ready he runs out the house shouting a goodbye, reaching the outside and blasting off hoping that he wasn't going to run late like usual.

* * *

With that, we are back with the story! I wanted to take a slight break to road map the rest of the story. I feel like part two is planned out it's time to move on to writing. Got this out for the first year anniversary. I'm excited to get this done, like usual if you are enjoying the story feel free to let me know. Same if you have criticisms really, nice to get input especially if you've read this far. Until next time, thank you again and hope the wait was worth it.


	12. Sparking

Still making our way through Gohan's journey. I've been slowing down with progress with life getting in the way. I've made the decision to only focus on this story, I have one in the chamber and one idea I'm working on. But until this is done those won't be getting attention and not posted this will be the only one. Now, this is more of a part one of this chapter I've been working on. So enjoy and the next one should be out faster than this one took.

* * *

Chapter 12

Gohan touched down in Satan city in no time making sure he made it on time to see his friends. Looking high from the sky he sees the hustle and bustle of the city below. Checking his watch, he was in fact slightly early, having more than enough time to land and then leg it to Satan Square. Floating above the city Gohan scopes out where to land without being seen. Well, more specifically a place to land without looking like he appeared out of thin air. Scanning he sees an abandoned lot fenced off. Rocketing down at a near-instant speed Gohan ducks behind some filing cabinets and some other thrown out office supplies.

"Ah perfect, no dumpster stink." Gohan quietly thinks out loud to himself, happy with his find. He stands and takes a look around. Four identical eight-story building and an empty lot connecting them tucked away from the busy streets. Gohan takes several steps into the open then turns around to look at the building he landed next to, the big tinted windows reflecting the lot. Gohan scans all the thrown out furniture and office décor.

" _Such a big space for it to be so empty…you think the city would use it or the land_." He wonders, he shrugs his shoulders. No time to be loitering he turns back and looks for an opening in the fence to walk on out to the main streets. Before he could wonder to far he hears a vehicle coming through the lot.

Spinning around he sees it driving slowly up to his head-on. Gohan looks around and sees his in a dead end. " _Why would a car be driving down here"_ then it hit him instantly _"…Great, I'm not supposed to be here am I?"_ Gohan began to fidget as the car slowly rolled into a stop serval meters away from Gohan. Then two men in black pants and white shirts with security written on their uniforms, they got out of the unmarked car, the driver immediately starting to yell.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?!" The other silently following to the side of the man. Gohan cursed himself, feeling like an idiot landing in private property.

"Oh sorry, didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here. If you could show me the way out I'll be going. I was trying to find a shortcut but got lost." Gohan explained politely hoping to just get a warning and be sent on his way.

"No." was all the security guard said in a gruff tone.

"Excuse me? No what?" Gohan asked confused. The two men started to close the distance the other started to flank Gohan's side, as the other walked head one closing the distance to about ten feet.

"No, you will not leave and be on your merry way. You're not supposed to be here." The man explained coldly. Gohan was getting a bad vibe from these two and turned his head to look behind him. Seeing only the dead-end of the fence to the building. Then snapped his head back to the man in front of him hearing the sound of a weapon being drawn. The man pulled out a pistol and was pointing it at Gohan. In response, Gohan's eyes bulged and the silent man to his left did the same.

Gohan instinctively put his hands up to his shoulder to show he was harmless. "Woah! Isn't this a little overboard? Why do security guards even…have…guns?" Gohan slowly trails his sentence as the pieces clicked to him " _Oh boy, they're not really security._ " Security is just supposed to protect an area, not lethally threaten people. Two armed men as security guards? In an unmarked car no less, something shady was happening on the lot.

The man to the left of Gohan let out a little snicker, looking over Gohan's face of realization and mistaken it for fear. "No way you just _happen_ to wander back here. We'll show you why nobody plays back here." Ending his threat with a smirk and a lick of his lips.

Gohan sighed out in relief and dropped his hands back to his side. "Oh, I was worried there, I thought you two were actually security guards. This is way easier." Gohan notes casually, the carefree nature confusing the 'security guards.'

"What the hell are you t-gnh" The man in front of Gohan started but was cut off by all the air leaving his lungs. Now hunching over Gohan's knee he instantly placed in the man's stomach. The other guard was still facing the spot Gohan was at, couldn't even process what just happened by the time Gohan pushed the unconscious man off his knee.

Eyes bulging, looking over at the kid who just took out his friend with a gun. The lone flanker, frightened, turns his body to take aim at the kid's back. By the time he was getting set, he was already flying back first to the ground. Gohan zipping to him, taking him by the head, kicking his feet out from behind him and driving him to the ground. With a crash to the floor, the other man was now unconscious as well.

Gohan stands back up removing his hands off the man, surveying the damage. To quick hits, he hoped he didn't do too much damage. He noticed no blood coming from the men, so that was a hopeful sign he did the right amount of damage. Walking back and forth checking both bodies to see their damage.

"Still breathing, I call that a success." He says in relief "why'd I have to find trouble right before meeting up with people? Can't I have a normal day? I'll have to check back with what's going on here later." Gohan deciding he has no time today. But first…

"I'll just do this before going." Gohan goes to the closest pistol, putting a foot over it. "You two won't mind," then crushes it destroying the gun, with some of the pavement cracking. He walks to the next gun doing the same. All the proof of him being there were the two knocked out men. And the shattered pavement, also if there are active cameras he'd been on those…

"Yeah, I'll have to be back for you guys." Growling in frustration _"I need to pick the next landing spot better."_ Gohan wasting too much time here sets to fly off. Before though since he left enough proof of evidence trespassing he jogged over to their car. Rounding to the driver side Gohan walks to the front wheel. He lifts up his left foot to the wheel and then gives a quick stomp. Destroying the wheel and shattering the axel. The car makes a loud crash as it slams from uneven balance, the car hitting the ground, shards of wreckage left from the stomp. One more thing to have them deal with before he comes back.

"Saiyaman will see you two soon." Gohan quickly flies sky-high, off to find somewhere close to the center square to meet up. "Lessoned learned I guess." He says looking on the bright side.

….

It was 10 am at the spot the trio agreed to meet up at for their plans. Videl was the first one at Satan Square, she sat on a bench under a cluster of trees. Enjoying the shade on an unusually hot day, she was looking on her phone, burning time until the others arrived. Videl's outfit is her regular athletic style. A Capsule Corp. branded tracksuit, black crop top pull-over hoodie with a white stripe going down both arm sleeves. And matching drawstring yoga pants with the same stipe down the side of the legs.

She turns her attention from her phone to her surroundings, looking at the scenery, the people. The square was the center of the city, Satan Square is the spot to go. With how close it is the shops, restaurants. And the square has a large park with sports courts, a large fountain, and a giant statue of the world's savior and the city's namesake, Mr. Satan. The city's square was the city's first big project in cleaning up the city and once Cell was defeated Mr. Satan's hometown started becoming the fastest growing city in the world. Revenue, including tourism, people moving to the city all added up to a drastic change to the city. Making the city center the most popular spot to meet up, typically at Mr. Satan's statue of his famous victory pose.

Videl always feels awkward meeting at the Square, she will just have to come to grips that seeing her dad's face everywhere. It was a lot to live up to and deal with. Letting out a sigh watching people come and go in the busy center. She was watching with her hood up, veiling her face to avoid attention. Not only is being the savior's daughter enough to get stopped constantly, being a guardian of the city herself, only compounded that. Videl loves helping people like her father, but she could live without all the popularity. Videl chewing on her bottom lip looks down to check her phone for time or a message. Her two pigtails spill out of her hoodie It was ten minutes passed and Videl wasn't surprised in the slightest.

She was punctual herself, typically early even. A habit of waking up early to train or needing to arrive at a distress call on a moment's notice. Granted she also had a luxury of a jet-copper, that is easier to get around than a car like Erasa. And in Gohan's case, compared to her she lived in the city, he's flying out from the mountains.

"I can't blame them…much," Videl mumbles to herself.

"Hey!" A high spirited, bubbly voice calls. Grabbing the young woman's attention. Knowing full well it was her best friend Erasa. No way she could mistake that voice, also over the years they learned to not call out Videl's name in public. So, the typical 'hey' instead of 'Videl' or 'Miss Satan' was the difference between friends and strangers. Videl looks towards the voice seeing her friend approaching, Videl immediately gets up and helps close the distance. Once they closed the distance, they give each other a quick friendly embrace. Erasa was dressed for the weather, wearing frayed jean shorts and a yellow off the shoulder blouse.

"Hey Erasa, I was wondering if it was going to be you or Gohan to show up first," Videl confesses her guessing game. Erasa rolls her eyes, swinging her arms out in a 'well here's the answer' attitude.

"Look I'm never early or anything, but Gohan has to fly from who knows where. I'm not that bad about getting ready to meet up." Hearing this Videl looks up in a thinking manner.

"Eh I'm not so sure about that, I've been with you before we go out to parties. It's being five miles away and being two hours late." Videl recalls Erasa's track record.

"Okay first of all, in a party setting it is fashionable to be late. Second, that was a couple of years ago when I was always trying to look perfect before I realize I already was."

"Oh wow!" Videl exclaims incredulously as Erasa starts up a giggle fit at Videl's reaction.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late" A deep voice calls out, interrupting the two's time-killing banter. They see Gohan looking to them his usual self, running late in a bit of a worry, apologetic. He reaches them ceasing his light jog.

"Well, well, well," Erasa begins "look who turned up, after all the waiting we had to do." Earning an eye-roll from Videl this time. Gohan missing the joke freezes with a jolt of panic surging through him, as he was about to apologize profusely Videl cuts in.

"Oh, quiet you literally just got here yourself Erasa. No need to apologize Gohan just ignore her." Videl putting her hands on her hips, in a lecture like pose towards Erasa. Gohan let out a sigh of relief understanding the joke now. He was going to thank Videl when he turned his head towards here, however, he the words died in his throat. He was more concerned on getting there on time he didn't notice them fully, specifically Videl. He was getting use to her baggy shirt and compression shorts. He wasn't quite expecting more revealing clothes, realizing her midsection was showing. And her tight-fitting pants are more noticeable not under a long baggy shirt. Gohan couldn't find his voice, confused at his loss of composure. He was fixated on her bare stomach, seeing her toned stomach. The training she has gone through over several years evident, it was sparking something in him.

Gohan realizing what he was doing quickly looks to his feet, his face turning a shade of red. Videl, oblivious to Gohan's failure of trying to thank her looks towards him. All she catches was him looking down embarrassed and ashamed. Videl switches her focus back to Erasa to giver a glare for what she thought was overly teasing, only to see the devious smirk on her face. Unlike Videl, Erasa was actually paying attention to Gohan.

In another teasing manner, Erasa speaks to Gohan in a playful knowing way "Happy birthday Gohan." Hearing the reason they gathered today refocuses Videl, she switches gears to follow Erasa's lead. She pulls her hood down showing her face to properly greet her friend.

"Yeah happy birthday Gohan!" Videl smiles brightly, deepening the shade of the young man's blush.

…

The three made way with their plans after the meetup. With Gohan going to school in the city Erasa had the idea of playing tour guides and show him around the city. Videl agreed it was a good way to spend time and get him acclimated to his new surroundings. Even if he wasn't living there, it's still good to know where people like to hang out, how the city was structured, it was a fun and practical idea to just crawl through the city and see as much as possible.

Unknown to both of them though the last few weeks Gohan has been playing hero in the city. Granted he flew around zipping to area to area, so he only had the general idea of how the layout went. Making walking around a more intimate way to get more details of the inner workings of the city.

Making their way through the Satan Square park they the young women stayed true to their roles as Satan City experts talking about the history of the city. The progression of the city, seeing how much it's expanding. Walking through the streets you could see multiple cranes throughout the city building more and more. How much the city's crime was being dealt with over the last decade or so. Turns out even before The Cell Games Mr. Satan was turning the city around, being local and the martial arts champion he was involved in helping the city through what means he had. Obviously, that became more extreme post Cell as the city officially changed its namesake.

After an hour of just walking through the city filling Gohan in this information and showing him around. Videl starting to get hungry came up with a suggestion once they reached the corner of a busy street.

"Hey," Videl stops catching their attention, Erasa stops with Videl with Gohan following their lead behind them waiting to see what they show him next.

"What's up?" Erasa probes Videl's call.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, I had an intense morning workout and a light breakfast." She points down the street making Gohan's sight follow her suggested direction. Seeing nothing but skyscrapers and undescriptive locations. Being further in the heart of the city it was becoming more close-knit building clusters. Making it his least known area since he could never get a good view from above. If Gohan was being honest it was a bit claustrophobic without seeing the open sky and the busy stream of pedestrians. "We can also show him the Food Funnel we are right down the way, we just need to cross here," Videl suggests to Erasa.

Gohan confused mumbles "Food Funnel?" but it goes unheard to the girls with the surrounding cacophony of the city.

"Oh! We are, I didn't even notice. Yeah I could eat and it's the perfect thing to show Gohan, but mainly I need to sit my feet are killing me." Erasa approving of the plan turns behind her to face Gohan. "How about it? Could you use a bite to eat?"

"Always, lead the way." Gohan laughs off the question earning smiles they cross at the crosswalk and make their way down the street. Gohan was curious where they were heading, he didn't see anything that looks like a restaurant. After a couple of minutes, they reach a wide set of stairs off the road. Looking down the long flight of steps he sees at the bottom what looks like an entrance to a pedestrian tunnel that runs underneath some skyscrapers. He sees nothing but the dark entrance and people pouring in and out. Confused now he questions as they begin going down the stairs "A tunnel? I didn't know the city had these for pedestrians. How far does it go?" he says trailing them.

"Not a tunnel, a funnel." Erasa giggles, making Gohan raise an eyebrow in deeper confusion.

Videl shakes her head at Erasa's antics "You'll see what she means."

Making it down all those stairs Gohan was greeted with the best smell in the world outside the entrance of the tunnel. " _Oh wow not expecting that"_ Gohan mentally takes in the aroma of "…food?"

Gohan's one-word question gets answered when they stepped inside the loud space. Gohan's eyes widen once they adjusted to the manufactured lighting. Inside was a long tube of food stalls and shops on either side of them, stretching passed his view. It was a busy scene of packed bodies in an enclosed space in the middle, then there are tables upon tables to be able to rest and eat at off the side of the traffic of pedestrians in the middle.

"A food court? Errr-uhh tunnel? Rather." Gohan has to speak up to the change of sound in the hectic space.

"Yeah, it's called the Food Center, but people just call it the Food Funnel. It's popular because of the variety so a lot of people pass through here." Videl explains. Gohan again looks at all the variety of stalls, even some bigger pockets had mini restaurant spaces carved into the side, widening in the width of the tunnel in some spots. Looking closer he notices support beams columns lining down the tunnel. Making sure if an earthquake or other tragedy happens it would not cave in, but also it made for small walkways to make sure foot traffic walks through efficiently. Sandwiching the lanes with the tables, with the stalls and lines to the edges, it is well-organized chaos to Gohan.

"So it's an underground passage of-" Gohan starts to make sure he's got it right.

"Filled with shops of only food yes," Videl confirms to him and the look he gave her was priceless to her. His eyes lit up like a little kid's at the wonderment of this food heaven.

"This is the best place ever!" Gohan exclaims making the other two laugh.

…

They walked through it a bit, but Gohan thought he'd never have this problem. He didn't know what to get, with so many options he reached a sensory overload and didn't know what to do. They decided to do something simple that they could all get, so they walked until they got to a place to grab a pizza. Erasa offered for her and Gohan to get the food and drinks while Videl saved them a table. They came back to Videl with a large pizza and breadsticks for them to split, drinks, and a salad for Erasa.

"Really Erasa? Too good for us to share a pizza with us?" Videl says in jest.

"I'll have a slice! I just wanted a salad as well." Erasa defending her decision "You know, be healthy. I can't be like you and burn everything. I'm not very active let alone a superwoman."

Gohan looking over the pizza was ready to dig in "Well don't worry Erasa I could finish this by myself if I needed it." Taking a sip of his water, before he begins devouring his share.

"Glad you were the mood to get food when we were passing the Food Center." Erasa starts preparing her salad, poring some dressing.

"I'm always in the mood to get food." Replies like it is an obvious thing.

"Same." Videl quickly agrees with him. Erasa replying with an "of course."

"Oh and thank you again Videl for paying for lunch." Gohan states before he begins to eat, making sure to be polite. Videl offering before him and Erasa went to grab the food.

"No worries, it's nothing really. As I'm sure you know." She cleverly eludes to the obvious of money not being an issue while trying to not sound braggadocios.

"Still…" he genuinely still wanted to thank her, it means something to him still is what he wants to get across.

Seemingly picking up on what he means she for the second time today smiles brightly and says, "Happy birthday Gohan, seriously no worries." She gives a quiet laugh. "As always Erasa, thanks for grabbing my food." Videl giving a quick thanks of her own.

"You always pay so it's no problem for me to deal with people for you." Erasa like Videl to Gohan plays down the thanks. Though Gohan did catch the phrasing 'deal with people for you.'

Seeing the curiosity on Gohan's face Videl finishing the bite of her pizza slice and fills him in.

"To avoid attention, I usually make whoever I'm with deal with the transaction. As you can imagine I can get stopped a lot by random people, so I try to avoid it whenever possible." Videl explains.

"Oh yeah, is that why you were wearing your hood up earlier?" Gohan asks Videl. Not expecting him to be so on the mark she snapped her head back a bit.

"Uh y-yeah actually." Videl fumbles a bit tripping over words, she didn't take Gohan as one who would notice small details. He's smart but oblivious to some rather obvious things she has learned.

"Then why have it off? Aren't you going to be noticed?"

"Well once we're in the city I can get lost in the shuffle. Also, if I'm with people I tend to be approached less. They figure I'm busy or get intimidated." Gohan fascinated with what it's like to be so popular asks her questions. Videl starts going over steps she takes to go out, how nobody she knows calls out to her. Giving Gohan grief in a friendly way about he's lucky he didn't call her out loudly by name when he met up with them, what it's like to be on call, she never had to fully explain it she realizes while speaking. Because her friends already knew or she did these tactics to avoid people, it was hitting Videl that Gohan was her first new friend since all the Cell tragedy. They enjoy their conversation while eating. Videl noticing Erasa being quiet looks over at her, see that she's spacing out.

"You okay Erasa?" She calls to her.

"Huh?" Erasa blinks like she was checking back in, unsure what she missed. "Sorry I spaced out, what did you say Videl?" she speaks in an unenergized manner. Which Gohan has never heard her zapped out of energy became concerned himself.

"She asked if you're doing okay. You seemed out of it, also you haven't touched your food." Gohan observes.

"O-oh I'm fine, just got lost in thought is all." Erasa stumbles back trying to calm the worry in the two. Videl had a hunch she was stuck on an issue Erasa told her about. As she was about to press the issue, someone, rather a couple approaches their table and called out interrupting them.

"Erasa, Vi, new kid," All three following the voice shows the muscular, spikey brown-haired classmate Terran. Standing next to their table, the second person a young woman with dark blue hair that cascaded down slapped the boy in the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't call him 'new kid' his name is Gohan." She lectures the lack of awareness for others "Geez it's so dehumanizing labeling him and not calling him by his name." she folds her arm, the two that approach now dealing with their harmless argument.

"How? It's not a mean name or anything?" Terran tries to argue, he motions an arm towards Gohan giving him the floor "Right?"

"Uh yeah, I don't take offense to it." Gohan trying to bail him out, however being ineffective. Videl just snickers seeing how well the blue-haired girl can make Terran squirm.

"It's not about taking offense, as student council president I try to nurture a welcoming school enviro-"

"Alright, Gohan. Sorry," He cuts the lecture short to apologize to Gohan.

"Seriously no need to aplo-" Gohan tries to play it off then gets interrupted.

"Dude, help me out. If you don't accept the apology this won't end." This blunt plea causes those sitting to try to hold in their laughter. Terran physically recoiling from the leer his girlfriend was giving him.

"Keep digging Terran, it's always entertaining." Videl fills the silence by showing her amusement. Gohan, as someone who always tries to help others, tries to cut any possible tension.

"Really no issue from me, I appreciate you looking out for me…uh s-sorry Cassie, right?" Gohan realizing he was unsure of her name. He only had that one lunch with most of their friends from school.

In a flash, her possible troubled expression switched to a cherry attitude when she turned from Terran to Gohan. "Glad to hear it and correct I'm sure the last few weeks have been a flash for you it's understandable to not know everyone's name," she assures.

"Are you two grabbing food? You can sit with us!" Erasa chimes in. Terran moves to grab a couple of chairs from an empty table.

"We just ate and were about to leave when we saw you. If you don't mind, we got time to kill until we leave" Cassie explains as Terran returns with their seats. Now all five sat around the table, Terran next to Gohan across from the other three. The two parties caught up on what they were doing for the day. The three explain it was Gohan's birthday, so they were touring the city. Terran and Cassie were spending the day together. From only two encounters with this Cassie girl Gohan learned she was organized. After learning their plans, she made her own recommendations of places to hit before Gohan left for the day. She had this excitement for planning, no surprise she was student council president.

The girls were going over possible places narrowing down what was in walking distance. Terran zoning out of their mapping process decided to grill Gohan about something that was on his mind.

"Hey, Gohan."

"Hmm?" snapping Gohan's attention from the conversation to Terran.

"So, word going around is the coaches are trying to recruit you for baseball and you turned them down? Is that true, are you turning them down?" Terran questions, reading Gohan's reaction. Gohan was caught off guard, he didn't think anyone knew. And he was hoping nobody did, it would have been easier that way. Gohan looks away, biting his lip, biding time trying to find the right words to use. He was unsure what Terran really thought of him, what his opinions were if he was asked to join the team. Before Gohan could speak, even though Terran spoke low enough not to interrupt the other's conversation, Videl chimes in hearing the news.

"What's this about Gohan and baseball?" She probes from across the table, halting Erasa and Cassie's planning. Both the boys turned and froze, not like it was any serious secret. Although if Videl didn't know and felt like she needed to know it could be an issue. Terran tries to recover and answer her question.

"Oh, you know just something I heard. Heard coaches offered Gohan a spot on the team."

"What!? Really?" Erasa and Videl said in unison. Gohan shifts in his seat not liking being in the spotlight about this.

"Don't be too surprised," Terran rebukes their surprise, catching the trio off guard. "He balled out in P.E class, I don't see why not." Terran confessing his approval of the coaches attempted move. Gohan was shocked he figured he making Sharpner go ballistic that Terran would just back his best friend.

"I wasn't expecting that," Gohan confessing himself "You must be in the minority there."

"Why, because of Sharpner?" Terran says hitting the nail on the head. Videl groans and Erasa's mood seemingly darkened at the mention of his name.

"Yeah figured you two agreed on most things." Gohan shyly admits.

"Uh if that was true, I would not be dating Terran." Cassie coldly.

"Woah, woah, woah I don't want to make this the 'drag Sharpner hour' he and I see things differently on this though. I like winning so I want the best players our school has." Sharpner throws his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Please tell me Gohan you didn't turn the opportunity down because of Sharpner!" Videl smacks the table for effect causing the four to jump. Gohan seeing the fire burning in her eyes on the verge to let loose a verbal assault.

" _Ah, this is the Videl I met in the first week, cutthroat."_ Gohan waves her off signaling she's off base. "No, even if he was fine with it-" Terran cuts him off in an attempt to sell him on the idea of joining.

"If he or others had problems with you on the team, I'd have your back. I'd beat the hell out of them all."

"Ditto." Videl emphatically agrees.

"That's sweet you two, however can we not talk about beating 'the hell' out of students. It's our last year of high school I don't need you two doing dumb things that ruin your chances at college." Cassie trying to appeal to rationality and reel them back in.

"I'd be fine…" Videl not wavering, Gohan finally cuts back in to take control of the conversation.

"Enough of that. Look the main reason I turned it down is I just can't fit it into my schedule. I have to fly from the mountains to and from school every day. I couldn't practice, I've never played. I'm not interested even though I appreciated the offer." Terran and Videl both took in what Gohan said. Seeing the confidence in which he said it and the sureness in his voice they could accept that as the truth.

"If the decision is yours and nobody else's, then yeah." Videl steps down.

"Man…" Terran sighs, disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping I could change your mind."

"I'm set," Gohan assures he won't budge.

"Well the season is underway, the spot just opened so once you hold out a bit, they'll get someone else to fill the spot and stop bugging you." Hearing that Gohan was relieved, he honestly thought he was going to have to dodge this for a long time. "Oh and related to this subject, steer clear of the kid that will show up in our class next week. He was the one kicked off the team, his suspension is over so he will be back now…" Terran groans, the relief in Gohan now dissipated.

"No…has it already been two months?" Videl asks resting her head in her hand annoyed written all across her face, along with the others.

" _Never is simple, guess I should ask."_ Gohan determines seeing how dejected the others are about this classmate. "Who is this kid?" Gohan asks in a simple manner.

"A spoiled rich kid named Van. He is the stereotypical egotistical thug wannabe because he faces little to no consequences." Videl spat out.

"Basically, his dad bails him out of everything." Terran takes over "One-night a couple of months back dumbass and his friends got drunk and started vandalizing people's property. It happened so many times at that point he had to at least get suspended. Coaches were tired of him, we fought a lot as a team so they just cut bait with him. He's a good player, probably the only good thing about him."

"Stay away from him" is the message they are all telling Gohan.

" Alright, appreciate the heads up." Gohan thanks the table.

"Oh! Terran our movie is starting soon." Cassie informs her boyfriend checking her phone.

"Got it." He replies standing, taking both of the seats he brought over.

"It was good to run into you, hopefully, we're all free soon to do something. Especially with summer not too far off!" Erasa says to the couple readying to leave.

"Yeah that would be great, it's been a while doing something big." Cassie agrees.

"Well, I'll keep you posted about something possible soon," Videl announces.

"Oh?" the couple replies, "Anything you pull together is always great with your connections," Terran replies excited at the possibilities.

"Mhmm" was all she gave back sipping her drink.

"Gotta run on ya, but let us know asap. And happy birthday again Gohan." Cassie says as they left, Terran doing the same.

"We should probably do the same," Videl suggests, the trio tosses their garbage and Videl capsules their leftovers. Clean and convenient.

With that, they left the tunnel and begin brainstorming what to check out next. As the girls were throwing suggestions between each other, checking the map, Gohan begins thinking to himself.

" _They are a nice group of people. I think between Sharpner's and Videl's attitude I assumed they were…hmmm… what's the word, disingenuous? Or unwelcoming in the least. Not that I wanted to be welcomed too. Funny how a few weeks can change, Videl's now paying for my lunch and showing me around with Erasa."_ Gohan standing behind the two as they look over the map on Videl's phone. He notices how engaged and serious she seems about finding the next place. " _She really does give her all in everything. whether it's fighting crime, sports, or just setting plans, it is endearing."_ Realizing where his head is at Gohan shakes his head " _Things are really different now, I wonder how dad is doing…Man, he would have loved this place if he knew! He'd eat the whole place until nothing was left."_ Gohan chuckling at his thoughts catches the attention of the girls.

"What's up? Why are you laughing?" Videl looks over shoulder and asks.

"Nothing serious, so what's next?" Gohan asks with a smile.

…..

The three ended up going to exploring the entertainment district, pointing out shops and activities that are in the area. As well as the mega sports stadiums that holds everything from battle ball to fighting tournaments. They ended up at the museum having fun goofing off at the exhibit. It was future themed showing what the city would be looking like and having fun toys and gadgets to play with. Sooner than the three wanted the time for Gohan to leave was coming so they began making their ways back to the park. While going through the busy streets they managed to cut through back roads and suddenly out of an alleyway a trash can was knocked over, startling Erasa.

"AHHH!" She jumps behind both Gohan and Videl.

"Geez, Erasa you scared me more than the trashcan!" Videl complains in a fighting stance. Erasa gives a quick "Sorry!" from behind her friends. Suddenly the source of the racket pops out. A stray dog that was snarling came stumbling out the alley.

"Oh no! It seems anger." Erasa states the obvious, Videl panics a bit. She can fight a person, but a dog was a different story, she doesn't want to hurt the thing, thugs she does.

"No, they're just scared." Gohan calmly states. "See," pointing towards the dog's leg "it's wrapped up and stuck by some garbage." The two notice what he's talking about, seeing netting wrapped around their leg and body making it hard for it to walk, explaining why it probably knocked over trash.

"Aw poor thing! Should we call someone?" Erasa asks.

"Yeah probably." Videl answers.

"No, I'll handle it." He answers simply, catching both girls off guard.

"Are you crazy that thing could bite your arm off." Videl chastises Gohan's suggestion.

"It's fine. They won't do anything. Do you have any food I can give them?" Seeing Gohan was determined to solve the problem himself Videl decides to help him. She pulls out a leftover breadstick handing it to Gohan.

Gohan thanks her and calmly and carefully approaches the dog staring warily at the three. Growling lowly trying to ward them off. Gohan just talks calmly and sweetly to the dog.

"You're fine buddy, here, some food." He offers the breadstick, the hair on the dog's neck was standing up. Not sure of the boy in front of them. "Trust me, it's good." He calmly kneels within arm's reach. Offering a piece stick away from him and the leg, the dog cautiously accepts the bread on the floor, sniffing and inspecting it before chewing it up. Gohan slowly gets closer, the dog seemingly okay with him a little more.

"Careful Gohan…" Erasa weakly says out loud. Videl was secretly thinking the same, she didn't need him hurt on his birthday while she sits by.

Gohan offers another piece for the chance to pet the dog. Gohan was on a trading system with the dog giving them more so he can get closer. Until finally he offered the last piece holding the netting. As the dog is occupied chewing the last piece Gohan effortlessly tears the netting apart allowing the dog to pull away and become free.

"There! Easy huh?" He asks the dog. The dog noticing it's free becomes excited and circles Gohan lovingly, trying to hop on to him, all signs of an aggressive dog, gone. "Easy, easy!" Gohan laughs the dog off, standing back up.

"Oh wow Gohan that was amazing!" Erasa cheers impressed with how well he handled that situation.

"Yeah, guess you were right," Videl admits surprised at his ability.

"It's no big deal I deal with animals all the time. Living in the mountains I kind of dealt with bigger threats from wolves to dinosaurs."

"What!?"

"Are you serious…" both stunned at the living conditions he deals with.

"Yeah, I enjoy it. Animals are nice." He shrugs his shoulders. Petting the dog at his feet, coming up to his knee. "Alright stay out of trouble now." Gohan offers the dog parting words, the dog barks happily before running off like it completely understood the boy. "let's go." He tells the two girls leaving the two, continuing on to the way back.

"Are you serious…not even a big deal to him." Erasa dumbfounded by Gohan's explanation.

"Yeah, actually this gives me an idea. Erasa, after we send Gohan off, want to make a stop?" Videl asks.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" Erasa asks curiously.

"I think I know what to pick for mine and Gohan's volunteering project. Let's go pick up our forms.

* * *

And I'm back after a long wait, I've been busy wrapping up school and working on transferring. Apologizes hope this is worth the wait. This was meant to be the halfway point of the chapter, however, I think it's nice to not make them ridiculously long. And it gives me a head start on the next chapter. So the next chapter will have the Z fighters celebrating Gohan plus more. Look forward to it, as always thank you for reading if you read this far I appreciate it. And always love the interactions, the likes, follows, reviews make this so enjoyable.

Until next time


	13. Motivate

A few hours after Gohan left his friends in Satan City, he went to his birthday party being thrown by Bulma. And like always, she went all out. Not only being gracious enough to offer to use her family's giant property to have the party. She also had it catered and fully staffed, there would be enough food and drink for everyone. Everyone being the usual cast, the Z warriors and family, the only outlier being no one has seen or heard from Tien or Chiaotzu since Cell was defeated. Gohan wished he could have caught up with them, now just hoping they are doing well.

Everyone gathered and Bulma made sure to make a big showing of it much to Gohan's dismay. Putting him front and center and having so much planned. They started out chatting grabbing snacks and drinks. Gohan would have been fine with that, but she also had a live band performance to sit through and a big feast after. He loves the sentiment, but going through it all? Exhausting. Though he wasn't going to complain, he knew this was also a reunion party as well. It's been ages since they all got to be together like this. That made it easy to deal with the spotlight Bulma would shine on him from time to time during the night. Luckily for the Goten and Trunks, the music portion they were sitting through was wrapping up, those two were wiggling in their seats anxious and needing to run around again.

All of them, outdoors in a clearing, seated at tables all clumped together watching and snacking. The party was like a mix of formal and a barbeque, it is a strange experience for sure. Not like Gohan would know, rarely has he been to any parties, he knew how much Bulma and his mother enjoyed these things. They polity applauded the group of musicians signaling the end of the performance. Bulma thanked them and announced dinner would be served in a bit.

"Finally!" Trunks blurted from his seat "That was so boring!" he states loud enough for everyone to hear. Leaving the classical performers grimacing or appalled by the opinionated child.

"Trucks!" His mother starting her scolding, Gohan looks trying not to laugh. Knowing full well if he makes eye contact with anyone, he would lose it.

"Trunks is right though," Goten begins equally loud "The songs were slow and I didn't know any of them…Hey! Could you guys play King Fighter Man's song from his show?" Goten requests.

"Boys!" Chi-Chi cuts in "here, now!" Chi-Chi calls for the two boys to follow her and Bulma away from the scene. Gohan laughing quietly to himself.

"I thought the music was pretty!" Marron exclaims happily from her table with her parents, that probably made some of the performers feel better.

"Good girl, so sweet." 18 dotes her child stroking her head her a smile from her daughter.

Gohan goes grab a drink and a snack from the "snack" table, the table so big and full of different dishes that it could be considered their feast. Gohan heading back to the seats sees Krillin waving him down to seat with him, 18, Marron, and Yamcha.

"Well if it isn't the man of the night." Yamcha addresses Gohan when he reaches their seats earning an eye roll.

The gang got to catching up and explaining what they've been doing for the last several years. Gohan has been closest to the Briefs family over the years, mainly because Goten and Trunks are always together. Gohan felt guilty not keeping in touch as much as possible, he can go anywhere in the world in no time. Same with them, but to him they had actual reasons dealing with life. Gohan only studied, they were doing things. For Yamcha,

"I've been doing great, don't mean to brag but I've been enjoying this new chapter. Got a lot of high profile part-time jobs because of my popularity. Some training jobs for fighters and sports players. Past baseball friends hiring me to help out teams they run now. It's been awesome!"

"Huh? That's awesome, I didn't know you were popular." Gohan obliviously says in genuine amazement that offends Yamcha making Krillin burst in laughter.

"Hahaha oh man Gohan perfect response. Makes sense though I guess Yamcha playing sports and being a fighter was before your time. You never did mind the spotlight Yamcha." Krillin smirks at the man.

"It wasn't THAT long ago and excuse me for using my skills for practical reasons." Yamcha turns his head in a dismissive response.

"Long enough ago that people considered adults don't remember." Krillin dishes back.

"Hey, I still have tons of fans! In fact in a week I'll be a part of a ceremony in Satan City. It's a baseball game on the Savior holiday. And I'm one of the alumni from the old team, fireworks, ceremony, fancy expensive seats on a luxury box. I get to mingle with the biggest stars man!"

"Hold up." 18 calmly interjects "You, somebody who actually was a part of The Cell Games is going to a phony's ego massaging parade?"

"…You sell out." Krillin says realizing what Yamcha after his wife called him out on it.

"Savior holiday?" Gohan asks confused ignoring Yamcha's stammering trying to defend himself.

"You haven't heard Gohan?" A new voice joins the table as Bulma pulls up a chair. "It's the day you defeated Cell. It's been declared a holiday to celebrate as a world and to celebrate the 'hero' that clown Mr. Satan because the world is full of idiots that think a guy that got swatted like a fly somehow beat that monster!" Bulma explains fuming.

Yamcha leans to Krillin and whispers worriedly "Do you think Bulma heard the part about me?"

"And you!" Bulma points at Yamcha, he let's out a surprised yelp as she continues "I can't believe you're taking part in it you fame starved jerk!" She unloads on Yamcha.

Krillin leans to his friend and replies "yeah, probably." As Yamcha shrinks in his seat he weakly defends himself.

"It isn't like that, friends drag me to these events. It's not like I support it."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Bulma coldly cuts into Yamcha. "A guy takes credit for your friend's sacrifices and you play along?"

"Easy now," Gohan quickly steps in before things go deeper and keeping the party light "giving Yamcha a hard time aside, I have no issue with it. If Mr. Satan taking credit was the quickest and easiest way for people to move past The Cell Games and the issues around them, I'm more than happy he took credit for me." Gohan explains with a smirk and a shrug. Krillin nods along and adds to his sentiment.

"Agreed, if they comprehended what actually happened there would probably be mass hysteria or something. Who knows what would have happened. Though I wish he wasn't so smug about it." He finishes scratching the back of his head.

"Right! Like I'd like to see some sign of guilt or any sign of remorse would make it easier to see." Bulma grits her teeth.

"We are just ragging on you Yamcha." Krillin assures his old friend "Glad you got to get your life back where it was from before the Saiyans."

"Seriously." Gohan remarks "It's great to see everyone again to see them doing what they want to do." He says in a thoughtful tone.

"It's been a long time to get here." Krillin remarks.

"You can say that again!" Yamcha picks back up, proud of the group to be able to get together to look back at it all. "I mean come to think about it, you spent half your life, fighting. What are you looking forward to getting to do?" Yamcha asks excitedly to the young man.

"Uh, well-" Gohan shifts in his seat unsure how to answer this question yet again. It was nice to see everyone doing well, but he felt he wasn't doing much since then. Or what to do now looking forward "no clue honestly."

18 chuckles "Really now? You're finally an adult today. Soon you can move to the city and start college. If anyone deserves to live it up it would be you." She casually explains.

"I mean it's just school, you know? Same old same old." Gohan chuckles nervously, feeling like it wasn't anything special.

"No, this is something huge." Bulma corrects. "It's your chance to finally moved past it all. You were the one that was thrown in it from the beginning. So, it makes us all happy to see you grow up freely." Bulma finishes with a heavy sentiment, all at the table agreeing. Gohan gives an embarrassed and honored thanks.

" _It feels amazing knowing they look out for me so much."_ Gohan thinks touched by their words.

"And let me know if you need any help with the ladies!" Yamcha bringing the sweet mode to a crashing halt. "A young college stud like you should have no trouble, but you are Goku's kid. I can teach you all my tricks.

"Oh please!" Bulma erupts, the table unfolds into chaos as Gohan sits wordlessly and laughs silently at his friends yelling back and forth. "And besides seems like Gohan can do just fine by himself, heard you were on a date with two girls today," Bulma states shocking the table, including Gohan. He picks the wrong time to go for a sip of his drink as he chokes on the liquid at the sound of Bulma's sentence.

"What?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No way!" All coming from the table, if chaos was what was going on earlier that was child's play compared to this. Gohan tries to get ahead of this, as he is completely off guard by her accusation.

"No, I wasn't! Where did you even hear that from?" Gohan protests, putting both hands down on the table to lean forward across from Bulma.

"Your mother said you met up with some friends from school today. I know you are friends with those girls, so I assumed you met with them today." Bulma smiles innocently.

"Yeah, I met with them, my _friends!_ It wasn't a date, way to make it sound so much worse than it was." Gohan explains red in the face.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan," Yamcha replies sincerely completely ignoring what he said.

"Did you not just hear me?" Gohan yells at Yamcha.

"Fine, fine." Bulma surrenders her joke, only to embarrass him in another way "But I'm guessing you must like one of them. Which one do you like? Mr. Satan daughter or the other one, I don't remember their names." Bulma grills Gohan.

"What?" Yamcha exclaims this time, hopping out his chair "Mr. Satan's daughter? Videl? You're friends with her?"

"Y-y-yeah." Gohan stammers taking the easy question to answer, ignoring Bulma's.

"Wow, full circle huh?" Krillin laughs. "Want to fill us in on what's been going on Gohan? Seems to be more than same old same old." Gohan sighs and gives in, he catches Yamcha on the context of him going to Satan City for school. How he decided to adopt a superhero persona after meeting Videl. Then he explains what he's been doing for the last month at school to the table, Bulma already knowing the majority of it. It was her way to prod Gohan into actually talking about himself, forcing him to clear up the situation.

"I ended up today screwing up though showing my face. Landed in a shady part of town and had to knock out some thugs. I was running late and left them for later, so I'll have to go back for them.

"So that's been you people been talking about huh?" Yamcha asks aloud recalling hearing about this masked vigilante.

"Yup, it's been harder than I thought. With Videl grilling me after every appearance and people writing all those stories it's hard to keep a story straight. I just want to fight crime, why does everyone need my life story?"

"Maybe because you can fly? You can Fight? Having superhuman strength?" Bulma sarcastically asks, before giving her best guess. "People like to know things, the unknown is scary. Maybe for some it is a fun distraction, probably doesn't matter the reason. There are a number of reasons why, but it leads to the same result. Who is the masked man?" Bulma grabs her glass of wine, looking off thoughtfully. Proud of her explanation she gives a nod and takes a sip. Gohan rubs his chin taking in her view on the subject.

"At the end of the day, I just like to stop crime. I just help because I can, not like it's a grand mystery." Gohan sighs, thoughts of Videl interrogating him after every run in protecting the city. It felt like he was running in circles saying the same thing.

"That does sound nice." Krillin interjects now "I do miss the days of making some people's lives a better."

"Sounds like you should follow Gohan's lead then," Bulma suggests.

"Uh no." he shoots down with a handwave "I'll leave cheesy gimmick and gaudy outfit to Gohan." Krillin leans back to his chair resting his elbow on the backrest.

"Gaudy?" Bulma protests.

"…What's wrong with my gimmick?" Gohan quietly whines. Yamcha snorts and 18 pulls her hand up to hide her mouth smothering a laugh or an "aw" unsure how to react.

"Besides," Krillin powers through his friend's quibbles "I need to find work soon, saving up for house won't go far without a steady income."

"No way!" Yamcha exclaims "Where are you two looking?" he follows up asking the couple.

Krillin scratches his face thinking of the answers, 18 just huffs out before her husband could speak "Anywhere that's our own home. That old man is really getting on my nerves." Krillin just chuckles nervously and quietly says "I mean he has let us stay there for a while, but yeah…Time to do our own thing."

"You two should move out here! Everyone else is on the other side of the map." Bulma sighs.

"So? We can just fly anywhere." Krillin dismisses. "I can't though!" Bulma spits back.

"For work, you could be a security guard or a cop or something." Yamcha lazily offers up "You could make quick work of anyone around and help some people."

"Hmm" Krillin mulls over his Yamcha's suggestion.

"So Gohan you didn't invite your friends here because…?" Bulma changes the subject selfishly to the topic that interests her the most.

"Geez Bulma," Gohan huffs annoyed.

"Don't start Gohan, I get enough Saiyan attitude from my two." Bulma battles back.

"Speaking of him, where is Vegeta? Not like I care much" Krillin mumbles the last part looking around the party. You see the usual cast of characters at a typical get-together Master Roshi drinking giving Oolong a hard time with Puar, the Saiyan boys playing around. While Chi-Chi watches them with her father and Bulma's parents. Piccolo…gone, Krillin scratches his head, swearing he saw Piccolo a while ago, brushing it aside figuring he just took a breather.

Bulma huffs like Gohan a moment ago at the answer she was going to give.

"You know Prince Almighty. Wouldn't leave his training for even a second, you'll probably see him once the food is served but that's the best I'll get." Bulma crosses her arms at her husband typical selfishness. "For someone so proud of his heritage and race, you'd think he'd appreciate the only other three of his kind left." Bulma quietly says to herself so no one hears.

"You call?" A smug, horsed voice speaks interrupting the group. Stepping towards them was a tattered clothed Vegeta. Sweating and looking like he's been through the wringer, the proof of his training evident. "You all are should be thankful for allowing you to be here. Luckily for you I have more important things to do." Everyone shared an eye roll other than Yamcha giving a nervous greeting.

"Excuse me? I believe it's my house and my call to host these things." Bulma challenges back to the arrogant Saiyan. On the outside, it may seem like dramatic tension, but that's how Bulma and Vegeta's relationship played out. A constant power struggle, fitting for the Saiyan to form a relationship equal to his workout regimen. "And what may be the reason we are 'honored' by your presence?" Bulma asks sarcastically.

"You mentioned a feast and I became hungry, that's that." Vegeta answers in a matter of fact tone.

Sighing Bulma tells him to wait a bit to get everything ready to dish out to the party. Food was about to be dished out anyway, Vegeta and his Saiyan sense for food must have picked up on that somehow. Leaving the group to prepare her staff, Trunks sees his father across the yard and excitedly runs up to him.

"Dad! Finally taking a break to come to the party?" Trunks ask, hope in his voice, his father scoffs at the idea of 'joining the party.'

"No, I only took a break to eat and recharge to get back to training." Vegeta corrects Trunks question with a gruff reply, seeing his dad was not in a party mood Trucks went back to play with Goten. Krillin hearing Vegeta reply adding a smug "riiiiiiiight" causing the eldest Saiyan's eyebrows to furrow hearing the man. Instead of taking out his annoyance on Krillin he turns to Gohan and speaks.

"You, your laziness his wearing off on my son. Instead of training, he spends time on that blasted board. If you want to be pathetic so be it, just keep it away from my home. I don't need him wasting time on Earth games." It was meant to be intimidating, but Gohan couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips at the what he just heard.

"What's so funny brat?" Vegeta barks.

"Nothing other than I didn't realize how much of a dad you. Annoyed his son is Jetboarding and not being productive, you are fitting in on Earth well." Giving Vegeta a smile the prince wants to cave in.

Laughter was had throughout the table, having Vegeta fuming more. Before he could reply Piccolo appeared for the first time in a while.

"While I'd love to watch this fight, I have to be going now." The towering alien announces abruptly.

"There you are, Piccolo! I haven't seen you around and now you are taking off?" Gohan asks giving his mentor a hard time.

"You already know parties aren't my scene, it was interesting to see everyone again though. It almost made me nostalgic." Piccolo admits, almost.

"Well!" Yamcha exclaims standing up, banging his fist on the table in excitement. "I was thinking, why not all meet up at the World Martial Arts Tournament at the end of Summer!? I am going to compete, my fans have been waiting on something more in the light after popping back on the map. I was thinking Krillin you can join too to make some money!" Yamcha explains all amped up.

"The Martial Arts Tournament? I don't know man…" Krillin shakes his head. Yamcha's shoulder slightly slumps and Bulma returns from the house confused why Yamcha was yelling about a tournament.

"How much money?" 18 asks intrigued.

"10 million Zeni for first, 5 million for second place, 3 million, then 2 million for 4th, 1 million for 5th," Yamcha says, 18 eyes widen then turned to her husband narrowing.

" _WE_ are entering!" 18 decides for her and her husband. Krillin sighs, then perks up.

"That would be well enough to get in anywhere…Nothing crazy though!" Krillin finishes worrying what fantasy house she's dreaming up. She appears not to hear him in a dreamlike state.

"Hehe" Yamcha chuckles slightly dejected "you too huh? I may not even get second place then depending on how the bracket falls…"

"They still hold that tournament? Huh, I'm so out of the loop nowadays." She realizes out loud resting a hand on her hip.

"Hey, you should do it! I'm ready to cheer you all on!" Gohan says supporting the idea. "I think it would be fun for all of us to watch you."

"See!" Yamcha points at Gohan, glad someone liked his idea in this friend group. Yamcha realizing something gets a smug smirk on his face "Get this if us three enter that means Mr. Satan wouldn't even finish top three, how funny is that!?"

"Oh!" Bulma realizing and smirking at the idea of his fans disowning him, "It's the small things in life."

"Enjoy your loser parade, I'll too busy for some sad tournament." Vegeta dismisses the idea, ready to leave this cluster of idiots in his mind a voice stops him and everyone else dead in their tracks.

"Woah! Are you guys talking about a fighting tournament? I picked the right time to phone in!" Everyone stunned feels like their brain just played a trick on them. Gohan's voice hitched at the sound he hasn't heard in about seven years.

"G-g-g…" Krillin couldn't even say it out loud, nobody was speaking so he was sure he wasn't the only one that heard but…

Gohan looked around to see if he was going crazy and not only his small corner of the party heard. He saw the Saiyan kids confused too looking around for a voice. Ox King spat out a drink of his coughing a bit, Chi-Chi with hands covering her mouth. Clearly, it was him…

"D-dad?" Gohan asked out loud.

"Gohan? Is that you!? I can't even recognize how you sound now, not surprising since you're 18 now. All grown up now, happy birthday! Hope everyone else is hearing me okay." Goku's voice cast over everyone there. Gohan's breathing was shaky. It was actually him!

"Loud and clear Goku!" Bulma shouts happy to hear from her old friend. "You kind of have everyone here in shock."

"No kidding, even when you're gone you have a knack for the dramatics." Krillin piles in after processing what's happening.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cries from across the yard.

Piccolo is left with a smirk letting out a "Hmph" as Vegeta "Tch" annoyed by the fervor.

"Hey there buddy!" Yamcha laughs "You got some explaining to do, I know with experience you can drop a line once in a while." Yamcha playfully ribs.

Goku's trademark chuckle could be heard in response to the excitement he was hearing from beyond. "Yeah, sorry. Turns out time may lose meaning after a while here and I got busy. I'll save those stories for another day. Once I realize it was almost Gohan's birthday I wanted to wait and call in. Glad you all are together to get this."

"It's great to hear from you dad." Gohan manages to choke out in a smile "Mom would say the same if she wasn't crying right now." Goten runs up to Gohan, Trunks following.

"Hey what's going on, who's talking and why is mom crying?" Goten asks concerned. Now this voice returned the shock to Goku as you could hear him his vocal surprise.

"No worries Goten, it's a happy surprise, because…well…" Gohan found it hard to explain to him.

"Goten…" Goku's voice quietly says processing the name of the son he never met. "Sorry to worry you Goten." Goku apologizes.

Bulma quickly makes her way to Goten side and kneeling next to him, wrapping him in a half hug "This voice is your dad's kiddo." The look on Goten's face was pure astonishment, it was a bittersweet moment for Bulma to see.

"Sorry again to cause a commotion, but I have something to important to announce," Goku calls wrapping everyone's attention back to his voice in the ether.

"Well, what is it? Not like you need to catch our attention you have it Kakarot." Vegeta eggs on for the info.

"Right, good point Vegeta. Wish I could chat it up with everyone, but I only have time to tell you all something. I've been granted a one-day pass to return to the world of the living. So we can all have face to face, hopefully, that helps makes up for being busy." Goku's announcement sends a wave of excitement throughout the party. The old crew of Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin jumping up and down in circle giggling to themselves, Bulma chanting "Reunion! Reunion!"

Chi-Chi managed to scream out the first thing she has said to her husband "When!?" was all she could think of not even processing anything else now.

"Well Chi-Chi don't hate me for this, buuuuuut I heard the word tournament?" Everyone focuses back on Goku.

"Uh yeah, that's right." Krillin speaks up "Yamcha was talking about joining the next World Martial Arts Tournament like old times. 18, and I decided to participate and join him." Krillin explains.

"Yes!" Goku celebrates "I thought so. Hey, when is that? If you all wouldn't mind, waiting I'd love to join you guys." Goku pleads.

"Hahahah sure man!" Yamcha laughs "The tournament is at the end of Summer. It's a lot different than when we were young, but it would be a blast. August 28th it's a big weekend festival."

"Alright! I'm in!" Goku announces.

"Wait! Don't tell me you plan to fight at this tournament?" Vegeta asks incredulously.

"Heh why not? It makes sense to me. Big festival to eat and hang out at, a ring to fight in. It has everything we'd need to catch up for a day." Goku in his simple Goku logic.

"Well then," Vegeta hears him out "sorry to ruin your fun but I'll be joining in as well. I can't quite miss the golden opportunity to embarrass you at your homecoming." Vegeta laughs.

"Ruin? I expected nothing less, more the merrier, Piccolo, Gohan, you'll join too, right?"

"Not like I'll have much choice, but I'd be lying if I said that was a party scene I wasn't interested in," Piccolo calls back. "How about it Gohan?" Piccolo follows up.

"Hmm, well. I don't know. I wouldn't want to explain to my friends why I was in a fighting tournament. It raises a lot of questions." Gohan reasons upset he can't join in.

"Not so fast, your Persona!" Bulma points out. "Just fight as your superhero character."

"Oh right, you're a genius Bulma" Gohan thanks her "I'm in too, I'll be sure to do my best!" Gohan stands, clenching his fist, more determined than a long time to train up.

"Well it's set, see you all then. I'll be training so do the same and let's give it our all!" Goku yells out. Bulma responds running to the table holding her drink, raising it to the sky.

"I'll cheers to that, everyone?" Everybody follows her lead and cheers.

Goku laughs at the reaction he hears, picturing just what it looks like. "See you all soon. I especially can't wait to see you Chi-Chi, Gohan and you Goten. Happy birthday Gohan."

"Happy birthday Gohan!" everyone cheers again.

….

With everyone still reeling and enjoying themselves after the great news they heard from Goku. Gohan was itching to his party though, hearing his dad again sparked that fire. After gorging a feast size meal Vegeta was about to resume his training before Gohan cut him off.

"Hey Vegeta, what would say to a spar?" Gohan asked quietly away from the crowd. Vegeta smirked, for whatever reason pride in him or Gohan, mockingly knowing Gohan wants to look good for his dad. Vegeta gave his typical mocking response.

"Well, isn't this refreshing. You actually care about training. You sure you wouldn't slow down my own?"

"Please, you know I've been getting way better. I think I can beat you, if not now, soon." Gohan challenges him, knowing full well he'd agree after being goaded.

"Hmph, big talk."

"Sorry to overhear," Piccolo strolls over "If you two wouldn't mind. I would like to see what your time training together looks like."

"Thought you had 'things' to do Namekian? Though seeing the finest race fight trumps everything else, I'll give you that." Vegeta asks and answers himself feeling himself. Having an audience will only raise the stakes, pride is on the line.

"Well then?" Gohan prods on.

"Fine, I'll make it quick." Vegeta agrees with his trademark arrogance.

"Alright! I'll need some time, I need Bulma to distract my mom so I can slip away."

"Whatever, I'll be in the gravity chamber." As Vegeta was about to walk away to the what he presumed was the spot Piccolo stopped him.

"Actually, why don't you fight in the open. I'd rather be out and watch the fight in the field."

"Why?" Vegeta snarls out his question.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asks "Worried about not having the home-field advantage? Instead of training look at it as a test to see where you two measure up. Plus, I doubt I'll be the only one tagging along once word gets around the party." Piccolo gives his sound logic leaving the two to mull it over.

"He has a point Vegeta, what do you say to some classic wasteland fighting?" Gohan asks supporting his mentor's suggestion.

"Just hurry up already!" Vegeta says taking flight, leaving the two with his answer.

"We'll see you in a bit Gohan," Piccolo smirks at the events that will playout. Secretly he is itching to see how his former pupil has bounced back from years away from training. Though the Saiyans will treat this as the end all be all, Piccolo knows this is just the start of Gohan's return to form. He then takes to the sky to follow Vegeta. Gohan now alone, quickly goes to find Bulma so she can cover for him once again.

…..

Gohan coming back to the party to rejoin the group he was with not that long ago. Everyone but his mother was missing from the picture.

"Gohan!" Bulma calls out to the young man approaching the party again. "Where in the world did those two fly off to? Please don't tell me there is trouble." Bulma grimaces at the thought her husband started something.

"No nothing major, uh do you know where my mom is?" Gohan asks

"Your mother? Yeah, she went to the restroom, why?" Bulma ends suspicion evident in her inquiry. The group at the tables watching with intrigue as well.

"Perfect," Gohan mutters to himself "Hey Bulma I have a favor to ask-"

"Gohan" she almost growls out connecting the dots.

"Just keep my mom busy until we get back, no big deal I promise." Gohan plays off the request as minor. Krillin overhearing and seeing the exchange needs to be clued in.

"Uh I'm a little slow on the uptake, what's going on?"

"Vegeta and I are going to spar, Piccolo is watching if you want to join too be my guest." Gohan fills in the crew on the situation.

"No kidding, this I got to see," Krillin says standing up, prepping to take off with Gohan.

"What!?" Both the Saiyan boys scream, then Trunks began pleading "Please can we go?"

"Yeah we'll be good we swear!" Goten finishes the plea combo. Gohan quickly kneeling to their level and hushing them.

"Quiet or our cover is blown, then there will be no fight at all," Gohan whispers to the two. "You can go but we need to wait on Bulma, right?" he stands back up to look into her eyes, pleading his own case.

"Grrr…" She quietly growls frustrated at the position Gohan and Vegeta put her in. "Fine," she says again quietly "fine!" she says with more force as if to pump herself up. "But you owe me soooo much. To the point you may be indebted to me for life." She huffs.

"Hahaha" he chuckles out excited and thankful. Krillin, Yamcha, and the boys join in sharing a similar reaction.

"This shaped up into a great party," Yamcha comments "friends, drinks and now a little bit of fighting to cap it all. Give us the all-clear signal and will head out Bulma."

"Wha- you're going too? Is the whole party moving? How do you all expect me to explain half the party guest disappearing?"

"I'll be staying." 18 calmly stroking the hair of her now sleeping child. Not like that solves Bulma's predicament, she just rolls her eyes and responds sarcastically.

"Oh, you sure? You can go and I'll watch Marron since I'm already playing watcher…"

"Okay," 18 as cool and even keel as ever accepts her faux offer. 18 gets up, handing Marron over gently to Bulma. "She's a heavy sleeper so she shouldn't be trouble."

"ah-" Bulma wanting to protest but stops, sighing. "That's what I get for offering…A human girl is easier than a part Saiyan boy, I'll live." Accepting her role as the buffer to the now two 'parties.'

Bulma advises to play it casual until she gives them the window to slip away. How she was going to get them clear she had no idea.

…

Bulma taking Marron to a spare kid's room to lay the child down, so she can rest warmly until the fight ends. Her parents can pick her up and head back home afterward. Knowing how much Vegeta and Gohan train this could take a while….

" _Urgh, they better set a time limit or something!"_ Bulma mentally berates the two warriors. _"You know, it use to be Vegeta and Goku trying to outdo each other. Did Gohan really take up Goku's role to take on Vegeta?"_ Bulma can't help to smile at the thought and at the cute child she tucks into bed, snoozing away peacefully. _"Obviously Goku is the reason tonight, no surprise hearing from him tonight turns into a battle god knows where."_ Bulma checks the camera and monitors to make sure she can keep tabs on Marron from the party. Once she sees it all in working order, Bulma gently walks out and closes the door. Making her way around the house she alerts staff about the sleeping child to not disturb her or to let Bulma know if something is wrong with Marron. On the way to the backyard to rejoin the party, here in the kitchen Bulma walked into a worn-down looking Chi-Chi. The woman leaning against the counter after finishing a glass of water takes deep breaths with eyes closed. Bulma takes a moment, not wanting to startle the poor woman. Chi-Chi has had a very busy day, Bulma knew like Marron she should be given a chance to rest. And like that it was like a light bulb over Bulma's head as she figures out her angle to buy the crew a window to getaway.

With a plan in play, Bulma walks in the room and gently clears her throat. Subtly catching Chi-Chi's attention without scaring her. Chi-Chi straightens up and tries to put on a perky attitude to hide how tired she really was.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi didn't mean to intrude tome away from the party." Bulma smiles at the woman.

"Oh not at all, I just needed a breather," Chi-Chi says clearly fighting tiredness.

"Understandable, you've had a lot going on today. I still can't believe it myself, feels like yesterday I found that kid with a tail in the forest. Now I'm hosting his sons 18th birthday." Bulma finds herself reminiscing, causing Chi-Chi to do the same, smiling contentedly.

"Ah, tell me about I feel like I've been crying all day taking this all in."

"No kidding you must be exhausted, the prepping, the breakfast, the travel and helping me manage all this party. Not to mention the surprise call in from Goku. This day had to have taken a lot out of you."

"Oh, I'm fine," Chi-Chi assures sensing the concern from Bulma. Chi-Chi takes the moment to fix her hair. Chi-Chi fixing up her bun, sounds of laughter coming from the party, Bulma feeling guilty having an ulterior motive in her next request.

"You sure? You could use a rest, I think you should take a guest bed and take a nap before the party ends." Bulma says hoping she bites.

"Ah! N-no need, really." Chi-Chi stammers a bit, caught off guard by the offer. She realizes she must have let how tired she really is. "I swear I'm okay Bulma."

"I insist Chi-Chi, especially if you are flying home tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose too much. So, a nap now to avoid spending the night sounds like a smart move." Chi-Chi begins to mull over the offer.

"Yeah, totally it would be the safe thing to do after all."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you watching Goten and host a party."

"Please, I can handle him for a bit. Besides he's too preoccupied by the party, If I need you, I'll come and get you." Bulma assures the woman, feeling close to sealing the seal.

"Well, alright. But just a quick nap then I'll rejoin the party, got to end the night strong." Chi-Chi pumps up, just the idea of a nap reinvigorating the woman.

"You got that right girl! I got it so enjoy your time, do you need anything else?" She offers but Chi-Chi yawns, covering her mouth with her right hand and waving Bulma off with the other.

"Aaa-no…I'll just need a quick rest" she begins heading down the hall "Any guest room is fine right?"

"Oh-ahh…haha any other than the first one to the left. 18 needed a room for Marron, look like you aren't the only one hahaha" Bulma laughs nervously at the end hoping Chi-Chi doesn't look too much into it.

"Hmm-got it I'll be back asap." She says disappearing down the hall.

Bulma takes a deep breath "Don't be back too quick…" Bulma runs back to the party to let Gohan know the coast is clear.

…

The group of Gohan, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Trunks and Goten made their way through the skies wherever Piccolo and Vegeta settled. However, Bulma stressed very much not to be gone for too long. Gohan, leading the pack, had to admit he was a little nervous to be fighting in front of his friends for the first time in a while. The cool night air whizzing past them as they flow at breakneck speeds, coming up on two power levels in the middle of the desert. The star-filled skies with the moon hanging above, lighting the new battlefield for the combatants.

"There they are!" Krillin yells from behind Gohan, who has been silent since they got airborne.

"Finally, didn't think it'd be so cold tonight." Yamcha cries as they land, Vegeta crossing his arm impatient for the start of this battle. Piccolo, looking like the opposite, calmly standing, eyes clothes, enjoying the calmness of the night.

"Quiet Yamcha," 18 grumbles "You complained more than the kids the whole way here." 18 massaging her temples.

"Only because they were bickering about who would win the whole way here." Yamcha counters back. In the air catching up, the boys were flying, facing each other yelling at each other.

"My dad is the strongest fighter ever, for the hundredth time Gohan won't win!" Trunks says annoyance drenching his words.

"Yeah, he will!" Goten yells red in the face, the argument breaking down to 'ya-huh, na-huh' over the course of the trip.

"Boys!" 18 yells, "Just stay quiet," she closes her eyes and takes a breath "watch..and see..." she finishes just barely holding her composure. Both boys quiet right up and wince, worried 18 was about to knock them around herself.

"Can we get on with this!" Vegeta looks over the commotion.

"Got it," Krillin calls out, the group clears the space for the two. They make their way to the quiet Namekian. The two Saiyans stood in the middle of the empty, sandy opening. Krillin surveys the landscape and notices it is mostly mounds of sands and some rock formations in the distance. "Hey Piccolo." The man greets him, the four adults side by, as the kids jostle in front of them. They watch the two standing quietly, the feeling of intensity was pouring from them.

"Man, Gohan seems locked in, he didn't say a word the way here," Yamcha observes.

Seemingly any moment one will make a move and the fight begins, wordlessly studying each other. Piccolo thinks out loud before they start the fight.

"It will be good to see what these two have been up to over the last month. I suspect for Gohan the rough training is best for him." Memories of Gohan's training before the Saiyan's invasion rushes back to Piccolo's mind.

"You think so? I still don't get the thinking training with Vegeta thing. You think Vegeta will get the best out of Gohan?" Krillin asks

"Not sure. But last time Gohan fought he needed the motivation ripped out of him, I say it has some logic." Piccolo states.

….

Gohan watches the man in front of him, leering straight at him, still crossing his arm. It was clear Vegeta was making it clear he wasn't going to make the first move. Gohan was waiting as long as he could to sense any annoyance to strike, minutes pass and they still both remain still.

" _He's as locked in as ever, I know he will be as calculated the same."_ Gohan looks over the man again and notices he is still in his tattered workout gear, then it hit Gohan.

"Wait!" Everyone worries at Gohan outburst, unsure what he sees. "I need to change my clothes before we begin, that'd be bad if I got my party clothes all beat up." Gohan chuckles nervously. Everyone sweat drops at Gohan's minor concern, exasperation clear on Vegeta's face as Gohan goes for his watch and switches into his super persona.

"You can't be serious, you're fighting in that garbage?" Vegeta grumbles looking over the outfit Gohan chooses to fight in. Orange helmet, red cape, green tunic over black spandex.

"Garbage? You're the one with the worn-out outfit." Gohan points out.

"Grr-" with that Vegeta took the offensive. Taking to charging straight at his opponent, a cloud of sand exploding from where he stood at the force of his launch.

Aiming straight for the visor, looking to shatter it straight in the young man's eyes. Though Vegeta didn't realize, he plays right into Gohan's plan. Getting the Saiyan tilted and looking to fight wildly.

" _Perfect,"_ Taking the chance Gohan dodges the punch and appears behind Vegeta. Gohan keeping a close distance, making sure Vegeta keeps taking shots, hoping to tire him out.

" _Since Vegeta just trained before heading out here, he must be worn out. I can play the long game and take him down."_

Vegeta sensing him behind him recovers from the missed swing, quickly swinging his right leg behind him, spinning, trying again to smash Gohan's face in. Gohan leaps back, sliding back finding no traction on sand, then launches at Vegeta throwing a punch at his face. Vegeta manages to cross his arms to absorb the quick punch from him. The force takes him from his spot, sliding him across the sandy field.

Fuming that the half Saiyan got the early advantage, Vegeta takes the time that the distance created and goes Super Saiyan. This minor mind game Vegeta and Gohan created in their matches all month, that transforming first is a sign of losing the advantage. Vegeta though could tell Gohan was ready to fight and was not taking any chances on taking a major shot early. It was clear Gohan was using speed to create openings, beating Vegeta at his own game.

Gohan sees the burst of golden aura light up the night follows suit and transforms. " _I can't lose this speed advantage, once he gets hits in he will only get more confident and build that second wind."_

"I'll play carefully as long as I have to." He mutters to himself, the sound of his aura drowning him out, Gohan takes a few careful charges at Vegeta, switching angles and positioning, trying to get him unsure and off-balance.

Vegeta shoots a blast at each image of Gohan he sees, launching three blasts in a zig-zagging pattern, kicking up sand and creating pits. Missing every shot, Vegeta bails from his spot, dashing to his side, looking at where he was standing expecting Gohan to appear feeling an attack coming. Again, however, falling for Gohan's strategy as Gohan appears beside Vegeta, meeting him in the air, his knee meeting Vegeta side on a collision course. All you can hear was a crack before the sound of a body flying through the air. Vegeta bounced off the ground, skipping like a rock on water, eventually tumbling into a ditch on of his blast made.

Seeing an opening Gohan takes to the air above the ditch, Gohan above the ditch, takes both of his hands and places them above his head, palms out and charges.

…..

"No way, Gohan already has Vegeta where he wants him," Krillin speaks out amazed with how clean and calculated Gohan's opening sequence looked.

"He won't lose this to lack of strategy that's for sure." Piccolo giving slight praise to his former student. Though he is curious why Gohan has been so careful, has Vegeta really gotten that much stronger he needs to play it coy and outsmart him?

"Get up dad!" Trunks yells, worried how quickly Gohan got in position to charge.

"Looking like he's going for the Masenko, but he's charging way too long." Yamcha commentates.

…

Vegeta grimacing, clawing his way out of the hole, notices a bright charge in the sky. His eyes bulge as he notices the technique and makes a break for it.

Gohan, instead of going for the Masenko the charge turns into a sphere, Gohan grabs it and pulls back for a wind up throwing it in the ditch where Vegeta once laid. Then shocking everyone he follows the sphere down closer to land level. Vegeta watches as the blast misses him by a mile, well at least in Vegeta's point of view.

Then once the light was swallowed by the ditch it exploded into the night sky, creating a massive explosion of sand. The effects cause the wind to kick up creating a sandstorm, everyone near the explosion was now hidden in the blanket of sand swarming around. It was dark now as the moon and star lights were blocked by the clouds. Vegeta trying to look around couldn't see a thing, as the whipping sand and darkness was interfering with his senses. And like a shot in the dark Gohan came whizzing by with a punch to the face. Vegeta just barley pulled away, enough so that he was just grazed.

Vegeta looking for a counter couldn't see Gohan in the shrouded mess he created, then it hit him.

" _That little brat! He purposely missed just to blow that sand crater up, he's even wearing a visor!"_ Vegeta growls. _"So I'll just rely on your energy!"_

"Don't think me fighting blind is a possibility, this isn't like when I first came to this planet!" Vegeta warns Gohan, who is somewhere in the storm. Vegeta closes his eyes to focus more accurately on which way an attack will be coming from. Sensing nothing as the storm showers him he feels a body coming in from his right side. He ducks below as a flying elbow came in, standing up and launching the crown of his head in the nose of Gohan. Once he has Gohan stunned he follows it up with a combo of strikes, launching the kid with a finishing kick.

"Didn't think you'd resort to such low down tactics, though you're right that you can't win fair," Vegeta shouts into the storm he launched Gohan into. After another long wait Vegeta gets angry at the games Gohan is playing. Frustration getting the better of him launches a stray ki blast any direction. Once he shot the blast he notices the area clear a bit of the sand in the air, while he waits for Gohan to make a move, Vegeta fires a blast in every direction. Clearing the air and hoping to catch a glimpse of the kid to continue his offensive volley.

…

"Ghyhaaa" Yamcha screams out as the spectators take flight to the skies, random energy blast exploding around them, kicking up more mess.

"Geez are they trying to kill us." 18 complains, annoyed with coming to watch a fight and seeing it turned into an unwatchable, sand in the hair and eyes mess.

"Something tells me this is Vegeta getting upset." Krillin corrects 18's 'they.'

They looked down at the cloudy mess completely free of the storm, knowing the two fighters were going to be impossible to see. At least from this height, they can enjoy the air and not being assaulted by the storm Gohan created.

…

Gohan seeing that Vegeta was preoccupied about clearing the air took his shot. Gohan shot a Masenko beam to the back of Vegeta launching his blast in the opposite direction. Having him stunned Gohan went in to repay Vegeta for his earlier combination of strike moves. A punch to Vegeta's back, moving forward to kick him in the gut. As Gohan was just about to land a punch to Vegeta's face, Vegeta ducked it to the ground. Sweeping his legs to knock Gohan's leg out from underneath him.

Gohan falling to his back with a thud, knocking his helmet off, Vegeta wasting no times gets a ground game going. Getting over Gohan giving him strikes to the face.

"Too bad that helmet got knocked off, I was looking forward to crushing it into your pathetic face!" Vegeta yells delivering blows repeatedly. Switching up with knees down to the stomach, Gohan puts his hands in front of his face as Vegeta goes for more face strikes. As Vegeta pulls back and delivers a punch, Gohan catches him with Masenko blast to the face. Knocking the man off his body.

The two gingerly get up, once both of them were set they charged each other. Delivering strikes and blasts, trading shots. Gohan would deliver a gut punch, Vegeta would return the favor. The back and forth blow for blow was really draining the two. At first, the fight was cat and mouse games turn into a who can take the most damage. The air cleared as they went at it, the spectators could see from high above.

Gohan seeing Vegeta start to stagger and slow down decides to switch the tempo again to get the man even more annoyed than before. Gohan sees his helmet within reach if he gets behind Vegeta, so he sets a plan into place. After avoiding a flurry of kicks and punches, Gohan flips over Vegeta, elbowing him in the head. Catching a few seconds to reequip his helmet and then goes for it.

"Ka-me-ha-me" Gohan starts, Vegeta trying to interrupt the attack sends a flying knee to his face. Missing, Vegeta looks back and sees Gohan missing and then from above it was too late to move.

"HA!" Gohan from directly above blast Vegeta. Allowing the blast to propel him further in the sky creating distance. Once above the new sand cloud he created, Gohan took no chances and went for a Masendan grenade move like before. The light disappears below eventually growing brighter blowing the land beneath him up.

"Damn." Gohan senses the Masendan missing as Vegeta isn't below anymore as him on que a battered and wincing Vegeta appears. As now everyone is up in the air above the desert. Now in the star-filled sky ready for the next wave of moves.

"You think you're so clever." Vegeta hisses.

…

The bystanders watch as the two fighters are across from them at their level now. Vegeta's words going unheard as a rough-looking Vegeta barely made it out from that second blast. Trunks getting upset the fight isn't going the way he thought starts whining.

"Grrr that's so cheap, he keeps kicking dust up. If you can't fight head-on why even bother." Trunks cries.

"Well if your dad is so good, why isn't he stopping it?" Goten rubs it in, sticking out his tongue. Trunks begins shaking as if he was about to fight Goten himself.

"I'll drag both you back home," 18 coldly threatens "after I pummel you."

"You w-wouldn't" Trunks says playing tough or at least tries to, all he got back was a wicked smile from the woman, making his eyes bulge and to quiet back down.

"Hey what's that!" Yamcha cries out at the electricity.

"This power…" Piccolo marvels at "I haven't seen this form since then…" Krillin and Yamcha realize what Piccolo was referencing and Krillin finishes what Piccolo was saying.

"Beyond Super Saiyan"

…

The crackling of electricity around Vegeta as he was pushing passed and going beyond Super Saiyan.

"How about it? Let's go all out." Vegeta smirks using his ace in the hole. _"Of course though you can't brat! You can't maintain this form, I, on the other hand, have been training all this time to perfect this."_ Vegeta thinks he has won the fight, having the power advantage and being able to maintain it, no way Gohan can pull out a win. Gohan giving a smirk of his own grabs Vegeta's attention.

" _Oh boy, if I use it too early, I'm toast. Though he may be almost finished, after all that training, trading blows and wasting his energy keeping my distance. I think I got him, just got to play it right."_ Gohan thinks of a plan to finish the match.

"What are you smirking about brat! Don't try to play cool, we both know you can't use go beyond Super Saiyan for long!" Vegeta upset he hasn't seen the worry on the half Saiyan's face yet.

"Yeah…But," Gohan pauses, wrapping Vegeta's attention to what he has to say next. "Who says I need to go beyond Super Saiyan to beat you?"

At those words Vegeta snapped, all he could see was red as he shot a Big Bang Storm at Gohan. Trying to deflect these super fast and powerful Ki blast proved impossible, as he quickly got overwhelmed and got shot up by all the blast. Floating limp in the sky Vegeta elbows Gohan straight back to Earth. Rocketing him back first to the ground, he bounces off the ground, the air leaving his lungs at the devastating impact. Vegeta comes back only to rebound him off the bounce, grabbing his red cape and twirling him around. Eventually throwing him sky high, like he was trying to launch him into space. Vegeta placing his hands next to each other, gathering Ki, goes for the finish.

"FIIIIIIINNNNNALLLL-"

…

"What the hell!" 18 screams, the winds and electricity crackling through the sky, making it hard to hear or see for that matter.

"Is he trying to kill him?" Piccolo yells, ready to intervene to stop Vegeta's insecurity episode.

"GOHAN!" Goten screams out and then the electricity in the air grew twice as much.

…

Gohan twirling in the air stops, positioning him self to look down at the charging Saiyan. Gohan sees his chance goes beyond Super Saiyan himself. The Thunder booming, electricity all around him as he charges.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE" Gohan screams.

"FLASHHHHHHHH"

"HAAAAAAAAAA"

Both men screamed as their blasts rocket right at each other meeting in a great light. Skies were shining so bright it was like daytime, reflecting the blue and yellow blast. A green glow of electricity bouncing off the power struggle of Ki blast.

…

"ARE THEY BOTH INSANE!" Yamcha screams over the whirlwind and thunder.

"What's Gohan doing!? If his attack lands…!"

"HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP EARTH!" Piccolo finishes Krillin's thought.

…

" _Steady, hold it Gohan!"_ Carefully instructing himself _"Just got to burn his energy!"_ the power struggle goes on what feels like an eternity for the spectators.

"ARGHHH!" Vegeta screams out pushing more power out pushing his blast closer "GOT TO GIVE IT TO YOU BRAT, DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Vegeta screams impress how far Gohan will go to win this fight. Using all his energy to overmatch Gohan and win.

Once Gohan was being pushed back and his steady Kamehameha being pushed he waited for the perfect time. Vegeta gave it one final push and then…

"NOW!" Gohan screamed. Rolling away from the blast letting the Final Flash beam up into space Gohan flew as quick as instantly to the ground where Vegeta was.

Vegeta sensing his presence to his side, Vegeta could only watch as Gohan queued up another Kamehameha. Committed and unguarded, Gohan let Vegeta have it.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" and like a runaway truck, Vegeta was blown away by the blast. The Final Flash tailing off and traveling to space. Gohan delivers the blow, drops to one knee and powers down to normal.

…..

"Oh my…HE DID IT!" Yamcha screams. Krillin laughs along Yamcha, celebrating. The other four were stunned by the match up they just watched. Goten then screams and flies in circles celebrating his brother's impressive victory, Trunks rushing to his father worried.

"No way." Piccolo whispers. " _He's been gone from training for seven years and can pull it off like he hasn't missed a day."_ He smiles at his student's tenaciousness, reminding him of another friend.

"Imagine if he trained everyday…" 18 whispers at the realization of Gohan's power. Piccolo's sensitive hearing pick it up.

" _She's right, Vegeta had the power advantage. Gohan used his wit and clever timing to one-up the Saiyan prince."_

"Let's go check on them." Piccolo orders.

"Right!" they say in unison.

…

Eventually, they catch their breath and Gohan goes to check on Vegeta, who can barely stand. Trunks diligently at his father's side, being ordered to "go away!"

"That was an amazing match Vegeta-" Gohan starts before Vegeta cuts him off.

"S-Save it…Brat!" he barks, tired and beaten.

"Hey easy, how about I see if Korin got Senzu Beans. I'll-" Krillin tries to save the mood but Vegeta isn't having it.

"Save it! I'll rest in my healing tank. I don't need this worthless pity!"

"Pity?" Gohan starts "You and me both know if you were full strength you would have beaten me. I had to take some damage just to pull off a crazy stunt." Gohan laughs, the laugh that hits Vegeta hears sounding exactly like Kakarot. He begins seething.

"You're just like him…" he violently whispers to Gohan.

Stunning Gohan, Vegeta takes flight, wounded and barely able to. Getting away from the fight to go back home and heal. Gohan stood unsure how he should take Vegeta's words.

"H-hey, let's go back now, who knows how long we've been gone." Krillin snaps him back out of it.

"R-right."

"Man what a day!" Yamcha yells.

"There goes our chances of making top 3…" 18 whines, realizing what this means for the tournament.

"Now you know how I felt!" Yamcha says "Gohan, I'll make you a drink to celebrate when we get back." Yamcha offers in a mischievous way.

"Oh no, you won't!" Krillin yells at the man flying away, smiling he looks at his powerful friend "hey let's get back to the party, you must be tired."

"Yeah, but there is one more stop I have to make tonight," Gohan announces. Krillin cocks his head confused. "I got to see a criminal gang in Satan City I ran into today. As Saiyaman this time."

* * *

There you have it, I'm back with a long chapter. Sorry for being two months of waiting, a laptop snafu cost me a bit of this work. It was a lot of work to get this chapter out, I had fun getting back to the Main Z cast. Also, Goku made an appearance of sorts, glad to be able to write him in with us ramping up to the tournament (Which honestly won't be for a while). Next chapter will get deeper into Videl/Gohan so don't miss out, I feel this is just ramping up! Thanks, as always for sticking with this. My first story and I made it 100k a little extreme, wasn't the plan, but I've had fun. Thank you for the reviews it really does keep the passion for the story going on, it is because of that I make time for this. Thank you for sticking with it, let me know if you like the direction this is going, what you expect. I love hearing from you.

Thank you!


End file.
